Nya's Journey To Where She Is Today 2
by Astrid16
Summary: READ ORIGINAL FIRST! Sorry for caps. This is the story of Nya's life after the tragic events of the first story. Romance, adventure, tragedy, and tears are ahead for y'all, please enjoy. If you like to read stories that will make you cry, this is the one for you. Rated T for some blood/gore.
1. An Emotional Morning

**If you are looking for action, skip the first few chapters and go straight to chapter 4, 'Not Again.**

**I would recommend reading **_'Nya's Journey To Where She Is Today'_ **before this, because you will be a little lost if you don't. **

****And I totally support Jaya, just so you all know. It is the best of the best, but the question must be raised: Who would Nya choose if Jay were to pass? I think Zane.****

**This will be a series of one-shots about Zane and Nya's growing relationship. Some will be angst-y and sad, others will be lighthearted and humorous, and ****all**** will have an essence of fluffy romance. (Color that last word in a bunch of rainbow colors!)**

**This first one will be sad, and will begin a month after the last one ended (before the epilogue.) But I promise, the next one will be more ****lighthearted. **

**Everyone will seem a bit out of character, but I assure you that it is done on purpose. Anyone who has lost someone close to their hearts knows that grief can change people. Kai and Nya will seem especially out of character, since they were closest to Jay when he...spoiler alert...:) And it was somewhat their fault, so guilt is rather rampant.**

**And tell me if you find some words that are wrong or don't belong. My brother enjoys getting into my writing program and messing with it. The other day, I was proofreading something and found this: **_**"And then they all died. Nilla Wafer top hat time." **_**Will someone please elaborate? I'm not kidding, That is what he wrote. Cracked me up, but I'll be annoyed if one of those gets past me and you all read it. That would be ****embarrassing.**

* * *

><p>The sun was shining its warm yellow rays down through the trees, illuminating the forest floor. Birds were chirping pleasantly, filling the air with its sound, carried by the light breeze.<p>

"How about a race?" Kai suggested.

I looked at my brother as he walked on my left, then at Jay, who was on my right. I shifted the picnic basket to my left arm and planted it in the crook of my elbow.

Jay gave me a cheeky smile and spoke. "What do you say, Nya?"

My heart started hammering in my chest. My feet suddenly quit moving, and I felt like lead weights were holding them down. "I-I don't know," I said nervously, looking into the forest, which suddenly looked dark and foreboding. I started breathing fast in my panic. "There's something in there. I want to go back."

Kai stopped and looked behind him, at me, then ahead of him at the forest. "I don't see anything out of the ordinary, sis," he said. "It's too bright for anything to be hiding."

I looked at the woods in front of us again, and gasped, pointing at the growing darkness. "Don't you see that?"

Jay raised his scarred right eyebrow at me. "See what?"

My vision suddenly began to swirl in and out of focus, and the darkness consumed me, suffocating, cold, and damp. In the distance, I heard Jay scream. A horrible dying wail that nearly made my heart stop.

I woke up suddenly and sat up, gasping for breath. I felt my face, which was wet with cold sweat and tears. My chest heaved as I suppressed a scream. I remembered where I was, and gradually lowered myself onto my pillow again, still breathing heavily.

_Click._

My body went rigid as I heard the door open. My head shot up and I searched the darkness for whoever was entering. A silhouette came through the creaky door and shut it behind as quietly as possible. The figure would have gone by unnoticed if not for the telltale squeak of the old door, and the sound of the match as it opened and closed.

"Is that you, Zane?" I asked in a whisper. Out of habit, I fingered a ring that hung from a fine chain around my neck. "Hello?"

The silhouette seemingly floated over to my bed and sat down in the chair. "Yes, Nya. I am here."

I let out a sigh of relief and relaxed somewhat as Zane's form became recognizable. My fingers trembled as I stared at what I assumed was his face. It was hard to tell in the darkness."It's been a month, Zane." My voice was cracked and hoarse. "Why does it still haunt me?"

Zane sighed. "Some things are just hard to forget. What we have experienced is something that is impossible to forget, ever." He paused. "Unless, of course, if you have retrograde amnesia," his joke was poorly placed, and barely merited a scoff.

I rolled my eyes in the darkness and held out my trembling hand. I felt Zane's cool fingers squeeze it securely. I squeezed back and inhaled an unsteady breath.

I stared at the ceiling for well over a minute before Zane's voice brought me out of my thoughts. "Breath, Nya."

I realized that I hadn't exhaled, and did so quickly, breathing in again slowly and letting it out.

"I didn't scream, Zane," I said eventually. "How did you know to come?"

"It's after four," he said quietly. "You always have your nightmares after four."

I thought about that for a few seconds. It was true. I always woke up around four in the morning, and Zane always came in after that. I assumed it was because I usually made enough noise to wake up the dead when I shot upright. Today, the dream had been cut short _(thank goodness)_ and I had somehow restrained myself from making a loud noise because of that.

Zane reached out with his free hand and stroked my hair gently. "I've gotten into the habit of waking up when you do, by setting an alarm in my computer."

I breathed slowly, the muscles in my diaphragm spasming. "You don't have to, you know."

Zane's hand ran down my scalp soothingly. "I am aware of that, Nya." His hand rose back up to the top of my head and went downward again. "But I am an android. I have no real need of rest, and my programming says to protect you, and our brothers."

I felt my muscles start to melt as he caressed my hair. I moaned softly and turned my body toward him. "Thank you." I pulled his hand to my chin and held it there, glad to feel somewhat less rigid and panicked.

It was the same scenario every morning. I wake up, he comes in and talks until I calm down, then we both leave to start training. Ever since that picnic about a month ago, I realized that I needed to learn to fight with my body as well as my samurai suit. I would have been a lot more helpful to Jay and Kai if I'd had some real martial arts training back then. Thanks to Zane's patient teaching, I was getting much better. I didn't want to lose another brother, so I had poured my heart and soul into his training.

Zane ran his thumb over my cheek slowly, an almost mesmerizing touch that helped slow my racing mind. "Ready to begin training?" He asked me quietly.

I wanted to shake my head, and make him stay by my side a little bit longer, but decided against it. I didn't like taking advantage of anyone. I eventually nodded.

"Okay," Zane said, "I'll see you in a while." He let go of my hand and left as quietly as he had come, shutting the door behind him.

I pushed the blankets off of my body and slowly lowered my feet onto the cold wood floor, shivering slightly. This was one of those times that I wished we had a better heating system. I looked out my window, at the yellow treetops far below, and hugged myself. I felt a strong urge to take a warm shower, but didn't want to keep Zane waiting too long.

I wiggled into a warm pair of clothing and combed my hair as fast as I could, then ran out the door to meet up with him. I tiptoed past the men's dorm, not wanting anyone to wake up. Zane and I had kept out training, and my nightmares, a secret from even my brother.

I entered the training room, where Zane was setting up equipment. The smell of coffee wafted through the room, coupled with the pungent scent of sausage. Zane had, as usual, made a post-breakfast snack. He always told me that eating before exercise was imperative...whatever that meant.

Zane turned and saw me walking through the door. A wide smile crossed his face and he picked up a platter of small sausages and hot drinks. "I was not certain which beverage you would prefer this morning, so I made both coffee and hot chocolate." He held it out for presentation.

The first few times he had done this, I had felt flustered and a little embarrassed. He didn't have to go through all of the effort. But after a week of protest, I had given up on trying to stop him. He loved to do it, so why deprive him of the joy of serving? He thrived off of our approval and kind words, so telling him to stop would be the same in his mind as a direct insult.

I took the hot chocolate and a couple sausages. "Thank you, Zane." I said with a smile as I took a sip of the drink. It was, as usual, the perfect temperature for drinking. Not hot enough to burn if you sipped it, but not cool enough to guzzle without burning your throat.

Zane sat down next to me on a bench and took the coffee mug. He drank it quickly and then ate the sausage. I had been surprised when he told me that he loved hot drinks. You would think that, being the ninja of ice, he would love his coffee iced or blended. But he told me that he preferred to have his drinks warm. Just one of the many things that never ceased to surprise me about him.

"Today," he said eventually, "I think that we could work on your balance."

I nodded and swallowed a bite of food. "Sounds good." I drained the last of my cup and stood up with a quiet yawn and a blink. I leaned back too far as I stretched my arms behind me, and started to fall toward the bench with a gasp of alarm as I tried to right myself.

Zane's arms reached out and caught me before I could hit my head on the bench, and he chuckled as he held me with one arm. "Balance certainly sounds like a good lesson for today."

I looked up at him and blushed. "Yeah, I guess so." Our positions reminded me somewhat of a pair of dancers doing the tango. He helped me get upright and let go of my torso. "Thanks, Zane."

Zane nodded in acknowledgement. "Now," he grabbed two katanas and handed one to me. "We can have a warm up before the lesson." He held up his long, narrow weapon and took a step back, balancing his body.

I took a step forward and began my advance. Swords were not my strongest weapon, but were easy enough to use against the average evil Nindroid, which I could best with my eyes closed. Zane was certainly not included in that equation, as he was not only stronger than me, but at least a foot taller. I circled my opponent, then began blocking his hits, a loud clash of steel against steel.

"So do you want to talk about your dream?" Zane asked as he blocked a series of combinations.

I thrust toward his stomach. "Absolutely not."

Zane easily blocked the blow and countered with one of his own. "Why not?"

I jumped backwards, nearly tripping over my feet as I landed a good distance from the swiping blade. "Because no one needs to know."

Zane saw me trip and stilled his blade just long enough for me to right myself. "They do say," he did a downward thrust toward my scalp, "talking about things that disturb you will help overcome your fears."

I lifted the blade above my head, and Zane's sword hit the flat side of mine with a dull clang. "Do they?" I swung my sword at Zane's legs, then suddenly shifted the blade toward his hand at the last second.

Zane shifted his wrist, tilting the blade toward his feet and pushing my blade away from his body. "No," his voice was dripping with sarcasm. "No, keeping it to yourself solves every problem." He swung toward my right shoulder.

I couldn't help but laugh as I ducked. The blade went over my head. "Your sense of humor seems out of character, after knowing you for so long as a humorless but handsome young man."

Zane took advantage of the weak spot I had left open with my crouch, and knocked my blade out of my fingers. I fell onto my back in surprise. He held his blade at my neck for just a moment before dropping it to the floor behind him with a clatter and holding out a hand, a faint smile tugging at his lips. "And has that view changed?" He joked as he pulled me to my feet.

I felt my heart to a little dance in my chest for just a moment before I calmed it and took a breath. "Somewhat," I began, drawing a disappointed look from his face. "You are no longer humorless, and you are by no means a young man. But if anything you've only grown more handsome with time." I wanted to take it back. Of course I meant it as a compliment, but I didn't want him to think I was flirting. It was too soon after Jay's death for anything like that.

Zane held an almost indiscernible look on his face as he let go of my hand and turned his back to me. He bent over to pick up his sword, then went for mine. Still keeping his back turned, he put the katanas away in a large closet.

"I am unsure what to make of that comment, Nya," he said quietly. He turned and faced me slowly, his face looking as emotionless as a stone wall. He cleared his throat and spoke. "Ready for the lesson?"

The next two hours were a blur of different stretches, poses and exercises that strengthened both body and mind, according to Zane. By the time it was over, I was exhausted and lightheaded, but I felt that I had improved my balance at least a little bit by the end of the lesson.

"Ready to start on breakfast?" Zane asked, grabbing our dishes and walking out the door.

I nodded and followed him out. "Am I ever not?" I flashed a weak smile.

Zane smiled and dipped his head forward, gesturing down the hall. "What shall we make?"

I considered this a moment before speaking. "Hash browns and scrambled eggs."

Zane ran silently up the steps to the deck. "With onions?"

"And cheese," I added as we entered the kitchen.

"You cannot forget the bacon chunks." Zane dropped the dishes in the sink and turned on the faucet. "Can you get that going please?"

I nodded and went to the fridge. I quickly found a package of bacon and tossed it into a pan.

The smell of smoky, salty pork filled the air a few minutes later, and Zane was grating potatoes soon after.

I flipped the bacon in the pan and nearly gagged from the pungent scent. I liked the taste of bacon, but the fumes that filled the air while it was being fried was enough to make anyone feel sick, let alone myself. I still had random nausea spells and headaches, and streaks of despondent behavior, typically triggered by someone mentioning my former fiancé's name in an insensitive manner. I still felt an insufferable amount of grief every time I thought of him.

"Ouch!" I cried out as a large, scalding mess of melted fat landed on my right arm and burned my skin. I growled and tossed the spatula onto the floor in my anger, and ran my forearm under a cool spray of water. "I can't stand it." I mumbled.

Zane cam up beside me and put a hand on my shoulder. "My apologies, Nya." He said, grabbing a towel and the first aid kit. "I should have remembered that you don't like to prepare bacon." He dried my arm and put a cold, gooey salve on the dime-sized burn. "You can grate the cheese instead." He covered it in a bandage and quickly put away the box.

I blinked, surprised that he had taken care of the wound so fast. "Ahh..." I blinked again. "Sure, Zane, if you don't mind."

Zane shook his head, his back now turned to me as he reached down and grabbed the spatula from where it had landed on the floor. "Not at all, Nya." He said pleasantly, flipping the bacon.

I ran to the cupboard that I thought held the cheese grater and looked inside with a growl. "I don't see it," I got onto my knees and looked deeper.

"Above your head," Zane said, not looking up from his work.

I nodded to myself and got off of my knees, rubbing my temple and moaning quietly as a light headache invaded my mind. I blinked away stars and opened the cupboard higher up, and saw serving bowls and plates. "Nope."

Zane set down the spatula and walked over to my side, his feet making no sound as he moved across the floor. He peered into the cupboard and pulled the grater out from a shelf I couldn't see very well because of my height, and handed it to me nonchalantly. He reached back into the cupboard and grabbed a plate and mixing bowl, and walked back over to the stove without a word.

My face flushed slightly from embarrassment, and I shut the cupboard door. I got the cheese out and began grating on the counter as far away from the bacon pan as possible. "So how did you sleep last night, Zane?" I asked.

Zane loaded the bacon onto his plate. "Very well, thank you." He grabbed a knife and started dicing the meat into the mixing bowl. "Yourself?"

_Did he even have to ask?_ "Terrible." I loaded the cheese into a bowl and finished Zane's job of grating potatoes.

Zane grabbed a carton of eggs and cracked them into the mixing bowl with the bacon. "I see," he said thoughtfully. "I am going to assume, then, that you had the same dream you usually have?"

The headache pounded harder. "And who said I always have the same dream?" I never talked about my dreams to anyone, feeling that it was an invasion of privacy.

Zane handed me an onion and a knife. "You always shout Jay's name in your sleep, coupled with the words 'race' and 'picnic,' and sometimes 'Nindroid.'" He took the cheese from my outstretched hands and went back to the stove.

My head began to swim as I cut the skin of the onion. "So?"

Zane grabbed a paper towel and wiped the excess grease from the bacon pan. "You only need to dice half the onion," he said.

"Okay," I cut the onion in half and set one part aside.

Zane tossed the towel into a basket and sighed. "I still think you need to talk about it," he softened his tone.

Tears started pouring down my cheeks. I couldn't tell if it was because of the onion or my broken spirit. I blinked and wiped my eyes on my shoulder, somewhat clearing my vision.

Zane walked up behind me and took the knife from my fingers. "Wash your face, It will help." He diced the rest of the onion half with blinding speed, and tossed it into the mixing bowl.

I ran to the sink and splashed my face with icy cold water. Zane appeared again over my shoulder and handed me a towel. I took it with a nod and wiped my face dry. I looked at the towel with another growl as I realized that my makeup had come off with the excess water.

Zane noticed my face and stared at it for a long while. I stared back at his seemingly perplexed expression, thoroughly embarrassed by my now simple appearance.

He shook his head slowly and smiled sadly. "There's only one other time I can recall your face being free of that makeup," he said thoughtfully, taking the towel from my shaking hand and throwing it onto the floor behind him without looking at where it fell. "That would be the day after Jay died." His voice was full of regret, and his eyes reflected the same quality.

My head felt like a hammer was being pounded mercilessly inside of it. I blinked slowly and began to cry again. This time I knew it wasn't the onion's fault.

Zane embraced me gently and put his hand behind my head. He gently pushed my face into his shirt and held me there tightly, rocking gently as he patiently waited for me to be done.

I wrapped my arms around his torso as I started to fall to the floor. What started as a headache now turned to a raging migraine that rendered my body unable to support itself.

Zane lowered himself to his knees and cradled me on his lap, still rocking and rubbing my head with his hand.

I closed my eyes tightly and went rigid, trying to stop the tears. I held my breath and did not move.

"Breath, Nya." Zane said softly, his hand falling from my hair and wrapping around me securely. "Just relax."

But I couldn't relax. Even with his arms around me, offering me security, I could not convince myself that I was safe. My body was frozen, rigid in pain from my burning lungs and tense muscles.

Zane unwrapped his arms and started rubbing my shoulders. I gradually began to relax, though I still refused to breath. I wasn't certain why my body was doing it. I wanted to breath, but just couldn't bring myself to do so.

I suddenly felt my diaphragm contract, and realized that Zane's hands were on my ribcage, pushing so suddenly that my lungs inhaled as a reflex to the pain. I gasped and choked on the air. My lungs felt as if they had suddenly shrunken, and that no matter how quickly or deeply I breathed, I could not get enough air.

Zane let me hang limply in his arms while I caught my breath, a process that took at least two minutes.

"Do me a favor," he said sternly. "Don't ever do that in bed. I can't save you when I can't see you."

I just sat in his arms and trembled, eventually getting my breathing under control, but no less rigid than before. I gripped his hand and stared at the inside of my eyelids, which I held shut so tightly that my eyes hurt.

"I'm sorry, Nya." Zane said quietly as he squeezed my hand. "I should be more carful with my speech when I talk of Jay. The wound is still too tender to the touch." He began rubbing my shoulders again.

"Is something burning?" A voice spoke suddenly behind us. My eyes flew open with a gasp of alarm as I tried to scramble out of Zane's arms.

Zane got to his feet, then grabbed my hand and helped me up. He looked at the man who had just entered, then at the empty pan on the stove. "I forgot about that," he reached over and turned off the burner with his free hand. "Good morning, Lloyd."

Lloyd stepped forward and examined my face. "Good morning, you two." I had a sudden urge to hide behind Zane's back, but I controlled the unease and returned his gaze as evenly as I could. But my eyes found the floor within a few seconds, and I barely managed to mumble out a "good morning, Lloyd."

Lloyd averted his eyes from my face, to my immense relief. His eyes wandered to the stove. "You want some help?"

Zane shook his head. "No, thank you. We're almost done. Are the others awake?"

Lloyd let out a shallow laugh, obviously feeling a bit uncomfortable, after seeing me in tears in Zane's arms. It was a thing that did not happen often. "You know them," Lloyd began. "Cole's working out, trying to beat my bench press record. Fat chance of him succeeding, but why not let him try?" He chuckled forcefully. "Kai is still in bed, sleeping like a log." He looked at me again and added in a voice that was tinted with pity and regret. "Like you used to do."

"Well." My voice was sharp and tart. I did not want pity, and Zane seemed to have enough regret for the two of us combined. "Things can change." I let go of Zane's hand and stalked out of the room, leaving a trail of awkward tension in my wake.

I stomped down the stairs and into my room to put on more makeup, a process that only took about two minutes.

"Much better." I flashed something close to a smile in the mirror and put my cosmetics bag away. I turned on my heel and left the room quickly.

I knocked on the boys room loudly before entering, and wrinkled my nose at the stench. The room itself was tidy enough, but I could tell that there were some people that just didn't believe in washing bedsheets every month. I sat down on my brother's bed with a thump, and decided he was more than a little guilty of having the poor hygiene syndrome.

"Ahh!" Kai sat straight up and got me in a headlock, delirious from being awakened so rudely.

"Kai!" I croaked, wishing he would just relax, and not act like a wild dragon who's cave was being explored. "It's me!" I pushed against his arms to no avail.

Kai realized his mistake and instantly let me go. "Sorry, sis." He panted, rubbing his face. "I thought you were something else."

I gripped my throat and coughed. "I think I got that, thanks." I deadpanned.

"No problem," Kai smiled and ran his fingers through his tangled mess of hair. "Time to get up?"

I shook my head and fell into his arms. "Nope."

Kai looked at me in surprise. "No?" He gave me a hug and looked around the room. "Even Lloyd's awake. I think that means I should-"

"No!" My voice rose in desperation. I moaned and hugged his neck. "You need to stay here." I lowered my voice so I wouldn't hurt his ears with my pitch. I didn't want to risk scaring him off.

Kai heated up his body and leaned his head against the wall, allowing me to rest on him more easily. "Rough day?" He said in an equally quiet tone.

I nodded, instantly regretting the motion when my brain started smashing against sea urchins. I moaned again loudly.

Cole's voice floated down the hallway, moving up and down in song as he presumably did workouts in the training room.

Kai laughed lightly. "Did the headache start before or after that ruckus?" He rubbed my shoulders gently.

I managed a smile, the corner of my lip brushing against his ear. "Before." I closed my eyes and let him rub me. I liked it when Zane held me, but my brother was by far the better option. Just his warmth alone was enough to make my muscles loosen. It was, I'll admit it, hard to relax on Zane. I was always afraid of someone finding us together, like Lloyd did on the floor a few minutes ago, and maybe misinterpret it. I was not ready for that kind of humiliation.

However, Zane seemed much less impatient, and always made time for me when I needed someone to lean on. I was lucky, having my brother in a mood good enough to not throw me out the window when I woke him. This was a rare luxury, what Kai was doing for me right now. But Zane almost begged me to spend time with him. He never seemed to tire of giving me a shoulder to cry on, and an ear to listen when I spoke. If only there was a way for our relationship to be less awkward.

"I couldn't help but notice," Kai said after a minute. "You've been a lot less clingy, if you get my meaning. You doing okay?"

I shook my head. "No," I whispered. "I'm not okay. And I haven't been less clingy, Kai. I just haven't been clinging to you." I realized my mistake a moment too late. Zane and I had been keeping our growing relationship a secret for a reason other than the fact that secrets were naturally quite fun. I suspected that Kai might blow a fuse if he knew.

Kai was silent for a minute. "You've found another person to bother in the mornings when you're drowning in melancholy?" His voice was dripping with a mixture of annoyance and humor. Not the reaction I had expected, but I was relieved. Kai pulled me off of his shoulder and cradled me in his lap. "Who is it, Nya?" He didn't sound annoyed in the least, which surprised me even more. If anything, he sounded pleasantly curious.

I hesitated. "Zane," the word was slow and thick like molasses as it ran over my tongue.

I felt Kai's body move jerkily as he chuckled. "I should have known," he said after another pause. "I just can't believe you did it so fast, after Jay..." He let his sentence hang unfinished.

I went slightly rigid again, but forced myself to keep breathing. "We aren't a couple, Kai." I said shortly. "He's just been-"

"Nice?" Kai offered lightly, "polite, maybe? Or overly affectionate, and attending to your every need?"

I resisted the urge to combat his dry humor with a salty slab of my own. "You could say that," I said after a pause. "I didn't ask him to, and even tried to make him stop once, but he's just been too persistent."

"Persistent in what?" He asked.

"Everything." I let out a single, short laugh. "I found out today that he wakes himself up every morning at four, so he can apparently stand at my door or something like that, until I wake up from my nightmare, kicking and screaming, so he can rush in and calm me down." I fingered the hem of Kai's blanket, remembering that he did not know that I ever had nightmares. This was turning into quite an open-booked day.

"And he's been doing lots of other things too," my voice sounded strange in my own ears, and I cleared my throat. "Yeah, saying it out loud makes it at least a possibility, huh?" I let out another laugh. "At the very least, he's being an A-rate gentleman." I nestled my head in Kai's shirt and ignored the stench of body odor.

"But..." Kai coaxed me on patiently. _Since when has he been so lenient? _I wondered absentmindedly.

I sighed. "But I'm not ready, Kai." My voice cracked. "It's only been a month, and those Nindroids are still at large, causing trouble and making the thought of peace sound more like a dream than reality." I shivered and pulled the blanket over my legs. "Even if there weren't any Nindroids to contend with, I need a lot more time before I can even consider another engagement. The last one, if you remember, didn't have a happily-ever-after hanging between the pages."

Kai laughed. "I agree to that." He grabbed the ring on my neck and held it up. "But why Zane?" He asked. "Why not Cole?"

"I told you." I snatched the chain from his fingers and tucked it into my shirt. "It's not like that. I needed a companion, and Zane stepped up before I even realized that I was lonely. He is a friend, not a boyfriend."

"And there's a difference?" Kai asked.

"Of course," I nodded. "Men are excellent companions for women. If it leads to romance, so be it. But in my opinion, it is good to have men around in other ways than just romanticized pursuit. They're less emotional, stronger, and oftentimes much more level headed."

Kai snorted. "I'll agree with you on those three points, I guess."

I pointed a finger at him. "I wasn't talking about you. If you were any of those things, I wouldn't be saying 'oftentimes.'"

Kai pushed me off of his lap with a laugh. "Get out." He said playfully.

I fell to the floor with a yelp and laid flat on my face, caught between a laugh and a moan of pain as my head continued to pound.

Kai leaned over the side of the bed and looked at me. "You okay?"

I rolled onto my back and glared at him. "Fine as a daisy."

Kai offered me a hand. "In the path of a forest fire."

I took the hand and we worked together in getting me to my feet. "The fire was your fault, wasn't it?" I countered once I was standing.

Kai let out a chortle and threw his pillow at me, then pointed at the door. "Out. Don't forget to shut it behind you."

I dodged the projectile and darted out the door, shutting it behind me with a loud bang that echoed down the hall. I winced as the sound blew through my mind like a bomb.

I fingered the chain on my neck as I mounted the steps to the deck. I entered the dining room and was assaulted by a wave of smells. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. The scent of frying eggs now doubled with the bacon fat scent, making me feel nauseas once again. I steeled myself and pressed my hand onto my stomach, as if it would help with the pain, and pushed open the kitchen door, peeking inside. Zane had his back turned to me, his attention on the two pans of eggs and potatoes he was frying. Lloyd was nowhere to be seen. _Good, _i thought. I was not ready to reconcile my actions earlier.

I stepped inside quietly, deciding to practice the silent stepping techniques Zane had taught m a while back. I tiptoed up behind him, marveling at how Zane walked like this all the time out of habit when it took so much mental energy for me to focus on a few steps.

Zane turned around and regarded me cooly. His eyes examined my face, and he quickly took on a pained expression. "Nya," he said softly, dropping the spatula onto the counter.

I was disappointed that he had heard me. "What?" His face confused me. It was as if I had said something mean, and he was about ready to go hide in a corner.

Zane shook his head, his sharp eyebrows moving close to his gentle blue eyes. "You look more beautiful without that fake mask of makeup."

My mouth opened in protest, then shut automatically. My fingers found my hair, and I started playing with a few strands. "I do not."

Zane ran for the towel on the floor, and he soaked it in the sink. He handed it to me and smiled encouragingly. "Yes you do, Nya. Please," he handed the towel to me. "I was trying to say it earlier, but you broke down before I could." The smile remained fixed on his fair lips as they moved to form syllables. "The most beautiful I had ever seen you was that day when you were sitting in the kitchen, eating my cooking with a pretty natural blush on your cheeks as you tried to convince me you were full." His pale face colored slightly, a change that almost went unnoticed. "You should be more confident. Anyone who tells you that you're no good without that black and red paint can answer to me." His thrust his thumb at chest to drive his point home.

I hesitantly took the towel and looked at him with doubt, somewhat incredulous. What Zane was telling me now went against everything I had ever heard my whole life. Cosmetics improved appearances. Zane seemed to view them as an obstacle, and something to make a person less attractive. I took a deep breath and let it out as I wiped my face clean of the mascara and deep red lipstick I had applied not even ten minutes before. I pulled the towel from my face and was surprised to see Zane staring at me distantly, much like Jay used to. He took the towel from my hands and gently wiped away the spots that I must have missed.

When he was finally satisfied, he tossed the rag aside and beamed. "I did not mention," he said softly. "That day a month ago was the time you had looked the most beautiful, but..." he took my hand and blushed.

It was comical. I had never seen him blush before in my life.

He cleared his throat and continued. "Right now beats even then by a landslide." I was impressed by how evenly he kept my gaze.

I was sure my face was some dark shade of crimson as my eyes found the floor, and I smiled. "I think your food is burning." I said eventually.

Zane let go of my hand and nodded. "Yes, of course." He turned to the stove and flipped a hash brown cake, and then stirred the scrambled eggs. Both were slightly more browned than they were supposed to be, but still quite edible.

"I think the food is done now," Zane said as he grabbed two large plates. He scooped the eggs onto one, and the potatoes on another, then handed one plate to me and gestured toward the door. "Let's go," he pushed the door open and held it for me, then we both put the platters on the long table. Zane ran back into the kitchen and returned a moment later with a stack of plates and cups. "Can you get the orange juice?" He asked.

I nodded and ran to the fridge. I found the carton of juice and pulled it out, then put it on the table. "Hey, Zane," I began, twirling my fingers through the necklace chain.

Zane looked at me and smiled. "Yes?" He situated a fork next to a plate.

I took a step forward and grabbed the spoons, pulling my finger down from my neck. "I'm sorry about earlier," I said quickly. "I shouldn't have snapped at you guys and acted all angry."

Zane shrugged. "Don't dwell on it, Nya, I am not upset."

I nodded. "Thanks." I paused, not wanting to hurt his feelings, but sensing that something needed to be said. "And one more thing," my throat had a hitch in it, and I cleared it quickly. "I'm sorry, Zane, but I'm not ready to another relationship yet."

Zane looked surprised. "What gave you the impression that I wanted that?"

I paused, confused by his reaction. "You are doting me even more that Jay used to," I set a spoon down next to a plate. "You are cutting into your rest to make me more comfortable, making me an early breakfast at four thirty in the morning, and a multitude of other things. Don't get me wrong!" I said quickly. "It's just that if someone didn't know any better, they'd think you were trying to impress me."

Zane adjusted the position of a fork and continued his circle around the table. "I am only trying to make sure you are comfortable," he said. "I cannot lie. I have felt the urge to make romantic approaches on more than one occasion, but that is not what inspires me to serve you." He was finally satisfied with his work and sat down on the bench across from where I stood.

He traced the wood with a finger and continued in a gentle tone. "You have had a gap in your life since that day," I could tell he was trying to be careful not to set me off again. He smiled warmly and ran his finger around a plate. "Ever since then, Kai has been giving you less attention than he used to. And without Jay, you have been lonely. I'll be the first to point out that there are no other girls on board this ship for you to talk with on a regular basis," his body moved with his short laugh. "And in case you were wondering, I am not lying about you being absolutely beautiful. But I don't mean it in a romantic way. It is a compliment." His eyes met mine with sincerity. "And when I say it, I am not exaggerating."

My face colored again. It was true that I had been feeling lonely ever since then. Jay had always been around for a hug, and always willing listen to me talk, though he usually ended up interrupting. And when he died so suddenly, it was as if a gap had formed in my peace and well-being.

And Zane was right about Kai as well. He had definitely been more distant since then. The others didn't seem as heavily affected as me and my brother, though anyone could tell that Jay's absence was not lost on them. Cole and Lloyd grieved, just in more intimate ways.

I sniffed and realized that in the few seconds that my mind had wandered, I had begun to cry again.

I sunk to the bench opposite of Zane and buried my head in my hands, sobbing silently. I felt arms around me a moment later, and fingers began rubbing my shoulders. I let Zane touch me, knowing it would eventually help calm me down. I took a deep, shaky breath and let it out, determined to keep my lungs pumping air. _In, out, repeat. _Why was Zane putting up with this? _In, out, repeat. _

Zane chuckled. "Slow down, Nya. You'll faint." His fingers ran up the nape of my neck and back down again slowly, in a tight circular pattern.

I slowed my breaths slightly, grimacing as my head pulsed. "Sorry," I said through a hiccup.

Zane ran his fingers down my spine, pushing on muscles in my tight shoulder area gently. "Don't apologize to me, Nya," he said with a chuckle. "Apologize to your poor brain. It's no wonder you have a headache. First not enough oxygen, now too much."

I moaned and managed a smile, tears dripping through the slight crack and spreading over my tongue, leaving a salty aftertaste. I breathed more slowly, calming my heart, alleviating the throb in my skull some, and slowly stopping the tears.

After several minutes, I finally felt calm enough to peek through my fingers at the table.

Zane's arms went around my torso. "It's okay, Nya." He said quietly.

I hesitantly crawled onto his lap, and slowly settled my head into his shoulder with some coaxing from Zane's arms. My fingers twitched, begging for something to hold onto. They eventually found Zane's fingers and clasped them tightly, as if my life depended on it.

I took a shaky, hiccuping breath in and let it out as I sunk deeper into his embrace. It was as if we were meant to go together like this. I fit into his arms so perfectly, it almost seemed predestined.

I closed my eyes and, for the first time in a month, allowed myself to truly relax. My head slowly stopped throbbing, and my body quit spasming from the sobs. I breathed deeply and let it out, feeling as though I could fall asleep on him. I realized that I had been living off of no more than five hours of sleep for several weeks now, and was exhausted beyond what I could handle without severe emotional instability.

My mind began to drift again as I laid in his secure embrace, feeling, for the first time in months, secure and at peace as Zane rested his cheek in my hair, and we both simply sat in silence for an undetermined amount of time.

I heard a pair of light footsteps enter the room and opened my eyes, but I was too relaxed to move anything else. When my eyes focused, I saw Kai standing in front of me, his arms hanging limply at his sides. I ventured to look into his gaze and saw a faint, sad smile. I smiled back before shutting my eyes again and giving Zane's hand a gentle squeeze. _What is going on with Kai? _I asked myself.

Zane's hand applied pressure a moment later, and he whispered into my hair. "You ready to eat?" His breath tickled my ear.

I opened my eyes again and sighed, not willing to get up. "I guess so." My voice came out as more of a moan than a coherent sentence.

"Liar," Zane said with a chuckle. "You are very relaxed, and I don't believe you'll be ready to get up for a while yet."

I smiled. "Nope," I sat up slowly, still clinging to his hand. "But sometimes we just aren't ready for-"

"The inevitable?" Zane finished with a smile.

I heard gagging, and saw Kai with a glass of orange juice, looking at us with wild eyes and a red face as he tried to get the liquid out of his lungs. He took a deep breath and spoke after a moment. "Nya," his face had an expression that drifted between surprise and laughter. "You guys are finishing each others sentences." He pointed his fork between us in an invisible line.

Zane and I exchanged glances. He looked slightly embarrassed and confused. He was probably wondering when Kai would attempt to impale him with the fork.

I let out a laugh and let go of Zane's hand. "Nonsense."

"Preposterous." Zane's right eyebrow lifted slightly higher than the other.

"Against all reason." I kissed Zane's cheek quickly before standing up.

"Utterly absurd." Zane blushed and touched his cheek.

Kai dropped the fork and stared at Zane, dumbfounded. "Now you're blushing." He scratched the back of his head. "What else will this day throw at me?"

A loud noise filled the air suddenly as Cole entered the dining room, singing loudly as he walked backwards. "You wanna be tough, better do what you can," he whirled around and shut the door, then jumped on his toes. "Just beat it!" His earbuds were attached to a player in his pocket, towel draped over his shirtless, sweaty form. Droplets of sweat clung to his unruly mop of hair. "Beat it, beat it ooh!"

"Stop!" Kai pulled at his hair and threw a spoon at Cole.

Cole caught it between his fingers and laughed as he tossed it back, hitting Kai square in the forehead. "Why should I?"

Kai blinked and grabbed the spoon, then began twirling it in his fingers. "Because that song is terrible, for one. And-"

Cole gasped, pressing a hand onto his chest, as if abhorred by Kai's words. "Kai," he said, shaking his head. "How dare you?"

Kai rolled his eyes, undeterred. "And stop walking backwards. You could run into something."

Cole drew the player out of his pocket and turned it off. "First of all, Kai," he popped the earbuds out of his ears and shoved the whole package into his pocket. "We've been over this. It's called a moonwalk. And secondly," he sat down next to Zane and began filling up his plate. "That is the King of Pop at his finest. Do not insult The Man."

Kai let out a sarcastic laugh. "I'll do as I please. Give me contemporary rock any day. That dude is so outdated-"

Cole slammed his fist on the table, making Nya jump back in surprise. Zane remained stoic. Cole growled. "Don't speak like that." His huge muscles rippled as he tensed, as if winding up for a pounce.

Kai held up his hands. "Sorry, I'm just more inclined to like the music that's not as old as Sensei Wu." _My brother is courting death, that's whats wrong with him. _I decided with finality.

Cole jumped up, and Zane grabbed his wrist. "Easy, Cole," he said, gently pulling on his best friend's wrist and pushing him back onto the bench. "If its any consolation, I enjoy listening to Jackson on occasion."

Cole rolled his eyes and sat down. "Not everyone can be born with a good taste in music." He continued dishing up his plate in silence.

I gave Kai a sharp glare, warning him not to counter the insult. I glanced at Cole's sweaty, shiny skin and cleared my throat. "Shirt and shoes for service." I said in an attempt at a lighthearted and humorous tone. I failed miserably, though Cole didn't seem to notice.

Cole paused and looked at me quizzically before he realized what I meant. He let out a laugh and stood up. "What's wrong?" He brushed his dripping wet hair out of his eyes and smiled. "Am I too handsome for you to comprehend at such an early hour? I've been up since six, you know, working hard at the seven hundred pound bench press for an hour."

I let out a short laugh, annoyed by what I was certain was a gross attempt at flirting. "For your information," I began.

"We've been up since four," Zane added.

I nodded. "Training and cooking breakfast for you lazy people." I pointed at him with a finger, then planted a hand on his sticky shoulder and turned him around with an involuntary shudder. His skin ha the same consistency as a salty slug. "At the very least, take a quick rinse so you don't smell like a dog."

Cole was too bewildered to resist my hand. He looked between me and Zane momentarily before shooting from the room and disappearing from sight.

I looked at my hand and shuddered as I went for the kitchen door. "Excuse me please," I pushed it open with my clean hand. "I cannot believe I just touched that." I went to the faucet and scrubbed my hands with soap, frustrated by the fact that Lloyd seemed to be the only male on this ship, Wu and Kai excluded, of course, that wasn't trying to gain my favor.

"Hey sis," Kai's voice sounded behind me, making me jump.

Kai let out a short laugh. "Sorry," he held up a spoon. "I just wanted to wash this before I actually put it in my mouth."

I grabbed a towel and raised one eyebrow at him, knowing him too well to believe it. "What do you want?" I asked.

Kai smiled and dropped the spoon in the sink. "I just wanted a moment alone before the day began," he said quietly. He looked into my eyes with an intensity that puzzled me, before I remembered that I wasn't wearing makeup.

I coughed. "You okay?" _Just keep on staring, people,_ I restrained myself from saying out loud,_ big news of the century: crabby girl with no __makeup._

Kai shook his head. "No," he whispered. "And neither are you." He suddenly threw his arms around me in a tight embrace.

I stood paralyzed for about three long seconds before hesitantly embracing him back. I rested my head on his shoulder, and he did the same on mine.

"Well this is nice," I said after a minute. My breath tickled his ear. "What's the occasion?"

Kai sighed shakily and squeezed me tighter. "Men need hugs too, you know," he said eventually. "You could say that I got jealous, seeing you with Zane a few minutes ago." He chuckled sadly. "I've been replaced."

I closed my eyes and let a tear fall, more out of sudden emotion from my brother's openness than my own depression. "We can stop it, if you want. But there's no romance, I assure-"

"Don't deny it, please." Kai cut me off. "I'm not angry." He grabbed my shoulders suddenly and held me at arms length, tears glittering in his eyes. He was silent for a moment, trying to find the right words. "Just give it at least a year before you get serious, please. Your emotions are in overload right now."

I nodded slowly, wondering at his change. He was accepting this better than I was.

Kai sighed. "Nya," his voice was barely above a whisper. "Remember, you are not the only one hurting in Jay's absence." He sniffed. "Though you were closer to him than most of us, we all loved him dearly. We are all in need of love right now, Zane especially." He paused. "You remember how hard it was when mother and father died. But at least we had a five year gap between them." His voice was so quiet I had to still my breathing to hear it. "Zane lost his one and only relative a mere two years ago. It is still fresh in his mind." He paused. "And I think he blames himself for Jay's death."

I was perplexed. "Why would he think that it was his fault?"

Kai blinked, sending more tears down his cheek. "Jay was killed by a Nindroid, Nya. Practically his brother. And remember, it was Zane who tried to save him, and failed. It's a safe bet that you have a tiny voice in your head, telling you that you could have done more."

I nodded, both agreeing with him and acknowledging that I understood where he was going with this.

Kai's nose twitched. "Then you can imagine what kind of a voice Zane has screaming inside of him, telling him what he could have done differently when Jay was bleeding to death on that table. And..." His eyes traveled to the floor before meeting my gaze again. "And me too. It was partially my fault that he got stabbed."

"He jumped in front of the blade, Kai." I said softly as the headache ran through my insides again and made me feel sick to my stomach. _Like the blade that ended his life...twisting...spilling..._

Kai sighed. "I know, but only because I didn't jump away in time. I just stood there..." His eyes trembled. "Like a coward as the blade dove for my body." He took a step forward and slid his arms around my neck. He rested his chin on my shoulder again, and began to sob quietly.

I stood still for a moment, unable to comprehend this new side of my brother. Kai was the one who had an impenetrable hide around his emotions. He had suddenly stripped away that barrier, and sobbed openly for the first time in his life. He had cried on multiple occasions, but what came out of his body now was so passionate and emotional that it made me pause and wonder what on earth could have triggered it. _A tectonic plate that took too long to shift, causing an earthquake?_ My hand found the back of his head, and I rubbed his head gently. I felt his hand come up and do the same for me a minute later, pressing my head into his shirt. _A fire that consumed too much fuel?_

I breathed in shakily, tired of holding my own emotions in check. I had tried to hold it in around Zane, but here, with my brother an open book, I felt no reason to not open up to him. I let my lungs off their leash, and they began to move unrestrained as I sobbed loudly into his shoulder. My tears were full of relief, sorrow and hurt, and the salty liquid felt wonderful as it left my body. I was sure that Kai felt the same way as he did the unthinkable. My mind still could not comprehend the fact that he was actually _crying._

After a long time, nearing on fifteen minutes, though I couldn't be certain, since I didn't have a watch, our breathing became normal again, and we slowly pulled away. I gave him a relieved smile, amazed by the amount of pressure that had almost literally flown off of my shoulders with the long cry and embrace.

Kai leaned in and kissed my forehead, wetting it with his tears. "I love you so much, sis." He said softly.

I smiled and took his hand, not bothering to wipe away the warm layer of salty tears that covered every inch of my face. "I love you too, brother." I looked into his puffy eyes and flashed a smile. _He's acting like he's thirteen again, giving me the support that we both needed when father passed. __  
><em>

Kai squeezed his hand and pulled me over to the sink. We washed our faces quickly and dried them with a towel. We glanced at the door.

"I hope they weren't waiting for us," he said with a light laugh that sounded oddly strained.

I pushed open the door and walked through. Four sets of eyes stared at us for just a moment before, one by one, returning to their plates. Lloyd broke my gaze first, then Cole. Sensei Wu wasn't even paying attention to us by the time my eyes tried to locate his. He paid us about as much attention as he might have if we had just gone to grab napkins.

I looked at Zane and paused, transfixed by his uneven gaze. Kai was right. I didn't know why I hadn't seen it before now, but his bright blue eyes were trembling and full of guilt. _Guilt for the supposed crime he thinks he's committed? _He broke the gaze first, and began to pick at his food with his fork. The silence ate away at the room like a parasite.

I pulled Kai forward and sat down next to Zane quietly, and he instantly jumped up and started to fill my plate. I reached out and grabbed his white shirt, making him stop and look at my questioningly. I shook my head. "Thank you, Zane." I said quietly, loathe to break the silence. "But I can serve myself." _Whoops._

Zane frowned at me and shook his head. He adamantly ignored my sigh of protest and filled my cup with juice.

I smiled and nodded. Zane never ceased to amaze me with his attitude toward work and servitude. "Thanks." I dug into the potatoes with my fork.

Zane nodded and forced a smile. I met his eyes again, and his expression seemed to be asking me, _'what happened, Nya?'_

I leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "I'd like to talk with you in my room after breakfast."

Zane nodded slowly and continued picking at his plate.

I lifted a bite to my mouth and realized that I wasn't really very hungry at all. I sighed and set down my fork. I looked around the table and was not surprised to see that everyone looked about as hungry as I was.

It was the same scenario almost every day now. No one wanted to say it out loud, but meals without Jay were depressing and quiet.

I glanced at everyone in turn. Kai, puffy eyed and sniffing lightly, was being observant, as was I.

I quickly looked away from Kai's face before we could make eye contact, and my eyes found Lloyd. He had his chin in his right hand, and was picking at his food with a fork his left. I stared at his hand a moment before I remembered that he was right handed, then shrugged it off, my eyes traveling once more. Cole seemed to be the least affected of all of us. He was eating slowly, all of his attention on the meal. I suspected that he kept his eyes down out of fear of making contact with someone and breaking. Finally, my eyes rested on Zane. His mouth was pulled in a thin line that, aside from the eyes, made an emotionless mask. But masks can hide a lot, looking at the hole for the eyes can tell you that much.

His eyes found mine, and I looked away quickly. I cleared my throat. "So," I grimaced as my voice shattered the silence rudely. Everyone looked at me. I fidgeted and continued. "What's the agenda for today?"

Cole set down his fork and hesitated. "I think we were going to just hang out and wait for the Nindroids to make a reappearance. As we all know, they have cloaking abilities, the Bridge can't see them. So we wait until someone calls us, then we fight them off before they kill more civilians." His eyes darted to the wall to his left, then to his plate. We all knew that he was thinking of more than just civilians that had been killed at the hands of those androids. His fingers fidgeted and picked up the fork again. He started playing with his food, making little mounds of potato and egg all over his plate. "But I don't think we will have an attack today."

Lloyd set down his fork with a sigh. "I'll clean up. You guys can go hang out." He stood up and grabbed his plate, which still had at least half of a serving on it, and went to the kitchen.

Kai stood up as well, but left his plate at the table, and went in the opposite direction. He slid the door open and walked out onto the deck. I looked at Cole, who seemed intent on at least trying to finish his food, then at Zane, who made eye contact with me almost instantly, and we nodded at each other. We stood up as one and walked out onto the deck, where a chill autumn breeze blew gently through my hair.

Zane grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. "Nya," he said in a soft tone. "I know a better place than your room, if you want to talk." He pulled me up the steps to the Bridge level, then hoisted me up onto the roof. I gave him a hand up, and he sat down promptly in the middle of the roof. He gestured for me to sit on his lap, so I tiptoed over the wooden planks and nestled myself in his arms comfortably, resting my head against his collarbone.

Zane rested his chin on my head and wrapped his arms around me. He took a deep, shaky breath and let it out slowly through his nose. "What did you want to talk about, Nya?"

I gathered my thoughts in a jumbled, mixed-up pile and tried to sort them. After a minute, I found some words that would at least start in the direction I intended. "How are you doing, Zane?" I asked, listening to his heart beat inside of his mechanical chest.

Zane blinked and pursed his lips. "Excellent, thank you."

My heart sunk into the pit of my stomach. "You can't even be honest with me?"

"I was under the impression that you and I were exchanging pleasantries. It is good manners to say-"

"Zane," I cut him off. "No, I am not...we are not engaging in polite conversation. I asked you how you were doing, now please give me a truthful answer."

I felt Zane's chest stop moving as he ceased breathing and held perfectly still for several seconds. I was afraid that I would need to learn that chest compression trick on the fly when he took a breath, and exhaled through his mouth.

"How do you want me to answer," he said after several breaths in this manner. "What is there to say?"

I closed my eyes and put my hand on his chest near my head. "A lot, brother."

"I don't need to talk about myself," Zane said. "I am an android. No real feelings, no real emotion."

His tone shocked me. He didn't sound sad or angry in the least. He said it as if it were a casual, passing comment, in a tone much like one might use to talk about the weather.

Zane continued. "I don't matter, Nya. You, and our brothers, and all of Ninjago. That is what matters, not me."

His words drew a fresh wave of tears from my eyes. My hand slid up and found his neck, and I rubbed it gently, still listening to his heart beat steadily in my ear. "Oh, Zane," I sniffed.

Zane let out another breath through his nose, tickling my hair. "Yes?" He rolled his head to one side and rested his cheek in my hair.

I ran my fingers up and down his neck and shoulder, just like he did for me frequently. "Please don't say that, you know it's not true." My vision blurred. "You have always meant a lot to us. Even before we knew about your origins, we loved you as a brother." My lip quivered. "Why would knowing make us love you any less, or obligate us to treat you as a lesser being?"

"Because I am a lesser being." He said, his tone suggesting surprise, as if it was beyond reason or logic to count him as an equal.

My hand tightened around the back of his neck, and I hugged him tightly as I began to cry._ A good day to not wear mascara, I suppose. _

Zane didn't seem to mind the pressure on the nape of his neck. He cradled me gently and made hushing noises as he rocked back and forth. "Please, Nya," he said in a pained voice. "I find this a most unusual time to begin to cry. What is the matter?"

_Now_ he sounds upset. Not before, when he was talking about how worthless he thought he was, but now, when I am crying.

I let go of his neck and let my arm fall limp on my lap, where it eventually found its way up my torso and grabbed the ring. I began to twirl it in my fingers as silent sobs wracked my body. "You," I said. "You're what's the matter. You treat yourself like garbage. It pains me to hear you speak like that."

"I'm sorry," Zane said quickly. "If it will make you feel better, I will keep those facts to myself."

"No, Zane." I sat up and shivered as the breeze came between me and Zane's body heat. I grabbed his chin and pulled him close to my face, so we were mere inches from touching noses. "Keeping those kind of thoughts to yourself is worse than saying them out loud." I whispered. "You are treasured above everything else I have in this world, Zane. You and all my other brothers." A large tear dripped down my cheek and fell into Zane's hand, which was limp on his lap.

He pulled his face out of my fingers and looked at his hand. He held it up between our faces, and the tear froze on his palm as he used his powers. He clenched his fist around the tiny translucent crystal and smiled weakly.

"Thank you, Nya." He whispered. He wrapped his arms around me, his hand still clenched around the tear, and kissed my cheek gently. His arms squeezed me tightly, and I clung to him as if I would fall if he let go.

I felt his cold hand on my back, and a question popped into my mind. "Why are you preserving that tear?" I asked in a whisper.

Zane let out a broken chuckle. "The same reason you preserved Jay's final gift to you."

"You mean the ring?" I recalled the shiny golden band that I kept on the chain around my neck.

"Yes," Zane said. "The ring for you is a permanent reminder of Jay, and of his love and sacrifice, am I correct?"

I nodded, my chin rubbing his shoulder. "Yeah," I sniffed. _And a billion happy memories of ages past, when our team was complete. _

Zane nodded. "Your gift to me will me a permanent reminder of your words." He pulled away from me and held out his icy cold hand, presenting a perfect, circular orb about as small as a pin head.

I picked it up and rolled it between my fingers in wonder. "How did you do that?" I marveled at the cold tear, which showed no signs of melting as I held it in my warm fingers. I placed it back in Zane's open palm, and his fingers once again closed around it.

He opened a small pocket in his kimono and carefully placed it inside, then fastened the hole again with a grin. "Honestly, I didn't know I could until I tried," he said softly. His eyes sparkled with a light that I had forgotten he even possessed. Since his father's death, the light had been weak, and at times almost nonexistent. Jay's death had then quenched it entirely.

But now, his blue eyes were suddenly alight with joy and humor as he gave me another quick hug and laughed. "You have no idea what your encouragement means to me, Nya," he said in a vivid tone. "I have been going through so many difficulties lately, I thought I might run out of room to keep them all."

I sunk down into his lap once again, placed the back of my head on his chest, and grabbed his hands as they wrapped around me. "They say talking about things that disturb you will help overcome your fears," I said with a grin.

Zane chuckled. "Do they now?" His voice had a hinting of mock scorn as he added, "as if you would understand my problems."

I looked at the sun, which was hanging a pale yellow and low on the horizon, signaling winter's approach, and telling me that it could have hardly been eight in the morning. I smiled as I felt Zane's heart beating through his kimono, and realized how lucky I was to have such a wonderful family.

I closed my eyes and let the heat from Zane's body warm my shivering skin. "Zane," I said softly, "I think I understand how you feel better than you may think."

* * *

><p><strong>It's only been a month, so of course they acknowledge no romance. They rather adamantly deny it as well, which I find rather humorous. Don't worry, I promise a more romance in the next chapter. I will, in later chapters, have their proposal as well! (Yay!)<strong>

**(NO. I will not kill him, geez. What gave you that idea?)**

**...**

**...Oh...**

**Well, please review. Constructive criticism appreciated, tell me if a word is misspelled. And I have a spellchecker that may have changed some words into completely different ones. (Don't you hate it when that happens?) Grammar instruction is also appreciated. **

**Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, all the usual. Blah blah blah. **


	2. Head In The Clouds

**I was going to wait to post this...but it's Valentine's Day! Enjoy.**

**Update: This is ****rather humiliating... LOL I had an [italicize] thing near the end, my apologies to any of you who were unfortunate enough to catch that. It's fixed now.**

**Oh my Overlord. Okay, so I went back the same day and fixed that italics problem. I go back a month later and re-read it, and it's still there! **

**How ****embarrassing! **

* * *

><p>The snow was glistening white on the ground, a beautiful blanket that covered the forested ground in fractals of frozen water, shining iridescent in the waning sun. Pink, orange, blue and silver made the landscape seem picturesque, and just a little romantic as the colors lit up the distant mountain peaks.<p>

Nya's boots crunched through the snow as she trudged forward, her gloved hands shoved into the pockets of her downy orange coat. Her muffler did little to aid her in retaining warmth as her breath rose in wispy tendrils above her head, disappearing into the frosty air. Her nose was frozen and bright red from the biting breeze that threatened to strip her of her body heat entirely.

She sighed and stopped for a moment, taking in her surroundings. Why couldn't the snow be a warm weather thing? Screw green leaves and flowers, snow was so much prettier. She shivered and rubbed her fingers together, trying to regain some warmth. Yes, snow would be a wonderful thing if it were only warm.

Nya scanned the trees, looking for the spot Zane had told her to meet him at. She pulled up her sleeve and pressed a button on her watch. A hologram of a map appeared in front of her face, with a steady blue dot and a flashing red light that was almost on top of it. She zoomed it in and smiled with relief. Finally. After miles of trudging along, she was getting close. She pushed the button again, dissipating the hologram, and she pulled her sleeve down again. Her hands found her pockets again as she took a step forward.

A cold explosion hit her back, and she went rigid with a gasp. "Zane!" She exclaimed as laughter filled the void behind her. "That's not funny." She shook the snow out of her hair and turned around to face the man, who was still chuckling lightly.

Zane was beaming warmly, his lips curling handsomely over a set of teeth so white the snow seemed almost yellow in comparison. He wore a blue wool hat over his head and ears, with its matching scarf wrapped loosely around his neck and draping down his shoulders over a white coat. His hands were pale and ungloved, a thing that would seem strange if you didn't know that he was the master of the ice element. Warm or cold, it made no difference to him. He was at home no matter what temperature the air was.

His hand slid into her gloved one, and their eyes locked.

Nya scowled. "I didn't come all the way out here to get a whitewash."

Zane's smile faded, but only a bit. "Sorry," he forced himself to keep her gaze.

Nya rolled her eyes and pulled him closer to her body. "It's fine." Her arm went around his torso. "I'm cold."

Zane wrapped his arm around her and held her close to his body with a chuckle. "I've got just the thing. Follow me." He took a step forward, waiting patiently for he feet to follow.

Nya sighed contentedly as their heat combined kept at least the one side of her body warm. "What is it?" She asked.

Zane guided her around a group of trees, and Nya let out a gasp of surprise and delight. "Oh, Zane..." Her voice trailed off as she looked at the scene before her.

Whatever has seemed picturesque about the landscape before was dwarfed by her friend's masterpiece that lay before them. A large tree sat in the middle of a small clearing, and everything was covered in an even layer of snow and ice. _The ice..._

She hugged him tighter and fought the tears of ecstasy that threatened to blur her view of the beautiful sight. Tiny icicles dripped from every branch, catching the sunlight and refracting it in different colors all over the ground, and onto a bench made entirely of ice so transparent it looked like diamond. Several blankets were draped casually over the two-person seat.

"How did you do this?" She whispered, drawing her face away from the sight and looking up into his eyes with wonder.

Zane looked down at her and smiled. "Kai helped me. And so did Cole and Lloyd."

Nya's jaw dropped. "Wow, this is..." She laughed and gave Zane a squeeze. "Thank you, Zane." She said, "but what's the occasion?"

Zane looked nervous. His eyes darted around the clearing, to the bench. "I wanted to do something special, I suppose." He said pleasantly, pulling her forward.

"Well," Nya's face turned pink. "I'm going to have to do something for you now that I feel obligated." Her eyes lit up with good humor.

"No, please don't." Zane said, misinterpreting her tone. "This is not a competition."

"Of course not," Nya laughed and shoved him hard. "But this is."

Zane fell onto his face and spluttered as his face became coated with snow. He rolled onto his back, his blue eyes shining with good humor. "And we all know who will win," his hand was suddenly flying with blinding speed as he formed a snowball in his bare hands and threw it at Nya's legs.

Nya caught herself before she could fall backwards from the impact. Over two years of personal training every morning had improved her balance so much that at times she believed that Zane regretted it. She was much harder to beat when she had his skills.

She reached down and scooped up a ball of snow in her gloved hand, then shot toward his face. He rolled out of the way just in time, and a powdery mess erupted from the point of impact on the ground.

Nya jumped on top of him and giggled as she drove his face into the snow. "Yes, we do know who will win, don't we?"

Zane allowed her this victory, and laid limp, groaning comically as he closed his eyes to protect them from the icy flakes.

"Aww, come on Zane," Nya laid down on his back and looked at the back of his head. She swung her feet into the air casually as she rested her head in her gloved hands. "At least pretend that you're trying."

Zane turned his head around in its socket and stared at her with a wide grin. Nya suppressed a grimace. After all these years, the sight of him doing those unnatural things to his body still grossed her out. But she smiled and looked into his laughing eyes and grinning lips, ignoring the fact that his head was backwards.

"I don't want to try," Zane said. "I have got better things to do than pick fights that I would win." He got another face full of snow for that comment.

Nya got off of him and allowed him to roll onto his back and straighten his head. She stood up and helped him to his feet, shivering more than before.

Zane gave her a concerned look and smiled after a moment. He looped his arm through hers and helped her to the bench. He draped one blanket over the seat and beckoned for her to sit down.

Nya was impressed that the thickness of one quilt was able to put so much comfort into a bench made out of cold ice. She looked above her head, at where the icy formations that took on a spiky icicle form in other places in the branches gave way to marble sized orbs hanging from invisible strings. She was glad that he had the sense to not have the beautifully sharp formations hanging above their prone heads.

Zane wrapped a blanket around her shivering body and reached behind the bench for something. He presented a thermos of hot chocolate to her.

Nya took it, the grin still plastered to her face as her teeth chattered slightly. She set her jaw to prevent the clacking.

Zane sat down next to her with his own blanket, his mug held casually in one hand as he wrapped his arm around Nya's shoulder and hugged her closely as he took a sip.

Nya followed his example and tasted the drink. She hummed with contentment as the warm liquid went down her throat and heated her insides. She looked into Zane's eyes, then down at his smiling lips. A thought entered her mind. An almost irresistible urge. "Have you ever kissed anyone?" She asked in a whisper.

Zane seemed taken aback by this. "No," he said slowly. "You?"

Nya nodded. "Yes," a lump caught in her throat and she swallowed, looking away from his face. "Jay, a few times." Even after two years, the thought of him gone left a hollow feeling in the pit of her stomach. She licked her lips, trying to remember his taste. It was so hard to remember such details, however pleasant they might have been. "Why have you not kissed anyone before?" She asked after the wave of grief passed.

Zane was ruminative for a moment as he stared out at the waning sun, which was swift in its decent behind the mountain. "Because I want to save it for the right one," he said eventually.

Nya felt hurt and betrayal. She wasn't sure why, but his words cut into her heart. "I thought Jay was the right one," she said softly.

Zane nodded. "No one would have been better for you than Jay. But that is not what I mean." He paused again. "I have seen, through careful observance, that your actions with Jay have directly effected you. Because you kissed him, a part of you left with him. You were sealed like an envelope. His death was like someone had ripped the seal open, a broken shred of him with you, and a shred of you left with him." He hoped that his analogy made sense. "I want to make sure that I have the right partner before I seal the envelope, so I don't tear." He looked at Nya with a sad smile. "So I can be in one sound piece for my future partner."

Nya nodded slowly. She had heard of people who saved their first kiss, but she had never seen the point of it until now. His words shed a whole another light on what she thought she had known. She took another sip of the rich drink. "And how will you know when you've found the right one?"

Zane took a deep breath, his chest expanding and contracting slowly several times before he answered. "Years of watching her, how she handles herself, her character, the list could go on. When you feel that, after years of being friends, you could handle a lifetime together, that's when you act." His fingers drummed a beat on his cup. "You do it slowly, ask for counseling from wise friends and relatives, if they are available, and make sure they all think it is a good idea as well."

Nya's heart beat a little faster. "And have you met anyone who may be a potential candidate?"

Zane nodded casually. "Yes, I believe so." He smiled dreamily as he apparently brought her to mind.

Nya snuggled closer, trying to obtain more body heat from him. "Lucky girl," she said. "What is she like?"

Zane's upper lip and nose quivered. "She's a...a kind young woman, with a heart of gold. She is funny, a good cook, lacking in the area of patience, but has remarkable self control in other areas."

Nya's heart sunk, and she looked down at her mug. She did not see herself as any of those things, and was beginning to doubt that he was talking about her. "What do you see in our relationship?" She figured there was no harm in asking.

Zane chuckled. "I see us as old friends who need to get their heads out of the clouds."

Nya slowly drew away, feeling like her soul had been crushed. She had thought for two years now that Zane was waiting for her. And she had been waiting for him, not pursuing any other men since Jay's death. She had been patient, and her reward was nothing. She sniffed and wiped her raw, frozen nose. Zane was right, her head had been in the clouds.

She put on an emotionless mask and continued sipping her hot chocolate in dead silence, still inching slowly out of his arms.

"Nya," Zane's voice was pained.

Nya ventured into his hurt expression, her defenses nearly melting as she saw his eyes were no longer full of laughter, but were now serious and sad. "Yes?" She asked, trying to appear casual.

Zane reached into his pocket and drew out an object Nya could not see because his fingers concealed it carefully. A tear formed in one eye as he looked at his hand, then up at her face, which was doing a poor job of hiding its true emotion. He let out a shaky sigh and spoke. "You misinterpreted my words," he said quietly. "We need to get our heads out of the clouds. We need to fly higher." He opened his palm a crack, and a pair of his mechanical butterflies flew between his fingers. They flew in a few lazy circles close to the ground before returning to their master's hand because of the cold. Zane put one of the yellow winged creatures in Nya's palm and held one within his own hand.

He sighed again and put the creature back in his pocket before he stood up and turned to face Nya. He stared into her eyes steadily and, without breaking the gaze, dropped to one knee and drew his hand from his pocket with a small object in his steady, outstretched palm. He smiled, his perfect lips curling upwards at the sides. "Nya, I can think of no one else who I would rather seal my envelope for." He opened the small box in his hands and held it up to the stunned young woman. "Will you marry me?"

Nya's heart skipped a beat, and her hands found her mouth as she tried to sort her emotions.

_"Aww, screw this!" Jay's voice echoed in her mind, followed by a sigh. "Will you marry me, Nya?"_

Nya looked at the man standing before her and tried to convince herself. She wanted it so badly, had wanted it for years. But now that the time had actually come, she was terrified. When would the Nindroids come jumping out of the trees, swords in hand, to impale yet another victim?

She broke away from the glittering silver ring and looked at the trees wildly, her chest heaving as she tried to calm herself. Her mouth opened, but no sound came out. She blinked and looked into Zane's eyes, which voiced concern for her reaction. He closed the box and started to stand up and comfort her when she caught his hand and held it tightly.

"Zane," she whispered. Her heart beat like a drum in her chest as she forced herself to ignore invalid fears. "I...I would love to marry you."

Zane's face lit up in a relieved smile as he once again opened the box and took out the white gold ring, and pulled Nya's glove off of her hand, which trembled with fear and excitement. He put the ring on her finger carefully, tears brimming in his eyes as he looked up at her and smiled, sensing her hesitation was a result of a surfacing memory of her last proposal. "I promise," he said in a whisper. "I will do everything in my power to make sure this ring does not go on your chain." He stood up and embraced her tightly. "You will be safe, Nya."

Nya stood up and returned the embrace, her chest spasming as she cried tears of joy into his shirt. She clung to him tightly, ignoring the fact that she had lost most of her body heat when the blanket fell from her lap. She looked up into his laughing eyes and was rudely reminded of just how short she really was next to this man. Zane could easily look straight forward and rest his chin on the top of her head.

Nya laughed and stood on the balls of her feet to kiss his cheek, but Zane had to bend over for her to reach comfortably. He grabbed her firmly and lifted her into the air, his feet spinning in the snow as he did a complete rotation before setting her down again with a laugh.

Nya gripped his jacket tightly to keep from falling over when the world made a rotation on its own because of her dizziness. She sat down with a thump on the bench and pulled him down beside her.

Zane grabbed a blanket and pulled Nya up onto his lap, where she snuggled up in his arms, her head against his chest. To her slight disappointment, his jacket was too thick for her to hear his heart beat. It was a soothing sound that she loved more than anything to hear. One that calmed her down when she woke up every morning from a nightmare, or on those long nights before bed when the others were wasting time with video games or a kickboxing tournament, and she would escape the madness with him to watch a movie, curled on his lap, with the steady thump that often put her to sleep halfway through the flick.

Zane wrapped his arms around her protectively and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Nya." He whispered the words that seemed sacred and secretive.

Nya looked out at the sun, which had all but disappeared behind the snowy mountain, leaving a deep indigo and pink essence of tranquility and joy in the sky. She closed her eyes, holding the picture in her head as she took in his warmth and whispered back, "I love you, Zane."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? I hope you enjoy this less depressing chapter. I'm almost thinking that this was too fluffy (but it could just be me.)<strong>

**Please leave a review, and suggestions on what I should do with this cute pairing in the future. (Not as great as JayxNya, but great nonetheless, IMO.) **


	3. Bring Her Back

**I am so, so, SO sorry. The chapter that I originally had planned for lucky number three wasn't finished by my deadline, so I decided to whip up this little baby real quick, just to keep you satisfied. **

**So far, this is my plan for future ****chapters, (subject to change as I see fit!)**

**4. Adventure/romance-random action filler. About 8,000 words.**

**5. Romance/comedy-wedding. About 10,000 words.**

**6. Romance/friendship-adoption. About 15,000 words.**

**7. Romance/hurt-comfort-final chapter, Zane's choice. (I'll tell you at the end of this chapter, okay?) About 20,000 words.**

**So as you can see, this will be my last short chapter (hopefully!)**

**This chapter is a quick story about Kai and Nya's past, and will hopefully shed some light on a few different confusing things, such as why on earth Kai was cool with the Zane/Nya platonic relationship in chapter one. And my personal take on why Kai was against Jay/Nya for so many years.**

**Please review, and be patient with me. Better things are soon to come, I promise.**

**This chapter is hurt/comfort, rated K+.**

* * *

><p>For Kai, the days had become a blur. He would sit in the TV room, legs crossed on the leather beanbag chair, and play video games. He would kick at a training dummy until its stitches burst, and he would try to comfort his sister.<p>

He was still unable to beat that high score. The one that Jay had erected not a week before his death.

"GaMe OvER." The voice sounded out with an explosion of light.

He watched the screen turn to black, then saw his name appear in slot number four. Jay was still untouchable.

The soft moonlight illuminated a clock on the wall. _It's after four, _he said to himself. _I should at go to bed, and at least pretend to be asleep. _He looked at the TV screen, with its annoying, repetitive soundtrack and lights that seemed to encourage seizures.

The realization dawned on him then. These games were rather pointless. Sure, they were fun. But what did they do to make society better? Did they save people? Did they do _anything?_

He tossed the controller absentmindedly to his left and watched it slide across the floor after a few good bounces.

Six days. It had been six long, hellish days since that picnic in the woods. Since the last time he had seen Jay laugh...

...Since the last time he had seen his sister smile.

He let out a loud sigh as he stood up and flicked a switch on the game console, then turned off the TV screen. Yes, it had been six days since he'd last seen his sister smile, or even look remotely less despondent.

He had been trying for days now to at least get a ghost of a smile on her lips to no avail. Not like he blamed her at all, because he wasn't exactly feeling all that chipper either. But it still hurt, seeing her so broken.

He spent more time with her now than he ever had in his life. Except, of course, for the few days following their parents deaths. He had given her lots of fondling then, as an older brother should. But he had been so caught up in trying to get his own emotions in line at that tender age that it was usually never more than a few minutes on his lap, then he would wiggle out of her grasp with some baloney about having work to do.

Kai blinked heavily, asking himself once again if he should at least try and get some sleep before everyone else woke up. Again, he discarded the thought and slumped back into the plush seat, staring vacantly at the moon through the round window as it illuminated the floorboards near his feet.

His mind began to wander again, and he thought of those days when he was ten, and his little sister would come running to him at the most random times, crying as if something was after her.

And indeed, there was something after her. Out to get her, take her and bury her deep into hopelessness. It was a thing he had been fighting off himself at the time.

Nya. His dear little eight year old sister, who's hair had always been tied back in long braids that fell halfway down her back, and who would wear a long nightgown that exposed tiny ankles as she pattered across the floor to kiss her mommy and daddy goodnight. Indeed, it had always been their mother who had done her hair and ironed all of their clothes, until a severe case of pneumonia took her at the age of thirty-four.

From that moment on, Nya had looked up to Kai help her throughout the day with her chores, since father had always been busy with orders at the shop.

She would run into Kai's arms while he was in the middle of getting ready for bed, her long black hair in a bunch of tangled knots, and her nightgown very wrinkled. All in all, she would have a very unkempt appearance about her until Kai got about the nightly task of straightening it.

Yes, Nya would come to him at night to help her button up those impossible little pearls in the back of her nightgown, and ask him to braid her hair. He would do it, of course. Although some days he felt nothing but impatience and irritability as he ripped through the tangles, he would do it.

After he had tied the last ribbon on the end of the second braid, she would always climb onto his lap and give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before making some witty comment about one day being able to braid _his_ hair, which at the time had been cropped closely and always kept neat and tidy.

Then the little girl would patter off to bed, only to awaken an hour later from some nightmare or another with tears streaming down her face as she groped for her older brother and held him tightly. Kai always had a habit of staying up an hour later than her, just so he could give her a bit of comfort before going to his own bed to sleep. In a way, it was his therapy. It was his way of dealing with the loss of their dear mother, his taking care of little sis. It just felt right, and it distracted him from the pain of loss.

But when father died seven years later, all of that changed.

Nya had, for the first week or so, allowed him to do his normal routine of braiding her hair and holding her on his lap.

But Kai could still call to mind that one day when he was brushing his teeth, glancing into the mirror every few seconds to see if she would materialize soundlessly behind him with the brush in her hand, her nightgown rippling at her ankles.

But she did not come. He remembered spitting the mouthwash into the sink with a feeling that something was off. He had gone to her room and peeked inside, calling her name softly.

Nya had been in the middle of cutting her hair short with a pair of dull scissors that left her infuriated because they weren't doing a good job of actually severing the strands.

His heart had sunken into the deepest part of his chest as he asked her what she was doing.

She had shot back a reply about not needing him to baby her anymore, and that she was going to grow up and be the woman of the family. No more brushing her hair, no more sitting on his lap, no more _anything _from big brother.

'Kai' had died that day. The day that she refused to let him help her. The day his therapy treatments came to an abrupt end. The day that Nya grew a fortress around her heart, and wouldn't even let her own brother in to see what was bleeding in the dark recesses of her mind.

The 'new' Kai eventually got the shop Four Weapons back on its feet, with the help of a few of father's old buddies, who were sympathetic of the poor little orphaned kids.

But that was just it. They weren't kids anymore. Kai was seventeen at the time, and was legally able to live without a guardian. So he had taken care of his fifteen year old sister, but from a safe emotional distance.

The 'new' Kai stopped trying to reach out to his sister, and let her shout at him when he offered to carry a load of wood, or grab a pot from a high cupboard.

He had let his hair grow out a bit, though he was always a bit lack in keeping it orderly. Not like he or his sister cared in the slightest.

He remembered the day that he had met Jay. The obnoxious little terror with too-good-to-be-true good looks and a perfect smile. It had annoyed him, the fact that he had basically tried to flirt with Nya before he even knew her name.

The fact that his sister actually _liked_ Jay had only made Kai's insides boil more. Nya had let Jay grow closer within the first week of knowing him than Kai had been in the ten years before then, right after father's death.

Yes, when he got right down to it, that had been the problem between him and Jay for all those years. The fact that Nya had chosen to let Jay hold her on his lap during the scary movie, hold _his_ hand to help her over the last boulder before the top of the mountain, kiss _his_ cheek before bed, while ignoring the brother who had always been there to do just that before the kook with the crooked smile changed it all.

Kai let a tear slide down his cheek as he looked away from the window. How far they had come since mother and father's deaths. How close to his heart the two still were, even after all these years.

How he wished that Jay was still here.

A scream filled the air, muffled and quiet as it filled the air for just a moment before disappearing. A feminine scream.

Kai jumped out of the chair, his pulse spiking. _I'm coming, Nya._ He ran from the room to go and give her comfort, feeling like a ten year old again as he ran to hold his eight year old sister, who had just woken up from a nightmare. The 'old' Kai reappeared at that moment, full of energy and life as he ran to the rescue.

He paused in the hall when he saw the silhouette. Tall, silent and moving fast, the shadow entered her room, apparently not noticing Kai, who was standing against the wall with his jaw hanging slack.

_Zane? _

Kai tiptoed up to the door and peeked in, his mind in a million twisted knots as he tried to make sense of the mess before him.

He watched as Nya moved from her fetal position under the blankets and crawled onto the ice ninja's lap, crying softly as he rocked her back and forth in gentle motions.

Kai gave up on trying to make sense of it, and simply watched in dazed confusion. _Zane was in there?_

His first impulse was to be angry and rip his precious sister from the Nindroid's arms. And he was about to, when a certain sight nearly startled him out of his skin.

Zane had whispered something into her ear, and a smile appeared on her lips, short and followed by a chuckle as she closed her eyes and dried her face on her sleeve.

_A smile!_ Kai backed away from the door and walked back to the TV room as quietly as possible. _Zane had made her smile._

Kai sat down on the bean bag and allowed a short grin to shoot across his face for just a moment as he let the image run through his head.

He did not care anymore if he wasn't the one she drowned in tears. Zane had made her smile.

"Thank you, Zane." He whispered as he curled up in the beanbag chair. "Thank you for bringing her back."

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I'm<em><span> sorry<span>_. ****I have fallen short of the bar I set for myself. This has ****disappointed me, but I am proud that from time of conception to launch, this chapter only took about five hours total. That's gotta be some sort of record for me.**

**Okay...now I will tell you what I have planned for chapter seven!**

**All credit for this idea ****goes to one of my very best friends, who shall remain unnamed because she has no account here on this site. (I'll call her Bob, just to keep things easier for you.) 'Bob' has been a little bit of a Zaya hater, so she came up with an idea to fix one of her biggest problems with my pairing, and she was gracious enough to share it with me. I shall not divulge the entire plot to you, but here's the gist:**

**Two little words: **

_**Zane.**_

_**Human.**_

**Thank you so much, Bob. She gave me an idea on how to change him that, as far as I know, has NEVER been used before on this site. And it's awesome. **

**Huh? What do you think? I am excited. At this moment, I have 18,000 words written into it, and I think I can say with some measure of confidence that it is one of the best _NJTWSIT_ things I have ever written. My little brother hates it, so it must be good. He hates writing that pulls at the heartstrings, so I must have struck a cord. (Pun intended.)**

**And yeah...you all caught that, right? I _AM_ working on chapter seven, but I'm not even halfway through chapter four, I haven't even started on chapter five, and chapter six is almost complete. I have a major ADHD problem here. **

**...So if you have ideas for how the wedding should go, leave a suggestion! First person or third? Zane's POV or Nya's? Or should I switch between them at different intervals? You decide!**

**Please leave a review, constructive criticism appreciated! **


	4. Not Again, Part 1

**I really hope that this doesn't seem too terribly confusing. I did my best.**

**No slash.**** It ****seems to me that some people get confused, mistaking my brotherly love for boyxboy romance. I don't write that stuff. Brotherly love is so much cooler than the other extreme.**

* * *

><p>Zane sat on the roof in silence, eyes closed and lips curling upwards slightly as he took in the warm night air on the roof of the Bounty. A breeze blew through his hair, tousling it gently and bringing in a faint scent of damp earth from the forest far below him on the ground.<p>

An alarm went off in Zane's system, and he reluctantly opened his eyes. Four o'clock, and time to start the day. He rolled onto his knees, then stood up with a couple of light stretches. After sitting on those planks for over an hour, he had gotten stiff in the joints. He stepped forward, humming lightly to himself as he went for the ladder.

His knees buckled suddenly, and he fell onto his hands with a stifled cry of pain. _A vision?_ He wondered as the grey light flooded his sight. _A powerful, perhaps terrible vision... _

One of the interesting things about being a Nindroid was that he was able to, at random times, get visions of the future. Sometimes about events that would happen years from now, to people he didn't even know, but mostly about things that would happen mere seconds into his own future.

Zane's heart raced, and sweat beaded on his forehead as he tensed, staring intently at the floor as he tried to get his mind under control. This was not a normal vision. His breaths came rapid and painful, and his heart had a sudden pinching sensation as he heard a loud scream. He couldn't tell if it was from the vision or his own mouth.

He fell to the floor slowly, unable to breath or move coherently anymore. He finally gave up trying to fight it and slumped onto the wooden planks of the roof, unconscious.

* * *

><p><em>Zane got to his feet with a slight tremble in his bones, though he couldn't remember why he shook so much. He looked at his surroundings, and realized that he was in the forest. The sun was just beginning to rise, dousing out the light of a few small stars as the pink light brightened the sky. <em>_  
><em>

_A loud scream sounded behind him, and he turned with a gasp as his eyes landed on the red figure on the ground. A large black shadow loomed over the bleeding man, laughing maliciously as the sword went through his victim's stomach. _

_"Kai!" Zane's eyes grew wide with alarm, and he ran for the dark shadow over him. "Leave him alone, Cryptor," he shouted. He charged the Nindroid. _

_Another scream sounded behind him, and his heart caught in his throat. He pulled up short, then turned on his heels and ran for Nya. "I'm coming, love!" _

* * *

><p>Nya woke up from her dream with a start, gasping for breath as she whirled around wildly. She felt her head, wet with sweat, and bit the inside of her lip to keep from screaming. She tucked her knees in close to her chest and started rocking back and forth, sobbing quietly.<p>

Had that been Zane in her nightmare? She buried her head in her hands and cried a little louder as the scream came to her mind again. Outside of the normal scream from Jay that she always had before she woke up, she had heard Zane. A cry that was loud, full of agony and despair. it was terrifying, because she had never heard him make a noise like that before in her life. But it had undoubtedly been Zane's voice.

Nya heard a noise and looked up, fully expecting to see Zane's face appear. Every morning for over a year now, she had been suffering from nightmares that were as relentless as the desert sun. And as consistent as an ocean tide, Zane had never failed to be more than a couple minutes late in coming to her rescue.

Nya wiped her eyes and realized that the sound she heard had was not the door at all, but the air vent. She sniffed again, trembling like a leaf, as fears consumed her. _Where is he?_ She wondered.

She shakily put both feet on the floor and wrapped herself in a warm shawl. She walked out the door, not bothering to shut it behind her as she walked down to the boys room. She opened it with a light creak and peeked in, holding her breath.

She found his bed, neatly made with flawlessly straight and tidy sheets, and a perfectly centered pillow on one end.

She forced herself to exhale and stay calm as she slammed the door shut, channeling her panic into the energy it took to close it that fast. _Perhaps he is setting up the training equipment, or making their breakfast. No need to scream..._

_...Yet..._

Her bare feet made no sound as she ran down the hallway, past her room again, and into the training room. Her heart was lodged in her throat as she examined the gloomy room. _Empty._ She whirled her head around wildly and ran up the stairs to the deck, empty as well. She slid the kitchen door open, and found only darkness. No smell of sausage or eggs, or even the pungent scent of citrus from the fruit that he usually served as part of the snack.

She slammed the door shut and looked around the moonlit deck again, trying hard not to shout his name at the top of her lungs as she began to consider the possibility that his scream had been real, and not a part of her dream. _W__hat if he's not here anymore?_ A voice in her head suggested. _What if he's been taken?_ She refused to listen.

She heard a sound above her and jumped backwards, whirling her body around to face the sound, praying that it would be her fiancé. Her heart sunk into her stomach when she saw that it was only Zane's falcon.

The large black bird looked at her pleadingly from the roof, squawking anxiously as it hopped from one foot to the other.

Nya took a step toward it, then let out a gasp. _Of course!_ She thought. _The roof!_ Her feet flew almost on their own as she climbed up the second flight of steps and scrambled onto the roof of the Bridge. Her eyes darted wildly, and she let out a gasp when she saw the still form of a man, face down on the planks, arms crumpled beneath him.

"Zane!" She cried out, recognizing his blond hair immediately. She dropped to her knees next to him and gently rolled him face up. Tears welled up in her eyes as she pressed her thumb to his neck and searched for a pulse. "Please don't be dead, Zane." She managed to whisper. _Don't do this to me, not you too..._

She was rewarded by a steady thump under the skin, and she choked on a relieved sob as she tried to figure out what was wrong with him. So she had been correct in assuming that the scream she had heard had been real, and not a part of her dream. But if that was the case, why hadn't the others woken up? The only plausible explanation was that she was close to waking up anyway, and that her bedroom was nearer to the deck.

"Nya?" A voice called from below her on the deck. "Where are you?" An exasperated sigh followed. "What's the big idea, slamming doors so loudly at this hour?"

"Kai!" She exclaimed, clutching Zane's deathly cold, still body close to her chest. A loud hiccup escaped her throat. "Help, p-please," her body heaved as she soaked his hair with her tears. _Don't make me go through this again, love. _She pleaded in her mind. _Not you too..._ She repeated it over and over again.

She heard a scrambling noise, and Kai was beside her a moment later. Lloyd and Cole were right behind him.

Kai's jaw dropped, and he fell to his knees beside his sister. "What happened, Nya?" He asked, grabbing Zane's cold hand.

Nya shook her head. "I don't know, Kai," she said between sobs. "He is breathing, and his heart is normal. But he's not waking up."

Lloyd dropped to one knee and gently took the Nindroid from her arms with a frown. "He shouldn't be this cold," he said. "He must be using his powers in his sleep." He reached under Zane's legs and cradled the limp android close to his body. He had started to stand up when Zane suddenly went rigid, making Lloyd's eyes widen in surprise and mild relief. He set Zane down on the roof again and got onto both knees next to him, waiting patiently, unlike the rest of the group.

Zane inhaled loudly, his body spasming as his diaphragm contracted and released its air with one loud cough. His eyes flew open with a shout as he started panting, his limbs unable to move as he trembled like a fragile autumn leaf.

Nya wrapped her arms around him before anyone could stop her. "Zane!" She nearly shrieked in his ear as her crying fit continued.

Zane, wild eyed and panicked, quickly regained use of his arms and sat up, holding her tightly as he started to cry.

Cole and Lloyd exchanged glances. "Zane is crying, Kai." Lloyd whispered, breaking out of the earth ninja's gaze. "Like...the sobbing variety..."

Kai nodded and stood up. He took a single step forward, to where Zane sat, and touched his shoulder. "You okay, Zane?" He asked quietly.

Zane simply shook his head and buried his head in Nya's hair. His heart pounded in his chest as he clung to her torso with trembling arms. The vision replayed in his mind, and he only started sobbing harder, not very willing to let her go.

Nya squeezed him back and rested her head in his shirt. They sat curled in each others arms for so long, the others were casting fleeting glances toward the deck, wondering if they should leave. But curiosity won out, and they stayed.

Nya eventually fought through the sobs to speak. "W-what happened, Zane?" She asked. "Why didn't you wake up?"

Zane closed his eyes and took in the sweet scent of her hair. _She must have washed it with that special soap last night, _he thought vaguely. He sniffed and spoke. "I had a...a vision." He was reluctant, refusing to straighten his back and look into her eyes. He let her hair cover his flushed face gratefully. "I..." His heart was doing flips as he reluctantly voiced what needed to be said. "I need to go, Nya." He finally finished.

Nya let out a gasp and gripped his trembling body tighter. "No!" She exclaimed. "Go where?"

Zane inhaled and held his breath for several seconds before letting it out slowly, controlling the sobs somewhat. "Because if I don't, something terrible will happen." He reluctantly lifted his face and sat up, letting the warm, mildly humid breeze tug at his hair.

Nya looked up into his sad blue eyes, and at his flushed face. Her lip quivered. "Do you want to tell me about it?" She asked quietly, her fingers clasped behind his neck.

Zane hesitated, looking between the three concerned men, then back at her face. He shook his head once hesitantly, then again with more vigor. "No," he whispered. "No, I don't." He raised his voice as he slowly regained control over his emotions. He pulled Nya's fingers from his neck slowly and scooted away from her. _Don't tell,_ he told himself. _She must not make you tell, it would only shatter her already cracked spirit. _

Nya felt his icy cold hands grab hers, then... She bit her lip as another sob made her body convulse. He was _removing_ himself from her grasp, pulling away, as if he were afraid of her. She looked at him pleadingly as he let go of her and backed away. "What happened, Zane?" She asked again, her voice broken and hurt as she tried to scoot closer to him again.

Zane let her approach, and she eventually found her way to his lap again. His arms slowly rose up and wrapped around her, his chin resting in he hair as he took a breath so broken by spasms that it could have hardly been called a real breath. _Don't tell..._ He swallowed an egg that had lodged in his throat and spoke. "I need to change a vision." His voice was cracked. Swallowing had only made the egg get further wedged.

Nya wordlessly lifted up a hand and wrapped it around his torso, gently rubbing his back and shoulder in hopes of somewhat relaxing him. One of Zane's arm twitched momentarily before finding her other hand, held limp at her side, and clutched it tightly, weaving their fingers together.

"How?" Cole spoke up at last, tired of the silence. (A thing Jay would _never_ have allowed to happen. The man had hated awkward silence with a passion.) His green eyes shone with concern and worry as he took in the events of the last five minutes. "What vision?"

Zane was grateful for Nya's touch. It helped calm his nerves. He used the measure of control Nya had given him, and made a grim mask to conceal the weak spot he had left open since he had woken up. He set his jaw and answered the question. "I cannot tell you what I saw. It was too terrible to dare say out loud."

Nya sat upright and caressed his hair, running her fingers through the platinum blond strands as she hesitantly voiced the words of her heart. "Do what you need to do, Zane." Her voice was cracked and quiet. "I won't stop you from doing what you feel you need to do." She embraced him around the neck for a long moment, allowing the tears to drip slowly onto his shirt.

"Thank you," Zane whispered, hugging her back with as much fervor. He kissed her cheek and stood up shakily. He looked at each of his brothers in turn, then back at Nya. He swallowed a lump in his throat. "I will be back, love." He turned on his heel and ran from the roof.

Nya leapt to her feet. "Zane?" She called down to the shadow on the deck. "Where are you going?" She stepped too close to the edge and started to fall.

Kai caught her arm at the last second and pulled her back onto the roof. "I'm going with him," he said in a quiet, firm voice.

Nya thrashed wildly and extricated herself from his grip. "No!" Her voice had risen to a high pitched squeak. "I need you!"

Kai put a finger to her lips and gave her a quick hug. "You need to stay strong, Nya." He whispered in her ear. "I love you, sis." He turned and ran from the roof, not even bothering with the ladder. He simply ran over the edge and rolled to his feet on the deck, leaving Cole, Lloyd, and Nya wide eyed with alarm.

* * *

><p>Kai jumped over the edge of the ship, refusing to let himself look back at his sister, who was screaming his name out of desperation.<p>

He peered into the trees, caught a short glimpse of Zane's white gi, and bounded after it. _Where is he going?_ He asked himself angrily. He was now unable to see Zane in any direction. "Zane!" He called out, pausing to catch his breath. _Four in the morning is too early for this kind of exercise._

He began to walk, easing the stitch in his side somewhat. "Zane, where are-" A cold hand clamped over his mouth, and his heart seized for a long moment.

A long chuckle sounded behind him, and he was turned to face General Cryptor, the hand still pressed to his mouth.

His eyes widened in alarm. _What is he doing here?  
><em>

Cryptor stood in the midst of several dozen Nindroid warriors, all of which had sadistic scowls on their black faces.

Cryptor's smile widened as he raised a hand to signal his men. "Change of plans, boys," he said with a chuckle.

A hard blow landed on the side of Kai's head, and he fell to the ground in a dark pool of blackness.

* * *

><p>Zane's heart stung as he ran through the woods, away from the ship, and away from his fiancé. He wondered what she would do with herself with him running off the way he had. Not even a goodbye, not even telling them where he was going. <em>But if I had waited, it would be too late to stop it. <em>He told himself. _I cannot risk telling them where I am going, because that would only make them worry. __  
><em>

"Zane!" He heard Kai's voice behind him and pulled up short, panicked. _The fool will get himself caught!_ He thought to himself. He pursed his lips as he debated his next move. He could go back and tell that fool to shut his jaw, but that had honestly never worked before. Kai was almost as bad as Jay when it came to being quiet. _But what if... _He recalled his vision, with Kai on the ground, bleeding and dead, and made up his mind. He had to get Kai back to the Bounty before the Nindroids came.

He ran back the way he had come, following the sound of Kai's voice.

He heard a footfall to his left a moment later and stopped again, letting out a short gasp. He knew, just by the way the step landed that it wasn't Kai.

He leapt up a tree with the speed of a panther and crouched in the overhanging branches, heart beating wildly in his chest as he slowed his breathing. If the person making the noise was who he suspected it was, he did not want to be seen.

"Zane?" Kai ran through threes and stopped under forty feet from where Zane stood crouched in the tree. _Quiet, Kai! _Zane wanted to shout. _Go back before it's too late!_

Kai was breathing heavily, and his eyes darted around wildly in the waning moonlight as a figure crept up behind him. "Zane, where are-"

Zane watched in horror as a Nindroid became visible, and clamped a hand down hard on Kai'a mouth. He clenched his fists and let out a low growl as he watched.

This was _not_ supposed to have happened. Kai was supposed to stay safely on board the ship, protecting Nya and the others. Zane had not counted on the fact that the fire ninja would do this. The hotheaded ninja of fire was sealing his own fate with blood.

Zane watched with narrowed eyes as General Cryptor let out a laugh and said something inaudible. Kai received a hard blow to the side of the head and fell to the ground.

Zane cursed himself for his stupidity. What on earth was he thinking, running off into the blue without due warning, or even telling them not to follow him? Of course it had to be his bride's brother who would chase him down, and fall right into Cryptor's trap.

Zane hardly suppressed a shout at the thought. What would Nya do if her brother died? What would she do if he failed, once again, to save a soul close to Nya's heart?

He dared not think of what it would do to her brain as he slinked down the tree and crept closer to where Cryptor was talking to his men.

"...To find the ship and take it. Kill all ninja on board." The black general ordered as he swung his sword casually, rotating it in his wrist.

"What about this red one?" One of the Nindroids asked. He kicked Kai roughly with his boot, making Zane's blood boil.

"He is of no use to us alive," Cryptor waved a hand casually and laughed. "You can kill him."

"No!" Zane used his spinjitsu and changed into uniform, elemental blade in hand. He shot at the soldiers closest to Kai before they could react. "You will not take another brother from me, Cryptor!" He shouted angrily as his blade found the stomach of one robot with a loud crunch.

Cryptor turned to Zane, unconcerned by his enemy's sudden appearance. "You are are still mad about that, brother?" He spoke the name with contempt. Zane could tell that Cryptor saw him as anything but a brother.

The ninja of ice threw a punch at the general's face. "You took away my best friend's sanity, Cryptor." He hissed. "She still has not recovered from his loss. You cannot expect me to give up a grudge that easily."

Cryptor easily dodged the blow and countered with one in his opponent's stomach. "Zane," he said in a voice that seemed mildly condescending. "My own brother tries to hurt me." He reached down and grabbed Zane by the collar while he was still doubled over in pain. "The bonds of family only go so deep."

Zane let out a sharp cry of pain as his feet left the ground. Fire swept through his being as he struggled to breath. "Kill me, Cryptor." He hissed through clenched teeth. "Kill me, but leave Kai alone."

The general let out a wicked laugh and shook his head. "No, my dear brother," he purred. "I need you alive to tell the others the news of the red ninja's death."

Zane felt rage sweep through his being like fire, and he kicked his feet in a last minute attempt to free himself. His feet landed in Cryptor's ribcage, and the black Nindroid shouted in pain. He dropped Zane to the ground and doubled over for a long moment with no breath in his lungs.

Zane got to his feet and took in a deep breath, analyzing his surroundings. The forest seemed void of any life except for him, his opponent, and the ninja unconscious on the ground, but he knew that there was a multitude of Nindroids on all sides, using their cloaking devices to make them harder to find.

He made a dash for Kai and scooped the unconscious man into his arms and dug his heels into the earth in an attempt to escape. He shot forward like a dart, away from Cryptor.

He had not gone five paces before he smacked into one of the invisible soldiers. He fell to the ground in a swoon, Kai laying like a corpse on top of him, dead to the world.

He was dragged to his feet by Cryptor once again. The dark robot let out a low growl, the pain evident in his red eyes as he grabbed both of Zane's arms and held him fast. "Don't do that again, Zane." He turned to one of the invisible soldiers, which he could apparently see with his eyes, and shouted. "Skewer the red one."

The Nindroids immediately became visible, and one of them stepped foreword, drawing a sword from his sheath. "Yes sir," it said with a chuckle.

Zane's pupils contracted with terror. "No!" He shouted, trying as hard as he could to get free. But try as he might, the general was of stronger build, and clearer mind. Zane was about as dangerous to him as a fly buzzing around his ears. Something to be destroyed on a whim, not because it was a real threat.

The Nindroid drew his sword and held it above Kai's abdomen for a long moment, obviously deep in thought as it contemplated the best place to injure his victim.

"How about..." Cryptor said with a humorous tone. "Where you stabbed the blue one?"

Zane stood still now, his feet rooted to the ground, arms held behind him in a most unpleasant fashion as he breathed heavily. _Oh, what will I tell Nya? _Was the only thought that made its way through his mind. _Not Kai..._

The Nindroid nodded. "Yes sir." It landed with a sickening crunch in Kai's side, and the man woke up suddenly, screaming obscenities mindlessly as his hands found the hole. He was still in a daze, only vaguely aware of the pain.

"Kai!" Zane couldn't help himself. Tears streamed down his face as he screamed his brother's name.

Cryptor threw Zane to the ground harshly and kicked his side. "Say goodbye while you still can, brother." He teased. "We'll leave you two alone while we take care of business with your fiancé." He let out a laugh and ran into the trees, his army of Nindroids following in a disciplined line.

Zane fell to his knees next to Kai, his fingers trembling as he cried silently. _I thought coming here would prevent my vision from occurring,_ he thought. _But I am only making it worse. At least in my vision, Kai's death had been fast and painless..._

Kai trembled on the ground, his body slick with blood. There was a gaping wound in his left side.

He looked up at Zane with fuzzy vision, still delirious from his knockout, and even more so from blood loss. "What happened?" He asked in a strained voice.

Zane ripped off Kai's shirt._ It's happening again,_ his fingers trembled all the more as he drew the parallel between this circumstance and the one two years before. The only difference was that now, it was Kai on the ground instead of Jay.

Zane swallowed hard. "Nindroids," he managed to say, after a long pause. He looked at the wound. It was a smaller, cleaner cut than Jay's had been, less jagged and more like an ugly paper cut than a bear mauling. But it was still bad.

Kai let out a raspy cough and shut his eyes, trying to block out the pain. "Leave me," he whispered. "Go save the others."

Zane shook his head. "No, brother," he said firmly. "I will not leave you here to die."

Kai chuckled. His eyes, though alight with poorly placed humor, were glazed over. It looked like a window pane during a bleak winter, with a warm hearth inside, though all anyone could see from the outside was a foggy orange glow.

Zane pressed a portion of Kai's shirt into the wound. How could anyone be this cruel? If Cryptor wanted Kai dead, why didn't he just kill him? Giving a man a fatal injury like this, and then making his brother watch, was completely barbaric.

...Was completely Cryptor.

"Zane," Kai's words came out as a groan. "You heard Cryptor. He said he was going to hurt_ your _bride._ My_ sister. There's a good chance that he means to hurt the others as well."

"No," Zane shook his head. "Cryptor is only trying to break me, Kai." His vision began to spin as the portion of Kai's gi became soaked with blood. He ripped off another section and replaced the drenched cloth. "Yes, he means to kill all of us eventually. But he will do it slowly, starting with the ones who were closest to me, then working his way up from there." His eyes darted between the trees, where the Nindroids had taken off running, and his brother's bloody face. "You just ended up cutting in line when you chased after me."

Kai reached out with a bloody hand and grabbed Zane's collar. "Better me than her," he said softly. He pulled Zane so close that they were nose to nose. He was pale, the color of death, and his eyes were becoming distant.

Zane was sure that the man was now numb to the feelings of pain. He was too far gone to hurt physically. "Don't say that, Kai."

"Zane," his voice became more raspy, and his breaths sounded like he was gargling mouthwash. "L-leave me, save..them."

Zane shook his head in denial. "Oh, Kai." He whispered. "Please, no..." He felt the need to rip something apart when Kai's arm went limp and let go of his shirt.

The ninja of fire gave Zane a brazen, confident smile. "I love you, you stupid Nindroid." He coughed long and hard, resulting in a mess of blood from his lungs all over his chin. "Please, let me go." The voice was barely audible as his eyes closed.

Zane shook his head rapidly and opened his mouth in shock. "No, you can't do this!" He shouted. "Don't give-"

"Go!" Kai opened his eyes, which looked uncannily like Jay's did in this same circumstance a couple years before. He held up his arms shakily.

Zane leaned in and wrapped himself in the embrace, not caring that he was coating himself in blood. His brother's blood. "Goodbye, Kai." His body shook with the silent sobs. "I'll make him pay for it."

Kai let out a weak chuckle and closed his eyes. "Love, Zane..." He whispered. "Love f-first...hate whe-en all...else fails." His chest was spasming. "Tell...Nya I love her." He reached up with a hand and grabbed Zane's. He gave it a light squeeze. "I love you, and all...all our other brothers."

Zane squeezed back gently. "And I love you too, my brother." He stood up slowly, not wanting to leave, but knowing he had no choice. He had tarried too long already, and goodness knows how the others were faring with the Nindroids.

He let go of Kai's hand reluctantly and backed away, starting long and hard at his brother's broken face. Kai was not angry, as one would expect from a man who was being murdered in what could possibly be the most barbaric way ever, but calm, almost happy. Kai was happy to finally be going home.

Zane turned and bolted away without another word.

* * *

><p>Nya watched as her brother faded into the forest and disappeared, shouting her fiancé's name as he ran.<p>

"Zane..." She whispered through her fingers, which had found their way to her face as she sunk to her knees. "Kai..."

Cole's hand went to her shoulder and squeezed gently. "Let's go inside," he said softly. "Maybe we could track Zane's falcon." He scooped Nya into his arms and climbed down from the deck. Lloyd followed quickly.

Cole slid Nya onto a chair in the Bridge, still silent as a stone as he went to the computer and entered a few numbers.

Lloyd stepped up beside Nya and sat down. "Are you okay?" He asked gently.

Nya turned to look at him. "My second fiancé and my only brother just ran into the woods without warning to do something I can only assume will end in their deaths." She said in a monotone, slightly deadpan voice. She sighed heavily. "No, I am doing fine."

Lloyd gave her a stern look and shook his head. "Please don't treat me like a child," he said. He opened up his arms with a warm smile. "You know that I have more knowledge about your feelings than that."

Nya stared at his open arms for a moment, and considered going into his embrace. But something in her head warned against it, and she turned back to the large screen where Cole was working.

The ninja of earth let out a growl and banged his fist on the buttons angrily.

Normally, Nya would have gotten upset with the earth master's treatment of the keys, but she couldn't care less right now. She stared blankly at the 'error' that flashed across the screen and stifled a sob.

Cole turned to her and pursed his lips. His sympathetic green yes looked at her with a hint of desperation. "His falcon won't make contact," he said quietly. "I can't see anything."

Nya nodded. She had suspected as much. Zane usually turned off the falcon's ability to contact the Bridge when he did not want to be found. She bit her nail and watched the red letters on the screen become blurry with tears.

"So what do we do now?" Lloyd asked.

The team leader looked at the young man. "We can't do anything," he said slowly. "We don't know what they are doing, so chasing them down might compromise their plans."

Nya let her head sink into her folded arm on the cold tabletop. She stared blankly into the darkness and felt the tears drip down her cheeks and hands. Silent sobs shook her body, and she shivered with cold.

Warm hands touched her shoulders, and she jumped._ Lloyd? _The touch reminded her of Kai and...

She stiffened slightly. The energy that flowed through Lloyd's fingers was exactly like Jay. The master of lightning had always held a bubbling field of energy around his being, and touching him usually made a buzzing sensation shoot through your skin.

Nya began to sob harder, and she pushed his hand away. She could not allow this adolescent to bring back her dead Jay. It would not happen.

_Thunk._

She shot upright like a spring and gripped the table, suddenly in a panic. She couldn't see anything at all. Everything was a mixture of random colors that-

She wiped her eyes, scolding herself for her stupidity, and blinked. That was much better.

"What was that?" Lloyd asked as he slowly rose to his feet.

Cole stood rigid, his eyes darting wildly around the room. He forced himself to relax slightly and backed up, so he could see the computer screen. He pushed a button, and several red dots suddenly appeared on the screen. "Nindroids," he whispered harshly.

Nya stared at the computer in shock. That must have been why Zane left...

She leapt to her feet and reached into her pocket, where she kept a small dagger. It was nothing against the lasers and fists of the black robots (her fiancé's half brothers) but the feeling of comfort that holding the dagger gave her was more useful at that moment than any gun or sword.

It was the dagger Zane had given to her as a birthday present earlier that year. Not made of any precious metals, like gold or silver, but very beautiful in its own way. In Nya's mind, it was better than any other trinket he might have gotten her of greater value, because it came from the heart, and not the pocket.

There was complete silence in the Bridge for a long moment, in which the only noises were of Lloyd and Cole drawing their swords.

Suddenly, Nya felt a cold hand reach around her neck, and she squeaked in surprise as her throat constricted. She was unable to breath as she was lifted off of the floor, and she dropped the dagger with a loud clatter. The hand that held her was invisible.

"Nobody move," the gruff voice traveled through the room like a gunshot. "I am going to kill her no matter what you do, but I may leave you two alone for another day if you cooperate."

"No!" Lloyd shouted he lunged forward with his sword, but was immediately restrained by another invisible soldier.

Cole stood with his feet set apart, his sword still clutched in his white-knuckled fist as he stared at Nya in horror. Her face was steadily turning purple. "Please, leave her alone." He said. "You have no quarrel with her, take me."

Nya's vision began to dim. The pain of being held above the ground by the throat was almost more than she could bear. _No, Cole... _She thought to herself. _Please, just let me die._

"Stop!" A voice behind them spoke in the doorway.

Nya turned her eyes as best she could, and saw a blurry red figure-

_No, _she thought to herself with horror. _That's Zane, covered in blood! Kai's blood!_ She wasn't sure how she knew who's blood it was. Perhaps it was just pure logic. Zane didn't have blood, and neither did the Nindroids. Cole and Lloyd were here unscathed, so that left only her brother. _Oh, please just kill me now... _She thought with a nauseating amount of grief when no other forms came up beside Zane. Kai was not on the ship.

Zane strode through the door his elemental blade in hand as he glowered into the void around him, where he knew the Nindroids all stood. A single command from their leader, who held Nya in the air with invisible fingers, and they would all be dead.

He swallowed hard. "This bloodlust will get you nowhere, Cryptor." He said slowly. "Please let her go. You've already taken two from us, is that not enough?"

Cryptor laughed heartlessly and tightened his grip on Nya's throat. She could not breath at all now. She would faint in a matter of seconds, then be dead in a few more. "No," he growled.

Zane nodded slowly at the void behind Nya and pursed his lips. "Then take me," he said firmly. "Leave them alone, and do with me as you wish."

Cryptor's laugh intensified as he threw an unconscious Nya to the floor and became visible. The rest of his warriors did the same. "You want to be first to the chopping block, brother?"

"No," Zane shook his head in reply. "I do not ask for death, but whatever tortures you wish to put me through, for the rest of my life. Take me, but leave them alone. Forever."

"No!" Lloyd shouted again, fighting against the grip on his arms. "Zane, we can let you do this!" His voice was high pitched in his desperation.

Zane gave him a cool, even stare. "I can't let you all kill yourselves because of stubborn pride." He went to Nya with slow, deliberate strides and went to his knees beside her. "Do you accept, Cryptor?" He lifted the unconscious woman onto his lap and cradled her in his arms, quickly checking her vitals.

The Nindroid general's laugh had ended abruptly when Zane had elaborated on his terms oaf agreement. He stood silent for a long moment, weighing their values in his mind. He could kill them all, or he could take Zane and leave the rest of them alone. The lovestruck robot had a point. He had already killed Zane's two closest companions. The girl most likely wouldn't wake up again. What did he stand to lose or gain by killing more of them?

"I accept," he said slowly. "Let's go."

Zane looked down at Nya with a pain in his chest. Her face was now devoid of blood. The only color on her skin came from the ugly red and purple bruises on her neck.

He leaned in and kissed her cheek tenderly before standing up and placing her limp form in Cole's arms.

Cole and Zane locked eyes, and for a long moment, no one dared to speak.

Then, Zane took out his blade and set it on the table. "I will not be needing this," he said quietly. His voice was burdened, as if with a heavy weight that threatened to break him as he slid a tiny silver object onto the table beside the sword.

The moment his hands left the table, two Nindroids came forward and grabbed his arms. He did not resist them as Cryptor shouted orders, them turned to face Cole, who still held the girl in his arms. The general pointed with a finger out the door. "You may want to check for a body out that way, near the creek." He said with a chuckle before leaving the room.

Lloyd grabbed his sword from the floor and started for the open door.

"No, Lloyd." Cole said in a grieved voice.

The golden ninja paused mid-stride and glared at Cole. "That monster killed Jay and Kai, then took Zane!" He shouted. His green and gold flecked eyes glared at his team leader. "And he almost killed Nya. I am not going to just sit here while they destroy our brother!"

Cole stared back, fighting tears. "We cannot do anything to fight it, Lloyd." He said quietly. "Zane...is gone."

Lloyd's eyes widened in disbelief. "So that's it?" He asked in a broken voice. "We just...give up?" He put away his sword and went to the table. He stared blankly at Zane's blade. It had an unearthly red glow from the sticky blood. "We quit?"

He touched the blade with a single finger, causing the glow to intensify in reaction to his ice element.

Cole swallowed hard and looked down at Nya's deathly pale face. "A ninja never quits, Lloyd." He said with all the confidence he could find within him as he walked slowly for the door. He looked back for just a moment. "I'll bring her to her room, and you can heal her the best you can while I get Kai...his body..."

Lloyd nodded. "I'll be there in a minute," he said slowly. He turned his back to Cole and listened as his friend's footsteps fell into the background of his thoughts.

His eyes began to water as he picked up the blade. He briefly considered wiping away the blood, but dismissed the thought. This blade belonged to Nya now. She would decide if she wanted to wipe away her brother's blood or not.

He set it back down and caught a glint of light out of the corner of his eye. He looked down at the table and saw a silver ring. He felt his heart catch in his throat as he picked it up.

"Oh, Zane..." He whispered softly as the ring sparkled in the light of dawn. It was his engagement ring.

Why had he left it? Certainly not because he did not want her anymore.

Lloyd shook his head. No, anything but that, he was certain. He had left it as a memoir of his time with Nya, and as a final gift to her before parting ways, most likely forever.

A gift of love.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, I am so sorry...<strong>

**I would not have broken this into two parts under normal circumstances, but I am still writing the other half. I am already almost a week late in updating, and I did not want you guys to wait any longer. So here...have a ****cliffhanger...**

**Please be ****gently with me, I swear that this will have a happy ending. **

**And PLEASE tell me if you find any mistakes! **

**And for those of you waiting for a chapter of True Grit, I do not think it will happen today. I have about 2,500 words written so far. I had a whole 6,000 words into it, but I did not like the way it was going, and began to rewrite it this morning. Uhg...**

**Constructive criticism, appreciated, please review! **


	5. Not Again, Part 2

**Okay! I have it done. And you can expect your bonus chapter of True Grit tonight or tomorrow. I feel accomplished. Yes, I will still be doing my Tuesday chapter, unless something comes up in my life that needs more attention than writing.**

**And yes, I am aware of how selfish Nya is. My goodness, I feel that someone needs to give her a good talkin' ta. LOL.**

**I really hope you like this chapter. I lost count of how many hours went into this project over the past week, but it's got to be over 24.**

**In the past week.**

**You're welcome.**

**You may find that I missed a few brackets, misspelled words, or even a 'horizontal line.' PLEASE tell me if you did, I find it extremely embarrassing. I copy and pasted this less than an hour ago from Werdsmith, so I 'speed skimmed' and found most (hopefully all)of the places that needed my attention.**

**And I can't claim to know more than the average person about wounds and other medical stuff. So please, don't be too critical as you read about the wounds. (Yes, there's going to be blood. Would you expect anything less from Astrid?)**

**...No, I did not just refer to myself in the third person...**

* * *

><p>Cole walked through the woods, following the well-trodden path to the river, squinting his eyes against the rising sun that shined warmly through the trees. Birds were singing sweetly all around him, welcoming the sun with chipper salutations.<p>

The master of earth sighed and let the tears run over his lids and onto his cheeks as he trudged along. His feet felt like they were made of lead, and each step left his toes dragging in the dirt.

_How could I have let this happen?_ Was the question that tormented his mind with every arduous step. He was the team leader. He was the one who carried the team. In one day, his burden had been lightened by the weight of two men, and he hated it. Carrying the guilt was far more difficult than carrying the teammates ever had been.

He heard the falcon cry out above his head, and he lifted his hand to his head to shield his vision from the sunlight.

The black bird was in a tree above his head, flapping its wings in a gesture that seemed to be waving the man forward.

Cole forced his feet to walk at a brisker pace, and he let his hand drop to his side as his eyes fell to the ground. He watched his feet fall, one after another, for several more minutes before the falcon cried out again, and he looked up.

The bird was on the ground, hopping from one foot to the other and keening mournfully next to a red figure on the ground.

Cole's feet suddenly were locked in place on the ground, and he fell onto his face. His hands saved him from a broken nose right at the last second. The bird flew into the air, startled by his sudden movement. It landed in the branches above his head and folded its wings in.

Cole sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve before pushing himself onto his knees. He examined the body before him with silent sobs.

Kai was just as Zane had left him, face up on the ground, shirtless, showing off the ugly wound. His skin was white under the shell of caked dirt and blood, which still oozed slowly onto the ground.

Cole blinked and wiped away the tears quickly. He leapt to his feet and ran to Kai's side. He looked at the wound. _It was still bleeding!_

He pressed his thumb gently to Kai's cold wrist and found a pulse. His eyes widened in surprise as he lifted his hand to the fire ninja's face, and he felt a warm current of air tickle it after several long seconds.

Cole nearly laughed in his relief. "Oh, thank God." He let a smile run across his face as he carefully lifted Kai's body from the ground. He needed to get Kai back to the ship before Nya woke up.

* * *

><p>Nya felt her world brighten from a thick black to a grey, and she opened her eyes. Her head shot upright, and she let out a hoarse cry of pain.<p>

"Easy, Nya," Lloyd spoke up beside her bed. He helped her lower her head gently back onto the pillow. "Just stay still, and don't talk. You've got some pretty nasty damage to your throat." He produced a water bottle from the bedside table and unscrewed the cap. "You want a drink?"

Nya nodded slowly and grimaced in the sudden surge of pain.

Lloyd smiled sadly and held it out to her. "Here you go," he helped her take a drink.

Nya could only take small sips, because her throat felt like it had been soaked in acid, then rubbed with sandpaper. Tears escaped her eyes, and she shut them tightly for a long moment.

"It took a lot of effort to keep you in this world," Lloyd said after a long, awkward pause. "When I first checked on you in your room, after Cole set you down, you were dead. The lack of oxygen apparently killed you." He stroked her cheek with a warm finger, in a soothing manner. "Nothing a little lightning couldn't fix, though."

Nya stiffened at the mention of lightning._Jay..._

"You should have just let me die," She managed to say in a hoarse whisper.

Lloyd shook his head. "I wasn't going to do that, Nya." He said with a flat chuckle. "I don't want Zane to come back to that. I would hate to say that I didn't even try."

Nya's eyes opened suddenly. "Zane left?" She squeaked.

Lloyd put a finger to her lips gently and made a hushing noise. "No more talking, okay?" He pursed his lips and put his hand back on his lap. "Zane was taken by the Nindroids." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small object. "Zane left this for you." He handed her the unadorned silver ring.

Nya held out her hand and let the ring fall into her palm. She held it up to her eyes and sniffed. _So he just gave up?_ She thought as she examined the bloodied object. _He thinks he's never coming back, so he leaves this here with me, thinking he won't ever need it again?_

She put it on her finger, even though it was several sizes too big, and held her hand to her chest. The ring make a faint clicking noise as it made contact with Jay's ring, which was on the chain about her neck._Never again... _She told herself. _Never again will I put myself through this._

"He's not..." Lloyd spoke hesitantly. "He's not coming back, is he?"

"Who?" Nya said under her breath. "Kai or Zane?"

"Either," Lloyd said. "Kai is gone, but what do you think Zane's ring means?"

_What happened to not wanting me to talk?_She asked herself. "Is Kai really dead?" She hardly even cared about the hoarseness speaking caused her.

"That's what Cryptor said," Lloyd spoke with desperation. "And why would he lie? He may be evil, but he never breaks his word."

Nya turned her head painfully and looked at Lloyd. Her eyes were full of tears that threatened to spill over onto her pale, bruised cheeks. "Leave me alone," she whispered. "I need to be alone."

Lloyd gave her a long, hard look before he nodded and got to his feet. He gave her an encouraging smile. "Cole will be back any minute," he said. "Come and join us when you're ready." He turned and left without another word.

Nya pulled the blankets over her head and let the tears fall as she played with the ring in her fingers.

Why was fate so cruel?

* * *

><p>Lloyd wandered aimlessly through the house, staring at his feet and the walls in turn with blurry vision. He passed a multitude of photos that had been collected over the past eight or so years.<p>

Five years worth of those photos had Jay in them. There were pictures of the romantic couple in almost every scenario, from cooking dinner to hiking in the woods.

Lloyd stopped and stared at a group photo. His fingers went over the dusty glass, making the picture easier to see. It was one of their first photos, one with him as a kid. Cole had slung his arm over Zane's shoulder, and the Nindroid was smiling politely into the lens. Kai had rested his elbow on Lloyd's head, and the little boy had his mouth open in a cry of indignation.

Lloyd let out a sad sigh as he cleared the dust away from the last two faces. Jay and Nya, hand in hand. The lightning master had apparently gotten bored of the innumerable attempts that Wu had tried take the photos, trying to get them just right, because Jay had leaned in and kissed Nya's cheek. The young woman had a huge grin on her face as she tried to get away from his lips.

All in all, it was a perfect picture of a perfect life. Sure, it had its downsides, but everyone was happy.

He continued on to another picture further down in the hallway. A photo of Kai and Nya playing a board game. Nya was trying to hide her face behind her brother's back, and Kai was pretending the camera wasn't there, and was pondering where to place his next pawn.

Lloyd smiled slightly at the next one. He had worked together with the rest of the guys a few months back to create a romantic scene for Zane and Nya. Kai and Lloyd had worked on making the icicles on the branches, while Zane and Cole made the bench. It had taken a few hours, but it was absolutely perfect by mid afternoon.

Lloyd pursed his lips. Zane had been so distracted the whole time, with that tiny smile on his lips and a distant look in his eyes, an evident thing in that photo, where Kai was waving his hand in front of Zane's face, trying to get him to smile for the camera. The Nindroid would not cooperate. But none of them blamed him for being so distracted.

"Lloyd!" Cole's voice jerked him out of the reverie.

"Y-yeah?" Lloyd's voice cracked, and he cleared his throat. "Did you find him?"

Cole came barreling down the steps with the limp, red form in his arms. "Come, quickly." He ordered. "He's alive."

Lloyd instantly fell into stride behind Cole and followed him into the medical room. "How?" He asked quickly. "He looks like he took a bloodbath."

"I said he was alive," Cole said as he set Kai on the table. "Not that he was doing well." He grabbed a towel and dampened it in the small faucet. "Help me clean him up, so we can see what we're dealing with."

* * *

><p>Nya laid in her bed for hours, staring at the ceiling with blurred vision as she twirled Zane's ring in her fingers.<p>

She was so confused. Two years ago, she had lost her first fiancé. She had cried almost nonstop for the first year.

After that, things had steadily gotten better. She had started to seriously consider a romantic relationship with Zane, although he seemed plenty content with the platonic relationship they had commanded before then.

A faint smile curled her lips as she recalled a bittersweet memory.

_{It was about six months before now, give or take a few, and she had been washing the dishes in the kitchen. The boys were all off sparring, and she could hear their shouts and laughter from across the ship._

_After almost thirty minutes, Cole had entered the kitchen with blood dripping from his nose._

_Nya had turned to him with alarm. "Cole!" She exclaimed. "Are you okay?" She had run to the kitchen sink with a towel, then to his face to clean it up._

_Cole's face had flushed a bright red as he sat down on a chair in the dining room. "Yeah," he said with a spark of humor. "It's just blood, Nya. I'll survive."_

_Nya had set the towel in his hand and let him get himself more thoroughly clean. "Good," she said quickly. "If you need anything, just call for me. I'll be in the kitchen for a little while."_

_"Wait," Cole's voice was fast, and a little flustered._

_Nya turned to look at him. "Yes, Cole?"_

_His face flushed a little deeper, and he swallowed hard. "I was wondering..." He cleared his throat as Nya raised an eyebrow in mild amusement. Watching Cole stumble through words was a rarity._

_Cole pursed his lips, then puckered them for a moment before they went straight. "Are you free tomorrow?"_

_Nya's other eyebrow raised. "No, I'm a little on the costly side, why?"_

_Cole had let out a quiet laugh. His green eyes sparkled with humor. "What's the price, then?" A cocky grin lingered on his cheeks._

_Nya returned the grin with hesitation. _What about Zane?_ A little voice in the back of her mind had spoken up. _What would he think of this?

_She had pushed the thoughts away. There was nothing romantic between her and the Nindroid. She was free to make her own choices. "You're as bad as Zane," she flashed a real smile. "It was a joke."_

_Cole's twinkle brightened, and his face drew closer to a normal color. "Tomorrow at six?" He had asked. "A walk through the park, perhaps?"_

_"Sounds good." Nya nodded and backed toward the kitchen._

_"Great." Cole got to his feet and followed her into the kitchen, holding up the towel. "Where does this go?"_

_Nya took it from his fingers, and found that his hand had suddenly tightened around hers. A light fluttering had invaded her chest as she looked up into his eyes._

_He gave her a smile and spoke softly. "See you later, Nya."_

_Nya had blinked rapidly as he left the room, confused by his actions. Her fingers had gone to her lips as his legs carried him through the door and out of her sight._

_She had registered very few emotions throughout the rest of the night. And excitement was not one of them._

_She felt angry with herself for agreeing, and embarrassed by her own behavior._

_While she had been getting ready for bed that night, Zane had come in, as usual, to check up on her._

_He had knocked once before entering, just to give her a warning, then walked right up to her and given her a gentle hug. He kissed her cheek. "How was your day, Nya?" He asked in a whisper in her ear._

_His touch had sent spears of guilt into her chest. "It..." She pursed her lips. "Good, Zane. It was good."_

_Zane stared at her for a long moment. "You want to tell me something?" He asked in a gentle, patient voice_

_Nya looked up at his soft, confused eyes and burst into tears. "No, I don't want to tell you," she sobbed as she buried her face is to his shirt. "But...I think I have to."_

_Zane had given her a soft smile as his arms went around her waist. "You know I'll always listen, Nya."_

_Whatever control she had over her emotions had shattered in that moment. "I'm sorry, Zane." She had sobbed. "I'm so, so sorry, Zane."_

_Zane scooped her into his arms and sat down on the bed with her. "For what?" He rocked back and forth gently._

_Nya forced herself to look into his eyes as she spoke. "I...I'm going on a date tomorrow," she had said in a guilty tone, much like a child who was caught with a fist full of sweets._

_Zane suddenly went rigid. The rocking stopped, and he was silent. "With who?" His tone was indiscernible._

_"Cole," she whispered her reply. She gazed into his eyes, which had lost the warm glow from a mere fifteen seconds before._

_Zane was silent for a full torturous minute before he began to rock her back and forth again. He used his sleeve and gently wiped away her tears, so she could see his face again. He was smiling sadly. "Go get him, girl." He said quietly. "Please don't apologize. You've done nothing wrong."_

_Nya had stared up at him, bewildered. "What?"_

_Zane brightened his grin a bit. "Go have fun, Nya." He set her down on the bed. "I'll see you in the morning." He left the room without looking back._

_Nya stared at the door for several minutes as she tried to puzzle out his behavior. Granted, he had looked sad, a little hurt, but not angry. Anger was a word and action not often found in the blond man's vocabulary._

_The next day, and had gone through with the date, although she couldn't say that she had much fun. They wandered through the park at random, and talked about little things, like how fascinating those swans in the pond were, and how old certain trees beside the path were. Awkward silence dominated the greater portion of the evening, though._

_When they finally got home that night, Nya had thanked him politely and gone straight to her room. She sat on the bed and stared at the ceiling for several minutes before Zane came in._

_He took one look at her face, and whatever smile he had diminished. He sat down on the bed and stroked her hair. "How was it?" He had asked._

_Nya shook her head and crawled onto his lap. "Never again," she whispered into his shirt. "I'm so sorry, Zane."_

_"Why?" Zane asked in a gentle whisper. "Why would you be sorry? You did nothing wrong."_

_Nya looked up at his confused expression. "Because...I..." She swallowed. "I love you, Zane. Not Cole."_

_Zane's eyes widened in surprise, and he simply stared at her for a long moment. "Do you really mean that?" He asked._

_"Yes," Nya stroked his cheek with a smile. "Yes, I do mean it."_

_A slow smile crept across Zane's face. His eyes sparkled like ice melting in sunlight. "I forgive you, Nya." He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "And I love you too."_

_Nya wrapped her arms around his neck and put her head on his shoulder. "At this stage in my life," she had said. "I can't imagine myself with any other man."_

_"Jay?" Zane had prompted._

_"No," Nya had said. "Please, don't even mention him. I love him, but he is gone. I need to move on."_

_Zane nodded. "Of course, Nya." He rested his chin on her shoulder. "I love you so much."_

_"Since when?" She replied. "Did this emotion just suddenly appear twenty seconds ago?"_

_"No," Zane smiled. "I have loved you for much longer than that."_

_Nya nodded. "Why didn't I see it sooner?" She was completely baffled by her density._

_Zane had shrugged. "You were too busy trying not to drown."}_

...And now all of that was gone...

Nya's neck hurt terribly as she turned onto her side and stared at the door, still twirling Zane's ring in her fingers. _Maybe I should get up,_ she thought. _Cole came back a while ago, maybe I should go see if he found..._

The thought of what Cole would be bringing back in his arms sent her through another wave of tears. The minutes all blurred into one never ending cycle of grief and despair.

Why had no one come in to check on her? Whenever she was ill, Zane wouldn't go thirty minutes without coming in to check on her. It had been hours, and she felt as if Cole and Lloyd had all but forgotten her.

She flung the blankets off of her body and noticed her clothes for the first time. Her dress had splotches of blood all over it. She knew it wasn't hers, because she had no open wounds. Perhaps Zane touched her before he had been captured? She was not sure.

Before leaving the room, she glanced at her wall clock and noted that it was now early noon. To think that she had woken up over six hours ago with both a brother and a fiancé, both of which were safe and on board the ship.

She wandered down the hallway with no real destination, just putting one foot in front of the other.

"Nya?" Lloyd appeared behind her with a basket of soiled towels.

The woman whirled around and looked at him. "Yes, Lloyd?" Her voice was devoid of emotion and monotonous.

Lloyd swallowed hard and gestured with his head down the hall. "You should come to the medical room. They've been waiting."

"Who?" Nya asked. "Wu and Cole?" Wu was supposed to be on a trip in the mountains. But maybe he was back?

Lloyd shook his head. "Just...just go, please." He ran down the hall and out of her sight.

Nya looked down the hall quizzically for several seconds before obeying his request and going to the medical room.

She hesitated before her hand had even touched the door handle, terrified of what she would find inside. Memories of Jay's death replayed in her mind. The blood, the smells, the desperation...

She took a deep breath and forced her heart back into her chest as she gripped the handle and shoved it open determinedly.

Her nose wrinkled. Blood? Yes. Antiseptic and other nasty smells? Most definitely. A horrible déjà vu.

Her eyes scanned the room quickly before landing on the table where her brother lay. Cole was standing with his back to her, washing something in the sink. He turned to face her and gave a weak smile. "Glad to see you're up, Nya."

Nya walked over to the table briskly, not bothering with an answer.

She could not help herself when she saw Kai on the table, face up with a bandage around his middle. He was so pale...

Nya began to cry as she stroked Kai's cheek with a trembling finger, then leaned down and kissed his cold forehead.

Kai's eyes fluttered open a moment later, and he gave her a weak smile. "Hey, sis." His voice was hoarse and raw.

Nya let out a low shriek and jumped backwards. "Kai!" Her throat throbbed with her pitch. "You're okay!" She threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"Easy, Nya," Kai said as his torso was lifted off the table. "I'm not exactly in peak physical condition."

Nya set him down carefully and let out a relieved laugh. It sounded more like a cackle, because of her throat. "I thought you were dead," she said in a hushed tone, being more careful with her raw voice.

Kai grinned weakly. "Nope. It'll take more than impaling my stomach to do that."

Cole came up next to Nya. "It impaled more than your stomach, Kai." He said in a grieved tone. "You may feel fine now, but that's only because I've got you on enough medications to sedate an elephant. Neither me or Lloyd have the healing capabilities to keep you alive another twenty-four hours."

Nya's heart rose to her throat again. "What..." She was powerless to get the lump out of her windpipe. "What are you saying, Cole?"

Cole looked at her with tears in his eyes. "I'm saying that unless we find Zane, your brother might not see another sunrise."

Nya's jaw fell open. She looked at Kai in disbelief.

Kai's eyes were cloudy and distant, but he managed to look at Nya with a sad smile. "It's okay, Nya." He grabbed her hand and gave it a weak squeeze. "I'm ready to go."

Nya gripped his hand hard, as if her world would come unglued of she let go. "I'm not ready," she said hoarsely. "I can't lose you and Zane."

Kai's face darkened. "I know this is hard for you, sis." He coughed lightly and grimaced. "But it seems inevitable. You might as well at least try to accept it."

Nya's vision blurred. "What should I do, Cole?" She lifted her free hand and stroked her brother's cheek. "Are we going to go rescue Zane?"

"Did you even have to ask?" Cole replied without hesitation. "Yes, most definitely. But we don't know where they are, and only two ninjas aren't enough to take on an entire army of Nindroids. They're practically souped-up Zanes."

"Oh, for Pete's sake!" Kai exclaimed suddenly. He coughed a bit harder, and his mouth filled with blood. He reached for a bowl next to the table and spat in it before speaking. "Cole, we are ninjas, not soldiers. If we want something, we sneak in and grab it, not drop dead in the center of the arena with fanfare."

Cole's eyebrows dropped a little closer to his green eyes. "So what do you suppose that we do?"

Kai lifted the corners of his mouth into a short smile. "Travel in shadows, kill only if necessary, and get my sister's husband-to-be out of there at all costs."

Cole nodded. "Understood." He gave a forced smile. "What else do you suppose we should do?"

Kai grinned, showing a few splotchy red teeth. "Since when have I been leader?"

"Since ten seconds ago, when you came up with a better plan than him." Nya reached for napkin and gently wiped his face clean.

Her brother let out a laugh and coughed again. "Use the falcon to find them," he said in an even more raspy voice. "Zane cannot become invisible, and he shares a special link with the bird. The falcon can find him anywhere. Just follow the bird on Lloyd's dragon, rest assured he will take you to your quarry."

Cole nodded again, and let his eyebrows raise a bit. "I'll go get Lloyd," he said. "We'll leave immediately." He grabbed Kai's free hand and squeezed it gently. "In case we don't make it back in time," he said in a voice filled with grief. "I want you to know that I love you, brother." His eyes filled with more tears. "You're an arrogant, pig-headed, impulsive jerk, and I love you like a little brother."

Kai grinned again, and his own eyes filled with tears. "Thank you for that, you brute. I love you too."

Cole let go of Kai's hand after a final squeeze and left the room without another word.

Kai looked at Nya and stuck out his tongue. "Eew, that was gross," he mimicked a feminine tone and spoke again. "I love you, Kai. I love you too, Cole." He grinned comically and fluttered his eyelashes. "I know he meant brotherly love, but someone could take it out of context really fast, you know?"

Nya couldn't help but laugh. But it hurt her throat, so she had to stop. "But you meant it, right?" She said after composing herself.

Kai nodded slightly. "Of course I did, Nya. I was just trying to make you smile." His face sobered again. "You're acting like I'm already dead, and Zane is beyond hope."

Nya opened her mouth for a reply when the door opened again. She turned her head and saw Lloyd with a glowing elemental blade in his hand.

He came forward and handed it to Nya with a sad grin. "I'm assuming he wanted us to give it to you," he said. "I would take it with us, but I don't think that he'll use it."

Nya wrapped her hands around the hilt of the sword, and the glow dulled. She did not have any ice element in her, so the blade stayed dormant while in her grasp. "Why wouldn't he use it?" She asked. She rubbed her fingers on it, and some dried blood fell away._Blood everywhere..._ She thought.

Lloyd put a hand on her shoulder gently. "He promised to go with them to save our lives," he explained. "He promised not to fight. I doubt even us coming to rescue him would change that."

Nya set the blade on her brother's lap and gave Lloyd a hug. "Go make them pay for it," she whispered in his ear. "Please get him back."

Lloyd squeezed her back and nodded in reply. You bet we will," he attempted a feeble grin. "I'll see you two soon." He shook Kai's hand and left the room.

Nya sat down in a chair next to Kai with a short grin. "Was that better?" She asked.

Kai stuck out his lower lip and widened his eyes. "Lloyd didn't say he loved me," he said in a whiny voice.

Nya leaned in and kissed his cheek. "There's no pleasing you, is there?"

"Nope," Kai said in his normal voice with a red grin.

Nya looked at his mouth with a sinking heart. Coughing up blood meant that the stuff was in his lungs. Which also meant that he had internal bleeding. A tear ran down her cheek as she looked at his pale body. He had lost so much blood, she wondered at the fact that he was even alive.

Kai reached up and stroked her cheek. "It's okay, Nya." He said hoarsely. His hand went behind her head and he pulled her face close. He kissed her cheek gently, leaving a spot of blood on her face.

Nya picked up Zane's blade and held it close to her chest. "I don't know what I would do if I were to lose you two," she sniffed.

Kai looked at her with sad hazel eyes, and let a tear run down his face. "You would live," he said. "I don't want you to give up, okay?" He reached up with a trembling hand and brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. "I wouldn't want my legacy to be one of death, if you get my meaning." He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Live for me, sis."

Nya nodded. "I understand," she whispered. "But I will never love again, you do realize that?" She swallowed a lump in her throat. "You, Jay, and Zane," she wiped the tear away from Kai's cheek. "I don't think I'll ever recover from that." She set the blade aside. "Is...is there anything you need right now?"

Kai pursed his lips and stared at the ceiling. He looked at Nya after a long moment and sighed. "Will you let me brush your hair?"

Nya looked at him as if he were insane. "Really?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "That's what you want, over everything else right now? Not a drink of water, or a snack, but..." She saw the look on his face and shut her mouth. "Sorry."

Kai's eyes leaked rivulets of tears down his cheeks and onto the pillow. "I can't keep food or water down, Nya. I've already tried." He said quietly. "And yes, all I want to do is touch your hair. Or are you still upset about that day when we were kids?"

Nya shook her head quickly. "Of course not, Kai." She said. "I just...it's a strange request at a time like this."

"So...is that a no?" Kai pressed on.

"Yes-I mean no..." She rubbed her forehead and mumbled under her breath. "Yes, I will go and get my brush."

"Thank you," Kai smiled sweetly.

Nya managed a smile in return, and went to her room.

She returned in under a minute, and she handed him the red brush. "Please be gentle," she said.

Kai took it with a wide grin and turned onto his side with a light hiss through his teeth. But the pain didn't seem to bother him too much, because the smile still lingered when he told her to sit down.

Nya turned the chair around and sat down with her back to him.

Kai immediately went to work on her hair, which was in a tangled mess, because it had not been brushed since the night before. A whole twelve hours of thrashing in her sleep from horrible nightmares, and waking up to a nightmare even worse, had made her hair almost beyond hope.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The silent sobs were still working their way through her body. "Why do you want to do my hair?" She asked.

Kai grabbed a section of her hair and gently ran the brush through it. "Because I've always loved doing it," he said in his raspy voice. "Brushing your hair makes me feel happy."

"How?" Nya asked incredulously. "How on earth could such a thing make you feel happy at a time like this?"

Kai let out a low chuckle. "How does sitting on Zane's lap and listening to his breathing make you happy?"

Nya could not find an answer for him. "I don't know," she said slowly.

"Them how do you expect me to give you an answer?" He ran his shaky fingers through a particularly bad spot. "Being with you makes me happy." He warmed his hand and rubbed her shoulder. "Helping you makes me feel special."

Nya's heart sunk. "Then..." The silent sobs worked their way through her a little faster. "I am so sorry for the way I've treated you the past fifteen, twenty years."

Kai smiled. "You're forgiven, baby."

Nya nearly gasped. She could hardly even remember the last time he had called her that. It was one of those things that came with his doting affections of ages past. She reached behind her head and grabbed his hand.

"Sorry," he said. "You don't want me to call you that anymore?"

"No!" Nya exclaimed. "Please, I like it." She stood up and turned her chair around, so she could face him, and let out a short gasp. His face looked even paler than before, if such a thing were possible, and his eyes were unfocused and looked feverish, although his skin was cold as ice.

"Kai," she said with a panicked expression. "Please, just lay down. You'll wear yourself out, sitting up like this."

Kai let out an involuntary gasp of pain when Nya pushed him onto his back. "Hey, please be careful." He dropped the brush and grabbed her hand. "Just sit down and relax."

Nya intertwined their fingers and sat down without another word.

Kai chuckled and coughed. Another trail of blood ran down his cheek. "Perhaps I should come close to death more often," he said with a short, red grin. "You let me dote you like when we were kids, and obey me without argument."

Nya frowned at him. "No, please don't talk like that." She said curtly. "I don't want any more near-death experiences. One is enough."

"I'll do my best, baby." He looked at her neck and frowned deeply. "Cole told me about the little to-do with Cryptor," he said ruefully. "But I had no clue the damage was that bad." He reached up with his free hand and fingered the deep red and purple bruises. "I'm so sorry, Nya."

Nya pushed his hand away. Touching the bruises made her skin feel like it was on fire. "I'm fine. She picked up the napkin and caught the blood dribble before it reached his pillow. "It's you I'm worried about."

Kai stroked her cheek with his cold hand and said nothing.

* * *

><p>Zane walked with his hands bound behind his back, between two large Nindroids. The group was moving at a fast pace, covering several miles before the sun had even cleared the horizon.<p>

The ground was covered in a dense layer of brush and brambles, and the occasional tree root, which Zane stumbled over more than a few times. And each time he was pulled to his feet, he suffered harsh blows on his back and arms, and sometimes his legs.

By the time noon had arrived, Zane had a painful stitch in his side from exhaustion, and his body had been beaten to a point where he couldn't think of anything else but the pain. But then again, that wasn't really true. He could still think of Nya, and Cole, and Lloyd, and of how he had saved their lives. Those thoughts gave him strength and determination.

But then he would think of Jay and Kai, and of how he could not save them, and his mind would once again fall into despair.

"Get up, you dog!" A sharp pain in his side told him that a new blow had fallen on his body. But what was one more bruise?

Another blow fell, this one much harder than the first, and it drove Zane back into reality. He had fallen to the ground again, and one of his guards was kicking him with his boot. He let out a groan before stifling it and quickly stumbling back onto his feet. It was a hard task, because of his bound hands.

The other guard hit him again with his club on the shoulder blade once, just for good measure. "Keep in line, prisoner." He growled. "We're almost there, then you can rest for a few hours before the fun begins."

Zane just blinked the stars out of his vision and threw his feet forward with a vengeance, one after the other, striding toward what he knew would be his death.

* * *

><p>Cole and Lloyd followed the falcon on the dragon, just as Kai had suggested, for nearly an hour before they stopped to examine some tracks.<p>

"This looks like them," Lloyd said. "They obviously aren't trying to be sneaky." He pointed ahead, to a section where it looked like the trees had been blown away by a blast of fire.

Cole nodded. "All the more easy for us," he said in a gruff tone, masking a thousand pounds of emotion pressing down on his throat. "How old do you think they are?"

Lloyd answered without hesitation. "Three hours. And they're moving at a breakneck pace."

Cole raised an eyebrow. "How can you tell how fast they are moving?" He asked.

Lloyd gave him a broken smile. "Two hours ago, the tracks were about a half hour in the making. We've been flying for three hours. That means that they have been running even faster, with less or no breaks."

Cole pursed his lips. "How long do you think Zane would hold up, running at a pace like that for as long as he has?"

Lloyd shrugged, and his features darkened. "We have maybe another hour or two before he will begin to tire. You know him," he put his hands in his hips and shuffled his feet on the ground absently. "He will run for hours without needing a break. And in his current predicament, I would say pride would make him hold out for a little longer than usual."

Cole nodded. "Makes sense," he said. "Let's hope that they allow him a good long break, for our sake and his." He jumped onto the dragon's back and beckoned to Lloyd. "We need to catch up as soon as possible. Kai doesn't have much time left."

* * *

><p>Nya sat in the chair for hours next to her brother, watching him grow weaker by the minute. His skin grew almost translucent, and little reddish spots popped up just underneath the skin all over his body. Nya knew just by looking at them that they were blood spots. His body was bleeding on the inside.<p>

His breathing became more raspy, and he hardly spoke above a whisper, whenever he spoke at all. He mostly just held her hand with the strongest grip he could muster, which wasn't really much more than a loose hold, and slept. At first, he would just doze off for a few minutes at a time, and would wake up either on his own or because of a rude coughing fit that left mouthfuls of blood and other fluids in his mouth. But after a few cycles of that, he started sleeping for longer periods of time, sometimes going on for close to an hour before regaining consciousness.

And Nya would sit by him patiently, drinking up every last second of her time with him as she tended his every need. When he needed more blankets or less. When he needed more painkillers so he wouldn't start whimpering with every beat of his heart as it sent waves of pulsing pain through his body. But what he seemed to need most of all was to hear her voice, however hoarse and sore it may have been. He always found a way to keep her talking, when he wasn't asleep.

Nya would keep her left hand clasped in his for hours at a time without letting go, wondering why on earth she felt so entirely alone. An aching terror settled on her at one point, when the sun was nearing the mountains in its decent into night. The terror that Cole and Lloyd would not come back with Zane, and that Kai would die, leaving her all alone in this world.

But then again, that wasn't entirely true. She could go to the monastery with Lloyd's parents for a while. Lloyd's mom was nice enough, and Nya was certain that Misako would not turn her away if she asked to stay for a few months, while she tried to push her life back into order.

Nya stroked Kai's hair with her right hand and sniffed lightly as she listened to his breaths. He sounded as if he had a bad case of asthma, with his raspy, shallow breathing that came much faster than it should have.

Kai's eyes opened suddenly, and he inhaled sharply, then let it out like a gunshot. Blood diluted with various other substances that his body felt the need to secrete dripped from his mouth and onto his chin. His body convulsed as he coughed again.

Nya quickly grabbed a bowl she had at the ready and set it next to his face. She helped him sit semi-upright. "Spit, Kai." She said gently.

Kai did as he was told, and a mouth full of the bile went into the already soiled container. He gasped for breath as Nya helped him lay back down on the table, the wiped his face with a damp cloth.

"Nya," he whispered hoarsely, giving her hand a squeeze once it had slipped back into his. "I love you."

Nya gave him a teary smile. He had told her the same words every time he woke up. "I love you too, big brother." She whispered back with a quick kiss on his cheek. "Are you comfortable?"

Kai gave her a look, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "This table isn't exactly a down comforter," he rasped. "But it'll do, until Zane comes here to give me repairs."

Under normal conditions, she would have slapped him for such a poorly placed joke. But right now, she was just glad that he was talking. He was breathing, and he was smiling at her. He could make all the crumby robot jokes he wanted, just as long as he kept up all of those other things at the same time.

She was powerless to stop the tear from dripping down her cheek. "I don't think he's coming back," she said. "His odds of making it out are so slim-"

Kai reached up with a pale, splotchy hand and put it to her lips, stopping her words. "This is coming from the girl who hates it when her fiancé tells her what the odds of her favorite racer's chances of crossing the finish line are?"

Nya grabbed his hand and kissed it lightly. "Yes."

"They say that war changes people," Kai gave her a sad, bloody smile. "I guess it's true."

Nya nodded and kept his hand pressed to her lips. "Has the fact been lost on you the past eight or so years since you became a ninja?" She whispered through his fingers.

"No," Kai let the smile drop. "I just wanted to say it now."

Nya kissed his cold hand again. "If this bed is bothering you, I could move you to my room."

Kai's misty eyes brightened a bit. "Do you think you could carry me that far?" He asked with a teasing grin.

Nya could not find a funny bone in her body to refute his demeaning jest. "Yes, I am strong enough to carry you." She said tartly. "It's only two doors down the hall, you know."

Kai sighed. It sounded like he was gargling water as he exhaled. "I would definitely like to do my rest in a more comfortable place," he said eventually. "Just be gentle with my wound, please."

Nya nodded and let go of his hand. She stood up and removed the blankets from his body. The bandage around his waist was looking a little red, so she changed it carefully, bringing on a round of half-hearted protests. He was too numb from the painkillers she had shot into his bloodstream an hour before to really feel the pain, but it was still there. Like when a dentist is drilling a cavity out of your mouth, and you can't feel the pain, but you can tell that it should hurt.

Kai's abdomen had a neat row of stitches in the prone area between his ribcage and his left hip. Every time he moved, the skin would move just a fraction of an inch, causing a little bit of blood to ooze through the deep incision in his abdomen.

She could not brag about being any great medical genius. Quite the contrary, there were times when she wished that she had actually listened when Zane taught her and the others out of a textbook. His lessons on examining wounds and healing hemorrhages would have proven invaluable. It looked like Cole had listened, at least. Indeed, if not for Cole, her brother would most definitely be dead already.

"Nya?" Kai looked at her with concern. "You okay?"

Nya blinked and snapped herself back into reality. She looked at the fresh bandages she had just wrapped around his waist, and nodded. "Now are we ready?" She asked.

Kai nodded slowly. "I'm sure it'll hurt less than what you just did to me," he joked.

Nya frowned at him. "At least pretend to care about the fact that you're in your final hours," she said with a cracking voice.

Kai frowned back. "Why would I do that?" He asked. "I only have two options, baby. I could sit on this table and complain about absolutely everything, and talk about how sorry I am for myself, or I could put on a smile and find some joy to share with those who will be staying here on earth."

Nya would have listened to his words, but she was too busy worrying about how much his voice sounded like he had swallowed a handful of tacks.

She reached down and picked him up as gently as possible. His arms hung limply as she strained her tired muscles to get him out the door and into her own room.

He didn't even protest when she set him down too fast on the bed, and ended up jerking his body awkwardly as she shifted him. She said a quick apology.

Kai cringed a few times as she moved him, but no words came out of his throat. The only sound she could hear from him was the raspy breathing as he fell unconscious for the hundredth time that evening.

She lifted the blankets up to his chin and reached under the sheets for his hand as she sat down in her bedside chair.

She stroked his cheek gently before resting her head on the mattress and falling into a fitful sleep.

* * *

><p>Cole and Lloyd stopped behind a large boulder and looked ahead of them at the glowing lights. They had left the dragon about a half mile away, and had walked on foot to avoid being seen.<p>

"You see him?" Lloyd asked in a hushed tone.

Cole peered through the dense branches and searched the camp. "No," he whispered back. "But I know he must be in there. Why else would the falcon lead us over here, then fly off into the branches like that?"

Lloyd shrugged. "Good point." He observed the scene below them with a thick cloud of anger hanging over him. Oh, how he wanted to go in there and start fire to their tents. He could feel the heat rising in his palm, with the powers that just begged to be unleashed and do some collateral damage.

But he stayed his itching fist, telling himself that if Zane really as in there, he did not want to risk killing him in the flames.

"Look!" Cole hissed. He pointed to their left. "I think that may be the place."

Lloyd followed his finger and bit his lip in frustration. The object in question was large tent, near the edge of the camp. It was heavily guarded, with Nindroid sentinels at every corner, and two more at the door. "Looks like it's guarded enough," he nodded. "That could be the prison.

"But it's so close to the edge of camp," Cole said. "Don't you thing they'd be keeping prisoners a little more guarded than that? A prison should be in the center if the camp."

Lloyd shrugged. "Overconfidence?"

"No." Cole said immediately. "A trap."

"Makes sense," the younger man replied. "So what's the plan?"

Cole was silent for a long moment. "One of us should go in there," he said eventually. "We need to know if Zane really is in there before we do anything drastic."

"And we need to hurry it up," Lloyd pointed at the sky. "It's near midnight. Goodness knows if Kai is still..." He let his sentence trail off.

Cole sighed heavily and was silent for another minute. "I guess I'll go in," he said. "Since I'm wearing black, I'd have the least change of being caught. Your getup..." He gestured to Lloyd's golden uniform with his hands. "It's not exactly meant for stealth."

Lloyd nodded. "So how do you plan to get in there?" He nodded in the direction of the tent. "I don't think you'll have much luck just walking through the front flaps."

Cole gave him a harsh look. "Thank you for that," he snapped. "Yes, without your help, I would have walked right in there and gotten caught. I am so glad you pointed that out to me."

"Seriously?" Lloyd raised an eyebrow.

"No!" Cole hissed out quietly. "Sarcasm, Lloyd. Learn how to use it."

Lloyd let out a sigh. "Sorry."

Cole realized how harsh he must have sounded right then, and softened his features a bit. "Look, I'm sorry, Lloyd." He whispered. "It's just been a rough day for us all."

Lloyd nodded despondently. "It's okay, Cole."

Cole put his hand on Lloyd's shoulder and gave him a halfhearted grin. "We need to stay strong, Lloyd." He said solemnly. "If we fail, you do realize we will be the only two ninja left on the team." He swallowed hard. "You might notice, but it has put a lot of pressure on me. Please, just forgive me if I come across as rude when I speak to you."

Lloyd nodded. "Of course, Cole." He gestured to the camp, which was still obscured from view by their boulder. "Good luck."

* * *

><p>"Zane?" A hoarse whisper, and a gentle shove.<p>

Zane flinched at the touch as it sent ripples of pain through his bruised body. He clenched his fists in their bonds. His wrists were tied to two separate beams on either side of him, forcing him to sit upright. He shivered slightly as a gentle breeze moved across his exposed skin. He was wearing nothing but his boxers.

"Zane, it's me." He was poked again, and let out a stifled cry of pain. Whoever this was had sent a spike of pain through a particularly bad cut. His fingers spasmed terribly, causing the ropes to quiver.

"Zane, come on," the voice pleaded. "Open your eyes, will you?"

Zane immediately obeyed, thinking that the speaker might have been Cryptor. He was not going to disobey the general again.

His vision eventually focused on a dark figure standing before him. A black mask was over the man's face, concealing what Zane could only guess was his robotic features.

The man reached for Zane, and he shut his eyes again, tensing every muscle as he awaited the blow.

But it never came. Instead, to his complete and utter confusion, he felt soft fingers pushing the sweaty strands of hair from his face, which was still sticky from Kai's blood, and his own sweat. He knew, just by how much it hurt, that several sections of skin were missing from his body. Whole parts of his face, chest and various other places were glistening silver where the artificial skin had been beaten away.

"Zane, what did they do to you?" The voice was grieved and broken.

Zane opened his eyes again, and saw the man take off his mask. He let out a gasp and blinked a few times. "Cole!" He said hoarsely. "Get out of here, now!"

"No," was the short reply that he got. "No, Zane. I'm not going to leave you here."

"Yes you are," Zane shot back angrily. "Part of my agreement with Cryptor was that I would go with him in exchange for your lives. And if he caught you here, he'd be sure to nullify that agreement. We'd all be dead by daybreak."

Cole frowned. "You are a fool," he said hotly. "Giving up your life like this. Look at yourself!" He gestured to Zane's bruised, pale body with concern. "You could not have been in this camp longer than nine hours, and they've already made you look like a warrior straight from the front lines of a battle."

Zane glared back up at Cole. "Jay and Kai are both dead, because of me." He growled. "Do you really want to be next?"

"First of all," Cole stopped him in a hushed tone. "You are too loud. I'm sort of not supposed to be here, you know. Secondly, Jay was not your fault. And third-"

"But Jay was my fault, Cole." Zane looked up at him with broken blue eyes. "I counted seven places where I made errors in my healing. Six of those, if I had payed attention, would have saved his life." He had been replaying the footage in his mind for over a year now, analyzing everything meticulously, until he was certain he would burst from the guilt of it all.

Cole put a gentle hand on his shoulder and smiled sadly. "The past is in the past, my brother." He whispered. "I forgive you. Everyone makes mistakes."

"But-"

"No buts, Zane." Cole cut him off. "And Kai is not dead, either."

Zane's twitching mouth opened wide in surprise. "W...what?" He whispered. "But I saw him-"

"You saw him bleeding on the ground," Cole interrupted again. "I got there twenty minutes later and saw him still bleeding, but very much alive." He let his arm slide from Zane's shoulder, and fall useless at his side. "But he won't be for much longer if we don't get you back in time to save him."

Zane blinked a few times in stunned surprise. "Lloyd's powers had no effect?" He asked. "How is he?"

Cole shrugged. "I left the Bounty around six in the morning with Lloyd, so it's been close to twenty hours since I last saw him. Nya is back with him right now, waiting for you." He sighed. "And no, Lloyd insisted that he could not do it without your guidance. He did not want to fuse something together that shouldn't have been, you know?"

Zane nodded slowly. "If I go back, you have to swear to fly the ship off immediately. I don't want the Nindroids to follow us. We have to stay as far away from these monsters as possible, because I know that Cryptor will show us less mercy than he did to Kai." He shuddered, and spoke in a weak, trembling voice. "About an hour before you came, he was talking of disassembling me."

Cole's heart slammed in his chest. "He won't do that," he said firmly. "That settles it. I am going to get Lloyd, then make plans to get you out within fifteen minutes." He looked into Zane's eyes for approval, but found only horror. Zane's eyes were looking beyond Cole's shoulder, pupils contracted to pinpoints in his icy blue irises.

Cole cursed himself as he turned to face general Cryptor.

* * *

><p>Kai awakened suddenly to the sound of quiet whimpering. He turned his head slowly and saw that Nya was sitting on the chair with his head on the bed, crying in her sleep.<p>

"Nya?" His throat felt like it was coated in fire. He reached out with a shaking hand and touched her head, which was wet with large beads of sweat. "Hey, baby?" He tried to use his powers, and found that he barely had the strength to radiate more than a gentle heat from his palm. It was frustrating, just how powerless he was in his current state. He was hardly able to see straight, and everything in and about him felt sluggish and weak. His thoughts came slow, his movements came slow, and his speech came slow.

He caressed her cheek gently with his mildly warm finger as she sobbed and let out muffled cries for Jay, Zane, and Kai in her sleep.

Kai let tears blur his vision even more as he observed. So this was what happened every morning? This was what Zane had been helping her fight since the day Jay died? He had never actually seen it, only heard the screams on a few rare occasions.

Nya let out an ear-splitting shriek and bolted upright without warning, hitting her head against the wall behind her in the sudden panic. She looked into Kai's wild eyes for half a moment before burying her head in her hands and sobbing once again.

Kai reached out and touched her arm. "Nya," he said softly. "You okay, baby?" Of course, he could see that she was anything but okay. He pursed his lips and contemplated on his next course of action. What was he supposed to do?

His heart gave a short, weak leap in his chest as he realized that she actually did need him. This was becoming more like when they were children by the minute.

Kai reached a little further, extending his arm to its full length, and grabbed her arm. "Come here, Nya." He said in his hoarse, fluid-filled voice. He made gentle hushing noises as he coaxed her to come up onto the bed with him.

She slowly, through many sobs and tremblings, made her way onto the bed and into his arms.

Kai wrapped his arms around her protectively as she put her sweaty, hot head onto his cold chest. He pulled the blankets up and over both of them, then kissed the top of her head.

"It'll be okay, Nya." He whispered gently into her hair.

She wrapped her arms around him and clung as tightly as she dared, not wanting to hurt him. "Y-you were there, Kai," she sobbed quietly. "You, and Zane, and J-Jay," she trembled even harder. "Please don't leave me here alone," she whimpered.

Kai felt a cough coming on, and he allowed his diaphragm to spasm. He had a mouth full of blood and bile after a few hard coughs. He realized that he had no bowl to spit it into, because Nya had apparently fallen asleep right after setting him down on the bed. He realized, by the way she was trembling, that she would not be getting up anytime soon. She needed to be next to big brother for a long while, and not be bothered by his problems at all, whatsoever.

He swallowed the bile in his mouth with a light shudder, then began to caress Nya's hair. "I'm not going anywhere, sis."

* * *

><p>Cole reached for his blade and drew it swiftly, then charged his opponent. "I am so sick of you, and everyone else who played a part in this sick game!" He thrust his blade into the ground, and dust cloud swirled up into Cryptor's eyes. The Nindroid backed up several steps and growled in anger and pain.<p>

Cole whirled around and cut Zane's arms free from the support rods. The android slumped to the ground.

The ninja of earth wrapped his arm around Zane's torso and helped him to his feet. "Can you walk?" Cole asked quickly.

Zane shook his head. "There's too much pain," he said.

Cole's heart thudded in his chest as he scooped the man into his arms and ran past Cryptor. He realized, to his horror, that Zane was in much worse shape than he would have ever guessed. Zane did not complain about his wounds. Pain was nothing to the ninja of ice. Zane saying that there was too much pain was like the sun telling the moon they were going to trade positions, and it was going to begin its trek in the night instead of the morning.

Cole was out into the open air a moment later. He whirled his head around wildly, trying to see if an alarm had been raised. So far, only the guards at the door to the tent were aware of his presence. But for some reason, they were not following him. He took advantage of this fact by bolting toward the large boulder as fast as his legs would carry him.

Lloyd was waiting there for him. As soon as Cole skidded to a stop next to the young man on the ground, the golden ninja leapt to his feet.

"What happened?" Lloyd asked, examining Zane's twitching body. "He looks terrible."

Cole gestured to the woods. "Let's get going," he said. "We've only got a few more seconds until Cryptor recovers and raises an alarm."

Lloyd nodded. "Let's go then." He took Zane from Cole's arms. "You're the better fighter," he explained. "You need your arms free." He took off running.

Cole followed behind Lloyd and called out. "Call the dragon!"

Lloyd nodded and let out a loud whistle. Within a minute, the four headed beast had landed in front of them, cracking several branches as it crashed through the trees and landed in front of them.

As Cole made his way up the dragon's back after Lloyd and Zane, he heard a noise behind him and turned his head to look. "Get us moving, Lloyd." He said in an urgent tone. "They're following."

"It's about time, too." Lloyd said as he passed Zane back to Cole and grabbed the reins. "Why didn't they start pursuing us in the first place?"

The dragon shot into the sky and was a hundred feet up before Cole realized that he wasn't breathing. He slowly let out a breath and let it in again. He looked below him at the foot soldiers that charged through the trees, shouting angrily at them and shaking their fists.

Cole had to let out a relieved laugh. "I think the reason they didn't follow," he said as he cradled Zane's broken body in his arms. "Is because I blinded their leader with a dust cloud. Cryptor was incapacitated for a few seconds, and was unable to give his men orders."

"Indeed," Zane spoke up suddenly, his voice as weak and shaky as before. "The Nindroids wouldn't swat a fly without asking Cryptor first. They are very disciplined. Since the General didn't give the order to pursue us, they simply watched in silence." He trembled like a leaf as he stared into the moon with his wide, blue eyes.

Cole bit his lip to hold back a wave of tears._I don't think any of us will be the same after this day, _he thought to himself as the dragon flew at a breakneck pace for the Bounty.

* * *

><p>Nya laid in the bed, pressed against her brother's body, for over an hour. Her sobs had subsided after about forty minutes, give or take a few. After that, she simply stared at the insides of her eyelids and shivered. Kai was so cold, it was hard to keep her body heat. She just hoped that it was going to him, and not escaping through the sheets.<p>

For a brief moment, she wondered what someone would think if they walked in on her and Kai like this, wrapped in each other's embraces.

But she simply hugged Kai tighter and scolded herself for the thought. Her brother was dying. She could do as she pleased, as long as it pleased her brother. And he seemed happy enough. He still had occasional coughs, but he seemed to be doing just fine. He wasn't spitting, so she assumed his lungs were finally free of the blood.

Nya nestled her head under his chin and listened to his heart beat in his chest._Thud...thudthud...thud..._ The rhythm scared her. It was irregular and slow, like his breathing.

"Thanks for...the bath," Kai rasped slowly.

Nya blinked, confused for a second. Then she realized that she was crying again, and that his chest was wet with her tears. He was joking with her about the tears.

She slid her arm up and stroked his cheek, although her head stayed buried in his chest. "Sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be," Kai's hand stroked her hair. "I don't...mind."

There was silence for several more minutes before Kai spoke up again. "What...what are you going...to do tomorrow?" He couldn't seem to catch his breath.

Nya shook her head slightly, rubbing her face in the puddle on his cold chest. "I...I won't die," she said shakily. "I want it so much, Kai. But I won't." She breathed in slowly, and let it out as a quivering sob. "What I will do tomorrow all depends on whether or not Cole and Lloyd return, I guess." She said. "If they aren't back by tomorrow night, I will go looking for them. What I do after that will depend on a million other variables."

Kai let out a weak chuckle. "There...there you go," he said. "Now don't forget that...plan. You should go...to Lloyd's parents, if you can't...find the others. They'll help...you."

Nya nodded again as her fingers found his ear. She played with it absentmindedly as she answered. "I'll do that."

Kai kissed the top of her head. "I love..." A raspy breath broke it up. "I love you...sis."

More tears fell from her eyes unbidden. "I love you, Kai."

* * *

><p>Zane may have been weak in body, but his mind was still strong and alert as he looked at their surroundings. A pale crescent moon, illuminating a far too silent forest below.<p>

Lloyd seemed to be riding the dragon faster than normal, because the trees seemed to go by in a blur. All the better, because it meant that they were going to get home sooner than they could have, if they were driving the dragon at its regular speed.

"There it is," Cole broke the heavy silence so suddenly that Zane jumped. "It's the Bounty, Lloyd. Stop the dragon."

"Thank you, Cole." Lloyd's tone was dry. "I didn't see it there."

Cole chuckled. "Well done, Lloyd." He said. "You see? Sarcasm is easy."

"Yeah, whatever." Lloyd said with a wave of his hand. He directed the dragon to the clearing next to the ship, and jumped down.

Cole wrapped one arm around Zane's shirtless waist. "Wrap your arms around my neck," he said. "I need one arm to climb down.

He felt the cold arms around his neck a moment later, and he slid down carefully. He landed on the ground and again transitioned him into both arms.

"No," Zane said quietly. "Put me down, Cole. I feel stronger now."

Cole set Zane's feet on the ground, and wrapped his arm around Zane's torso again in support. But Zane was not lying. He really was doing better. His feet were a little slower than Cole would have liked, but he was definitely stronger than before.

They entered the quiet, dark ship and felt immediately that something was off.

Zane looked around the moonlit deck with a twitchy frown. The artificial skin that still covered half his face was jerking sporadically every few seconds. "Where are they?" He asked.

Lloyd beckoned them to the stairs. "We left Kai and Nya in the medical room." They all went down the steps to below deck.

Lloyd ran to the men's dorm and returned a moment later with a robe. He draped it over Zane's half naked body, and received a nod of thanks from the broken android.

Cole was just about to turn the door hand to the medical room when Zane held up a hand.

"Wait," the Nindroid said suddenly. "They're not in there."

"Where else would they be?" Cole asked impatiently.

Zane pointed down the hall a few more doors. "Can't you hear it?" His voice was full of worry as he extricated himself from his brother's grasp and limped down the hallway. He pressed his ear against Nya's door and frowned. He could hear soft sobbing. He opened the door and stepped in slowly.

He observed the bed with a sinking heart. Nya sat on her knees on the mattress, head in hands, sobbing quietly but very passionately.

Kai was in the bed next to her, pale as death, and covered in red spots that Zane found himself wishing were bruises, although he knew otherwise.

"Nya?" He whispered softly as he took a shaky step forward. "Love?"

Nya stopped her crying almost immediately, and let out a gasp. Her hands fell to her sides, and her head swiveled around to face him. She stared at him with her puffy red eyes and flushed, wet face for nearly ten seconds before blinking. "Zane?" She whispered hoarsely.

Zane looked at her neck with a pain in his heart. Cryptor's choke hold on her neck had left her with terrible bruises and a hoarse, sore throat. He could tell that much, just from the way she said his name. "Yes, love?" He smiled sadly as his eyes traveled to Kai's sleeping face. _Sleeping...or dead?_

An indiscernible look shot across her face. Confusion, excitement, and grief seemed to be the predominant emotions.

Zane took another step toward her and opened his arms. Nya leapt from the bed and wrapped her arms around his torso before he could even blink.

He braced his weak legs so he wouldn't fall over when she shot into his arms. He hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head. A wave of relief washed through him at her touch. "What's wrong?" He whispered.

"Zane," she sobbed quietly into the white robe. "Oh, thank you." She sniffed. "I'm so glad that you're okay. I was afraid you weren't going to come back."

Zane rubbed the back of her head and gently pressed her face closer to his body. He glanced at Kai again and closed his eyes. "Is Kai okay?"

"No," she whimpered. "Kai won't...he's not waking up."

Zane's face darkened. "So he is still alive?" He whispered.

Nya nodded. "He...he's breathing, but his pulse is not right, and I can't wake him up."

Zane kissed her head again. "I'll see what I can do." He slowly pulled himself out of her grasp and limped over to the bed. He grabbed Kai's cold, white wrist and felt for a pulse. He waited for two long, heart-wrenching seconds before a dull, barely noticeable tapping under the skin indicated that the ninja of fire was still alive...

...Barely.

Zane turned and looked at Cole and Lloyd, who were standing by Nya. All three of them wore panicked expressions. "Cole," his voice lost the soft cadence that he used when he spoke to Nya. "Get this ship airborne. I want us as far away from here as possible, as soon as possible."

Cole nodded and backed out of the room without a word.

"Lloyd," Zane continued. "You can carry Kai back to the infirmary." He did not wait for a response, or even look at the young man. He limped straight back to Nya and grabbed her hand. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Do you have my ring?" He asked, going back to his gentle tone.

Nya nodded and used her free hand to undo the clasp at the base of her neck. "I put it on the chain," she said. She was forced to let go of Zane's hand so she could get the clasp undone. She held up the two rings. One was small and gold. The other was several sizes larger, and was made of silver. She slid the silver one off the chain and put it in Zane's palm. She redid the clasp around her neck and watched him put the ring back on.

Zane smiled warmly and grabbed her hand again. "I love you, Nya." His eyes shook, and he had a hard time keeping her gaze leveled. "I am so sorry about this. I broke my promise, and the ring went onto your chain."

Nya stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. Zane wasn't certain if she had done it on purpose or not, but her lips had found the cold, metal part of his face, where a particularly powerful blow had hit his head and stripped away the artificial skin.

Nya kissed his other cheek, the healthy one, and smiled. "I love you, frosty." Her red eyes were so puffy that Zane briefly wondered if she had a head cold.

He wiped away a few tears on her cheek and took a shaky step forward. "Let's go and see what kind of damage that monster did to our brother." He led her down the hall to where Cole and Lloyd were talking in hushed tones next to Kai's table.

"What's going on?" Zane asked.

Cole looked at him with a panicked expression. "Zane," he swallowed. "They did something to the engines."

"What?" The Nindroid's tone made Nya cringe. "Who? Who did what to the engines?"

Cole shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the next. "We all apparently missed it last night, because of all the...the action." He cleared his throat. "The engines are trashed. Someone went into the port boosters and took out these pieces." He held up his hand and presented three tiny components. Two frayed wires and a broken rod. "I found them on the deck," he explained.

Zane examined them with a sinking heart._ I am truly a fool, _he said to himself. "It was all a play," he said under his breath.

"Come again?" Lloyd raised an eyebrow.

Zane spoke in a louder voice. "Cryptor's plan was never to kill Kai yesterday morning," he said quickly, his eyes widening in alarm. "He wanted Kai to survive, for the sole purpose of making the last twenty-four hours of our life miserable." He bit his lip and growled under his breath as he paced the room.

"Zane," Cole said. "You're not making any sense."

Zane's head shot up, and he looked at him. "The tent was poorly guarded, and at the edge of camp." He waved his arms to accentuate his words. "Cryptor wanted you to recapture me. Or at least, he wanted you to try."

"Why?" Lloyd asked. "What reason would Cryptor have to do such a thing?"

Zane paced a little faster. Cole noted that he was looking a little stronger with every passing moment.

The Nindroid growled angrily and pulled at his disarranged blond hair. "I don't know," he said. "But I do know one thing. We can't stay here."

"But we can't leave either," Cole pointed out. "We have Kai to worry about. This isn't a simple task of hopping on the dragon and flying to the opposite side of Ninjago, this is a man who is at deaths door, and who needs immediate attention."

Zane nodded in agreement. "So let's get to work." He suddenly stopped pacing, and cut away the bandage at Kai's abdomen with a pair of scissors that Cole had left next to the table. "I suppose our best option would be to work on Kai now, and hope that we can get him stabilized, so we can leave before the Nindroids come."

"Zane," Nya said after a moment of silence, in which the only noise was that of Zane pulling the wrapper off of a sterile needle and syringe. "I don't understand where your logic is coming from."

"Yeah," Lloyd agreed. "I don't see why you would think that Cryptor kept Kai alive on purpose. And why would he take you captive, if he only wanted us to come and rescue you?"

"Because," Zane said impatiently. He filled the needle with a heavy sleeping drug and pressed it into Kai's arm. He did not want to risk having the poor man wake up while he was operating. "He knows that I have the superior knowledge of how to tend wounded. He wanted me out of the picture, so both of you would have to do it. He wanted Nya to suffer through knowing her brother's only hope was in you two getting me back."

Cole's eyebrows lifted in surprise and understanding. "His plan is...has been, this while time..."

"To make us suffer before we are killed." Zane finished. "It was an intricate plan, and one that shows that he knows more about us than we had guessed."

Cole furrowed his brows and joined Zane at the table. "It shows us just how intelligent Cryptor really is, and how truly a his mercy we are. He has been toying us for years now, just waiting for this moment when he would strike out and kill us all in one blow..." His mouth opened wide in terror, and Zane stared back with his own jaw slack.

"We need to get out of here." Zane whispered hoarsely.

Lloyd and Nya stared at each other with raised eyebrows. "Zane," Lloyd said. "You two still aren't making sense."

Zane and Cole were suddenly of one mind, grabbing bandages and tools and shoving them into a large bag. "Cole," Zane addressed the ninja of earth. "Did you actually examine the damaged engine?"

"Sort of," Cole replied. "Not as well as I should have. They could have stuffed anything in there, and I wouldn't have seen it, because I wasn't looking for it."

"Looking for what?" Nya asked, her own voice rising in terror. "Will someone please tell me what's going on?" She screamed.

Zane suddenly whirled around and grabbed her shoulders. His eyes were wide with terror. "A bomb." He pushed her toward the door. "We need to move, now!" He grabbed his blade, which was sitting on the table next to Kai, and followed Nya out the door.

Cole grabbed the bag and ran after Zane. "Grab Kai, quickly!" He shouted.

Lloyd did not question the order. He scooped the unconscious man into his arms without a moment's hesitation and followed.

They ran through the hall, up the stairs, and out onto the deck in record time. Zane helped Nya over the edge of the ship, then into the woods. The others followed.

Once they were about a three hundred paces away from the ship, Zane stopped abruptly and turned to face it. He had not let go of Nya's hand the entire time, and now he pulled her close and waited breathlessly for the others to catch up.

No sooner had the others caught up to him than a bright flash of red lit up the sky, making Nya gasp and grip Zane's shirt in a panic.

Zane wrapped his arms around her and stared out at the now burning wreckage of their home. Tongues of red, orange and blue licked at the treetops and started them on fire.

Nya looked at the burning ship with her jaw slack and her eyes as round as saucers. She could feel the heat of the blast from where they stood, over six hundred feet off.

The intensity of the situation was too much for her. She took one look at her brother, half dead and limp in Lloyd's arms, with the fire illuminating his face and making it look orangish-red, and she broke. With one sudden blow, her sanity was completely taken from her, and she buried her face in Zane's shirt. She began to sob.

Zane hugged her tighter and made hushing noises, trying to keep her calm, but it was no use. She only seemed to cry louder when he spoke to her, and gripped his shirt harder when he tried to lift her head. So he eventually gave up and joined the men in silence, watching the flames take away everything he had ever known in life...

...again.

Lloyd did not draw a parallel, of course. He had not been on the team when the monastery burned. But the memory came back fresh and clear in the minds of Cole, Zane and Nya.

Of course, Zane had no idea how Cryptor would have known about that. It had happened seven, eight years ago. Long before the other Nindroids had been invented, and Zane had been the only one.

"So..." Lloyd said quietly after a few minutes. "What do we do now?"

Cole broke his eyes away from the wreckage and faced Zane. One look through the other's eyes told them that they were both thinking of the same event, the same burning, all those years ago.

Cole cleared his throat and spoke. "We need to ride the dragon to Garmadon's monastery. They will be able to help us with Kai."

"If he lives that long," Lloyd pointed out. "The ride will take at least an hour."

Zane kissed the top of Nya's head and spoke softly, in an effort to calm her down, although the words were not for her. "The dragon has a wide enough back," he said. "I can work on Kai during the ride."

Lloyd nodded and called the dragon with a loud whistle. It must have been off hunting, because Lloyd had to call out several times before it came and landed next to them. Everyone climbed on, although Zane had to carry Nya, because she seemed unable to do anything herself. She was exhausted, both mentally and physically, and Zane feared that her mind may have already snapped.

* * *

><p>Nya had been passed off to Lloyd almost immediately after they mounted the dragon. But she did not care anymore. She was too far gone to care. She sat on the young man's lap for the duration of the trip, shivering, even though he radiated a gentle heat from his body, using his powers. She did not know how, but she could somehow feel his elements before they even hit the surface of the skin. Lloyd had Kai's determination, Cole's leadership abilities, Zane's analytical, logical mind, and Jay's enthusiasm and energy.<p>

It stung her, sitting on his lap, being able to sense all of these elements. Kai's fire, Cole's earth, Zane's ice, and Jay's lightning, all in one man. It brought back memories of Jay, and twisted the knife already lodged in her gut.

Lloyd sat with her patiently, giving the dragon directions every once and a while, though it seemed to already know where they were going, because it really didn't need Lloyd's guidance.

He listened to the sounds behind him with a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Just from the tones of the two men sitting behind him, he could tell that Kai was not doing well. He couldn't always tell what they were saying, but a lot of it went long the lines of being ruptured or fractured.

Of course, Lloyd would never admit it, but he was terrified. Kai had been like a big brother to him for years now. The fact that his hero was laying behind him, walking across the threshold of Death's door, left a hollow feeling in his chest. He tried to smile on the outside as he cradled the man's broken sister in his arms, but he was left wondering if it was even a smile. He was certain that, if he could see his own face, he would wonder if it was an evil smirk.

By the time they reached his parents monastery, he had dropped the façade. When his father ran out to greet them, asking what on earth they were doing here at this hour, he simply gave his father a grieved look and walked right past him, still holding her tightly in his arms.

Zane, like Cole, was able to press his emotions into a stone mask, to hide what was actually going in inside as he explained the situation to Sensei Garmadon. The elderly man immediately went into another room and brought out a stiff blanket to use as a stretcher, and they got Kai into the house as quickly as possible.

Misako appeared moments after Kai had been set down on the kitchen table, and immediately began to help.

Kai's face was covered in blood, because Zane and Cole had managed to get the majority of the stuff out of his lungs before they reached the monastery.

The next hour was a blur of stitching, rearranging and removing things in the hole. Things that Cole could have done by himself, but he had been too fearful of messing up at the time.

They were done by the time the sun had risen above the mountains, and Zane went to find Lloyd and Nya, after washing his hands and receiving a fresh set of clothing.

He found them almost immediately in a spare bedroom. Nya was in the bed. She was pale, trembling, and obviously a little out of it.

Lloyd was on his knees next to the bed, holding her hand. He looked up and saw Zane enter, and a forced smile crossed his face. "How is Kai?" He asked.

Zane sucked on the inside of his cheek. "He's...better." He said. "Your mother is waiting for you in the kitchen. She says that you can use your powers now, and try to mend some of the damage. We pieced everything together the best we could, so Misako says that you can fuse some of his tissues back together. She said it would help stop the internal bleeding."

Lloyd let the smile drop back into a frown as he got to his feet. "He's still bleeding?" His voice was incredulous.

Zane nodded. "But just barely. It's not a huge deal anymore, but better safe than sorry."

"Good," Lloyd replied. He walked straight up to Zane and whispered in his ear. "I'm worried about Nya," he said. "This is more than just grief in her head, Zane. This is...insanity."

Zane nodded. "I know, Lloyd." He smiled sadly. "I need to teach her how to deal with her emotions better. Dwelling on the past like she does will only break the mind." He gave Lloyd a quick hug and a gentle push toward the door. "I'll work on it."

"You know," Lloyd stopped at the door and faced him. "You know you're not the only one who loves Nya, Zane. Granted, your love is different than ours, but everyone on the team loves her as a sister." He swallowed a lump in his throat. "She is the joy of the team, and Cryptor is stealing her away. Please, don't let him." He turned and ran off without another word.

Zane stared after him for a long moment, puzzling over his words. He forced it into the back of his mind and went to Nya's side.

She was awake, he could tell that much. But she didn't seem to be fully aware of what was going on around her. Zane knelt next to the bed and grabbed her hand. "Love," he whispered. "Nya, are you okay?" He knew that she wasn't okay, but he wanted to hear her speak.

Nya blinked once and looked at him. "No," she whispered shakily. "No, Zane. I'm not okay."

Zane gave her a smile. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Nya nodded and sat upright. "I want to say that I'm sorry." She whispered.

Zane gave her a strange look. His one good eyebrow raised questioningly. "What do you have to be sorry about, love?" He stroked her cheek.

Nya grabbed his hand and held it there. "I haven't been behaving very well at all lately."

Zane chuckled. "Naughty girl, huh?" He leaned in a little bit.

Nya pursed her lips. "I've been really selfish and mean...for a long time now." She scooted closer to him. "And I haven't been focussing on your needs, or anyone else's." A tear rolled down her cheek. "Being with Kai, and taking care of him the past day has shown me that I need to stop with the depressive behavior, and find something to be glad about at all times." She leaned in closer to his face. "I love you, Zane." Her voice was wavering with emotion.

Zane opened up his arms, and Nya fell into his embrace. He was anticipating a long crying session, but she was silent and dry as her arms clutched him tightly.

He kissed the top of her head lightly, amazed by her sudden change. He put his head on her shoulder and smiled. "I love you so much, honey." He whispered softly into her ear.

Nya kissed his cheek and nested her head in his shoulder. "I love you too, frosty."

They sat there, wrapped in the other's embrace, for several long seconds. A short knock sounded at the door, and she lifted her head, so she could see who it was. Lloyd stood there, with a small smile on his face.

"Yes, Lloyd?" Nya addressed him gently. She unwrapped herself from Zane's embrace and grabbed his hand.

The golden ninja gave her a short smile and nodded down the hall. "Kai's awake, and he wants to see you." He turned and walked off without another word.

Zane looked at Nya with a grin and a wink. "Are you ready, love?"

Nya stood with her own little grin and pulled him out the door as fast as she could.

Her fiancé had a hard time keeping up with her sudden pace, and he let out a chuckle. "I'll take that as a yes, then."

Nya laughed suddenly, surprising even herself. "Zane," she said. "After what I've been through, I'm reach for anything." Her heart felt surprisingly light and free as she bounded down the hall. The feeling of euphoria that had settled in her mind was so foreign that she wondered if she had actually lost her sanity.

"Nya..." Zane resisted playfully and laughed. "He's not going anywhere, I'm sure. We can act like mature adults."

Nya turned to face him with a bright twinkle in her brown eyes. "I don't really see the fun in that, frosty." She pushed open the kitchen door and bolted in.

The door started to shut itself in Zane's face, and he let out a startled cry and shoved it it back open so fast that the hinges threw the door against the wall. "Slow down, will you?" He gave up after that.

Nya let go of Zane's hand and ran straight up to the table, pushing past a startled Cole. She stopped beside Kai and her smile dropped a little bit. He didn't look much different. The blood spots under his skin had shrunken just a bit, but his skin was just as pale.

He smiled at her, showing white teeth. "Hey, sis." He said hoarsely. He coughed and cleared his throat. "You nearly gave me cardiac arrest when you barged through that door."

Nya grabbed his cold hand. "Sorry," her smile grew again, and she kissed his hand. "Serves you right, you know. I nearly went crazy waiting for you to wake up."

Kai scoffed. "I'm starting to think that you were already crazy, Nya." He laughed weakly. "When was the last time you had a smile like that?"

Zane came up behind Nya and wrapped his arms around her torso. "No one knows, Kai." He rested his head in her hair. "But she's the prettiest fruitcake I've ever seen."

Nya gave a cry of indignation and turned to face him with a mock look of offense. "You're supposed to be on my side, Zane."

"Am I?" Zane's blue eyes had a certain glint that made Nya's heart do backflips in her chest.

Nya felt a hand on her arm, and she turned her head to face its owner. Kai was smiling warmly with open arms. She wriggled out of Zane's grasp and gave her brother a long, hard squeeze. She let a few tears fall as she stood bent over the table, her brother held tightly in her arms. "I love you, big brother," she whispered.

Kai was too numb to feel the pain that ripped through his body as she hugged him. He did not even want to know how many drugs he had running through his veins. "I love you too, sis." He whispered back.

* * *

><p>Zane woke up the next morning with a horrific jolt and a gasp. He shot straight upright, his head spinning as he tried to figure out where the loud beeping noise was coming from. Sweat beaded at his temple, and his fingers quaked as he realized it was his computer alarm clock. It was four in the morning, of course.<p>

After the teary reunion the morning before, Zane had spent the day talking, planning, and avoiding questions about his torture. It was information he would not relinquish easily. No matter how many times Cole assured him that he was safe, and no matter how many times Nya held him tightly and told him it would be all right, he could not shake the feeling that something was wrong. They were not safe, and he would not be all right.

Zane opened up a panel on his arm with twitchy fingers and flipped a switch. The alarm immediately went dead, and he fell back onto the blankets, shivering in terror as he looked out the window, and into the early morning twilight. He was glad that he had a room all to himself, because he most certainly did not want anyone to see him like this. He needed a few minutes to compose himself before he went to Nya.

* * *

><p>Nya awakened slowly, opening her eyes and staring blankly at the dark ceiling above her. She felt that something was definitely off, but she couldn't put her finger on it for several minutes.<p>

She turned over in the bed and rubbed her eyes. That's when it hit her. She bolted upright, more in surprise than anything else._No nightmares._

She leapt from the bed and turned on the light, so she could look at the clock on the far wall. Her blurry eyes read the ticking hands without much surprise. It was just after four.

She glanced over at Kai, who lay sound asleep in the bed next to hers, breathing shallowly. She turned out the lights quickly, not wanting to disturb him.

She grabbed the blanket off of the bed and wrapped herself in it, wondering why her mind had given her a day of respite now, of all times. She opened the door and tiptoed down the hall to Zane's room. The monastery was big, with four rooms, furnished with two beds and everything else a guest may need during a stay. Cole and Lloyd had shared a room, Herself and Kai in another one. Zane had insisted on getting his own room, saying that he did not want to put anyone through the trouble of moving beds around. He was just fine alone.

But could tell, just by looking into his eyes that night, that he was anything but fine with solitude. However, she could do nothing to help him, so she had just given him a hug and told him goodnight.

Now, pattering down the hallway to his door, she was wishing that she had requested that Lloyd slept in the room Zane wanted, so Cole could have shared a room with the wounded android.

She grabbed the door handle and pushed it open tentatively, not bothering with a knock. If Zane were awake, he would have had the lights on. He hated the dark. It wasn't that he was afraid of it, it was just that he liked to have light from the moment he woke up to the moment he went to sleep.

Nya tiptoed up to the bed and looked at him. What were the odds of her having her first dream free sleep in years, and Zane's first sleep-in time, in the same night? She reached down with a finger and stroked his cold cheek.

Zane opened his eyes with a gasp and slapped her hand away, then leapt to his feet and shoved her against the wall. She fell to the floor with a short yelp of pain.

He growled and lifted her to her feet roughly, then looked at her face and gasped again. "Nya?" He set her down on the floor gently, then fell to his knees. He let in a shaky, unsteady breath, them let it out slowly. "I'm so sorry, love." He whispered. "Did I hurt you?" His blue eyes seemed to glow in the darkness.

Nya scooted away from him, her heart beating like a drum in her chest as she panted. "What...what was that, Zane?" She said, a little louder than necessary.

Zane forced himself to keep calm as he struggled to find an answer. "I thought you were someone else," he said eventually. "I'm so sorry."

"Who?" Nya asked, slowly regaining her composure. "Who did you think I was, Zane?"

Zane began to tremble. The weight of it all bore down on him like a crumbling mountain. He had been at the top of it, only to have the stone beneath him fall away and bury him alive. "It doesn't matter." He said it a little harsher than he should have. "I-I'm sorry, love. I should have come. Was it bad?"

Nya scooted a little closer to him. "Was what bad?" She asked. "You're not making any sense."

Zane hugged his knees to his chest. "Your nightmares. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have stayed in bed so long. I-I've been up for a while."

Nya closed the distance between them and knelt behind him. She wrapped her arms around his bare shoulders and clasped them in front of his chest, which were slick with sweat, and rough because of the missing patches of skin. "I didn't have any nightmares this morning," she said. She rested her head on his shoulder.

Zane smelled her breath as it flowed with her words. It was musky and sweet, like perfume. It cleared his senses and helped calm his racing heart. "That's good." He whispered back. The warmth of her body against his made his shivering ease slightly.

Nya kissed his cheek. "You want to tell me what's wrong, frosty?" She inquired patiently.

Zane twisted his body around and pulled Nya onto his lap. He positioned her so that she could rest her head on his chest. "I don't think you want to know." His voice was shaky. Not shaky with emotion, but with terror. "It is too terrible."

Nya felt his heart beating much too fast in his chest, and knew that her steady rock had somehow crumbled. Fear crept into her heart, but she kept it at bay. Her fingers crept up and played with Jay's ring at her neck. The one thing from her past that the fire did not consume. "I wanted to have you tell me yesterday," she whispered. "But I couldn't find the time, and I could tell you did not want to say it to everyone." She felt her hand grow slick with his sweat as she held it pressed over his heart.

Zane felt a buzz shoot through his body at her touch. The delicate fingers of one hand were on his chest. The other hand snaked behind his back and rested behind his shoulder, pulling them both into an embrace of sorts. He wrapped both of his arms around her body and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Nya." He said softly.

Nya allowed a hint of a grin to poke through her lips. "I love you too, frosty." She sighed and allowed a moment of spine to pass between them. "But seriously, Zane. Will you please tell me your story? It might help."

"No." Zane said, far too quickly. He reconsidered his answer and nodded slowly. "I-I mean, yes." He cleared his throat. "I can tell you parts of it."

His reaction only scared Nya more. She closed her eyes against a sudden wave of emotions, then reopened them after a minute. "What did they do to you?" She whispered.

Zane suppressed the sudden urge to scream full-throated at the ceiling as the memories came back to him. _Intense pain, bound hands, and a gentle touch as Cole whispered, "what did they do to you?" In a grieved tone._

Zane hated the feeling inside of him. He hated how different he felt. He was not the same man that he was before the Nindroid attack two days before. Or was it three days? He really could not tell. "They..." He struggled with the words._ How was he supposed to tell her of his life the past forty-eight hours without scaring her half to death?_ "They tortured me, Nya." Of course, she already knew this. Anyone who took a sidelong glance at his body would guess nothing less.

"Yes?" Nya pressed him to continue in a gentle, soft spoken tone.

His throat closed up tightly, and he had to swallow a few times to get it open again. "They did more than just wound my body, Nya." He croaked out. "They wounded my mind." A chill ran down his back. "Do you really want me to tell you about what he said, what he showed me, what he made me do?"

Nya was taken aback by this new side of her fiancé. "You always told me that talking to a close friend about your troubles will help you conquer them," she said quietly.

Silence spoke in the absence of words for Zane. He listened to the gentle cadence of her breath as it rose and fell, and smelled the sweet scents of...he couldn't quite put his finger on it. It was a mixture of several soaps that Misako liked to use. Peppermint, perhaps, was one of them. Or maybe eucalyptus and lavender?

He rested his head in her hair. For whatever reason, he had a strong urge to do so. Maybe so his nose could be closer, and he could get a better whiff?

...Or maybe because he was losing his sanity, and desperately needed someone to hold onto while he plummeted...

He took a deep whiff, telling himself that that was his reason for resting on her. He was not breaking, he did not need her support. He was merely wondering what on earth that sweet scent was.

"Zane?" Nya's voice brought him back to reality after several minutes, which must have felt dreadfully long to her, but only lasted a blink in his mind. "I'm scared."

Zane decided that the scent was definitely eucalyptus. "Why?" He whispered. "Kai will be fine, and it will be at least another twenty four hours until the Nindroids realize that we survived their blast. We are safe." Honestly, he was trying to convince himself more than anyone else.

Nya slid her hand down his skin. Her fingers ran over several cold, skinless spots in its descent. "That doesn't scare me," she said. Her hands went back up to his shoulder, and began to fall again in a methodical caress down to his lap. "I'm scared for you. You're not the same man you were before you left."

Zane had to struggle for an answer. He had not expected her to say that. "You've changed too, my love." He said after rebounding.

"Not like you," she argued as her hand slid down another time. "You shouldn't have ever gone with him."

"It's more complicated than that," Zane said sharply. "Or didn't you hear? He was going to kill you."

Nya paused. "No, I didn't know." Her voice was hurt, and genuinely surprised. "I passed out right after you told him to stop."

Zane grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "I'm sorry, Nya." He whispered. "I shouldn't have been so harsh."

Nya held his hand tightly. "It's okay, frosty." She sat straight and cupped his cheeks in her hands.

Zane's nostrils flared as her hot breath seemed to override any sense of logic he still had left in his mind. Their faces were inches apart now.

Nya curled her perfect lips upward into a smile. "Thank you so much, Zane." She leaned in and kissed his forehead tenderly. "What you went through for us...it is something I won't forget. Not in a thousand years."

Zane's pupils dilated, and a fresh wave of emotions swept through him. He had to close his eyes, because they simply wouldn't focus on anything. His heart beat at twice its normal rate, trying to keep pace with his discombobulated mind. _What on earth were these emotions?_ They were completely foreign to him, and he had no idea what he was supposed to do with them.

Nya threw her arms around him and put her head on his shoulder. "I just hope your sacrifice doesn't hurt you worse than it already has, Zane."

Butterflies fluttered in his stomach, a crazy dance that only distracted his mind further. But to his surprise, it made him feel good. It numbed the pain in his mind, and eased the tension in his muscles. It pulled the blinds over the memories he had made the past few days, although he knew the respite wouldn't last long.

He held her tightly and rested his head on her shoulder. He turned his head in slightly and kissed her neck. "What would I do without you, love?"

Nya let a few tears slide down her cheek and onto his metal shoulder. "What would I do without you?" She made the question double back around to him. "Cryptor would have killed me, if you have not done what you did."

Zane let the dam crack. A few tears fell from his eyes, which he still kept pressed shut tightly. "That is what love does, Nya." He whispered. "Trying to love without dying to yourself does not make sense."

Nya smiled and let out a chuckle. "Love is more than just affections, isn't it?" She asked. "Love is dying to yourself, so others might live. That's what you're saying?"

Zane kissed her cheek and smiled, deciding that he did not care of she saw his tears. "Love conquers all."

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks to Ted Dekker's books for some of the inspiration the past week. That think that Zane said right at the end, 'trying to love without dying to yourself doesn't make sense,' is actually loosely based off of something one of his characters said. I LOVE his books.<strong>

**So, what did you think? PLEASE tell me if you find any of those brackets, [remember these?] Because they're not supposed to be there. And misspelled words? I know there's got to be a million of them in here. I've only read this through twice or three times.**

**Please review!**** Countless hours went into this project, can you spare a few seconds to tell me you appreciate it? Constructive criticism appreciated greatly.**


	6. Of Love and Trauma

**I know...I said that I would give you a wedding next chapter, I'm sorry. I do not have the entire chapter ready right now, but soon. **

**This chapter is going to be detail on Zane's torture, plus some pre-wedding stuff. So be warned, a few minor blood/gore things. But it is not that bad at all. If you made it through the last chapter, you'll be fine. This is much less descriptive than the stuff with Kai. **

**Please leave a comment! **

* * *

><p>The sun shone warmly on the monastery that morning as the two men walked together outside of its gates in the trees. One of the men was a tall, handsome blue eyed man with slicked back blond hair that seemed as if it had been meticulously groomed that morning. He had his left arm looped through another man's right elbow to support the brown haired, shorter man with an ugly limp as he walked along with a cane in his left hand.<p>

They were coming near the end of the short circuit around the monastery. The worn dirt path would take a healthy man a grand total of three minutes to walk, but took an average of ten minutes for the invalid and his escort.

"Are you excited, Zane?" The brown haired man asked. His hazel eyes looked up at the blond with a mischievous glimmer.

Zane's face flushed a shade, and he nodded after a moment. "I think excited is a gross understatement, Kai." He said quietly, a smile gracing his lips. "No words could possible describe the elation I have right now." He walked patiently at Kai's side, not judging him for the slow pace. The man had been stabbed nearly three weeks before and though he was making a remarkable recovery, he still could only walk short distances. And even the short walks caused him pain. But Kai swore that he would start to lose his head if he did not get some fresh air once and a while, so Zane had started taking him out on small walks every other day, if he wasn't too busy with work in the city.

Kai grinned teasingly. "No, you've got to have some word that would work." He said. "Come on, Zane. You're like a living thesaurus. Come up with a good word for..." He scrunched his eyebrows as he continued walking at his torturously slow pace. "How about joy?" He finished the sentence. "That's an easy one. Come up with a few antonyms for joy."

"You mean synonyms?" Zane said with a wide grin.

"Yeah, whatever." The shorter man rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh.

Zane snorted and was silent a moment. "Mirth," he said slowly. "Bliss, ecstasy-"

"There you have it, Zane." Kai said with a nod. "Bliss, mirth, elation, ecstasy, joy. That's what you are feeling."

Zane sighed. "You are forgetting an important element, brother."

Cobblestones replaced the dirt path, indicating the near end of the walk. "I am terrified."

"Of what?" Kai asked patiently.

"Of many things," the Nindroid said with a short grunt. "I guess you could call it wedding jitters. But it could also be called anxiety, because I am terrified of letting her down." He sighed slowly. "I am afraid that I may not being the man she needs me to be. I am not very good at this. Especially with my brain condition."

Kai leaned heavily on his cane as they walked though the gate and into the courtyard. "Does everything you've been doing for Nya for years now not count?" He asked, now breathing heavily. "You've been more of a man to her than I could ever hope to be, Zane, stress problems or not. You do realize that, don't you?" He looked up at Zane's blue eyes for conformation.

Zane looked at him for a long moment, trying to make sense of what Kai had just said. "And it's more than that, Kai." He said. "I don't think I've ever told you, but I can't have kids."

This made Kai stop short. It took Zane a moment to realize that his brother-in-law had stopped, and he almost made both of them trip as he backpedaled and looked at Kai, his face full of embarrassment and shame.

Kai cleared his throat and spoke. "Have you told Nya?" He asked.

"Yes," Zane nodded. "She told me it didn't matter, but I could see it in her eyes. She was disappointed." His eyes found the stone floor, and he stared at it as he waited for an answer.

He heard Kai sigh quietly amidst the sounds of birds chirping and the other men laughing in the kitchen.

"Zane," the master of fire said after a long moment. "Who are you kidding, man?" He tried to find Zane's eyes, but the Nindroid was looking at the ground. "Hey, look at me." He said firmly.

Zane slowly looked up, and Kai continued. "Nya loves you," he said with an encouraging smile. "You're all she ever talks about. I think you're overreacting. There are other ways to get kids, you know." He slowly took a step forward with his left foot, still leaning heavily on the cane.

Zane went into stride next to Kai once again, and they cleared the distance between them and the front door within a minute. "Thank you, Kai." He said with a faint smile. It was a smile that seemed more relieved than anything else. "I appreciate your words." He opened the door with his free hand and spoke again. "Where do you want me to set you down?"

"On the couch," Kai replied. "Thanks, Zane."

Zane helped him into another room, where a few couches sat facing each other, centered around a glass coffee table. "No problem," he replied.

Kai clung to Zane's arm tightly as he lowered himself onto the couch. After he was situated comfortably with a blanket and a book Zane left the room again.

He went into the kitchen for a snack, finally deciding on two apples. He went back to the courtyard and sat on the front steps in peaceful silence, listening to the pleasant noises all around him, which mainly consisted of loud birdsong, a gurgling river just outside the gate, and the other men inside, who were still talking and laughing.

He took a bite out of one of his apples, chewing slowly as the sweet juices ran over his tongue.

Arms suddenly grabbed him from behind, and his heart seized as a million different scenarios ran through his head. Was it Cryptor?

No, Cryptor had been dead for a couple weeks now. It was someone else. _What? Who? What?_ His mind wouldn't function because of his complete terror.

"Hey, frosty," Nya whispered in his ear. "You okay? You're a little rigid."

Zane forced himself to breath, and he slowly got his heart under control. _Not Cryptor, _he told himself. _You are safe, she won't hurt you._

He reached for her hands, which were clasped on his chest, and realized that he was trembling. "Please, Nya." He said fervently. "Don't do that."

Nya observed his shaky fingers as they clasped firmly over her own. "Sorry, Zane." She kissed his cheek and gave him a squeeze. "I should know better by now."

Zane clasped one of her hands in his own and kissed it gently. "It's okay, love."

Nya turned to face him and sighed as she observed his pale face. "No, it's not okay, Zane." She said as she sat down next to him. "I'm surprised that you still have these stress attacks." She leaned her head on his arm, because she couldn't reach his shoulder. "I love you, frosty." She said softly. "I really hope you can start feeling better soon."

Zane kissed her forehead. "I'm sure I will, Nya. It's just hard for me to tell myself that he's actually gone." He sighed shakily and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. "I have a hard time telling myself that he can't hurt me anymore."

Nya wrapped her arm around his middle and gave him a squeeze. "I love you so much, Zane."

He chuckled softly, easing the tension in his chest. "You just said that, you know."

Nya gave him a warm smile and got as close to him as she could. "I don't want you to forget it."

They sat in silence together for a long while, simply enjoying the pleasure of the other's company. The sounds of laughter and talking inside the monastery stopped after a stretch of time, only making the birdsong seem louder. Not that either of them minded, because they both loved the feathered creatures.

Zane slowly composed himself, wondering of he ever really would be free of the horrific memories that plagued him day and night.

After a bit of research a week ago, he had decided that he had a case of post-traumatic stress disorder, also known as PTSD. The only thing that even remotely calmed him was having Nya in his arms. His love for his fiancé and everyone else in the monastery was what kept him going. Without them, he was certain that his brain condition would be much worse.

What seemed to confuse him more than anything else was the fact that he had only spent nine hours with Cryptor, and less than a day in the enemy's custody. Three weeks later, he still had not recovered from the encounter. It may seem irrational for such a strong, steady man to be brought so low in a mere twenty or so hours, but Cryptor was by no means a merciful captor, nor did he exercise restraint when he tortured his victims.

"The wedding is in a week, Zane." Nya said suddenly, breaking the silence.

Zane looked at her face and smiled. "Yes it is, love." He kissed the top of her head. "Are you excited?" He was painfully aware of the fact that Kai had asked him that same question ten minutes earlier.

Nya nodded and let out a small yawn. The heat always made her feel sleepy. "I'm just glad that the Nindroids are gone, and we can finally live in peace."

A chuckle escaped Zane's throat. "Until the next evil arrives," he said. "Face it, love. You know it'll happen eventually."

"Yeah," Nya said reluctantly. "But we are at peace for now, and we have the reward money for defeating the Nindroids, so we can hope for at least a few months of peace in our new home."

"Which we can move into in a week," Zane added. "I still feel guilty about us taking most of the reward to purchase that house, but we do need our own home, since we are a couple."

"Not officially," Nya corrected him. "Remember, we don't even sign the papers until the day before the wedding."

Zane gave her another one-armed squeeze. "Papers don't mean a thing, Nya. You and I both know that. He paused a moment. "What is your favorite bird?"

Nya pondered this a moment. The quick change in the conversation surprised her greatly. "I like kites," she said. "You know, the large birds that basically coast on the air?"

Zane nodded thoughtfully. "They are a beautiful, majestic type of bird, aren't they?" He brooded on this a moment. "Do you know which type is your favorite?"

Nya hummed thoughtfully for a moment. "I forget what it's called," she said slowly. "It's brown."

"A whistling kite?" Zane suggested.

Nya shook her head. "No, that isn't right. It has something to do with bugs, I think." She held her hands about a foot apart. "And it's only about this big."

"Ah," Zane nodded in understanding. "A snail kite?"

Nya snapped her fingers. "Yes, that's it!" She said triumphantly. "I like their eyes. Sort of bluish grey, and really big and round."

Zane had to smile at her antics. Nya had a passion for birds that rivaled his own.

"Why did you want to know, frosty?" She asked.

Zane shrugged nonchalantly. "No reason." He stared out at the sky above the tall walls of the monastery and watched his falcon fly in lazy loops for a while.

Nya noticed his awkward, tense silence and addressed it. "What's wrong?"

Zane noticed that he was trembling, and he broke his stare. After pushing his thoughts into a semblance of order, he spoke. "I-I don't know," he said. "I just...I'm scared."

Nya furrowed her brows. Zane was never scared. Even if he was, he never told anyone, He was too reserved for anything like that. "Of what?"

"It...has to do with Cryptor," he said reluctantly. Could he tell her? Dare he even speak of the things on such a beautiful day? His tale was better suited for around a campfire. _Horror stories, _he thought. _That's what my tale would be called. _

Nya sat in his arms and felt his body tremble under her like a soft earthquake. He was having a relapse now, of all the times he could have chosen?

Then again, it was not his choice. His condition was something out of his control. She reached up, pulled his head down, and kissed his cheek. "You want to go for a walk?"

Zane shook his head slowly and sighed. "Maybe later. Right now, I think..." He pursed his lips. "I think I need to talk about what happened that night."

Nya felt her heart catch for a moment before beating again. "You really do trust me with this?" She asked, dumbfounded. Zane had never given anyone even an inkling of a clue about what his torture had been like.

Zane nodded again. "I have to explain why certain things make me so..." He searched for the right word. "Anxious."

When Nya did not speak, he began before he could talk himself out of it. "I was driven like an animal for eight, maybe nine hours after I was taken from the Bounty," he said. "I got beaten whenever I tripped or fainted. When we finally arrived at the large camp, I was blindfolded and shackled in the tent they had prepared specifically for prisoners. It had everything in it, from chains on the wall to whips, taser guns and tools for...disassembling machinery. That was my first clue to the fact that they had been planning on capturing me the whole time, and that my volunteering had only made it easier for them."

He went silent for a long moment, and Nya dared to look up at his face. He was staring at the far monastery wall as if it were a screen, and he was reliving the dreadful memories all over again in his mind, not just recalling little details. He looked as though he thought he was actually there, with his wide eyes and mouth parted slightly, as if in horror.

"What happened next?" She prompted. "Take your time."

Zane took a deep breath. He could not have an emotional breakdown in front of his girl.

He stared at the wall in silence for several long minutes before he finally felt strong enough to speak. "I am so ashamed," he said. "The things they made me do are unforgivable. You will see, when I am done with the story, why I have not told anyone. It's not because what was done down there was terrible, but because I was the one who did the them." He clenched his fists on his lap. "I am sorry, Nya," he said quickly. "Please forgive me."

Nya scooted close to him and brushed his hair from his face. The gesture made him stiffen. He seemed too afraid to even look at her, too afraid to continue his seemingly unneeded apology.

"Zane?" Nya's voice broke him away from the darkness, and back into the courtyard. "You don't have to tell me."

He eventually relaxed his muscles enough to blink and swallow away the dryness in his throat. He had to tell her the story. The whole story with no exceptions, no tears, no external weakness for her to find.

"They stripped and shackled me between two posts in the center of the room," he continued. "I was still blindfolded, and my wrists were in the fetters about seven feet above the ground, forcing me to stand, because the steel had dull spikes around the inside of the band. Not sharp enough for a person to be able to cut their wrists and potentially bleed to death, but sharp enough to hurt terribly if you tried to go limp and hang by your hands."

Nya was appalled. She snuggled close to his body, a new level of appreciation growing in her chest. She'd only heard the beginning of the story, and a chill was already running down her spine. He was braver than she had ever imagined.

Zane wrapped a sweaty arm around her and closed his eyes against the wave of terror. "I was given fifteen minutes to rest before they began flogging me," he said. "That was the physical portion of my torture. They beat the body first, so that my mind was weaker when they began the worst part, which I will tell you in a moment. The Nindroids did the flogging in intervals. I would have ten minutes of beating, then fifteen minutes to rest. They did that for about two hours. I only remember that because the sun was beginning to go down when Cryptor finally told them to stop and leave for the last time. I was so numb that I didn't feel the pain in my wrists when my legs gave way and left me hanging by the chains. Having the blindfold was one of the worst parts, because they could sneak up on me and begin the beating without me even knowing they were there until the pain was already on my back, or my arms, or...I need not continue on that one. The blindfold was there for the specific purpose of keeping me disoriented. I could not see them, so I had no clue when or where the next blow would hit. "He stopped again and seemed to lose himself in his thoughts.

Nya laid a hand on his chest and sighed deeply. "You don't have to tell me, Zane. It's okay."

Zane shook his head firmly. "I need to tell you," he said. "I think it will help some, knowing that someone else can help me carry the burden. I just hope you can forgive me for what..." He swallowed. "For what I did."

Nya was more concerned than ever. What could he have done? If anyone needed to beg for forgiveness, it would be those Nindroids, of whom the team had already defeated and destroyed. They payed for what they had done to Ninjago with their lives.

"They unlocked the chains, took the blindfold off, and made me stand on my feet," Zane said. "It took a couple beatings, but I eventually stood and walked to the far side of the tent, where they shoved me to the floor and bound my now skinless wrists in coarse, scratchy ropes in the same manner as the shackles before, only these were positioned about four feet from the ground, so I could sit down. I think I must have passed out, because everything went black, and when I woke up, everything was dark. I'm not sure if the sun was down, or of the tent's thick canvas blocked it out. The only light came from a strange bulb in the center of the room. It seemed to float somewhere between the floor and the ceiling, which made me think I might have been hallucinating."

He shuddered slightly. "Cryptor came in with two young men, bound hand and foot, and set them on the floor of the tent, leaving a few paces between each of us. It was a sort of triangle, I guess. He told..." His voice faltered, then he started over. "He told me that we had one hour to get acquainted, then he left. None of us had any clue what would happen when he came back. Their names were Zachary and Ashton. They had been kidnapped a few days before. They had received no rough treatment, unlike me, and had merely been prisoners. That only added fuel to my idea that Cryptor had been planning to take me for a while, and had captured them simply to break my mind."

He stopped a moment to compose himself again. "When Cryptor came back, he walked right up to me and explained the 'game,' as he called it. Every hour, he would bring in two people, then leave us alone. After the hour was up, he would come back, and I would decide which one he was going to kill."

Nya could not contain the gasp. "Oh, Zane," she managed. "Tell me he didn't."

Zane looked at her with his grayish blue eyes, sparkling with tears, and shook his head. "No," his voice was cracked and low, barely above a whisper. "He told me that either I would choose one to set free, or he would shoot them both. That was how he played. I was the judge, he was executioner. But if I didn't play by his rules, he would kill both. I tried to talk some sense into him, but he would not change his mind. So...so I chose Zachary. Cryptor shot him in the head, and let Ashton go free."

Nya's mouth was agape. "So...he said that he would kill them both, unless you chose?" She asked. "You told him which one you though deserved to live more than the other."

"But it wasn't my place," Zane said angrily. "I should not have been forced to do such a thing. He might as well have given me the gun and forced me to shoot them myself."

Nya caught the word 'them' and her mind started reeling. "There was more than one set?" She asked.

Zane nodded, seemingly unable to do anything else. "There...there were five other sets," he said slowly. "I selected six people in total, and they were shot. I chose six others who survived and were set free."

He hesitated, his mouth opening and closing like a fish for several seconds as he forced out the words. "And they weren't all men, either." His voice came out all wrong. It was strained and squeaky, and full of guilt. "He had several different sets. I had to chose between saving the man or his wife...the mother or her daughter...the eight year old boy, or the fifty year old man." He pressed his eyes shut and began to cry silently, his chest heaving with the convulsions. "Oh, I am so, so sorry, Nya." He said over and over again. "I am so sorry."

Nya stared at him with wide eyes, her lip quivering as she tried to untangle the mess. Everything she thought she understood about his condition melted away. This was not a man who was afraid that Cryptor could be out there, trying to get at him and hurt him physically. This was a man torn by guilt because of the choices he had been forced to make. He was so torn that he had been reduced to an out of control train of emotion on a crash course for depression.

It was finally making sense to Nya now. Zane thought he was a monster. He thought he was a murderer of women and children. He thought that he was undeserving of forgiveness.

Nya touched his shoulder tentatively, to see how he would react. After receiving no reaction, she scooted close to him and made hushing noises as she tried to comfort him. "Listen," she said softly. "I forgive you, frosty. Nothing you did is going to make me love you any less." She wiped his eyes gently with her sleeve. "That was so brave of you, Zane. You are a strong man, going through all of that and coming out again." She offered him a smile. "I'm proud of you."

Zane opened his eyes slowly and shook his head. "No, Nya." He said in a wavering voice. "I am not strong. I am a coward. If I had any sense, I would have refused to comply with his demands and-"

Nya pressed a finger to his lips. "If you had refused to comply, there would have been twelve dead people instead of six," she said. "You did a good thing. You know that, right?"

He stared at her in silence for a long moment, scolding himself for showing his weaknesses like this. "How could you be proud of what I have done?" He asked, voice raw like sandpaper. "How could you forgive me for such an act?"

Nya kissed his forehead gently and laid her head on his chest. "Because I'm your wife-to-be," she said. "However awkward and foreign the word may seem now, I am yours. I am supposed to forgive you."

She threw her arms around him so suddenly that he couldn't react. "I love you so, so much, Zane." She said. "Thank you for going through that for us." She put her head on his shoulder and kissed his neck. "If you hadn't done what you did, Cryptor would have killed us. Then where would Ninjago be?"

Zane processed this a long moment, unblinking, before returning her embrace. "I...I don't know," he answered her question. "Nowhere good, I guess."

Nya nodded and pulled away, so she could see his face. "You are a hero, Zane." She said. "It is terrible that those six people had to be the price, but you weren't acting of your own free will. Cryptor was doing it all. You are not responsible for their deaths."

Zane looked into her teary eyes and became aware of the fact that he was once again crying silently. He absolutely hated his weakness, but he knew he could not hide it any longer. Nya had peeled away his shell and exposed the delicate, fragile skin underneath. And he loved her for it. It was like plucking out a thorn. Painful for the first moment, then less so thereafter.

"Zane?" Cole spoke up behind them.

"Yes?" Zane was all too aware of the tremor in his voice and the wetness around his eyes.

The black-haired man stood in the doorway, pale as a sheet. "I...I hope you don't mind that I heard all of that," he said in an equally shaky voice.

Zane's eyes flickered with panic, then mild annoyance, then a weak smile. An upward turning of the lips and a deep breath. "And what do you have to say about my story?"

Cole was silent for a long moment. He looked almost gothic, with his black hair and pale skin. His black eyelashes seemed accentuated by the lack of blood in his face. "I am horrified," he said slowly. "I cannot believe that Cryptor did that to you." He walked toward the couple and held out a hand. "And I have never respected you more, brother. That was truly the most amazing story I've ever heard, and we are undeserving of your friendship. What you went through for us is something I will never forget."

Zane took the hand and allowed the man to pull him to his feet. Nya stood up and stood next to them. "Did anyone else hear?" She asked.

Cole shook his head. "Garmadon tried to come through the door once, but I shoed him away. One eavesdropper is plenty enough, I think."

The Nindroid offered a grateful smile. "Thank you, Cole." He said. "I appreciate that."

The master of earth opened up his arms and pulled Zane into an embrace. "No," he said quietly. "Thank you, Zane."

* * *

><p>Kai was reading a book in bed when Nya walked in one night several days later.<p>

He set down the book and slowly swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Hey, sis." He grabbed his cane from the wall and leaned on it as he got to his feet. "Ready for bed?"

Nya gave him a distracted smile and nodded. "Yeah," she said.

"Uh-oh," Kai said. "What's wrong?" He slowly made his way to where she stood bent over a dresser drawer, selecting nightclothes.

She stood up with a small bundle in her arms and shut the drawer with her foot. "Nothing," she said as she went into the walk-in closet and shut the door.

Kai stood still and stared at the closet door in silence, considering his options.

_Consider: Tomorrow was the wedding._

_Consider: They just got back from town after signing the papers, so they were technically married now._

_Consider: She was in a foul mood, and needed a hug._

The door opened a minute later, and Nya came out wearing baggy sweat pants and a tank top.

Kai never understood woman's choice in dress. Why wear sweat pants if you were just going to wear a skimpy top? Sort of defeated the purpose of staying warm.

He smiled at her and went back to his bed. He sat down slowly, ignoring the pain in his side as he moved. It was a part of him now, and he had learned to almost entirely block it from his mind. "Come over here, sis." He said.

She walked over to the bed, but Kai stopped her. "Hold on," he said. "Grab the brush."

Nya let out a low groan of annoyance and turned on her heel. She grabbed her hairbrush off of the dresser and went back to the bed. She slapped it down in his palm.

Kai gave her a short laugh. "Someone's in a bad mood," he remarked, grabbing her hand. "Sit down. You're not getting out of it."

Nya plopped down with her back to Kai, legs crossed on the bed. "Why are you so persistent?" She grumbled.

"Why are you so grumpy?" Kai shot back with an annoying grin. "You and Zane are, by the government's standards, officially a couple. Then you come back in a mood that would make lemons pucker. Aren't you happy?"

Nya sighed heavily. "Yes, Kai. Of course I am happy."

"But..." Kai prompted.

"But he's ignoring me!" Nya exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air and jerking her hair out of Kai's grasp. "This whole week he's been keeping himself cooped up in the basement, and won't let me even touch the stairs."

"Huh." Kai grunted and got a hold of her hair again. "Details, please?"

Nya was silent for a moment as she bit her lip. "There isn't much to tell," she said. "He's always been partial to the basement as his quiet getaway, but I was allowed to come down whenever I wanted. About a week ago, he approached me and requested that I stay away from the basement for a few days while he did some cleaning. He knows that dust and mold make me contract the flu virus, and didn't want me to be sick." She paused for a moment.

"But he has been more interested in cleaning that basement than spending time with you?" Kai asked. "That's what you're thinking?"

"Yes," Nya said with a light sniff. Kai knew she was in the verge of tears. "I don't understand why he would want to do such a silly task on the week of the wedding. He's-"

"Nya," Kai interrupted. "Listen, baby. You're going to hate me for saying this, but he's got a life too. Being a married couple is going to mean that you both need to make sacrifices. Right now, that sacrifice would be letting him do what he wants." He chuckled as he ran the brush through a section of tangles. "Basements can't stay dirty forever, you know. If he wants to clean, let him. Tomorrow, you guys will have your own home, and he will be forced to let go of any cleaning project he's been working on here." He leaned forward carefully, minimizing the pain in his old wound, and kissed her cheek. "Patience, love, forgiveness, and respect. Got it?"

Nya nodded and turned to face him. Her brown eyes were wet with tears, but she had a smile on her face as she gave him a hug. "You're so smart," she said. "Thank you so much, big bro."

Kai set down the brush and returned the hug. "Anytime, sis."

* * *

><p>Cole crept into the basement as quietly as possible, tiptoeing down the stone steps and into the dusty room below. It was dank and relatively dark. He reached the bottom step and looked around at the mess. <em>I thought Nya said that Zane was cleaning, <em>he thought. _  
><em>

Zane was standing at a table lit by a single bulb directly above it, his back turned to the intruder as he worked fixedly on some project at the table.

Cole came up behind Zane, arms crossed casually as he observed the mechanics on the wooden table. "What do you have there, Zane?" He asked.

Zane gasped and dropped his screwdriver on the floor, startled by his voice. He turned to face Cole, clutching his chest with his right hand and breathing heavily, eyes wide with alarm. "Please stop that!" He exclaimed, placing his left hand on the table and leaning heavily on it.

Cole backed up a single step. "Sorry," he said. "I forgot about your..." He didn't know how to say it without coming across as insensitive.

"Condition?" Zane filled in, pupils contracted to pinpoints. "Call it what it is, Cole. Don't sugar coat it. I have an anxiety problem, and I know it full well. You won't offend me by saying it to my face."

The master of earth placed a gentle hand on his best friend's shoulder. His green eyes were gentle and soft. "Listen, I wasn't trying to chew you out. I was just curious to know what you were doing." He wasn't going to lie to himself. Zane's behavior concerned him deeply. And after hearing his story a week ago, his concerns had only grown.

Zane took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I wanted to keep it a secret," he said. "But I can tell you, since you've already seen it." He brushed Cole's hand away from his arm. "Just promise me that you won't tell Nya."

Cole let his hand drop to his side as he nodded. "Sure thing, Zane."

Zane ran his fingers through his hair and looked back at the table. "This is Nya's gift," he said, gesturing to the machine on the table.

Cole stared at the object for a moment. "Is it a bird?" He asked.

"Yes," Zane said. "A kite, actually. I'm going to give it to her tomorrow."

Cole looked into Zane's eyes and examined them carefully. All of the fear that had shadowed his face moments before had vanished, giving way to pure excitement and joy. His blue eyes were alight with childlike energy as he grabbed a screwdriver and messed with something in the bird's panel.

It had no feathers yet, which was part of the reason Cole had such a hard time identifying what it was. By all accounts it looked more like an oversized mechanical football than a bird.

"What do you think?" Zane asked, drawing Cole out of his thoughts. "Will she like it?"

Cole smiled a broad, albeit somewhat forced smile. "The wedding is tomorrow, Zane." He said. "It's eleven o'clock. We should both be in bed." He nodded slowly and patted the android's shoulder. "And yes, I think she will like it a lot."

"Will she love it?" Zane asked, setting down the screwdriver and going for a bolt.

"Naw," Cole shook his head, making Zane stop and stare.

"Why not?" Zane looked concerned. "What makes you think she won't love it?"

Cole shifted his weigh awkwardly from one foot to the other before speaking. "Because she'll be so caught up in loving you," he said. "There's not room for much else in her heart. But yes, she will definitely _like_ the bird."

Zane looked relieved. He let out a short yawn and took a drink out of a water bottle on the floor near his foot. "This project is taking longer than I had anticipated," he said. "But I should be done within an hour or two. I just need to tighten a few bolts and get the feathers attached." He held up the robot and held it at Cole's eye level. "What do you think of its eyes?" He asked.

Cole looked into the bird's large, round eyes, which were unblinking and dead. "Bluish grey," he observed. "Nya's favorite colors."

"Actually, orange is her favorite," Zane said. "She likes deep, reddish oranges and most shades of blue." He set the bird down and grabbed a single feather from a cardboard box on a shelf. "She also likes grey and brown." He gave a slight shrug as Cole took the feather from him. "It's a good brown mix, don't you think?"

Cole held up the feather and ran a finger across the tiny segments. The feather had a little bit of grey, with some orangish brown mottled into it. "It is remarkable, to say the least." He handed it back. "So are you going to attach the feathers individually?"

Zane widened his eyes and shook his head. "No, I would not waste time with such an effort." He took the feather and went back to the box. He took out what looked like a small rug made up of feathers instead of fur. "I started this a few days ago." He set it on the table carefully and smoothed the grayish brown feathers, so they all laid the same direction.

"It is not real feathers," he explained. "They are synthetic, just like the skin." He turned over a corner of the strange material. "It's a lot like my skin, the difference being that I have hair instead of feathers." He stroked the soft feathers. "The skin was one of my father's inventions," he said. "Such a brilliant mind, it is a shame to have lost him."

Cole touched the soft, downy feathers and pieced together Zane's broken explanation. "So the skin will grow the feathers in the same way you grow hair?" He asked.

Zane nodded. "Yes, exactly."

Cole gave Zane a genuine smile and hugged the robot tightly for a long moment. "I'm going to bed," he said as he let Zane go. "Good luck, don't stay up too late, and try not to have too much fun with your last few hours as a bachelor."

Zane smiled back, his face flushing slightly. "I'll try, Cole." He said. "Thank you for that wise advice." His tone was mildly sarcastic.

Cole snorted once and went back up the stairs, leaving his best friend to finish his work without any more interruptions.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Please leave a comment!<span> And subscribe to my channel, press that little ****thumbs-up button. **

**Expect the next chapter within a few days. C:**

**So what do you think? Do you like my torture methods? I thought it was clever. Poor Zane...**


	7. Now and Forevermore

**I'm sorry of you were wanting a longer chapter...I've been distracted with True Grit. I've got a couple of little plot twists coming in chapter 11! I'm pretty excited about it...Pixal is awesome...**

**So...on to topics that actually concern this story...**

**If you're wondering where Wu is, I think he's still on that trip in the mountains. I know, he's been gone quite a while...pity he missed the big day...**

**I know that Zane is OOC. I did it on purpose, because of his condition. His brain functions a little differently now than it did before the incident. **

* * *

><p>Nya awoke to the sound of chirping, and she opened her eyes slowly. She glanced around the room, trying to figure out what had made the noise. Her door was closed, and she knew that the window was shut as well. She had done that herself last night because she hated drafts. She glanced at the clock and rubbed her eyes so she could get it into focus. It was just after seven. Kai was sleeping soundly in the bed next to hers.<p>

She heard the noise again, and her head turned to the window with surprise. The window was open, and sunlight was filtering through the open blinds and onto the floor. Uninteresting details, hardly worth her time. What caught her attention was what was on the windowsill.

A medium sized bird with a sharp, hooked beak and mottled brown and grey feathers sat there, staring at her with its round blue eyes. It chirped again, and something clicked in Nya's head. It was a kite.

She sat up slowly and put her feet on the floor. Walking with slow, deliberate steps, she approached the sill and held out her hand.

As she had expected, the bird held its wings slightly extended for balance and stepped lightly onto her arm, being careful not to cut her delicate skin with its talons.

"Oh, Zane..." She tried to speak, but her sentence ended up trailing off as she stroked the tiny feathers under its beak. She set it back on the windowsill and grabbed her clothes, which she had laid out the night before, after Kai was done with her hair. She ran into the walk-in closet and changed. She went through her hair quickly and washed her face before picking the bird back up and slipping into her shoes.

She pushed the door open and ran down the hall to the kitchen. As she expected, Zane was cooking breakfast. He had his back turned to her, and was apparently preoccupied with whatever he was mixing in the bowl.

Nya wanted nothing more than to sneak up behind him, like she had done a few times when they were on the Bounty. But remembering what usually happened when someone did that, she restrained herself. She set the bird down on the table and knocked on the wall softly.

Zane immediately turned his head and looked at her. He set down the spoon and smiled. "Good morning, love." He said.

Nya covered the distance between them in a couple short bound and threw herself into his arms. "Good morning, frosty." She said with an unexplainable giggle.

Zane kissed her cheek and wrapped his arms around her. "Do you like it?"

Nya smiled and nested her head under his chin. The combination of her being short and him being tall made it so that she could barely kiss his cheek without standing onto her toes. And he usually had to bend over as well.

"I love it, Zane." She said. "Thank you so much."

Zane let out an unexpected laugh of triumph. "I knew Cole's logic was a little flawed," he said to himself, although Nya could hear the words. She didn't question it, though. She recognized an inside joke in his tone, and she did not feel like having him explain it.

Nya extricated herself from his grasp and went over to the counter. "What are we making?" She asked.

Zane ran his arm over her shoulder and rubbed it gently out of habit. "I was just making pancakes," he said. "I wanted to keep everything as stress free as possible, so I woke up early to start this. I was thinking that if everyone could wake up with breakfast taken care of, we could take care of more pressing matters on today's agenda."

Nya put her hand over Zane's hand on her shoulder. "You should have made Lloyd do it," she said with a cheeky grin. "After all, this is your special day."

"It's yours as well as mine, love." He replied. "And we've been through this before. I enjoy serving you guys. Call it my therapy."

"Well, Lloyd loves to help out too," Nya argued. "You're like a second father to the kid. He'd love to cook."

"Well, I don't need any help," Zane retorted. "Case closed."

Nya scoffed lightly. "You're such a guy," she said. "I'm sort of supposed to be your helpmeet. Are you saying you don't need me?"

"No!" Zane exclaimed, eyes suddenly wide with alarm. He took a deep breath and composed himself. "Listen, I'm sorry. That's not how it was supposed to come out." He stroked her hair and pushed a few wavy strands out of her face. "I do need you, Nya." His voice trembled with emotion. "You're the only thing that helps to keep the fears at bay."

Nya grabbed his hand before it could drift away from her hair. "I know," she said. "And I need you too. I think that's what makes us so similar. Even before Cryptor attacked us a month ago, we've both had this mutual need for attention and affection."

Their fingers intertwined, Zane's being a bit shakier and unsteady. "I have an idea," he said, pulling her toward the door. "Grab your bird, she shouldn't be in the kitchen alone."

Nya held out her free hand, and the kite immediately leapt into the air and flew to her arm. Its wingspan was so long that it had trouble not knocking things over in its short flight.

The couple left the room, and Nya allowed herself to be pulled into the courtyard. It was decorated with roses, which Misako had purchased the day before. The white blossoms were in four different vases on the steps, where the ceremony would take place. There were two vases on each side. Everyone had said that they should get more decorations for the courtyard. Maybe some balloons, by suggestion of Lloyd, or a simple arch, a thing Kai was loath to give up.

Zane and Nya had both insisted that they did not want any such things. It was a simple ceremony, so why bother? The part that mattered was the people who were there. And besides, they did not have the money to do any large scale decorating.

"What are we doing, Zane?" Nya asked as she was pulled into the center of the courtyard.

Zane smiled and wrapped his free arm around her waist, pulling her close. He began to dance, his legs moving in slow, swinging steps. "I don't recall ever doing this with you before," he said. "I wanted to do it now." He stepped slowly, allowing Nya time to figure out the simple dance. Most of the moves were consisted of simple swaying as the partners went in a slow circle.

Nya quickly got the hang of it, and they transitioned to faster steps. "This is nice," she said after a little while. "We should do it more often."

Zane pulled her close and kissed the top of her head before stepping backwards and giving her a twirl. "I think so too," he said. "Want to try a faster step?"

They spent the next ten minutes doing crazy spins with no real rhythm or technique, but neither cared. At one point, Zane grabbed her by the torso and lifted her petite body above his head, doing a crazy off-center spin that made him trip and nearly fall. But he caught himself just before his right knee could hit the stones, and he set Nya firmly on her feet before he had even completely righted himself. They were both laughing heartily and spinning again within a minute, dizzy from the elation.

* * *

><p>Zane stood on the steps in his formal black pants, shoes and sky blue button up shirt, nervous and shaking like a leaf as the ceremony began.<p>

They had changed up many things about the way the wedding was to be done. Misako and Cole had been a bit upset about this, but Lloyd, Kai and Garmadon seemed to understand his and Nya's need for a less flamboyant and extravagant party.

They had not made any real friends in the past few years. Jay's parents and Cole's dad did not count as friends because they were more like family to Zane and Nya, as well as everyone else on the team. So there were no people outside of _family_ at the ceremony.

Everyone was standing in the courtyard because Nya had wanted the ceremony to be short and sweet. Dragging out seven chairs for such a short event was not only a little bit pointless, but it was an uneven number. If they were going to include the part the Kai insisted they include, which would be him walking the bride down the isle, then they would need to part the chairs in two different groups; three in one side and four on the other.

The thought of such a thing had made Zane shudder, the first time it had been suggested. Having no isle was better, hands down. Zane could stand uneven numbers of people. What he could not stand was uneven numbers of chairs.

Zane felt as if time had slowed as soon as he had walked out into the steps and stood before Garmadon, who had volunteered to read the vows. He took a deep breath and returned the green-eyed smile of the elderly man, who was dressed much like Zane, save that the white shirt he wore sat under a black dress coat and warm green tie.

Zane knew that the word 'warm' did not really work for green. Green was a 'cool' color. But somehow, in his giddy, half senseless state of mind, warm seemed to suit the forest green strip of fabric hanging around the man's neck.

He turned to face the small group of family and friends, his closest and only confidants in this world, and found himself unable to hide both the smile on his face and the slight blush in his cheeks as he waited expectantly for Kai to come through the front gates with Nya holding his arm.

Zane and Nya had both agreed that she would not wear a traditional wedding dress. They apparently felt like breaking all the rules with this wedding and had agreed, to Misako's horror, that she would wear a less expensive, but no less appealing, dress.

He still had not seen it, of course. Nya and Misako had gone shopping a while back, and had purchased the outfit while he did other things with Cole and Lloyd. Nya had assured him that the dress they had chosen was well within their price range, and was more pretty than any plain old white dress with lace and ruffling skirts, all of which Nya hated with a passion. If she was going to wear a dress, it had to have some color, no lace, and absolutely no ruffle. She was the type who preferred a pencil skirt over a ruffled dress.

Right when Zane thought he would lose his sanity from the wait, it finally happened. Cole and Lloyd swung the gates open wide, and the figure standing in her brother's arms took his breath away. Literally.

She stood in blue flats. A wonderful choice, if you did not have to consider the fact that Zane would have to bend over a foot and a half to reach her lips. A couple inches on the heel would not have hurt. But Zane thought the shoes made her look so much more flattering than anything else she could have chosen because they seemed to represent innocence. The slender, pale legs that rose from those shoes only heightened the sense of angelic purity that she seemed to radiate.

She wore a strapless, sparkling blue gown that made Zane think that Misako must have talked Nya into a more formal dress than she had originally wanted. It looked like a simple bridesmaids dress rather than a bride's gown. It barely covered her knees.

The dress somehow managed to make her look younger. If he did not know her, his first guess on her age would have been no older than twenty-one. But in reality, she was pushing thirty.

Her black hair fell in ringlets to her pale shoulders, shining almost red in the sunlight. Oh, Zane was so glad that he had talked her into growing out her hair. Whenever her hair reached a certain length, it would start to get wavy. She had apparently used that to her advantage today, and spent a little time curling it with an iron after putting on the magnificent dress.

As she came closer, he could see that she wore no makeup. He was glad, because she really did look better without it. Her face glowed with joy, and her cheeks had a rosy blush as she found his gaze and held it with a dreamy stare.

Kai was just as happy. Anyone could see it if they looked hard enough. He was just a bit more controlled with it, keeping most of the joy on the inside instead of letting it rise to the surface. But Zane had known Kai for five or six good long years now, and they had spent almost every day of it training alongside each other.

Zane knew that Kai was absolutely elated. His face glowed with pride, joy, and a little hint of jealousy as he limped up the final step with his sister and let go of her arm. He shot Zane a look that the Nindroid translated with no difficulty. '_Take care of her, or I'll break your neck.'_ He said it with a smile, of course. And he had said as much five months earlier, when Zane had approached him with sweaty palms to ask for his sister's hand in marriage.

Zane was hardly aware of what he was doing as he held out a hand for Nya. Her cool hand slipped into his sweaty palm, only making him all the more aware of just how out of his comfort zone he was. While Nya smelled of gardenia blossoms, he thought he smelled like a sick mixture of scented deodorant and sweat that had steeped under the heat of the noonday sun a few minutes longer than necessary. He made a little note in the back of his head to start buying unscented spray.

"...are gathered here today to signify..."

Zane realized then that he wasn't listening to Garmadon's speech. Was it important? He wasn't sure, but his mind still refused to cooperate, so he genuinely hoped that it wasn't too terribly critical. Nya's round brown eyes seemed to leech away any control he still had over his mind.

A gentle nudge to his shoe brought him back to reality. Nya had noticed his lack of attentiveness, and had kicked his foot in the most subtle way that she could manage.

Zane blinked and jerked his head back an inch, drawing a light chuckle from a few people standing in the courtyard. He managed to keep his flush under control, and he saw that Lloyd was on the steps with the rings, trying really hard not to laugh as he looked at the bridegroom's face.

Zane took the two rings and held them in his palm as Nya began to speak. His heart skipped a beat. Uh-oh... He was supposed to prepare a short speech. He mentally made a target out of himself and shot a few sharp silver shurikens into it. He would have to come up with something on the fly.

"Zane," Nya began, eyes moist with tears. "When I first met you, you were the man with a strange affection for the simplest pleasures in life. The tiniest things would make you smile, from a flower growing in a patch of barren gravel to larger things, like watching Kai make a fool of himself as he stupidly accepted Jay's dares; things like who could run the fastest, or who could stay underwater the longest." She sniffed and took a moment to compose herself. "Although I didn't always really appreciate or notice it, because I had Jay and my brother, you were always there."

She gave his hand a squeeze. "We've been good friends from the beginning, because of all that we have in common. And the things that aren't the same in our personalities only make you seem all the more mysterious and beautiful to me."

Her dam sprung a leak, and tears came down her cheeks silently. "Even after Jay had come and gone, you patiently put up with my selfish impulses, putting me before everything else in your life. Our friendship had blossomed, seeded, and starting a month ago, began to give birth to new shoots of emotions and passions I never imagined possible, after I finally started to contribute to the relationship." She let in a breath, and released it shakily. "And I love you so much, frosty. You are all I could ever hope for in a man. I couldn't ever possible live up to standards high enough to deserve you, even if I worked for a hundred years."

Zane found that his own eyes were watering profusely as she finished her speech. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out short of a squeak. He cleared his throat and tried again. This time, his voice came out, shaky but bold. "I-I would have to say agree to disagree on a lot of those things you said." He managed to start blazing a path, and he continued on that course. "We have been good friends for many years now. We had shared a wonderful platonic relationship, thinking that we could never really ask for more."

A lump grew in his throat, just painful enough to keep him in reality. "But..." He let out a forced chuckle. "This is going to be our first argument as a married couple. I say that I really don't deserve you, Nya. You are more wrong on that point than is humanly possible. I could never, even if I worked two hundred years, live up to standards required to deserve you."

The lump grew into a fist, clobbering his air passage painfully as he held up her hand and slid the sweaty, shiny white gold ring onto her finger. "But I will certainly try, my love." He had to admit, it wasn't too sloppy of a speech, having just come up with it on the fly with a fried brain.

Nya took the white gold band from him and slid it onto his finger, completely at a loss for words. The courtyard was so silent that Zane could hear the beating of the falcon's wings as it landed and alighted again. It was, as he had instructed earlier, taking pictures.

Garmadon read the vows. Again, Zane heard only a little bit of what was going on, because Nya's teary brown eyes were drawing away his attention again. He looked down a few inches, eyes landing on her pink lips, which formed the words "I do."

Of course, that drew him out again. He had a vague notion that he was on a bungee cord, and his body was, at one point, stretched taut and near reality. But then at the next moment, he would go flying into the air, mind soaring and free before falling back down again. It was a crazy, whacked-up cycle. And just like a bungee jump, once you took that first leap, you were at the mercy of the cord tied at your ankles. You were committed, and no amount of shouting or thrashing would make it stop.

"...in times of sorrow, and of joy..."

He really had to get his head on the ground again. He was headed right for another embarrassing moment where Nya would have to kick his leg again. But it was impossible to stop the momentum of the cord looped around his mind's proverbial ankles.

"...as long as you both shall live?"

Darn. Zane found that he had no time to create another living target and shoot himself, so he spoke. "Now and forevermore." The words were so easy to say, but Zane could tell that the words held more power than he ever imagined possible. Those three words had just secured a bond between himself and his bride, and he knew that there was no going back.

"Well then," Garmadon spoke, folding the sheets of paper in his hand, and shoving them in his pocket with finality. "I now pronounce you husband and wife." He nodded to Zane, who's eyes were wide with elation and anticipation. "You may kiss the bride."

Zane was certain that his heart stopped beating as he leaned in (and down) and kissed Nya on the lips. Having never kissed before, he was not entirely certain of what to expect. The way he had always seen it done was simply brushing lips. Nya obviously felt dissatisfied by that, because she put her hand behind his head, pushing his face into hers so suddenly that Zane opened his eyes in alarm.

...My goodness, he decided he had a lot to learn about kissing...

Her lips practically melded into his, creating a sharp, seemingly electrical charge through his body and mind as he tried to figure out what he was supposed to do. He learned quickly enough, however, and within the first three or so seconds of the kiss, he felt that it could perhaps become more natural, after a few more tries. He thought that it was the perfect first kiss, and he wasn't sure that he wanted it to end.

Applause filled the air a moment later, and they drew apart reluctantly. Zane became aware for the first time of just how awkward the situation was, at least for him. He did not like being on the stage without any lines. He had rehearsed what he would do up to this point in his head, but after this, he had no clue what he was supposed to do.

Nya seemed even more lost than him, so Zane took control and worked, yet again, on the fly. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly, his heart hammering in his chest like the fist of God.

He led her down the steps, and they entered the wave of congratulations, hugs and laughter without much regard to their surroundings, or even who they were talking to.

Cole's dad said his congratulations, as did the other guys. Nya saw Mr. And Mrs. Walker, and she let go of Zane's hand so she could give Edna a proper hug.

She smiled as they drew apart, and the elderly woman kissed her cheek. "I'm so glad you could make it, Edna." Nya said.

Mrs. Walker gave a short laugh and wiped her eyes. "Congratulations, honey." She said. "Jay would have been so happy to see this day."

That seemed to kill the mood for a moment as Nya tried to reply. "Thank you," she said, not allowing herself to acknowledge the wave of guilt that swept over her at the mention of her fiancé of nearly three years past.

They parted ways after a little more small talk, and Nya found Zane again. He was talking with Cole.

Actually, Cole was doing the talking. Zane was smiling and nodding absently. Nya walked between them and put her hands on Zane's chest.

Zane looked down at her and smiled. Their lips touched again, and he scooped her into his arms, their faces still pressed together. Nya felt her heart to backflips in her chest as he spun in a circle, holding her securely in his strong arms.

Nya clasped her hands behind his neck and laughed loudly with him, wishing the moment would never end. She wanted to pause everything right there and live in that moment for the rest of her life; so full of joy that everything else was all but nonexistent.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Please leave me a review!<span> I love to get them. If I didn't get reviews, I wouldn't be here writing. Your feedback is what keeps me going. **

**I just wanted to say this before I forgot again: While I was writing part 1 of this story (with Zane's torture) I was listening to Capital Lights. **

**...*Let that sink in*...**

**Yeah. You can just imagine me sitting on my bed with my earbuds in, describing the details of Zane's time in the tent, singing Rhythm 'n' Moves. Terrible, right?! I am truly a wretched person. (If you haven't heard Rhythm 'n' Moves by Capital Lights, go look it up.) Carolyn is a good one too...**

**Anyways...**

**In case you guys ****don't really understand why Zane gets upset by people touching him suddenly, talking loudly, etc, it's because when he was in the 'torture tent,' he had that blindfold on, and the Nindroids would come up suddenly and beat him before he could even prepare himself for the pain. Imagine yourself in his place, between those beams, unable to determine when the next blow would come. I'm sure you'd be a little wary after that too. **


	8. Not Yet

**This chapter will be occurring about three weeks before the wedding. Like I said earlier, these one-shots will jump around a little bit in time. **

**This is a sort of important chapter, and I want to apologize ahead of time for delivering such a horrible sledgehammer of a plot twist on you guys. **

**But before you guys all flame me with hellfire, I want to say that I have given you all ample warning that this would happen. Even back in the original one-shot where Jay dies, I had little hints here and there that this had taken place. **

**Please be gentle with me, and I really hope that this chapter won't make me lose any followers or favorites. **

* * *

><p>The blue sky was bright and relatively clear on that breezy afternoon in late summer, when the leaves were just beginning to turn. It was still relatively temperate, although some nights were threatening to show a frost. But as of yet, it had not happened. People guessed the warm winds would stay dominate for at least a couple more weeks.<p>

A lonely dirt road snaked through the hills, forgotten and forsaken by all but the few hikers and campers. Nya never understood why few ever came to this beautiful place. The trees were large and healthy, giving it an Eden feel. That was what she thought, at least.

The silver car rolled with the road, traveling to the heart of the surreal forest. The sun was just beginning to dip toward the horizon, suggesting that the time was perhaps around three o'clock. They had been driving for over an hour from their temporary home at Garmadon's monastery.

It had been a long ride, but not boring by any stretch of the imagination. Simply sitting in the car side by side was enough to keep them both content, so awkward tension was never a problem.

Her left hand reached over the center console and absent-mindedly traced the seam on Zane's jeans near his kneecap as she stared out of her window at the passing trees. His right hand slid from the wheel of the vehicle and found hers. Without being fully conscious of their doings, they intertwined their fingers on the grey leather console that separated them.

"How are you doing, Nya?" The sweet silence was broken by his gentle voice. But she did not mind in the least. If anything, she was happy that he had finally decided to speak after nearly forty minutes of soft silence.

She squeezed his hand gently and watched his left hand hold the wheel to keep it steady. "How should I answer that question, Zane?" She handed him the rhetorical question. "It's his birthday, and we're going for a visit. I don't really expect this time to be much different than any other."

Zane's head bobbed once as he acknowledged the depth of her words. "Do you want me to wait in the car while you talk to him?" He asked.

Her eyes continued to stare vacantly out of her window as the forest passed them by. It was a never ending flash of green, brown, and reddish orange from the streaked leaves. "No," she said quietly. "I don't want to walk by myself. You can go part of the way with me this time."

"Sounds good," Zane said. "Please take your time, I don't mind waiting."

Another mile of road and trees passed them by before Zane brought the car to a stop and pocketed the key. He looked at Nya and gave her an encouraging smile. "Ready to get out?" He asked.

Nya let go of his hand and opened her car door. "As ready as I'll ever be," she said as her feet touched the earthy ground. She adjusted the straps on her thin cotton dress and grabbed her coat from the back seat. The chilly breeze made her wish she had worn a warmer outfit.

Zane got out of the car, took her arm in his own, and began their walk through the trees. Nya felt her vision grow blurry with tears and shut her eyes tightly, clinging to her fiancé with all she had to keep from losing it.

"It's okay, Nya." Zane whispered in her ear as he guided her patiently through the trees. The ten minute walk was silent, except for the birdsong and the winds that stirred the leaves with gentle whispers.

When they finally got close to their destination, Zane stopped walking and patted her arm gently with his unoccupied hand. "I'll wait here," he said. "Please take your time."

Nya nodded and pulled away, wiping her eyes clear of the silent tears. "Thank you, Zane." She managed to whisper. "Just give me five minutes." She looked into his sympathetic eyes for a fleeting second before drawing her sweater close around her shivering body and running ahead with easy loping strides. She just wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. Admitting her greatest guilt to the child's father was a thing she was not looking forward to. But she knew that the day had to come eventually, and that now was as good a time as ever. She had to get this off of her chest before the wedding.

After about thirty paces, she looked behind her and found that Zane was now hidden by the trees. She looked ahead of her and continued on for several more steps before she found what she had been looking for.

The large tree about ten paces off was painful to look at, if only for the bittersweet memories it had been carrying the past three or so years. A hundred different emotions raged through her head, and she found herself wishing that she had allowed Kai to come with them. Even Zane could not understand what had happened here.

There had been several different picnics before the fateful day when the Nindroids attacked. By invitation, Kai had been with them each time. He had never forced himself on her and Jay, and had even said on a few occasions that he wanted her to have a real date with Jay, and have them be all by themselves for once.

But both Nya and Jay had insisted that he joined them. They both enjoyed his companionship, and he was fun to be around.

Nya wiped away a tear as she approached the gravestone that sat under the tree. She fell to her knees and stroked the cold granite, brushing away the dirt and leaves. Her fingers traced through the engravings on its smooth face.

_Jayden Todd Walker__  
><em>

It was a simple grave, without any dates or real description. He deserved so much more than this, but what could they do on their tight budgets? Being a ninja did not always pay as well as one would like.

Nya cleared her throat and swallowed a sob. "Hey, Jay." She began quietly. "A lot has changed since when we talked this spring." Her finger traced the J in his name as she poured out her heart. "Zane and I got engaged in January, and we'll be married in about three weeks."

Her pale fingers started to tremble as she outlined the W. She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "We would have brought Kai with us today, but a confrontation with the Nindroids gave him an awful wound. He promised to come and visit as soon as he's feeling good enough to walk."

She felt a gust of wind lift her jacket, and she used both hands to wrap it around her once again. "I'm doing good," she said. "I am happy with Zane, but I still miss you terribly. I won't ever get over losing you, but perhaps my pain will become numbed with time."

She hesitated for a long moment, knowing her time was almost up. She had to hurry. "I have some stuff I'd like to get off of my chest before Zane and I get married," she said finally. "I wanted to talk to you about it first, though."

Tears dripped onto her lap as she wondered what Jay would say if he were here at this moment. He would probably have given her a hug, kissed her nose, and told her that everything would turn out okay through some crumby joke about cloudy skies, blowing winds, or something else of that nature.

She sniffed again and ran her hand along the smooth top of the square granite gravestone. It still felt weird, sitting next to a grave and talking to a dead man. She was really just talking to herself, when she thought about it. Jay could not hear her.

But Zane said that speaking your heart out loud to a deceased loved one helped put the mind at ease, so that was what she did every time she came here. She spoke about anything and everything that came to mind.

Several warm tears fled from her eyes and shattered on dead leaves. "I...I wish that we could have kept our baby," she said it without any regard to the fact that her fiancé might have been standing behind her. The five minutes were surely almost up by now.

"I am so, so sorry for giving it up," she whispered through sobs. "You wouldn't have wanted me to do it. But I was so afraid, after you died..." She found that she had no will power left in her mind. Her emotions clogged her throat, and she slumped over the gravestone, burying her head in her folded arms. Her nose touched the deathly cold stone, and her tears fell freely, pooling on the granite. "I couldn't do it alone. You weren't supposed to leave me here."

She sat like that for nearly a minute, loud wails of anguish pouring from her heart. She had never told anyone about the baby. Not even Kai or Zane knew. And until now, Jay had not known that she had given it up. The guilt was unbearably painful. She knew that the one who had stripped her of her virginity would not have approved of what she had done with their child.

Warm arms encompassed her body after a few long minutes, and she sank into Zane's embrace. She wrapped her arms around his neck and she continued sobbing without reservation.

"It's okay, Nya." Zane whispered softly. "What's wrong? You did a lot better when we visited here last spring." His hand caressed her hair. "Are you hurt?"

Nya shook her head. _Should she tell him?_ Perhaps it was finally time to bring it out into the open. There were no secrets from her soon-to-be husband, and this guilt weighed on her shoulders like a ton of bricks.

"I-I'm fine, Zane." She said reluctantly.

She could not do it.

Not yet.

* * *

><p><strong>*Sniff*<strong>

**Okay, do you all hate me now? I am so sorry...**

**I could have made this into such a ****beautiful chappie, but I ruined it with...y'know...**

**So do some of her emotions make sense to you now? Back in '_An Emotional Morning_,' she seemed really depressed and a little guilty. She was overly emotional and a little bit grumpy. There is more, but I don't want to spoil the part where Zane (and maybe Kai) find out. All the explanations will come later. **

**Love it or hate it? I don't care if your review is all caps with colorful swear words, I just want your opinion. Did I cross any borders into unfriendly territory? **

**Please review!**


	9. Lies and Confessions

**Okay...here's your chapter. **

**I need your opinion: Should I change the story rating to M? I'm not sure that a T rating can blanket over all of my content. I'm keeping it fairly clean, but I just want your input. **

* * *

><p>Nya had gone through her day with all the enthusiasm she could muster, working with a vengeance at her part-time job at the mechanics shop in a slower area of Ninjago City. She worked from nine-thirty in the morning to four o'clock in the evening every weekday while Zane worked at his computer repair shop downtown.<p>

Since Zane owned his own shop, he was able to make his work schedule coincide with Nya's perfectly, leaving his employees in charge of Julien Computer Repair when he got off of work to drive home with her, returning each morning at nine to restart the cycle.

Nya walked out of the wash station with a wad of paper towels in her hand as she dried her face, arms, and hands. "I'm going to leave now, Mr. Welsh." She called out to her superior, who was at that moment filing paperwork at his desk.

Welsh looked up momentarily with shallow grey eyes and waved a hand in dismissal. "I'll see you Monday," he said in his deep, somewhat overbearing voice.

"Will do." Nya tossed her wad of towel into a trash can near the door and picked up her purse. She walked through the carpeted lobby and pushed open the glass paned door. The cool November air hit the side of her head and swung her hair into her eyes as she walked across the parking lot and stopped next to her car. She dug into her purse, found the key, and slid into the driver's seat. Moments later, the engine turned over and she slid onto the road, merging with the other cars as they went about their daily occupations.

She checked her watch and spoke out loud to herself. "It's about four twenty. Perfect." The next ten minutes were spent dodging speeding cars and impatient pedestrians who were eager to get to their destinations.

After pulling into the parking lot in front of Zane's shop she sat for a minute or so in silence, allowing herself to get lost in her thoughts. She thought that maybe she would invite Kai and his girl, Courtney, over for dinner Saturday night, so she had made plans to go to the store with Zane to grab some ingredients.

The passenger door opened, jerking her out of her thoughts. She jumped and slammed her feet down hard, accidentally hitting the gas and break pedals simultaneously.

She heard a short yelp and pressed the brake pedal to the floor quickly, then got out of the car and ran to the passenger door to help Zane up. "I'm so sorry," she said. "Are you all right?"

Zane got to his feet slowly and rubbed his head, which had been slammed against the door frame when Nya had pressed the gas. "It...it's fine," he said slowly. "How about I drive us to the store? I cannot say that I trust you right now."

Nya laughed nervously as she helped him brush off his pants. "I don't trust myself either." She slid into the passenger seat and shut the door as Zane walked around the front of the car and stepped into the driver's seat. He mumbled something under his breath as he shut the door and reached for the controls on his left, lowering the seat with a soft hum of the mechanics within the grey leather.

Nya reached for her own seat controls and lifted the seat upward several inches. Their difference in height made switching seats in the car a minor inconvenience at times.

"Ready to go?" Zane asked as he pulled on his seatbelt and clicked it into place.

Nya did the same with hers and nodded. The car was rolling back onto the road moments later. She rested her forehead on the cold glass window and stared out at the buildings and people. Many cars whizzed by on the short drive to the market. Some were small like theirs, and made hardly any sound as they slid by on the highway. Others were huge trucks that thundered past with their goods concealed in even larger trailers.

"How was work?" Zane asked after a brief moment of relative silence.

Nya jerked upright, startled out of the reverie. "W-what?" She stuttered.

Zane gave her a sidelong glance with his eyes and cocked a brow. "How was work?" He asked again. "You okay?"

Nya nodded quickly. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said. She leaned forward in her seat and hugged her stomach, suddenly feeling very sick. "Work was good, I guess. Someone brought in an almost new sports car today with a transmission problem. I will not bore you with details that you won't understand," she followed up that comment with a condescending smile. "But it was pretty fun, fiddling around with a newer model for once. The cars I usually get are old clunkers."

Zane snorted and returned the patronizing look. "Old like me?" He asked teasingly. "These 'old clunkers' can't be half as old as I am, you know."

Nya gave him a nod of assent. "Granted," she said simply.

Zane pretended to be offended. "Nya," he said in a mildly shocked tone. "When I say something like that, you're supposed to disagree. It's only polite."

She elbowed his arm and grinned. "But then I'd be lying, wouldn't I?"

Zane let out a groan and shook his head. "You're hopeless." He turned into the shopping center's parking lot and pulled into a parking space across the lot, because other after work shoppers had taken the spots closest to the door.

"What do we need for dinner tonight?" Nya asked as she opened her door and stepped out of the car.

"Garlic," Zane said without a moment of hesitation. He got out of the car and locked the doors with the click of a button.

"Besides garlic," she replied with an eye roll.

"Ginger?" He offered, smiling at his wife's antics. He sighed exasperatedly and took her arm. "Fine. We need bean thread noodles, carrots, and a pre-cooked rotisserie chicken. And garlic and ginger."

Nya had to laugh. Zane was very particular with his seasonings and how his dishes were prepared. 'Articulate' was the word Zane liked to use, although Nya insisted that it was not correct. He was 'particular,' and though she tried her best to convince him, he would not sway.

They walked across the parking lot, weaving through the slow moving cars and shoppers, and entered the grocery store. The steady hum of people chatting on cellphones, rolling carts, and quiet music on the speakers met Nya's ears as they walked through the sliding door. Zane grabbed a cart, and they began walking through the building.

She heard a voice next to her and blinked, realizing for the first time that she had stopped and was staring blankly at a shelf of milk. "Hmm?" She looked up at Zane and pretended to be nonchalant. "Did you say something?"

Zane's brows furrowed with concern. He let go of the cart and lifted his hand to stroke her cheek. "What's wrong?" He asked in a soft voice.

Nya was suddenly flustered. "N-nothing's the matter, Zane." She said. "It's been a long day, and I zoned out."

The lines around Zane's eyes wrinkled further. "Now you have me worried," he said. "Are you hurt?"

Nya shook her head firmly. Zane had a tendency to make big deals out of little problems. His brain condition had only fueled that trepidatious nature. Anything and everything made him panic, especially when it concerned his wife or brothers.

Zane let his hand fall from her cheek after receiving an unfriendly stare from a younger woman who obviously did not approve of what she thought was bedroom behavior. The Nindroid's hand snaked down her arm and grabbed her hand. "Listen," he whispered. "I don't know what happened today at work, but I just want you to know that I love you no matter what." He let a gentle smile tug at the left side of his lip. "And if we weren't in public, I'd be giving you a kiss right now to prove it."

Nya returned the smile with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. "I don't need a kiss to know you love me," she said. "But thank you for the thought." She thought his affections and over-protective antics to be quite humorous at times.

With one hand on the cart and the other in Nya's grasp, Zane continued pushing the cart down the aisle. "So do we need milk or something?" He asked. "You were staring at it for quite a while."

Nya shook her head. "No, we have plenty at home." Her eyes wandered down the aisle and landed on a young man, probably in his early thirties, with reddish brown hair and deep blue eyes. He met her gaze and smiled as he dropped a carton of juice into his cart. Nya looked away quickly. Gosh, he looked almost just like Jay, save that his eyebrow held no scar.

"So how was your day?" Nya asked. Her eyes darted up to Zane's face as she awaited her answer.

Zane let out a short grunt. "Paperwork," he said bluntly. "You would think that owning a computer repair shop would mean that you actually get to fix a computer once and a while." He sighed deeply as he grabbed a few packages of noodles from a shelf. "But it seems that as time passes on, more and more of the actual work gets done by my employees. I've been too busy with the boring part of the job to get any fun." He gave Nya a smile and shrugged. "But it's no big deal. As long as I get to come home every day to my beautiful wife, I don't mind at..." His eyes landed on the young man that had smiled at Nya a moment earlier, and his face drained of color. "...all..."

Nya looked up at him in surprise. "Zane?" She gripped his hand tighter and touched his cheek. "Hey, are you all right?"

Zane's pale blue eyes were fixed on the man across the aisle from them, who was preoccupied with reading the label of a can. Zane's lip trembled, and his hand gripped Nya's with so much force that she gasped from the pain.

"Come, quickly!" He whispered. He grabbed the cart with his free hand and dragged Nya from the isle, his face stoic except for the trembling lip. He ignored Nya's quiet cries of protest and the confused stares of many onlookers, not stopping until he had reached the produce section.

"Zane, what just happened?" Nya asked in a sharp whisper. "Who is that man?"

Zane did not make eye contact. Instead, he reached for a bulb of garlic with his trembling hand and dropped it into the cart as he said, "I'll tell you later." He picked up a bag of carrots and threw them in as well, and they landed on top of the chicken with a quiet thump.

Still not making eye contact with anyone, he pushed the cart into the check-out lane and paid for the items without another word. He took the bag with his left hand; his right still holding Nya's as if he would fall apart if he let go.

And for all she knew, he just might.

"You forgot the ginger," Nya said.

"I-it doesn't matter." Zane said. "He did not see me, and that's all that I care about right now." He gripped both Nya's hand and the bag with white knuckles as he walked with deliberate steps out of the sliding doors and back into the parking lot.

He unlocked the car doors and paused before helping Nya into the passenger seat. "D-do you think you can drive home?" He asked.

Nya was taken aback by this sudden panic attack. The usually weren't as powerful as this one had been. "Sure," she nodded slowly. She walked around the other side of the car and sat down in the driver's seat. By the time she was sitting down, Zane was already working at his buckle with shaky fingers.

Nya pulled the lever and lifted her seat again before taking the keys from Zane's outstretched hand and starting the car. She pulled out onto the road and drove silently, brooding over what had just happened as the cars and trucks all around them droned by. The sun was getting low on the horizon, warning all that moved beneath its rays that they only had a few more hours to work before the moon took control.

"I-I'm sorry, love." Zane said after several minutes. His elbows were on his knees, head in his hands. He had not bothered to lower his seat. "I will explain everything when we get home."

"You can't do it now?" She asked, trying not to sound insensitive.

"I could," Zane replied. "But I don't want to. This is a subject that I want resolved with the privacy of our bedroom."

Nya had to know just how deep this regression had gone, so she tried to ask him a question. "Not in the living room?" Would he be complacent and say that it didn't matter, or would he get angry and refuse to bend under the weight of her seemingly harmless request? The way that he answered her question would determine how she should approach him in this delicate matter.

"No!" Zane spat out suddenly, lashing out with angry eyes and a fist on the dashboard. His face softened almost immediately, and his head slumped back into his hands. "I'm sorry," he said again. "Please, just let me try to untangle this mess in my head before I vomit."

So there was her answer. Nya gripped the steering wheel hard with both hands and stared out the windshield, not daring to look back at his weak and trembling body. Contrary to what she had been telling Kai and everyone else these past few months, Zane's condition had only been getting worse. It had started out as a minor case of PTSD. He would jump in surprise at sudden movement, or lash out at anyone who used words that triggered bad memories, like _shoot_ or _chains. _

But it had been quickly progressing into much more than that. He got angry easily, and was almost always stressed.

One of the most distressing side effects of his condition was the fact that he was beginning to pick up on obsessive-compulsive behaviors. He needed everything in the house to be spotless, and got overly stressed when even the slightest things were below his standards. Each pot had its exclusive spot in the cupboard, and each article of clothing had its own particular area in each drawer.

Nya had put up with it patiently for many weeks now, although she knew that her patience was slowly running thin. She had considered hiring him a counselor, but Zane had refused firmly. He said that he was fine and that he just needed time to heal.

But his condition seemed to be like an infection. What had started as a harmless cut had quickly turned into an inflamed mess that was too painful to touch, and was not going to heal itself.

* * *

><p>Zane stared into his hands, almost unwilling to acknowledge Nya's voice when she told him that they were home. He felt the car cease in its steady rumble, and heard the chirping of birdsong take its place as Nya opened the car door and helped him to the front door of their relatively small two story house.<p>

He watched with a blank stare as Nya set the grocery bag on the counter, then turned to face him with an encouraging smile. "You want to go upstairs and talk about this now?" She asked.

Zane nodded reluctantly. He did not feel ready to expose this infected wound, but decided that now would be the best time. Seeing Jeremy in the grocery store had given him the shove he'd been looking for in the past few months.

He took her hand and led her up the stairs to their bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind them. He sat down on the bed and let out a deep sigh as Nya sat down cross-legged behind him and caressed his hair with gentle fingers.

Zane relaxed somewhat at her touch. It helped calm his frayed nerves, having her there supporting him.

"Now," Nya began. "How do you want this to go? Should I ask you my questions, or do you want me to wait for you to tell your full story?"

Zane rubbed his temples with his thumb and forefinger for a long moment before speaking. "I'll just explain everything all at once," he said slowly. "The man we saw in the grocery store was..." He fought to swallow the lump stuck in his throat. "He was one of the six I saved in Cryptor's tent."

Nya gasped, and her hand momentarily stopped working through his hair, which was moist with perspiration. "He was one of the men you saved?" Her tone suggested disbelief.

"Yes." Zane answered. "I killed his...his older brother."

"Zane," Nya said. "You didn't kill them, remember? Cryptor-"

"No!" Zane said it with a thread of desperation running through his tone. "You don't understand, Nya! I pulled that trigger! I..." Tears began to run down his cheeks. This was it, then. No more lies, no more secrets. "I was forced to flog them...before I killed them."

Hearing himself say those words out loud sounded like a whip to his own ears. "I..." He sniffed lightly. "I lied to you, Nya. Cryptor did not kill any of them. I did it all, but only after being forced to whip each of them five times." Why the odd number? He had never been certain. But he now hated the number five with a passion, which had probably been Cryptor's plan the whole time. Five was the number of the ninja, and the number of the elements that they protected. The enemy had probably just done it out of spite.

He lowered his head into his hands and let out a low moan. These temporary losses of mental control were unbearably hard for him, and he wished with all of his heart that for once- _just once-_ he could be the man Nya deserved to have.

Instead of being the perfect man who would be there to comfort her when she was down, the situation was reversed. She was the perfect wife, beautiful in heart, body, mind and soul.

He was the wretched worm at her feet; the murderer who had killed so many innocents. He was undeserving of her love, and yet here she was. The angel of perfection who had come to lift him out of the mud and continually told him that he was worth it all.

He heard it all the time from her lips. She said he was brave. She said he was strong. She said he was beautiful, and that she loved him more than she loved herself.

It was like pouring salt into a wound, and it stung more than he would have ever imagined possible.

Nya's hands went to both sides of his head and pulled on it gently, making him fall backwards into her arms like a sack of potatoes, though she supported his weight as if he were a knapsack full of feathers.

She wrapped her arms around his body and held him close, putting his head against her breast so he could hear her heartbeat. It had helped her on countless occasions, being able to hear his heart beating in his chest. She hoped that perhaps she could return him that favor by holding him close as the tears fell in silent streams from her eyes. His body trembled as he whispered into her shirt just how sorry he was. He refused to stop repeating those words, no matter how many times she hushed him.

Three years ago, if anyone had told her that she would one day hold Zane in her arms as he opened himself up to her and showed the weak side that no one in this world had witnessed before, she would have called that person crazy. Zane was the strong, indomitable man without any weakness. He never cried; let alone in the arms of a woman.

The man on her lap was anything but indomitable. He was a fragile flower that needed constant tending and care, lest he start to wilt.

But he was a beautiful flower, and one who was certainly worth the extra work. Tending the bloom was a joy beyond anything Nya had ever experienced before in her life.

"Nya?" Zane whispered through the silent sobs.

Nya lowered her head into his hair and ran her hand along his neckline, trying to hit his more tender spots to help him relax a bit. "Yes, frosty?" She whispered into his ear softly.

He let out a few more hiccups before finding his voice again. "D-do you love me?"

The question stopped Nya short. What a strange inquiry at a time like this. "Yes," she answered. "You know that I do, Zane."

"Even with all of my weaknesses and my lies?" Zane pressed further. "Why do you find a liar like me worth loving?"

"Because you just are."

"That's not an answer, Nya."

Nya kissed the top of his head softly. "I love you because you are my husband. I love you no matter what you do."

"T-that's still not an answer. Why did you choose me?"

Nya struggled for a long moment. He was too specific for a simple answer. "Because..." Her hot tears fell into his hair, just as his tears boiled on her chest. "You need to be loved. It is what you thrive on. I have the ability to give you what you need, and I care for you enough to want to spend the rest of my life giving it to you." She closed her eyes, drew herself closer to Zane's body, if such a thing were possible, and sighed. "How is that answer?"

Zane gave a slow nod and grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers on the bed sheets. "Thank you," he whispered. "I love you so much, Nya. I am so, so sorry..." He trailed off for a moment before repeating the cycle again. "I am so sorry..." He started to sit up, shifting his weight slowly.

Nya put her hand behind his head and pressed gently, pushing his face back into her chest. "Shhh..." She hushed him. "Shhh..." She rocked back and forth gently for countless minutes, listening as his sobs slowly subsided to gentle whimpers. "I love you, Zane. And I forgive you."

Nya figured that Zane thought he did not deserve forgiveness. He probably thought that he was a murderer. He felt wretched and weak, afraid that he would lose her love because of his lie. He had told her the day before the wedding that Cryptor had shot those people. Today, he had finally exposed the truth. Her husband had been forced to grab that whip and beat them before picking up the gun and _shooting them himself._

She was disappointed that he had lied to her, but her love was no less. And she understood why he had done what he did. No man could go through that and be expected to reveal their crimes on another's whim. These things exposed themselves in their own time.

It was then that she realized the irony of her situation. She felt the same way about the baby. Granted, it had only been one life. But it had been her baby, and who kills their own flesh and blood without the wretched feeling of guilt consuming them entirely?

_...Should I tell Zane now?_

She looked down at his body in her arms and examined his face, and wondered if revealing it now would be wise. He was having trouble making eye contact, preferring instead to stare at the wood floor. Maybe now was not the best time. It had waited this long, perhaps she could wait a little longer.

"Zane?" She reached out and stroked his cheek.

He flinched at her touch for a short moment before relaxing and letting out a slow breath. "Y-yes?" He said reluctantly.

Nya cupped his cheek in her palm and wiped away a tear with her thumb. "I'll love you no matter what, and..." She forced a smile, although it looked more like a grimace. "What you did is nothing compared to my mistakes."

Zane's brows crinkled slightly. "What did you do?" He asked. "How could anything you did be any worse than what I have done?"

Nya took her hand away from his face and clenched it at her side, trying to keep her tears inside of her eyes. She had cried enough, and dinner still needed to be prepared. "I'll tell you later tonight." She said it with great ambiguity and reluctance.

Now it was Zane's turn to be concerned. He got to his feet shakily and helped her up, making eye contact for the first time as he searched her gaze for the source of her troubles. "Love, are you all right?"

Nya turned away from his unsteady gaze and shook her head. "Zane," she said quietly. "I have not been 'all right' in years." She turned away and reached for the door. "Let's go."

Zane reached out and grabbed her hand before it could reach the door knob. "Please, Nya." He said. "Tell me what's wrong."

She turned to him and searched his eyes for any sign of anger. She was too afraid to tell this secret to an angry husband, fearing that he would be harsh with his answer. His face and everything else in the room began to blur with her tears, and before she knew it she was on her knees with both hands covering her face.

Zane dropped to his knees next to her and tried to make her look up. "Nya?" He took her in his arms and pulled her convulsing body onto his lap. She could tell by the way his body trembled that he was still crying about his confession, but he was trying to calm himself for her sake.

"Hey, look at me, Nya." She reluctantly looked up into his eyes, which were gentle and soft. "You know I'll listen, and I love you no matter what."

Nya stared up at him with blurry vision, somewhat comforted by his words.

But only slightly.

"No," she said. "No, Zane. You can't still love me after what I did." She sniffed loudly and choked on a sob. "I-I should have told you about this years ago." So it would not wait. The truth always finds a way to rise to the surface, and the veil covering her lies had grown too thin.

Zane's face darkened. I don't...what are you saying?" He stroked her cheek gently and brushed a rogue strand of hair behind her ear. "I think you're over exaggerating a bit. You're saying that this unforgivable act happened years ago?"

Nya finally made up her mind. She was committed now, and there was no going back. "I...I guess I will finally tell you," she said. Her chest suddenly swelled with emotion, and she sobbed loudly again, practically slamming her forehead into his chest. "It's my turn to...to say that I'm sorry."

Zane buried his head in her hair and took a deep breath, inhaling the scent. She had not showered in a couple days, so it was not perfect. But there was something about the oils in her skin that made her smell wonderful, no matter what kind of scents she managed to pick up at the mechanics shop. It was sweet, but not overly intoxicating.

He took a deep, shaky breath and spoke into her ear, lips brushing against her lobes. "You don't have to be afraid," he said. Something in the way that she spoke told him that this was no small matter. This was a load of guilt that had gathered over years of time, building up pressure until this moment.

Would her buildup implode on itself and hurt her?

"I had an...a passionate affair..." Nya began.

Zane's heart fell into his stomach, then skyrocketed into his throat. When did he leave her alone for long enough for this to happen? This was not an implosion. It was an explosion, hurting her and everything else in its vicinity.

"Why?" He pulled away and stared at her face. "Oh, Nya..._why?_"

"I'm sorry, Zane. Please try to understand-"

Zane stood up abruptly, suddenly too shocked to realize how he was reacting. "So after all these months, the truth comes out?" His voice rose.

"Zane, let me explain."

"That day in the monastery," Zane clenched his fists at his side. "When I told you that I had no seed, you smiled and told me that you did not care. What changed that?"

"No, Zane!" Nya exclaimed, leaping to her feet. She tried to reach for him, but he stepped away like a wounded animal. "That's not what I'm saying! Don't jump to-"

"Don't touch me." Zane hissed. He backed toward the door with narrowed eyes. "I gave you everything I have, and this is what I get in return?"

"Zane!" Nya cried, momentarily stopping the flow of angry words from his mouth. This had gone worse than she would have ever thought possible. Out of all the scenarios she had gone through in her mind these last few years, this one had never presented itself to her. He had jumped to the most outlandish conclusion ever imaginable, and she was left with a man so full of hurt that it tore her to pieces.

Zane's eyes were full of pain and betrayal. A single tear sparkled on its way down his cheek as he stared into her brown eyes, which were wide with panic and desperation. She was begging him to stop berating her.

What? Had she expected anything less from him besides this angry reaction? Perhaps not. Deep down inside, she knew that this would be his reaction. There was no mercy for those who kept such secrets.

He twisted the doorknob roughly and swung the door open. "I will talk to you later." He spat out each word with emphasis as he stormed out of the room.

Nya fumbled for a long moment, each potential defense dying before it could leave her mouth. After four or five long seconds, she finally ran to the door, stepped out into the dark hallway, and called down to Zane, who was still walking with loud, clomping steps. "It happened with Jay!"

Zane froze dead in his tracks, feet planted firmly on the wooden floor. "Wh...what?" He turned his head and stared at her from a distance of five or six paces.

Nya's vision blurred again as she sank to her knees. "It happened with Jay almost three years ago. That's what I was trying to tell you." Her sobs suddenly heightened to an almost painful tone.

Zane's eyes softened considerably, and his feet slowly shuffled so his entire body faced her. "Nya..." His voice shook with emotion. "I am so sorry."  
>Nya crouched in the fetal position and buried in her head in her hands. "Y-you have no reason to be sorry," she sobbed. "It's all my f-fault. I should have said something s-sooner."<p>

Zane rushed over to her side and dropped to his knees. "I don't know what came over me." The tears flowed silently from his eyes as he rested a hand on her shoulder. "I didn't even give you time to finish your first sentence before I came in and jumped to conclusions. I am so, so sorry."

He opened up his arms, but Nya was hesitant to enter his embrace. He had just been shouting at her moments before, and now his mood had suddenly swung again?

Where was the strong, stoic man that she once knew? What happened to the man who was as steady and dependable as the river's current?

He was gone, replaced by this Zane who had given up all that he once was to protect and love his family. Nya knew that Zane could have done so much more with his life, had he simply chosen not to go with Cryptor that night at the Bounty in exchange for their safety.

Zane had given up his sanity to protect those that he loved. He gave up everything that made him 'Zane' to defend those weaker than himself.

Oh, how undeserving they all were. If they had any sense, they'd all be groveling at his feet, thanking him with their lives for all that he had done.

But here he was, sitting on his knees next to the wife who was too afraid to enter his arms because of his anger not one minute earlier. The change had seemed to swift to be sincere, and Nya did not-_ could not-_ trust him.

So he backed away, the pain clear in his eyes. He knew that his words had wounded her deeply, however untrue they might have been. In a matter of five minutes, he had gone from sobbing man on the bed to the comforting husband, then from there he turned into a raging monster, then back into the comforting husband. It confused Nya so much... She did not know how to respond, that much was clear.

So he stood up slowly and let out a calming breath, running a rand through his hair. "You don't have to tell me right now," he said. "I'm going to start dinner. Please join me when you are ready."

Nya nodded hesitantly, and Zane returned the gesture. "Good," he said. He turned slowly, hating himself for walking away. He was supposed to support her, and be there in her time of emotional turmoil. How could he have failed so miserably? He had just proven in a matter of minutes just how incompetent he was.

Did he think that Nya would betray him for another man? Of course not! The idea was not only wrong, but entirely outlandish and insane. It was not in Nya's nature to be so inconsistent. If she were passionate about something, she would hold it close to her heart for a long time. Her grieving period for Jay was proof of that. To think that she would ever give her husband up on a whim was illogical.

And besides, she had said that whatever was bothering her happened years ago, not earlier that fall, or even in the summer.

Zane cursed under his breath as he entered the kitchen, using words that he had never imagined himself saying before that moment. For a brief second, he considered dropping to his knees and sobbing full-throated at the ceiling, but the idea was quickly dismissed. He told himself that he needed to work on keeping his emotions in check, lest something like this should ever happen again.

Nothing like this had ever happened before now. Granted, they had their fights, but it had never been on this grand of a scale. Zane felt terrible for being the one to shut her down before even giving her a chance to confess her...whatever she had been about to say, before he had jumped to that ridiculous conclusion. What had she been about to say? He had never given her a chance to tell him.

How could he have gotten everything so _wrong_?

* * *

><p><strong>Can I just be the first to say that Zane's reaction was completely unexpected? More plot twisting! <strong>

**...**

**You guys all hate me now, don't you?**

**Please review!**

**I ask again: Should I change the story rating to M? I want your ****opinion, because I'm not sure.**

**Also: How do you want me to end this story? I've got this great tragedy/hurt/comfort thingie planned for the final chappie, but I want your input. It would be remarkably similar to Clannad After Story in some ways, and I think I would have a lot of fun writing it. **

**And tell me what you want to see in this story!  
><strong>

**What I mean is: Do you want more hurt/comfort? Maybe some hentai/lemony fluff? (If I do that, it wouldn't be in any great detail. I'm not very comfortable with writing that, so it would pretty much stay within a T rating.)**

**Did you like chapters 4 and 5? I think I could do more of it, if you wanted to see that kind of action. **


	10. Another Chance

**Haha! A day early again! *Draws sword with a cocky grin* Here's your chapter, my dear friends, enemies, and enemies who pretend to be friends! **

**So in case you weren't clued in by the past two chapters, I'm about to hit on a super touchy subject, known to most of the world as abortion. I sort of gloss it over, so please don't worry. This chapter is not a 3,000 word rant on how much I hate homocide. (Although that is very true, please know that my goal is not to make any of you feel bad! Please do not take offense at my opinion, I am doing my best to be gentle about it!)**

**I think that I totally scared you all with my hentai suggestion, LOL. It was totally a joke, I am so sorry. :( I still have a lot to learn about the fact that you guys can't actually see the quirky grin on my face as I write sarcastically. My apologies, that was sort of terrible of me. **

**But yeah, this chapter does have a few little implied things at the very end, but it can hardly be called lemon. I've read about kisses more graphic than what I wrote about at the end. **

**I guess that this is your adoption chapter? Hehe... After I wrote 15,000 words into a real adoption chappie, I came to the sudden conclusion that it was... Rather boring. So I scrapped it. Here's attempt 2, p****lease review! :) **

* * *

><p>Zane's hands moved without his brain as he prepared the meal. His mind was occupied with much more important thoughts, like what he had just done to Nya. Shouting at her in such a manner was no way to treat anyone, let alone his soulmate.<em> There are very few times that I have ever felt this terrible,<em> he thought as he stirred a wok full of vegetables. _How much of a fool could a man become? _

When the meal was complete, Nya had still not made her appearance. He wondered if he needed to give her some space to vent.

But no, that was not right. He needed to make this up to her as soon as possible. He needed to get down on his knees and beg for her forgiveness, and then hear her out. She had obviously been about to pour out a dark, closely guarded secret out for him; possibly something that would hurt everyone's image of her. He had kicked her while she was already down, rebuked her without due cause.

He set down the stirring spoon carefully on the counter, making sure that he was wasn't leaving a mess. It would not do at all to have a filthy kitchen. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves and began walking through the eerily silent house. His footsteps seemed to echo as he went up the stairs and down the dark hallway, painfully aware of the fact that their bedroom door was shut and that the lights were out. In all honesty, Zane was not sure what he expected to find on the other side of that door.

He slowly reached out with a shaky hand and grabbed the cold door handle, then let go of it and drew his hand up to his chest. He knew that he could not just barge in on her and intrude her privacy, so he reached out again and knocked softly. He tried to speak but found that his throat was dry. He swallowed and tried again, this time croaking out her name. "Nya?"

He waited a few long, painful seconds before knocking again. "Nya, can I come in?"

He heard the sound of shuffling inside, and then her voice. "Y-yes," she said quietly. "You can come in."

Zane grabbed the doorknob and twisted it slowly. The door opened on silent hinges, and he walked into the room. He shut the door behind him and squinted, trying to make out Nya's form in the darkness. "Where are you?" He asked. "You shouldn't be in the dark like this. It's not healthy for your eyes."

"What do you care?" She tried to sound angry but her voice wavered, telling Zane her true emotions.

She was afraid.

The realization hit him like a sack of bricks. His feet shuffled toward the direction her voice had come from, and he continued to peer with uncertainty into the darkness. His hands reached out and felt the bed. He guessed by the way that it sloped gently that she was sitting at the other end.

"Can I turn on the lights?" He asked.

In response to his question, he felt the bed shift slightly under his hand, and the bedside lamp clicked on. The dim orange light blanketed the room, and he saw Nya sitting on top of the sheets, eyeing him cautiously from the opposite side of the bed, one hand on the light switch. "What do you want?" She asked. Her voice was not particularly harsh, but it wasn't soft either. She was conflicted, caught between being afraid of him and feeling angry.

Zane found that his knees were knocking as he tentatively stepped forward. Facing a problem like this was more terrifying than going up against a hundred Nindroids with a-

He let out a grunt and pressed his palm to his forehead, panic and pain gripping him suddenly. _Nindroids..._ How he despised them... It was ironic, since he happened to be one of them. He was so glad that they were gone. They had hurt his family so much already. It was good that Lloyd had taken out Cryptor when he did. Zane had not been sure that his sanity would have lasted much longer with the possibility of the dark android still lurking around every corner.

Zane opened his eyes and blinked in the dim lamp light, slowly regaining control again as the pain faded. "S-sorry," he stuttered, letting his hand drop to his waist. "How long did that one last?"

Nya sat up straight and hugged her knees to her chest. Her face was wet and tear stained from her crying. "Only a few seconds," she said meekly. "Are you okay?"

So she did still care, that was good. Zane allowed himself to breathe in a lungful of the seemingly tense, stale air as he took another step in her direction. "Don't worry about me," he said. "I'm fine, thank you." His voice was stiff and formal. He knew that Nya could sense his trepidation in the same way he felt hers. He had to break the ice somehow...

He sat down at the foot of the bed and stared at his feet, which rested on the floor, and sighed. "I am sorry, Nya." He said after it became evident that she was not going to be the first to speak. "I spoke without thinking earlier, and I wounded you deeply."

Against his better judgment, tears fell onto the clenched fists, which rested on his lap. But to his mild relief he found that he was not quite to the point of sobbing. They were silent tears, at least for the time being. "I know that it is too much to ask," he said. "But if you could find it in your heart to forgive me, Nya. I truly am sorry for what I did." The amount of tears that splashed against his hands every second suddenly doubled, though he still managed to keep back the sobs. "I-if you want me to leave you alone, I will." He said. "I'll go and eat by myself tonight. I could just bring up your meal, or..."

He trailed off, puzzled by Nya's expression. It was not angry and harsh. Her red, puffy eyes were soft and compassionate. She crawled across the bed and sat down next to him. Her arms went around his neck, and she pulled his face close to hers. "I forgive you, Zane." She whispered into his ear. "And I'm sorry too. Will you please forgive me?"

Zane nearly broke down into relieved sobs. He nodded slowly as he stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I forgive you," he said in a gentle voice. "Do you want to tell me your story now? I want to hear it." Actually, he really didn't. But he knew that he had to, so he tucked away all of the negative emotions and firmly told himself to behave for her sake. She needed someone to listen to her confession and that's exactly what he was going to do.

Nya bobbed her head once hesitantly and let go of his neck. "Okay," she said. Her chest gave a slight shudder as she suppressed a small sob.

Zane kissed her cheek softly and wrapped an arm around her middle. "I'll do my best to keep myself under control," he said. "No matter what you tell me."

Nya's head fell into her hands as she sobbed softly. She stayed like that for almost a full minute before she sat up and began her story. "Well," she said, voice trembling. "You already know the first part. Jay and I slept together about a month before his proposal. About three weeks later, I found out that I..." She hesitated, looked up at Zane's eyes for confirmation, and breathed deeply to calm herself.

"...I was pregnant." She said it barely above a whisper.

Zane's heart jolted. He looked back on those weeks before and directly after Jay's passing. She had always been a little nauseous, and didn't seem to have a good handle on her emotions. She had also been slower, with less energy to go throughout the day. Sure signs of pregnancy, misinterpreted as depression.

"I told Jay immediately," Nya continued. The tears dripped from her chin slowly and fell onto her lap. "He was such a good man. He promised to take care of me, and that the others would never know about what happened."

"How?" Zane interrupted, trying to keep his voice gentle for her sake. "How on earth could you keep such a thing a secret?"

"He proposed to me a few days later." Nya ignored his question and continued her confession. "He had planned on us getting married as soon as possible, so no one would know about how we had eloped." She laughed softly and shook her head. "Jay had been concerned about my health, since I'm so tiny that delivering a baby might be a problem. But he was so excited. He really wanted to be a father; the inconvenient timing did nothing to dampen his enthusiasm. He...told me several times that he could not wait to meet his child, and..." The memories overtook her like a flash flood, and she wiped her face dry with her sleeve as she attempted to compose herself.

"And his enthusiasm gave you hope," Zane finished. "You felt like you two shared his confidence, and that as long as he was there, you could manage the inconvenience of having a child?"

Nya shook her head fervently. "No, Zane." She said. "He did not see the child as an inconvenience. It was an opportunity and a joy, and I had never seen him more happy."

Through many hiccups, she managed to let in a deep breath, calming herself for about two seconds before she broke down again. "T-that's why..." She breathed deeply again as Zane gently rubbed her shoulder. "That's why I feel so terrible about giving it up."

Zane's heart caught in his throat. He had thought that maybe she had miscarried because of the shock of losing Jay, or because of her near death experience with the hypothermia. He knew that such things were possible. But this...

He forced himself to stay calm. He could not berate her now, in the middle of her story. He needed to be patient. "Why didn't you ever talk to us?" He asked. Even though he did his best, the shock and disapproval showed itself blatantly in his tone.

"I was scared," Nya said. Her voice was close to a whimper as she buried her head in her hands, hot tears dripping through her trembling fingers. "I didn't know how you guys would react, and I was ashamed. With Jay gone, there was no way to hide what I had done. The cover-up wouldn't work, since we hadn't been married yet."

"Didn't you want the child?" Zane asked.

"Of course I did," Nya answered. "Just as much as Jay did. But I didn't want to do it alone, Zane. Surely you understand that." She hesitated another moment before speaking again. "Are...are you angry?"

He wrapped both arms around her in a gentle embrace, pulling her close to his chest. "I am shocked by your actions. I don't think that you did the right thing, killing your own child. Surely you knew that both Kai and I would be there to help you through it. Your lack of trust in even your own brother disappoints me greatly. But no, I'm not angry." He kissed her cheek tenderly and gave her a squeeze. "I will continue to love you, no matter what."

Nya could not hide her relief. She choked on a sob and threw her arms around his neck, body shuddering uncontrollably. "I'm s-so sorry, Zane." She whispered through her tears. "What I...did was w-wrong. You are right, I should have come to you...and Kai for..." Her quiet sobs prohibited her from speaking any further.

Zane held her close, once again fighting tears. He felt a little bit absurd; him and Nya surely did more crying in a month than other couples might in two. But he had heard once that being in wars changes the way that the mind functions. A man who had gone through a war would not have as good of a handle on his emotions as another man who had never touched a weapon in his life. His time as a ninja, and Nya's as samurai, had messed with some serious stuff in both their heads. Crying frequently was only to be expected.

Zane rested his head in her hair and breathed deeply. _Perhaps Nya is right,_ he thought. _I think we both need a counselor._

"D-o you have anything else to say?" Nya asked, fighting to regain control, though she was failing miserably. "I-I think I am strong enough right now to t-take some scolding. Might as well get it over with."

Zane squeezed his eyes, shut, knowing that she was right. He could tell by her tone that she could take some gentle scolding without becoming too offended. It would still hurt, but he would be careful.

He gave his head an almost imperceptible shake. "That baby was your last tie to Jay," he said in the most gentle voice he could manage. "You killed your last chance of ever having Jay close to you in a physical way again."

"I know," Nya said. "I was a fool, killing my own child. There is no good excuse for what I did. I...I tell myself that I did it because I simply couldn't do it alone, but that is a lie. I had you, my brother, and Lloyd and Cole." She sniffed loudly. "None of you have ever let me down, and I know now that what I did was just plain murder. It was because of a selfish motive, and I can never forgive myself. You all would have helped me through it."

Zane drew a parallel between his situation and hers. He had pulled the trigger on six different men, women, and children in Cryptor's tent. Yes, it had been murder, but he had been working against his will, with no way out. Nya, on the other hand, had killed when she had several possible alternatives. She had acted on her own selfish motives, not out of a desire to save the lives of others, as Zane had done for the six who survived.

"Zane?" Nya spoke his name softly, voice still wavering with her sobs.

Zane's body shuddered slightly as he lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "Yes, Nya?" Of course he still loved her. Love was all about forgiveness and mercy. She could never fall too far for him to stop loving her.

His wife's deep brown eyes trembled with her lower lip as she whispered. "I want another chance."

Zane's eyes showed clear confusion. "Another chance at what?" He asked.

Nya's eyes darted to the wall, Zane's lap, then back to his eyes. "I want a baby."

Blue eyes rounded as they stared into brown. Zane began to quiver. It started at his eyes, then went to his lower lip, spreading from there to his limbs. She was asking him the impossible. They both knew that he could not give her that. It was the one thing he could not do.

"I can't," he whispered softly. "I'm so, so sorry, love. But you know I can't do that for you." He leaned in, and their foreheads pressed together. "I...I could give you other physical pleasures associated with your request, but we both know that a non-living object cannot create life."

Nya gave a short nod, rolling her skull against his for a brief moment. "We could adopt," she said. "Could we...maybe?"

Kai had suggested a similar thing the day before the wedding, Zane realized. _'There are other ways to get kids, you know,'_ he had said.

"Of course," Zane said. "A child would be wonderful. A girl?"

Nya lifted her chin, drawing her face closer to his. "I don't really care," she said. "I just want a child to share my love with, to compensate for the one I selfishly rejected."

"You know that's not possible," Zane said. "You can't compensate for something like that."

"I know that." Nya said, her voice growing desperate. "But I must try. Please?"

"Of course," Zane said quickly, his excitement growing. "We will both try." He had never said anything before, but ever since he had first proposed to Nya, he had often fantasized about starting a family with her. Having a house full of young ones to love and care for sounded like an adventure more appealing than anything he'd ever done as a ninja.

Zane felt a strange tug at his heart, as if there was a broken circuit in his body that was effecting the way he thought and felt. It was, once he gave it a few seconds of thought, very similar to the feeling he had coursing through him with their first kiss. So strange and foreign, even after all the months of intimacy between them. It was like someone had plugged him directly into a strong power source without a circuit breaker to control the flow.

"Nya," he said. "Forgive me if this seems off subject, but I must have an answer before we go to eat dinner."

"Yeah?" Nya's voice was still shaky, but seemed to be regaining its usual confidence.

"You do forgive me, right?" He asked. "For what I did to you earlier? I should not have shouted at you for-"

Nya pressed a finger to his soft lips and managed a weak smile. "Hush," she said. "Yes, frosty. I already said that I forgive you. Now please, just forgive yourself." She removed her finger from his lips and placed both hands on his firm chest. "You want to go an eat now?"

Zane glanced down at her hands, then back up at her face, brain almost too fried from that buzz to speak. He wondered if this was how all men felt when a woman was touching them. It truly was a wonderful feeling, but he didn't really want to be controlled by impulses right now. Remembering what had happened thirty minutes earlier, he knew that he needed to keep his mind firmly under his control.

He swallowed hard and gave a quick nod. "Y-yes," he said as soon as he found his voice. "Let's go eat." He tried to push her off of himself, but was mildly annoyed and embarrassed to find that he was frozen. His eyes shifted back down at her hands, then up at her face again as he waited silently for her to _move._

Nya caught the glance. A sly grin lifted her lips. "Are you stuck?" She teased. She shifted her weight on his lap, and her knees were weighty on his lap.

_Oh, that did it._ Zane gave a short yelp and managed to squirm out of her grasp, gently disposing her on the bed. "N-not anymore," he said, face flushing.

Nya got to her feet and traced his pink cheek with a finger. "Well," she said. Her voice still quivered, and her face was still flushed from crying, but she had a relieved smile on her face. "If all is forgiven, then I agree. I'm sure it'll be a wonderful meal. Let's go eat."

* * *

><p><strong>Augh...happy endings get on my nerves. What on earth possessed me to come up with an ending that happy and complete? It's terrible. <strong>

**So... Yeah. I hope that this chapter doesn't offend anybody, 'cuz that was definitely not my intention. Feel free to tell me your opinion, but be gentle. **

**I might be one of the first authors in the Ninjago fandom to touch on such a touchy subject as abortion, just throwing that out there.**

**I'm just special that way, I guess. **

**Please leave a ****review! I seriously live for your feedback. Even if you are like me and aren't allowed to leave comments, you could click that little favorite button below. It would seriously make my day!**


	11. A Day in the Life

**This chapter doesn't have much plot progression in it; just a filler for the real fun, beginning in the next chapter. **

**I am building up character and demonstrating their world for the final chapter right now. It'll be a big one, that's for sure. I am so excited for it! :D Please continue reading 'till the end, cuz I've got some epic stuff planned that I haven't told you about. **

**Sorry about how OOC everyone might ****seem, it's hard to write this stuff without tweaking them a bit. Just a warning, hints of lemon (of my own choice, mind you. NO on ever requested it.) Nothing serious, totally safe within a T rating. **

* * *

><p>Zane yawned quietly and opened his eyes. He blinked rapidly in the sunlight that filtered through the window and onto the bed. His sluggish brain concluded after a few moments of listening to birdsong from the trees outside that Nya was laying on his left arm, using it as a sort of pillow, and that his right arm was wrapped loosely around her torso. Since it was still only six in the morning, she was sleeping, arms tucked close to her body as she lay curled in his embrace.<p>

She had to be close to waking up, because he now realized that she was shifting around in her sleep just a bit as if she was having a dream.

As Zane's senses slowly came to him, his eyes began to wander around the room, taking in his familiar surroundings. The few small portraits meticulously centered on the walls, the simple silver decor that adorned pale blue walls, and the warmth of the clean white sheets that smelled of laundry detergent.

Zane closed his eyes again and shifted his body a few inches, allowing himself to capture Nya in a tighter embrace. He buried his head in her hair and took a deep breath, filling his nostrils with the sweet scent of the natural oils that her body had produced that night. It was a wonderful smell, one that he never did get tired of. He could lay forever with her in his arms; in this state of perfect happiness and peace.

Of course, he could continue laying like this for hours if he wanted to. It was their third anniversary, so they had most of the day to themselves. He had taken leave from work to be with Nya, and had no plans until dinner that night, when Kai would be joining them with his fiancé, Jenny.

Zane's fingers ran over Nya's shoulders with reverent affection, feeling every bone, muscle and curve as he opened his eyes and blinked vacantly into her soft black hair. She was so perfect, so beautiful. Even after a full three years of marriage, he still could not believe his immense luck at having caught such a wonderful wife.

His fingers found a tight muscle in her back and rubbed it gently in an attempt to loosen it. Even her imperfections, such as the frequent cramps and tiny, delicate bones were perfect and beautiful.

Her body jerked suddenly, and she made a noise similar to a whimper. Whatever dream she was having, it was escalating far too quickly.

Zane shifted his body carefully, allowing him to look at her face. The moment he did, he knew something was wrong. Her fair, soft features were contorted with something that looked similar to pain. A nightmare, no doubt. They were infrequent nowadays, happening perhaps two or three times a month, but they still came.

Zane took his left arm away from Nya and used it to support his weight as he lifted himself onto his side. He used his right arm to shake her gently. "Nya," he whispered in her ear. "Nya, love. Wake up."

She moaned a little louder and began to tremble, curling into a tight, catlike ball.

Zane sat upright and crossed his legs. "Nya," he gave her a firmer shake. "Hey, wake up."

Nya finally did so, albeit in an undesirably loud way. She shot upright with a scream, brown eyes wide with terror. Her head swiveled left and right as she tried to figure out where she was. Her eyes eventually landed on Zane, and she calmed down a little bit.

Zane opened up his arms to her, she fell into his embrace, crying softly onto his shirtless shoulder. He hushed her softly and rocked back and forth, doing what only felt natural after these few short years since Jay's departure. "Hey," he whispered softly. "Hey, it's all right, Nya."

Nya threw her arms around his torso and held him tightly, breathing with shallow, gulping breaths as she tried to calm herself.

"You okay?" Zane asked.

Nya nodded quickly and took a deep breath. Zane wiped her sweaty face dry with the sheet and kissed her forehead. "Happy anniversary," he said. "Hard to believe it's been three years already."

"J-just give me a minute," Nya replied, panting heavily. "I need to convince myself that I'm awake."

"Of course, love." Zane kissed her on the forehead again and pushed a few strands of hair from her eyes. "Which dream was it this time?"

Nya hesitated a moment before replying. "The one with the picnic."

"Ah," Zane nodded in understanding. That one was the most frequent. As always, it began with the picnic, and then there was a dark figure in the woods that would leapt out near the end of the dream and consume her former fiancé and brother.

The terrible thing about that dream was the form that the monster always took on after it had consumed the men. Nya was loathe to give him details, but from what he had gathered the last few years, it was an infant. A huge, terrible child that had a great wound in its heart and was seeking revenge for the one who had hurt it.

It was not until that day two years ago that he began to understand exactly why the monster always took that shape when it's beady eyes found her, mouth dripping with the blood of her brothers. Abortion had heavily detrimental effects on the mind; depression and irrational fears were only two of the multitude. In Nya's dream, the child was an angry, bloodthirsty hound who wanted nothing more than to return the favor it had been given in the womb.

It was the most painful and terrifying of her nightmares, and also the most frequent.

Zane stoked her tangled hair lovingly and gave her a gentle squeeze. "The twins will be up soon," he said. "What do you want to do?"

Nya moaned softly and snuggled into his chest, still shaking slightly. "I want to drive them down the street and drop them on Kai's doorstep," she said. "That would be a nice surprise for the uncle, eh?"

Zane closed his eyes and drew up the scene in his head. Kai would probably be excited to have a chance to watch the kids, but at six in the morning? "Not a good plan," Zane said. "We need to at least wait until he's awake, and doesn't he work on Tuesdays?"

"Mmhhh." Nya grunted. "Yeah, I think you're right. Who else do we know that we can dump them on?"

"Who said we were dumping them?" Zane asked with a light laugh. "Why don't we just treat this day like any other, then have some fun tonight after they go to sleep."

Nya sat up and gave him a coy smile, though her eyes were still trembling slightly from the nightmare. "What kind of fun are we talking about here?"

Zane suddenly felt awkward and blushed. "Ahh," he stumbled through his words. "We could watch a movie? What's that one romance flick you like-"

Nya stopped his words with a finger, then began to trace his lips. "That sounds like fun," she said. A seductive smile piqued her own lips. "But what if we did something else?"

_She recovered from that nightmare fast,_ Zane thought. He felt his face flush as the mechanics under the skin started to overheat. "W-we could," he said slowly. Human lust was so strange. He'd be lying if he said that he'd never had urges. They'd done it many times before... "But..." He tried again. "Shouldn't we take into consideration-"

Nya stopped his words with a quick peck on the lips. "Do you want to or not?" Her hand traveled downward, fingering his collarbone next. "Stop trying to be logical. How do you want to spend this morning?"

Zane's eyes shifted from the wall back to her face. He wanted to, but was trying hard to keep himself under control. "We could wait for the kids to wake up, then make an early breakfast, then invite Kai and the other guys over for dinner?" It was a pitiful suggestion, but maybe it would work.

Nya shrugged. "That sounds good," she leaned in and kissed his cheek. "What do you want to do while we wait for the twins to get up?"

_Her methods of manipulation are very straightforward,_ he thought as her lips pressed to his cheek. He finally gave up fighting it and grabbed her face, kissing her deeply for a surreal moment.

Nya gave him a smile as they pulled away, and she leaned in again, this time ducking her head right before their lips could meet. She giggled like a child for a short second before kissing his neck.

Zane jumped in surprise as her teeth made their marks on his skin. It felt good in a strange, painful way. "Should we be doing this right now?" His voice came out as a moan. He still wanted to have fun with his wife, but common sense was getting the better of them. "The kids will be up any moment now."

Nya shoved him over and sat down on top of him, hands gripping his shoulders. Her eyes seemed to be on fire with passion as she looked down at him. Her face was still flushed from crying, making Zane wonder what had caused such a sudden mood shift. _Perhaps this is just her way of trying to forget,_ he thought. _I know I wouldn't want to have a nightmare haunting me on the morning of our anniversary._

"I give," he exclaimed as her hands traveled to his chest, tracing the thick, corded lines in his abdomen. "Ugh, Nya." He moaned. "I said I give already."

Nya's hazel eyes looked his face over with one sweep, left to right. "I don't want this to look like abuse," she said. "I'm sorry. If you don't want to do this, I can-"

"Love," Zane interrupted her. "Of course I _want_ to do it. I'm just afraid of being interrupted by a couple of toddlers who are definitely too young to see it."

Nya's eyes seemed to dim slightly as she considered his words. "I guess you're right," she said. "Sorry, we should-hey!"

Zane suddenly grabbed her shoulders and gave a gentle shove, rolling them over so he was sitting on top of her. He let out a low chuckle before leaning over and nipping her neck. "Payback." He said with a grin.

"Frosty!" She exclaimed loudly as she attempted to sit upright. "No fair!"

Zane shushed her quickly, keeping her shoulders pinned firmly on the pillow. "All this shouting will wake the kids."

As if on queue, the sound of a door slamming and the toilet flushing reached their ears, followed by a tiny voice from the other bedroom down the hall. "Kent, wake up!"

Nya groaned and went limp, letting Zane toy with the hem of her loose-fitting cotton shirt. "Sorry." She said.

"Stop saying that." Zane scolded. "You don't have anything to be sorry about, Susannah was obviously awake before you made that weird noise."

"Weird?" Nya said, pretending to be offended. "That wasn't nice."

Zane pecked her lips lightly before crawling gingerly off her body. "Mmm. Perhaps not." He slid from the bed with a yawn and went to the closet. "Mind if I pick out your outfit today?"

Nya swung her legs over the bed and got to her feet. "Sure, I guess." She said dubiously.

Zane slid the closet door open and carefully filtered through several different hangers before selecting a white, V-necked long sleeved shirt. He handed it to Nya with a smile. "How about this?"

Nya took it doubtfully and raised an eyebrow. "I know that it's September," she said slowly. "But isn't it a bit too warm out for this?"

"Susannah!" A little boy's muffled cry carried through the walls. "Leave me awone!"

"Uh-oh," Zane said. "Just trust me, please. Get dressed so we can break them up."

Nya nodded and switched out her shirt in a blink. Zane handed her a pair of sweat pants. After receiving another raised eyebrow, she took the pants from him and slipped them on.

"Momma!" The boy's voice raised in pitch. "Susanna poured water on my head!"

Nya rolled her eyes and gave Zane a tired look. "I'll go take care of her. You get some clothing on, then come help me."

The blue eyed man bowed at the waist with a cocky smile before replying. "Of course, m'lady."

Nya turned on her heel with a light scoff and walked from the room, pretending to be offended, although Zane knew otherwise. She had turned her head to keep the smile hidden.

He slipped into a pair of sweat pants and a pale green T-shirt before running from the room, not even bothering to style his hair. There was plenty of time for that after breakfast, and Nya hadn't done herself up yet either. He needed to go out there and get the twins ready for the day so Nya could get herself groomed.

He found his wife in the twin's bedroom with a towel, pat-drying Kent's bed. Susannah, their two-year-old daughter, was next to her with a paper towel 'helping' her mother clean up the mess. Kent, their other twin, stood with his back to them in nothing but his underwear, throwing shirts over his shoulder as he rummaged his dresser for clothing.

The sight of the clothing on the floor made Zane cringe. His obsessive-compulsive habits had gotten better, but there were still some things that took a lot of self-control to overcome. He took a deep breath and dropped to one knee next to his adopted son. _How does Nya put up with this every day while I am at work?_ He wondered, not for the first time. _I admire her more than she'll ever realize._

"Hey," he said in a patient voice. "Kent, those shirts need to stay inside the dresser, okay?"

The small boy turned and looked at him with his bright green eyes, a small smile tugging at his lip. "But I need the pewfect shirt, daddy." He said in his innocent, tiny voice.

Zane found a smile was trying very hard to make itself known as he bent over and picked up a shirt from the floor. "And which shirt would that 'perfect' one be?" He asked.

"I don't know," Kent said in a distressed voice. "Something blue."

"Hmm," Zane hummed softly as he folded each shirt carefully and laid them in a neat stack. "How about this one?" He held up a blue T-shirt with a shark skimming across it, surrounded by bubbles. He personally thought the design was ridiculous- what bubbled stayed suspended in water?- but Nya thought it was cute, and Kent had been exuberant about it at the time, so he had reluctantly purchased it, along with a few other illogically designed shirts, such as the one with the bulldozer inside of a 'construction zone' with a few other workers smiling as they held up tools and waved. The illogical part of that shirt was the lack of attentiveness the men in the design had for their surroundings, and the tools they were holding; things like screwdrivers and hammers. Who needs those kinds of tools near the wheels of a gargantuan bulldozer?

Nya told him he was too literal, and she was probably right.

"No," Kent shook his head and pushed the blue shark shirt away. He turned back to the drawer and continued pulling stuff out. "Not that shark shirt. It's not tool anymore."

Zane thought he might have meant 'cool,' but who would really know? "Well," he said. His hand shot up and grabbed Kent's gently, stopping him before the boy could let go of the shirt in his hand. "How about we riffle through these more carefully? I don't really want a mess right now."

Kent nodded and shoved the shirt unceremoniously back into the drawer. "Otay," he said. "I'll keep the shirts in the box."

Zane felt like someone was dragging their nails across a chalkboard as the boy's tiny hands began to mix up every article in the drawer in his attempt to find the perfect blue shirt. At least everything was staying inside the drawer this time...

"Nya?" He managed to squeak as he got to his feet.

Nya turned to him and dropped the towel when she saw his face. "Is something wrong?" She asked. "Do you have a headache again?"

Zane shook his head and took a deep breath. He pointed to Kent and managed a smile. "Can...can you help him with that? And make sure everything is folded correctly when he's done, please."

Nya looked over what she must have thought was an inconsequential circumstance. Messes were only to be expected in a twins bedroom, after all. "Of course," she said. "Just be glad that he remembered to put his pajamas in the hamper this time."

Zane looked over at the hamper and sighed. It was true, Kent had remembered that much. "Those shirts..." He said as the little brown haired boy took a step backward and toppled the pile. "Is he doing it on purpose?"

Nya shook her head and stood on her toes to kiss his cheek. "He's only two years old, frosty." She reasoned. "Give him some slack. He's more well-behaved than most kids twice his age. You should be grateful."

"Mommy?" Kent turned to face them with a proud smile. "How's dis shirt?" He held up a cobalt blue button-up formal shirt. "It's vewy perfect."

Nya laughed. "What do you think, daddy?" She asked. "Can he wear that today?"

Zane's eyes were wide with apprehension as he looked at the clothing in his son's hand. That was the shirt? _That_ was the shirt Kent ripped apart his dresser to find?

He opened his mouth and tried to speak. "I...I think you should find the shark one," he forced himself to said patiently. "We're going to a place where that one might get soiled."

Susannah ran up to him and latched onto his legs, dropping her paper towel on the floor. Zane mentally cringed again at the sight if garbage on he floor before scooping the green-eyed child into his arms and giving her cheek a soft kiss. "Are we going somewhere, daddy?" The girl asked, brown curls bouncing around her ears.

Zane gave Susannah a smile and nodded. "If mommy says it's okay, I have a special place I'd like us to go."

Nya's eyes lit up as she riffled through the drawer and popped the blue shark shirt onto Kent's head. "Where would this special someplace be?" She asked as the boy squealed in protest, adamant that he wanted the other blue shirt.

Zane went over to Susannah's dresser and opened a drawer. "I think we could go for a hike," he said. "How does that sound?"

Kent made a face and pouted. "I thought you were going to take us to a restaurant," the boy said. "I don't want to go hiking."

"What gave you that idea?" Zane asked.

"Nya said today is a special day," the boy replied. "I thought maybe that meant we would go to town and eat yummy food."

Nya slipped a pair of pants onto the boy, followed by socks. "A hike sounds good," she said. "Where were you thinking?"

The Nindroid shrugged. "We could go to Birchtree Forest," he suggested. "Or we could visit the Garmadons monastery."

Nya looked up at him from where she knelt on the floor, mildly surprised. "We haven't been to Birchtree Forest since..." Her face darkened, and she looked about ready to start crying.

Zane carefully lifted a pile of clothes in the drawer with one hand and selected a pair of pants. "Yeah," he said. "I thought we could go today if you felt up to it. It'll be a little cold, but we should be fine. The snow shouldn't be too deep for street shoes."

Susannah wiggled in Zane's arms with excitement. "A hike?" She said loudly into his ear, making him wince. "Are we gonna leave wight now, daddy?"

Zane set her down gently and handed her a pink shirt. "No, we'll eat breakfast first." He got to his knees to help her get dressed.

Susannah wiggled out of her nightgown with a giggle. Zane helped her with her shirt and ruffled blue skirt, then slipped her a pair of socks, which she slid on while he tossed her pajamas into the laundry hamper. "I'll take the kids, love," he offered. "You can go and get your hair ready, I'm sure it's bugging you terribly."

Nya nodded at him and leaned down to kiss his cheek. "Thank you," she said. "I'll be right back."

Zane got to his feet and examined the room for any out of place items before turning to his wife and smiling. "Take your time," he said. "I'll make a quick breakfast, then you can eat while I do my hair."

Nya's brown eyes lit up with good humor as she ruffled his blond hair, which laid down in waves around his head instead of up in its usual fashion. "I don't know," she said. "I sort of like it down like this."

"No." Zane said quickly. His hair seemed to be the only thing about his that had stayed the same since the day Dr. Julien had turned him on, and even that took time to maintain. Nope, changing his hair style was definitely _not_ an option.

"Okay," Nya backed toward the door with an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I'll be right back." She ran from the room, most likely going to their bedroom to wash her face and comb her hair.

Zane tried to speak as he held up a hand to stop her, but his voice faltered. _I hope I haven't offended her,_ he thought with concern. _My voice might have sounded too forceful._

He felt a hand tug at his leg and looked down at Kent, now dressed in the blue shark shirt and a tiny pair of jeans that wrapped snugly around his chubby legs. "Can we eat eggs for breakfast, daddy?" He asked.

Zane smiled warmly at the child and leaned down to pat his auburn curls. "I will see what I can do," he said. "Egg sounds good to me, but we know girls can be pretty picky. They might have other plans for breakfast."

Susannah shook her head and grabbed hold of his other leg with her tiny fingers. "I want eggs too, daddy." She said. "And orange juice."

Zane raised his eyebrows and widened his smile. "You want both?" He asked. "I can do that."

Susannah giggled and sat down on his foot, wrapping her limbs around his leg tightly. Kent followed her lead, sitting on his other foot.

A comic groan resonated through Zane's throat as he pretended to be stuck in place. "Don't you want your breakfast?" He asked. "I can't give it to you if I'm stuck in your bedroom all morning."

Susannah shook her tiny head, still giggling melodiously. "You're strong, daddy." She said. "You can carry us to bwekfast."

Their father gave up on the show and walked out of the room with long, dragging steps across the oak floorboards in the hallway. He stopped at the stairs and looked down the twelve or fourteen step flight, wondering if it was really safe to attempt the descent with two children latched onto his legs.

"All right," he said reluctantly. He hated to ruin their fun, but safety was more important than pleasure. "Time to get down. I don't think I can do the steps."

Kent got off quickly, being the more obedient of the two, and went over to the steps, holding the railing with one hand to keep from falling as he hobbled down awkwardly.

Susannah seemed much less willing to let go, preferring instead to squeeze him tighter. "But you're so strong, daddy." She said. "You can do anything."

"Oh," Zane replied. Sarcasm was an easy thing to pick up on when one had such a cynical wife. "Is that so? Well, Super Daddy doesn't think it's safe; you should follow your brother so you don't get hurt."

Susannah let out a long sigh and reluctantly got to her feet. "Otay," she said.

Zane's smile only grew. Who knew that having children could be such a joy? Even if it was a stressful job, he always found joy in it. "Good girl," he said. He held her hand and helped guide her down the steps, across the family room, and into the kitchen where Kent was waiting.

Zane slipped on an apron and received a giggle from the little boy.

The Nindroid turned around and raised a brow. "What's so funny?" He asked.

Kent pointed to the apron. "You're wearing that pink apron again," he said. "It's funny."

"Oh." Zane said again. "Well, your mommy likes pink, so I wear it to impress her."

"Not true," Nya's voice carried down the hall, and her face appeared a moment later. "Don't listen to that decrepit android, you two. I hate pink, and he knows it." She walked across the linoleum and pulled him into a short kiss. "He's just doing it to annoy me."

Zane's eyebrows furrowed slightly as he stared at her face. "Decrepit?" He asked. "I'll go for antiquated, but not the D word."

Was he really upset? No, of course not. But he had to keep up with her teases somehow.

"Mhm," Nya grunted. "Yeah, whatever." She pulled his face down and kissed him again, this time trying to push herself into his mouth.

Zane almost granted her entrance, but stopped when he got a small taste of her lips. "You put on lip gloss again, didn't you?" He pulled away and straightened. "I love you, but please stop that. It tastes bitter."

Nya grinned sheepishly and put a hand on his chest. "I was just seeking if you'd notice." She turned in a flirtatious manner and went over to the sink, where she then proceeded to scrub her face clean.

Zane stared at her back with a tired, exasperated sigh. She usually wasn't this spoony with him, but he allowed her to have her fun. She wouldn't stay young forever, and it was their anniversary. The years had gone by in a blur, feeling more like three months than three years. Their time would be up before either of them knew it; he wanted her to be happy. And anyways, he'd be lying if he said that he didn't enjoy her attempts to draw him in.

"Eew," Susannah stuck out her tongue and gave Kent a look. "Get a room, you two."

Nya turned around and dried her face with a towel. "Where did you get that phrase from, Susannah?" She asked. Zane had to agree, it didn't sound like something any two year old should be able to say off the top of her head.

The little girl sat down at the table and smiled innocently. "Uncle Kai says it every time you guys do that," she said. "He told me I should try to say it too."

Nya groaned and looked up at Zane. "I think we let the spend way too much time with uncle Kai and aunt Jenny," she said. "I can see his character wearing off on her big time."

Zane shrugged and cracked several eggs into a frying pan. "I think it's cute," he said. "It makes me wonder what Kai was like as a child."

Nya groaned again and handed him a spatula. "Just like her," she said. "I don't remember much of my early life, but I'll never forget his obnoxious personality. He was just like her."

* * *

><p><strong>So... How'd you like this 'day in the life' chapter? Don't worry, I don't think you'll see much more of the happy fluff in this story. I've got some <strong>**hurt/comfort stuff planned for the next chapter, and more of the safe for the remaining three/four chaps. **

****I've got a bit of a puzzle going on in the final chapters of this story, see if you can figure it out before I reach the final story!****

**Please review! I haven't had a lot of writing motivation lately with all of this crazy stuff going on in my life, so I'm counting on support from you guys to get me through this tough season. **


	12. Signed With Love

**This chapter is important to the plot later on, so pay attention. *Puts on teacher glasses and glared at you.* **

***Bursts out laughing.***

* * *

><p>Zane walked up to his old home in the large birch tree with a feeling of reverence as he held his daughter's hand. They had hiked for over an hour to get to there, and the small family of four was eager to get inside, out of the cold wind that blew across much of the Birchtree Forest.<p>

He put his hand on the latch and hesitated a moment, letting his breath rise in the thick puffs above his head.

A hand rested gently on his shoulder, and he turned to see Nya's reddened face looking up at him. She was breathing heavily with exhaustion, looking more than ready for a long rest. "You...okay?" She asked breathlessly.

Zane examined her face concernedly. Sure, the hike had been tiring, but no worse than a stroll through the park on a winter day in the city.

As of late, she seemed to be plagued by fatigue and exhaustion with every little activity. Even climbing the stairs with a load of laundry left her breathing heavily, although she insisted she was just tired from a long day of watching the twins.

The excuse was wearing thin, and he knew he would have to confront her eventually.

"Yes," Zane answered finally. "I am doing fine, but are you?"

Nya removed her hand from his shoulder and used it to grab Kent's hand. "Don't... Don't worry about me," she panted. "I'm fine. Open that door and get a fire going so we can warm up lunch."

Zane nodded and turned back to the tree, hesitating once again before pressing his hand into a crack in the wood and opening the nearly seamless door. The smell that rose out of the dark hole leading deep into the ground made his eyes quiver from nostalgia. _It smells like father,_ he thought as he led Susannah down the dark flight of steps.

He let go of his daughter's hand at the bottom and fumbled around in the dimly lit area for the wood that he knew he had left the last time he was in his old home. The lighting was a deep grey from the light that came through the open door above them.

Nya reached the bottoms of the steps with Kent a moment later. She had graciously left the door open as to let in as much light as possible until Zane got the fire going. She stood next to him, trying hard to control her gasping breaths as she watched.

Zane tossed a few logs from his large pile into the fireplace, along with tinder and smaller branches. He got to his knees and held a match to a piece of tree bark.

"You sure have a lot of wood in here," Nya remarked after a minute. Her breathing her slowed a little bit but was still terribly raspy and a little hoarse. "What's that huge pile against the wall for?"

Zane blew onto his tiny flame, watching with satisfaction as it caught other pieces of debris and consumed it. "The last time I was here," he said as he got to his feet. "Was when you were in that twelve or thirteen hour coma in that bed over there." He pointed to the bed. The sheets had been reduced to dust, consumed by time and age. "We had no idea how long you would be asleep, so Lloyd helped me gather enough firewood for us to stay by your side undisturbed for several days, even weeks if necessary."

Nya seemed mildly surprised by this sudden, unabashed proclamation of loyalty. "Thanks," she finally managed to say. "I don't think that I have ever properly thanked you for the humiliation of what you went through before my brother and Lloyd showed up."

The Nindroid felt his face flush, and he turned his eyes toward the bed. The sheets were still crumpled from when Nya had laid unconscious all those years ago, only to wake up screaming because her brother was there with her. And who wouldn't be scared to wake up like that?

"Daddy?" Susannah looked into Zane's eyes. Her face was cherry red from the cold outside. "What are we going to eat?"

Zane looked down at her with a smile that almost seemed forced. Smiling was hard enough, but the memories down here were much too painful for laughter. "I brought some stuffed rolls," he replied. "They have ham and cheese baked inside. How does that sound?"

Susannah began to jump excitedly, green eyes alight with excitement and energy as she grabbed Kent's hand and pulled him away from Nya. The silence of the small cylindrical room was quickly replaced by the sound of the little girl's feet pounding as she forced the quiet Kent into a wild dance.

Nya closed the distance between herself and Zane in a moment so short that he had no time to respond properly. He stood rigid as she wrapped her arms around his torso and gave him a long, warm hug. "I'm surprised that you chose here, of all places." She said.

Zane looked down at her and finally moved his arms to return her embrace. "Come again?" He asked.

"This is our three year anniversary," she said. "And you chose to spend the day here with the children, instead of dumping them with Kai or Lloyd so we could have some alone time."

"I'm sorry," Zane said quickly. "If you didn't want to do it, you should have said something sooner. I just felt that we have put off coming here for far too long, and I wanted to make this day even more momentous by confronting my past and letting it go."

Nya shook her head. "Don't get me wrong, Zane. I wanted to come here with you. It's been far too long for me too. This place is special to me as well, and I've meant to ask you to take me here for quite some time. I just never worked up the courage to do it."

A sharp squeal of protest from Kent made Zane flinch as it echoed off the walls. "What makes this place special for you?" He asked. "You have only been here once, and it was not exactly on the most pleasant day of your life, either."

Nya shrugged herself out of Zane's arms and took off the small backpack she had been carrying. "What makes it special," she said after a moment. "Is that... This is the place where I realized that you really did care for me. This is the place that you gave up everything. Your humanity on your first visit nearly ten years ago, when you found out you were a Nindroid, and your dignity on the second visit with me..." She counted on her fingers. "Five years ago, was it?"

"Yes," Zane confirmed. "Jay passed five years ago, so that must be right."

Nya whistled a long note and shook her head. "How the time flies," she said. "Anyways, you threw your sense of purity and dignity into the wind to make sure that I would survive that night. I might as well throw pride into this mix as well, because I'm sure it took a lot of groveling on the floor to convince my brother that you weren't a pervert."

Zane allowed himself a real smile at the memory. He nodded and put a hand on his hip. "Kai didn't exactly look _happy_ to see me in bed with you when you had hypothermia," he reached out with his other hand and stroked her cheek. "But he obviously got over it, considering where our journey has led us to today."

Nya lifted her hand to her cheek and grabbed his hand before it could drift back to his side. "I remember Kai gave me a long lecture on the Bounty before our engagement," she said. "He basically listed out every detail of every difficulty I might encounter while living with you, from A to Z."

Zane lifted a brow. "He really did it in alphabetical order?" He asked.

Nya giggled lightly. "No," she said. "But you get what I mean. He talked about how I would age while you continued to look unnaturally handsome forever, and about how I would have to put up with your weird antics for the rest of my life, and all sorts of other little things."

"Little?" Zane repeated. "I would say that my eternal youth is no little difficulty. It will be very hard on both of us." He found that he had no enthusiasm to attempt another smile. "But yes, those two other difficulties you mentioned are definitely no big deal. I don't mind being weird and handsome," he planted a cool kiss on her forehead. "I just want to do it all with you, not alone."

"With me?" Nya asked. "You're saying you wish I were a Nindroid too?"

"No!" Zane exclaimed as Kent latched onto his leg in an effort to get away from Susannah. "I'm saying that I want to grow old with you, and continue being handsome and weird in your eyes until the day we both die." He knew it was a blunt statement, but he had never been good at mincing words.

Nya looked at him queerly in the firelight and nodded. A single tear snaked down her cheek. "I'm sorry. I know you've said the same things before, but it's just hard on me to hear it over and over. It makes me feel bad, because I know that the one thing you want more than anything else, you can't have."

Zane felt terrible for making her to through this again. He had no idea why he kept bringing up his fantasy of being human; it only hurt Nya to hear it, since it was tied so close to her dream of having children of her own.

Sure, they had the twins. They were wonderful children, and Zane loved them with all of his heart. But he understood Nya's desire to _have_ a child. To bear one that was a joint effort between mother and father, and to experience the joys that came with the hormones Nya had felt once with Jay, but would never be able to feel again.

Zane found, when he finally broke free of his reverie, that his own eyes were watering. He took a step forward, almost tripping as he realized that Kent was still attached to his left leg. He pulled Nya close and wrapped his arms around her, pressing her face into his shoulder as she cried silently. She must have been going through one of her hormonal cycles, because her emotions seemed on overdrive as she clutched his jacket and sobbed quietly.

The sounds of Susannah stomping around as she leapt from crate to crate and tore them open subsided when she saw her mother's tiny, frail, and shivering body wrapped in daddy's embrace. She tentatively got to her feet, dropping a spring she had been playing with. "What's wrong with mommy?" She asked. Her usually loud demeanor was replaced with a concerned and very passionate need to protect those dear to her. Zane realized, not for the first time, that this was another trait from her Uncle Kai. While both uncle and niece were rough and wild around the edges, they had a very soft, compassionate center.

And that center was out in the open as Susannah reached out to her mother and tugged at the cloth of Nya's sweat pants. "Momma?" She said softly. "Are you otay?"

Nya pulled herself away from Zane and looked down at their daughter. A weak smile broke through the tears as she slowly went to one knee next to Susannah and gave the little girl a tight hug. "I'm fine," she said in a wavering voice. "I love you so much, Susannah."

Susannah's tiny arms wrapped around her mother's neck and squeezed gently before letting go. The bright green eyes examined Nya's face with concern. "You're still crying," she said. "Stop it."

Nya laughed gently and wiped her eyes with the back if her jacket sleeve. "These tears are different now," she said. "These tears mean that I'm happy."

"Why?" Kent held out his arms in a clear gesture that he wanted to be held by his father. "You looked sad before."

Nya nodded and got to her feet, scooping Susannah into her arms. "I was sad because I lost sight of the importance of life, I guess." She said. Her brown eyes glittered with moisture in the firelight as she smiled at Zane faintly. "Mourning over something I can never have, when I already have so much to be thankful for." She stepped closer to Zane and leaned in for a quick kiss, making both twins leap from their parents arms with shouts of horror.

"I love you," Nya said when their lips parted.

Zane leaned down and kissed her cheek gently. "Affections are mutual," he said with a slight grin. "But you already knew that."

Nya backed up a step and opened up her backpack, which she had left on the table. She pulled out the paper bag filled with stuffed rolls and unfolded the top, wiping fresh tears from her eyes on her upper arm. "I never get tired of hearing it, though." She tossed a roll in his direction. "I especially enjoy it when you actually voice it, instead of saying 'ditto' in a bunch of big words."

Zane caught the roll without flinching and handed it to Kent, who had returned after seeing that the door was finally ready to be warmed up. "I love you, Nya." He said. "How was that?"

Nya shrugged. "It'll do," she said. "But we need to work on your timing."

A moan escaped Zane's throat as he reached for another roll and set it next to the fireplace on a rack. "I'll never get it right." He motioned for Kent to come closer to the fire. "Set the bread on this rack," he said. "It will melt the cheese."

Kent shook his head. "I want mine cold," he said. To prove his point, he took a large bite out of his roll and chewed it with an enthusiastic smile.

Zane put a hand on the boy's head and ruffled the brown fuzz on top of his head. "As long as you eat it," he said. "Warm or cold is a personal preference."

"Susannah," Nya called out exasperatedly. "Get out of that box. Goodness knows what could be in it." She held out a roll. "Come and eat."

Zane watched as the little girl jumped out of the box, leaving a trail of scattered parts and packages in her wake. "Can we eat sammiches?" She asked.

Nya waved the roll in the air. "This is a special sandwich," she said. "It's one piece of bread with all the fixings already inside, so they don't fall out."

If the toddler could have looked any more excited, the room would have lit up brighter than the sun from the smile on her face. She ran straight to Nya and grabbed the stuffed bread from her mother's cold fingers. She took a bite, then frowned.

"What's wrong?" Zane asked.

Susannah looked at the bread, then the fire, then Zane's face. "I want mine warm." She said plainly. "It goes with yours in the fire."

Zane held out his hand, and Susannah pressed her roll into his fingers. She pointed at the rack. "It goes there." She instructed. "Don't burn it."

"Okay," Zane said. He set her roll parallel to his on the rack, then turned to see her distraught face. "What's the matter now?"

She pointed at the bread. "Mine is all wrong," she said. "It's not close enough to yours."

Zane examined the three inches between the two rolls and shook his head slightly. He reached out carefully and pushed them closer together, trying not to burn his fingers. "Better?" He asked.

Susannah nodded, clearly pleased. She turned on her heel and went over to the box of old parts she had scattered. "Can you help me clean this up?" She asked. "It's a big mess, isn't it?"

Zane walked over to the crate and got down on his hands and knees. "Yes, I will help you clean up." He started picking up the various objects, examining each one. Many of the items were covered in rust, and all were dusty.

After he was finished helping her with that, he went back to the fire and grabbed both the rolls. He handed Susannah one and began to absently eat away at his. He found that he did not have much of an appetite as his feet shuffled over to his father's old desk and looked at the papers. A tear slipped down his cheek, and he wiped it away before anyone could see it. Not like it would matter if he wiped it away or not, because his back was turned to the three that sat at the fireplace and are their rolls in peaceful, beautiful silence.

"Why don't you come sit down?" Nya patted a space to her left and smiled gently in his direction.

Zane turned to her and shook his head. "No, thank you." He said quietly. "I would actually like to go through some of father's things so we can bring them home today. His notes might help me out a bit with my work."

There were many papers scattered on the desk. Some were blueprints, others were old letters and random notes. He looked each of them over with reverence of days gone past.

_Way_ past. Some of the journals bound in twine and stacked in the desks were almost ninety years old.

The thought made Zane pause as his fingers traced a line across the carefully etched title that read _'AI Enhancements.'_ This journal was old. Doctor Julien had probably been just under twenty years old when he wrote this one.

Zane picked up the notebook and flipped through the pages carefully, afraid that the old paper might break under his trembling hand. As he had suspected this journal had been written as a college project when his father was sixteen. Because of Julien's abnormally sharp mind, he had graduated from his high school in Ninjago City when he was only fifteen, giving him scholarships that sent him straight through college at the top of all his classes. The notebook Zane held in his hand was only one of the many that his father had written during his last years of school.

Zane set the notebook aside with a light sigh. That notebook would not help him with his computer repair shop.

After a few more moments of digging, his fingers brushed the dust off of another cover, and he paused again.

_'Project ZANE: Observances and Notes.'_

Zane picked it up eagerly and blew the remaining dust away. The title was written in neat handwriting that looked almost feminine, with the P that swirled in big loops and the O that had been carefully looped in a calligraphic style.

Zane turned his head sideways and cocked a brow. This style was so unlike his father, who's regular hand script was a sloppy block print that suggested that he had better things to do with his time than worry about legibility. He flipped through a few pages absently, observing the writing inside.

The entire notebook had been filled by a man who took great care in making sure that this book would look elegant and worth its weight in gold.

_Clump._

Zane slammed the book down on the old wooden deck loudly and fell to his knees, staring at the cover with newfound reverence. The handwriting was his father's, there was no doubt about it. But the fact that his father had written out everything so _carefully_ drove Zane over the edge. Even Doctor Julien's important business letters had not been written so neatly or carefully as the letters inside the book that sat so innocently on the desk.

_Oh, father..._ His tears dripped onto his fists, which he held clenched at his mouth in shock. _Why did you have to leave me here?_

"Frosty?" Nya was on her knees next to him in five seconds flat. She could not understand why he was staring at the cover of that book with such intensity and passion, tears flowing freely from his round blue eyes. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Zane shook his head and clenched his eyes shut. _You loved me so much,_ he thought. _How can I ever hope to be as good of a father to my children as you were to me? _He managed to keep his sobs minimal, however much his body convulsed in his wife's arms. How many years had it been since he last cried over his father? Too many to count. _Why did you have to leave me here? I need your guidance for this journey!_

"Zane," Nya said. "Please calm down, okay? I know this is hard, but you need to calm down so you can tell me what's wrong."

"I love you," Zane said suddenly. "I... I love you all so much."

Nya shushed him gently and wrapped her arms around his body, pulling him close as the children watched, confused. "I love you too," she whispered. "But that's no reason to sound so broken. Why are you crying?"

Zane's arms went around her, and they sat locked in each other's embraces as he cried into her shoulder. "Because I miss him," he whispered. "He would have made a wonderful grandfather for the twins, you know."

Nya nodded patiently. "Indeed he would," she said. "But he was almost ninety years old when he passed, you know. He lived a good long life."

To Zane's surprise, a tear snaked down Nya's pale cheeks as she continued. "You know that I lost both my parents while I was still young. You are very fortunate to have had Julien around for as long as you did." Her lips brushed his lightly, like a sudden breath of warm wind on a bleak fall morning. "We will all miss him. Just remember that we all still love you."

Zane's arms tightened around her waist as he choked on a relieved sob. "He was so good to me," he said. "I'll never be half the father he was."

"That's not true." Nya countered without hesitation. "You had the perfect role model, who helped shape you into the man you are today. You've surpassed him by a mile, a living example of how good and patient he was to you."

Her ability to cheer him up and encourage him never ceased to amaze. Zane nuzzled her shoulder and neck, holding her as close as he could while he worked on calming himself down. His hand drifted up to her hair and caressed the long tresses. _If I were to love you three any more,_ he thought, _I would break apart from the intensity of it all._

Small arms wrapped around his neck, and he saw Kent giving him an affectionate hug as Susannah set her bread down carefully and ran over to them, clutching her daddy's middle with tiny arms that hardly encompassed half of what she obviously wanted to. "Please don't cry," she said. "If this tree house makes you sad, then why do you come here?"

Nya shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Grown-ups are weird like that," she said. "That's the only answer I can give you."

Zane took a deep breath and let Nya go, determined to be strong for them. He pushed every emotion he felt under the rug and got to his feet, wiping his face dry with his sleeve. He picked up the book carefully and stuffed it into his backpack, then went back to the desk and helped Nya to her feet.

Nya gave him a concerned look, not completely fooled by his facade. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

Zane shook his head and turned away, examining the remaining books and papers in the drawer with a careful eye. There were several large envelopes, all labeled differently. Some read_ 'Expenses,'_ while others read_ 'Unfinished Drafts.' _It was so varied that Zane was surprised they weren't organized better. Most of his father's work went into different drawers based on what they were.

Zane picked up the small stack, determined to get them organized properly. "You three should finish your food," he said. "I'll be done here soon, so get ready to leave." Without waiting to see how they would respond, he laid out all of the envelopes on the desk in a line and pursed his lips, reading each one over carefully.

_So much variety,_ he thought tiredly. _How will I ever figure out how to sort these?_

His eyes landed on a smaller, padded envelope, and he paused. The label read _'To Zane,'_ and seemed more recent than many of the ones in the pile. He picked it up carefully, wiping his face again, and broke the seal on the bubble lined package. He dumped the contents on the table and looked it over; nothing more than a neatly folded piece of paper and a metal box about the size of his palm.

"What's that?" Nya spoke up suddenly next to Zane, making him leap with fright and jerk his head up with a gasp.

"I-I don't know," he stuttered, heart pounding heavily in his chest. "Please don't do that."

"Sorry," Nya said. She grabbed his arm and hugged him gently. "I thought you knew I was there."

Zane reached for the note paper and unfolded it carefully. "It looks like a note from father," he said. His heartbeat went from heavy and labored to rapid and shallow. "Should...should I read it?"

"It's up to you." Nya replied simply.

Another deep breath, a nod, and another deep breath.

With cold fingers that made the paper quiver as he twitched, he read the first line.

_My dearest Zane..._

It was his father's handwriting, there were no doubts left in his mind. It was written in the careful script that he had found in the book he'd just packed away, only a little shakier. This note had been written by old, arthritic hands.

Another deep breath. _I don't think I can do this,_ he thought.

But his curiosity got the better of him, and he continued to read.

_...I trust that this letter finds you well, my son._

_I don't have much to say, except that I wish I could be there to see the day you opened this letter. I know my time is coming near, and that you won't read this letter until months, perhaps even years, pass._

_Still as young and handsome as always, I assume? I'm surprised that no young ladies have tried to pick you up yet. It's been almost seventy years, and you are still a virgin bachelor. It's a shame, although I will say that the fault is mainly your own for being such an introvert..._

Zane allowed the corners of his mouth to tilt upwards slightly. Introvert: a person who found crowds of people intimidating, and preferred to dwell on his own thoughts rather than make small talk with others in a group.

Zane continued reading the note.

_...Of course you're still a virgin, so I would not be surprised if this letter finds you still single. I was able to give you many different features for your mechanical body, but the science of a male's seed had always eluded me. Since the spermatozoon of any organism is made up of cells, I was never able to create it. Cells are living, you are not._

_As I have always told you, a non-living object cannot create life. It is a fact, a law of science. Even your skin and hair are synthetic, being comprised of sophisticated rubbers and plastics._

_By now, you are probably wondering where I am going with this seemingly random letter, sent with a mysterious box that you cannot open..._

Zane looked away from the letter and stared at the small box, his curiosity growing with each passing moment. The box could not be opened? A strange desire to test Doctor Julien's word hit him, but he resisted strongly.

_...You may find it hard to believe me, but I may have found a way to make you human-_

Both Nya and Zane let out a gasp simultaneously, then looked at each other, then back at the words on the page. "But..." Zane stuttered. "It...it can't be possible." His eyes scanned the rest of the page quickly. He was unable to discern which emotions were the strongest as he read the next few lines.

_...I know, Zane. It is mind-boggling, to say the least._

_After the incident with the Overlord a few years ago, I got to thinking about you and your blessing/curse of eternal youth._

_Well, I guess it is more of a curse than anything else._

_I have created your systems to be self-sufficient, which means you cannot rust, and your parts will not be subjected to another one of the well known laws of science: anything and everything will eventually wear away and cease to exist._

"That's a law of science?" Nya asked.

"Yes," Zane replied absently, still scanning the page. "Although he did not word it properly. It's actually called the second law of thermodynamics."

_...So that basically means you will go on forever, or until you kill yourself by tampering with your systems. You will make one friend after another, only to watch them pass you by. Others may see you as a god, but you will probably feel more like dirt..._

"Is that true?" Nya interrupted again, this time sounding shocked. "Do you feel depressed, Zane?"

Zane hesitated before shaking his head slowly. "No..." He said. "I...I don't think so, at least."

_...So I went to Sensei Wu, asking him for advice. I had to find a way to either turn you human or ensure that you would continue to be the loving, joyous and wonderful Nindroid I've always known you to be. Suicide is not in your nature, but give it a few hundred years and you might start to lose your mind._

_Wu agreed to help me, of course. He went to his favorite tea shop in Ninjago City, asking for a 'special tea.' After a few months of research and experimentation, the lady who owned the shop finally created the herbal combination tea that would make my fantasy of turning you human a reality._

_That tea is inside of that box before you, Zane. When you open it, you will find the tea bag. Instructions are included in the box, I will not bore you with them now._

_Now comes your next unasked question:_

_'Didn't you just say that the box cannot be opened?'_

_Yes, I did say that, though I will confess that I was half lying. If you turn the box upside-down, you will find a tiny button that can be pressed. The button will begin a timer that will release the locking mechanism exactly seven days after pressing it._

_Why the seven day wait? For your safety, of course. I know that you are a careful, calculative man, but something like this is not to be taken lightly. I wanted to make sure that you had enough time to think this decision over carefully before you drank the tea._

_So my suggestion would be to think this decision over carefully with your friends- and even Sensei Wu, if such a thing is possible. He seems like a free bird as of late, and is rarely ever around to talk to._

_Anyways, talk to Cole, Jay, and all the others on the team to see what they think before you even consider pushing that button. After you do release the trigger, you will have a full seven days to reconsider your decision. Does that seem fair enough? I hope so, I did my best._

_And why did I hide this envelope in my desk instead of handing it to you or Wu? The answer is simple, although slightly blunt and unfeeling._

_I did not think you were ready to take on the challenges of being human. You are a ninja, Zane. The others need you at the top of your game for as long as there is an evil out there to fight. I think that you becoming human would be an overwhelming change, and not something you should be trying to cope with as you battle evil snakes, stone warriors and Nindroids._

_Also, I do not think that you were mentally prepared for this change while I was still alive._

_-Yes, I just wrote myself in the past tense. I do this because I know that I will be gone by the time that you get this letter, and it is extremely difficult for me to keep my present and past tenses in order. I went to college for a degree in mechanics, not literature. Surely you understand what I am talking about._

_I seem to enjoy deviating from the original topic, huh?_

_I guess I'll try to back up now, so I can put down this blasted pen. My arthritis is starting to bug me, so I'll have to sign this letter soon and seal it up._

_I hope that when you open this letter, you are finally ready to take on the immense responsibility of being a human. The hormones might be a little chaotic at first. I would recommend being in a room alone with a guy you know well, not a woman, as you drink it. Looking at a female might make you 'harden up' without warning, and you won't have much control for the first few days. Most human boys get their hormones in at a slow, manageable pace. Yours will hit you like a sledgehammer. Talk to Lloyd, he certainly understands how that feels. His ten-second transformation with the Grundle is similar to the way yours will be._

_Well, I suppose that's it. I have nothing else of significance to discuss, and my hand is hardly cooperating anymore._

_Remember that whatever you chose, I still love you._

_Written with love,_

_Your father._

Zane set the letter down shakily and picked up the tiny metal box. Sure enough, there was a small button on the bottom that could be pressed with a single finger. "What do you think?" He said quietly. The twins were still next to the fire, eating their lunch in relative silence.

Nya took the box from him and set it back in the envelope. "I think we should think this over carefully," she said. "The rest of the gang is coming over for dinner tonight anyways, so we can discuss it then." She turned back to him with a conflicted, confused look and grabbed the paper from the desk. "For now, just think about it." She folded the paper and dropped it into the envelope next to the box.

Zane grabbed her shoulder without warning, eyes wide with shock and ecstasy. "Nya!" He said it so loudly that the twins turned their heads, surprised. A grin crossed his face. "Don't you see?"

Nya shook her head, though the look in her eyes told him that she did see.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a sudden embrace. "If I do this," he said. His voice lowered back to its normal pitch. "Then we can have our kids."

Nya looked up at him, face showing nothing but more conflict. "Zane," she said. "Is that the only reason you want to do this?"

That made Zane hesitate. The gap between his brows and his eyelashes narrowed. "I don't know," he said eventually. "What I want to do is make you happy. And I know that taking a hold of this opportunity with both hands would-"

Nya pressed a finger to his lips. "Zane," she interrupted firmly. "Stop thinking about me for one minute and focus on your own desires. What do _you _want?" She hushed him again before he could reply. "Don't tell me yet. You can tell the entire team tonight at dinner." She immediately turned away and dropped the envelope into his open backpack. "Let's get going," she beckoned to the kids.

Zane stared after her, shocked for a moment. She seemed to have a shocking lack of enthusiasm- or any emotion, for that matter. _She's probably doing it for my sake,_ he thought. _She knows that if she shows her real emotions, it will sway my decision. _

He reached for his backpack and zipped it up, the thought of finding a book to help him with his computer repairs now a fleeting thought in the back of his head. He walked up to the fire and opened up his palm, summoning his ice powers to instantly freeze the flames, cloaking the room in a grayish light from the still open door above them.

He took Kent's hand with a smile and nodded to his wife, who was holding on to Susannah's tiny gloved hand. "Let's get back to the car before we all freeze up," he said, mostly for the twins. "We wouldn't want to turn into big blocks of ice, now would we?"

Kent shook his head thoughtfully and began walking, pulling Zane with him. "No," he said. "I'd rather be a block of fire."

A moment of silence followed this strange proclamation before Nya finally responded. "Is that right?"

* * *

><p><strong>Expect the next chapter this Friday, but no promises. <strong>

**I am SO excited! The ending of this book is going to be so much fun to write. This chapter, although important, was rather boring. The final chapter (Chapter 15, perhaps?) will be awesome, in my opinion. **

**Please review! :D (::) cookies for all readers. **


	13. A New Beginning

**I got the chapter out before Friday! Yay! I'm getting really excited. The hour is near... The call is coming... Adventure awaits! **

**...The crab of adversity will devour the donkey? ****(Hey, my siblings like to watch it.)**

**NorthAmericanJaguar: You asked me where I learned about the second law of thermodynamics yesterday. I learned about it from the JonathanPark audio drama. Volume 2: No Looking Back, episode...9? The Long Road Home. :) **I am such a geek, LOL. Thanks for the review!****

* * *

><p>"Nya!" Zane exclaimed as he ran into the kitchen. A sharp, smoky smell permeated the air as he grabbed a chair and stood on it to silence the smoke detector. "What happened in here?"<p>

Nya grabbed a pan from the oven with a light cough. "The lasagna bubbled over in the oven and scorched." She held up the pan and smiled. "Don't worry, it didn't burn. I just filled it a little too full."

Zane jumped down from the chair and pushed it back into the dining room with a sigh. The pounding in his heart calmed gradually. "So it's done now?"

Nya set the lasagne on the counter and slipped off her oven mitts. "The food's pretty hot now, so yes. I'd say it's done."

The doorbell rang, and the sound of tiny feet pounding across the wood floor signaled that one of the twins was going for the door.

Zane ran to beat the child to the door. He scooped Kent up before the tiny hand could grab the doorknob and opened it himself.

"Kai!" Kent cried out with a smile.

"Hey, Kent." Kai walked inside, followed by a pretty woman with blond hair that fell to her shoulders in a thin sheet.

"Hello," the woman said, brown eyes shining with her smile. "How are you, Zane?"

Zane held out a hand for Kai and shook it firmly. _Torn, indecisive, stressed,_ he thought. "Fine, Jenny. Yourself?"

Jenny stepped inside after Kai and kicked off her sandals. "Tired, but good."

"Auntie Jen!" Susannah barreled down the hallway and jumped into Jenny's arms. "You're here!"

Jenny gave Susannah a gentle hug and set the toddler on her hip. "You seem very energetic, considering how you just went for a hike." She looks up at Zane. "Oh, that's right. How was Birchtree Forest? Cold?"

Zane shrugged. "Don't ask me," he said. "I was the ninja of ice. I have almost no sense of what's hot or what's cold. Ask Nya."

"Ask me what?" Nya came around the corner, wiping her wet hands on her jeans. She walked up to Kai, smiling warmly. "Hey, bro."

Kai opened up his arms and squeezed her tightly. "Hey, Nya. How was your day?"

Nya let out a squeak of protest. "Kai!" She exclaimed as she tried to push herself away. "Too tight!"

"Sorry." Kai dropped his arms to his sides without warning, making Nya fall to the floor at his feet with a yelp. "Let me help you up." He held out a hand for her to take, but she slapped it away with a groan.

"I'm fine," she insisted as she gasped for breath. She clutched her chest and sat still on the floor for a long moment, wincing. "Just...just give me a minute."

Zane looked at her with concern. "You don't look fine," he remarked. "What's the matter? He did not squeeze you that hard."

"Quiet." Nya snapped angrily. She used her free arm to wave them all away. "Stop asking me if I'm okay already, Zane. That's the second time today; stop being so doting."

Zane exchanged a glance with Kai, who nodded and took Kent from his brother-in-law's arms and retreated to the kitchen with Jenny. "What's for dinner?" Kai's voice echoed through the halls. Susannah's voice answered, but Zane was no longer listening.

He went to his knees next to Nya and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Love," he addressed her gently. "I only ask because I care. What is wrong?"

"Nothing!" Nya growled. She let her hand fall from her chest and press against the floor to help support her weight. "I'm just tired. That walk earlier today just took it out of me, that's all. And Kai squeezed me way too hard. It hurt."

Zane sighed and held out his hand. "Let me check your pulse," he said.

Nya hesitantly gave him her hand, and he pressed his fingers against the vein in her wrist. After listening for a moment, Zane frowned and let go. "It's a little fast," he stated. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Nya nodded and balled her hand into a fist. "I'm excited," she insisted. "Stop worrying about me. My heartbeat had always been rapid. You're saying you haven't noticed until now?"

Zane got to his feet and offered her a hand. "I guess not," he said. "I'm sorry. Let's go back to Kai and Jen."

Nya waved his hand away and got to her feet unsteadily. She put her palm against the wall and squeezed her eyes shut for a long moment, taking deep breaths. "I wonder when the others will show up," she said slowly. "Cole's usually not late."

The Nindroid took her arm and began walking toward the dining room. "Lloyd's probably being held up with studies," he said. "I expected him to be late."

The smells of Nya's sweet perfume mixed with the scents of the tomato sauce and herbs from the kitchen, and the sounds of the twins excited chatter overlapped with Kai and Jenny's conversation.

"Just so we all know," Kai said as soon as the couple entered the room. He pointed over his shoulder to the stove. "That smoky smell is not my fault."

Jenny laughed lightly, and Nya rolled her eyes. "It was my fault," she said as she let go of Zane's arm. "The sauce bubbled and made a mess on the bottom of the oven."

Zane examined the inside of the hot oven. "That's why it's important to use tin foil," he said.

"Sorry," Nya said, eyes downcast. "I'm not very good at baking, am I?"

"No!" Zane said as he shut the oven. "I-I mean yes..." He sighed. "You're a fine baker, Nya. Even I make mistakes sometimes, so don't beat yourself up over a single act of carelessness." He gestured to the lasagne on the counter and put a hand on Nya's shoulder. "It smells good, and I bet it will taste even better."

"Yeah," Kai agreed. "I just might eat it all myself, if you don't stop me."

Jenny pressed a hand against his abdomen and shook her head. "We can't have you gaining weight," she said. "You've got a dojo to keep up; you can't have the students passing the teacher."

Kai sighed regretfully and nodded. "I guess," he said with a mischievous grin. "Count on me to pick up a micromanaging Nazi for a wife."

"Kai!" Nya exclaimed. "That was not nice."

Jenny rolled her eyes and kissed Kai's cheek. "I've gotten used to it," she said. "I was pretty calloused already from having so many older brothers who picked on me constantly. Kai is a picnic compared to them."

"Yeah," Kai said again, smiling affectionately. "That's right. She doesn't care what I say." He hugged Jenny tight and kissed her forehead.

Zane watched their behavior with mild curiosity. They had been married less than a month before and seemed overly affectionate of each other. He wondered if Nya and himself had acted the same way after their marriage.

"I don't think it was very nice," he said. "Even if it was just a joke, you should not talk to your wife that way."

Kai rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. "Fine." He looked into Jenny's eyes. "I'm sorry," he said. "I'll try to be more careful with my words from now on," he smiled cockily. "Even if it was true."

"Hey, everybody!" A voice spoke behind them, making Zane jump with fright. "How's it going? I brought drinks!"

"Cole!" Zane exclaimed. "We have a doorbell, you know!"

Cole stood in the doorway with a grocery bag in one hand. He shrugged once, rippling the fabric of his black sweatshirt. "I didn't feel like using it," he said. "I saw the Biles car here, so I decided it would be okay to ignore protocol and barge in." He looked up at Kai and Jenny. "How's it going, Mrs. Biles? Haven't seen you since the wedding."

Jenny laughed lightly again. "Fine," she answered. "How about you?"

Cole flexed his free arm and walked over to the counter. "Energized," he said. "I just got back from the gym, and let me tell you," he set the bag of drinks down on the counter with a muffled clump. "Nothing gets the adrenaline pumping faster than a cross-fit competition with one of your rivals."

"Sounds like fun," Zane remarked. "I'm glad you could make it here today, even if you do smell."

Cole raised his eyebrows and lifted one corner of his mouth into a smile. "You're just asking for it," he said. He leapt for Zane and got the Nindroid in a headlock. "Now take it back, or suffer the consequences."

Zane pushed against the large arm holding his neck and shook his head. "Cole," he said calmly. "I believe you're getting up there in years. Your grip is weak."

"Weak?" Cole squeezed tighter, blocking off Zane's air. "I was being gentle, you rusted tin can. Are you saying that you want to fight?"

"Boys," Nya cut in, placing a hand on Cole's shoulder. "That's enough."

Cole looked at Nya, the grin still stuck to one side of his face. "Relax, darling." He said condescendingly. "I wasn't actually going to hurt him." He lessened his grip in Zane's neck, allowing the Nindroid to inhale sharply and choke on his breath.

"You okay, Zane?" Cole held Zane's shoulder gently, keeping his best friend upright. "Sorry, I guess that was a little too hard."

Zane looked down at Cole and punched him in the gut. "Don't call my wife 'darling' ever again." He said coolly, keeping his face stoic.

Cole clutched his stomach and doubled over, laughing heartily. "Sorry, Zane."

Zane gave Nya a sidelong glance, smiling wide. "I'd keep an eye out for this one," he said, pointing at Cole. "He seems to have something for you, and I don't want to be forced to kill him."

Nya let out a snort and gave Zane a hug. "It's comforting to know that my knight in shining armor will save me from the barbarian," she said. "Even though there was a point in my life when I had a crush on him."

Both Zane and Cole looked at Nya with surprise.

"Oh, no you don't." Zane wrapped an arm around Nya defensively and shoved Cole away with the other. By then the ice, earth, and fire ninjas were laughing along with Nya.

"You four are confusing," Jenny remarked. "You all pretend to hate each other one moment, then act like it never happened the next."

Nya nodded and put a hand on Zane's chest to steady herself. Susannah was tugging at her leg, demanding dinner. "You'll get used to it," she said. Looking over at Cole and Zane, she spoke. "If you two boys are done cat fighting, I'll go ahead and bring this little party back down to earth. We have something important to discuss over dinner."

Zane's face darkened, and he backed away from Cole. "Yes," he said quietly. "Yes, I suppose we do." He went to the cupboard and grabbed a stack of plates. "Kai, can you set these at the table?"

Kai took the stack, somewhat confused. "What do we need to discuss?" He asked. "Judging by the swift change of topic, it must be important."

Zane and Nya exchanged glances. _Oh, if only Kai knew,_ he thought. _Important indeed, my friends. Important indeed._

The doorbell rang right then, and Nya turned her head in the direction of the sound. "That's probably Lloyd," she said. "Late, per the norm."

Zane backed toward the door. "I'll get it," he said. "Don't start eating until we get there." He turned without another word and went back to the front door. _Perhaps I can ask a favor of him,_ he thought. _Nya's behavior as of late has been strange and concerning._

The doorbell chimed again. "Coming," Zane called. He opened the door and scanned the visitor. "Greetings, Lloyd."

Lloyd shook Zane's hand firmly and gave a sheepish grin. "Sorry I'm late," he said. "I have a big test coming up next week, so I had to study."

Zane shrugged and held the door open wide. "We figured that's what was keeping you," he said. "But it's no big deal. The others arrived only a moment earlier."

"Good," the blond haired man said enthusiastically as he unlaced his shoes. "That means you haven't eaten all the food yet."

"Is that the only reason you came?" Zane asked.

"Yep."

"Oh." Zane felt slightly disappointed.

Lloyd looked up from his laces and saw the look on his friend's face. "Sarcasm, Zane." He said. "I'm sorry. Yes, I came to visit. You're my favorite Nindroid, and it's been too long since the last get-together." He straightened and kicked off his now unlaced shoes. "Happy anniversary, by the way."

Zane was not sure how to respond to Lloyd's joke. There were times that he understood sarcasm without any problem, and there were other times when the most blatantly open and obvious jokes went over his head. In both situations, it was hard for him to react. Should he smile and fake a laugh, saying that was funny?

No, the situation didn't seem to call for such a casual action. So he cleared his throat and decided to get to the heart of his problem. "Lloyd," he said. "I'm worried about Nya."

Lloyd raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know exactly," Zane replied worriedly. "She won't tell me what's wrong. But she's always tired, and her heart is beating faster than normal. Not by much, but just enough that I feel compelled to address it."

Lloyd's face reflected Zane's worried expression. "Anything else?" He asked.

"She usually takes a nap after I get home from work," Zane replied. "But that is somewhat justifiable; she doesn't sleep well at night. The nightmares are becoming frequent again." He was thoughtful for another short moment. "And she seems to be getting weaker. I know that she's never been very strong; she's always been more bone than muscle, but she's losing weight. Right now, I'd be pushing it if I said she was a hundred pounds. When we were married, she was over one-twenty."

Lloyd's light eyebrows dug into his green eyes. "And she has trouble lifting things?" He asked.

Zane thought about that for a few short seconds. "Not as far as I can tell," he said. "But you may be correct. I haven't paid much attention to such things. She lifts the twins with little trouble, though."

Lloyd shifted his weight and sighed, hands deep in his jean pockets. "You probably don't have anything to worry about," he said. "I may be wrong, but everything you listed just looks like anxiety to me. When did you check her pulse?"

Realization dawned on Zane, and he suddenly felt foolish. "It was right after Kai gave her a tight hug and nearly knocked the air out of her." He shuffled his feet uncomfortably and sighed, unconsciously mimicking Lloyd's behavior with his hands in his pockets. "You're right. I've probably been pushing her too hard. It must be hard for her to take care of the twins every day while I'm at work."

Lloyd lifted a hand from his pocket and out it on Zane's shoulder. "You were right to come to me with this," he said. "Don't feel embarrassed. But you're partially right. Everything you just told me about her behavior could also be something serious. It's fairly unlikely, though. But if that's all that you've noted that's somewhat strange, I see no more need to worry, at least for the time being. It honestly sounds like stress to me." He began walking, hand still rested reassuringly on Zane's shoulder. "Let's go eat."

Dinner was a simple soirée. Zane helped Kent eat his food, Nya did her part with Susannah. The table was loud, but Zane would admit that it was a nice change of pace from the usual quiet and wearisome affair that took place every night. Cole talked about his tournament at the gym, Kai told some entertaining stories about his time as Sensei of his dojo. Lloyd joked about Kai needed to grow a beard like Wu before going into stories of his life at medical school. He had studied hard for the past two years, and ranked in the top three in all of his classes.

"So," Kai said after finishing up another story about his young martial arts students, most around the age of ten. "What was this important business you spoke of earlier, sis?" He pointed his fork in Nya's direction.

"Hmm?" Nya looked up from her plate, jerked out of her reverie by a gentle nudge from Cole, who sat across from her. "O-oh, yes." She looked up at Zane, asking for confirmation, before standing and picking up an envelope from the kitchen counter. She held it up for a moment before handing it to her husband.

Zane took it carefully and dumped the contents onto the table, being careful to keep the lasagne sauce at safe distance. "How do you want the news?" He asked slowly. His hands were shaking, and his mechanical heart beat at a rapid pace that overheated the sensors in his face, making him flush. "You want me to mince it carefully, or just give it to you up front and in the open?"

Even Kai was serious as he watched Zane pick up the tiny, seemingly seamless metal box. "I think you should just tell us," he said. "You've never been good at mincing words anyways, so say it simply."

Zane squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath before opening them and examining every face at the table. Except for the twins, everyone was watching him with rapt attention. "I found a letter from my father today," he said. "He wrote it-"

"A hundred years in the future, then dropped it in the mailbox after traveling back in time again to warn you of impending doom?" Lloyd interrupted without warning. "Pretty cool, Zane. Did he tell you what the future was- or will be- like?"

Kai and Cole glared at Lloyd as one, making the younger man shrink back in his seat with a brazen smile. "Please continue."

Zane had to admire Lloyd for his audacity. However unconventional and rude the boy had been, it had lightened his heart considerably to hear such a ludicrous jest. He felt a hand on his knee and looked over to his right at Nya's calm, encouraging face.

He took a deep breath and continued. "My father hid away an envelope for me before he passed," he said. He ran his hand over Nya's and felt the simple wedding band, warm against the chilled skin on his fingertips. "Inside of the envelope was this note and a small box filled with a tea that has the ability to...to turn me human."

At that moment, Zane almost wished that he had a camera to document everyone's faces. Kai dropped his fork with a slack jaw and wide eyes. Jenny raised an eyebrow, not really into the moment. She had only met Zane twice or three times, and was not as empathetic or caring as the others when it came to his origins.

Lloyd jumped to his feet and leapt backwards, toppling his chair. Cole was silent, examining Zane's face with a steady, albeit mildly surprised, expression with his hand folded under his chin. Even the twins were silent, although everyone knew that they did not understand what was going on. They were just curious as to why everyone was staring at their daddy like a quartet of shocked monkeys.

"Y-you're joking with us," Lloyd said. "Zane, your sense of humor is terrible. Stop staring at us like that and tell us this is a joke."

Cole slowly- calmly- got to his feet and skirted the table, going to stand beside Zane's chair. "He's not joking," he stated. He held out a hand. "Let me see that note."

Zane handed it over, befuddled by his best friend's behavior. He listened in awkward silence as Cole read the note out loud, then handed it back to Zane without a word of objection.

"So what do you think?" Zane asked. "I am supposed to consult you all before pushing the button. Should I do it? How will this benefit the team?"

Kai shut his mouth and swallowed away the dryness. "I think you're asking the wrong questions here," he said. "The question you should be asking is how this will benefit _you._"

"Do you want to do it?" Lloyd asked as he tipped his chair back up and sat down. "Is this something that would make you happy, or are you doing it to please us?"

Zane considered this a moment. "When I first read that note," he said in a low, thoughtful voice. "All I could think about was Nya's wish to one day have her own children."

Cole nodded. "Okay," he said. "But where is this wish blooming? In her heart or yours?"

"Does it matter?" Zane suddenly felt on the defensive. "The wish of the family is the wish of the father. But I don't expect any of you would understand that."

Nya was shocked by his words. "Zane," she gripped his knee tighter, making his leg twitch. "What's gotten into you? That wasn't nice."

Zane turned to her, and his expression softened. "What do you want me to do?" He asked her in a distressed voice. "How would you be the most happy?"

Nya shook her head. "This isn't about me," she said. "It's about you. Now please answer their questions." She held up a fist and lifted her pointer finger. "How will this benefit you?" A second finger shot up. "Would this make you happy?" A third finger. "Who's wish is this? Mine or yours?"

It was then that Zane understood what they were getting at with these questions. He had been trying so hard to please those around him that he had not stopped to consider what _he _wanted.

"I would be keeping my sanity," Zane said slowly. "That's one benefit. I don't want to watch you all grow old and die while I continue on as healthy as the day I was turned on."

His fingers drummed the table to a beat from a song he had heard on the radio earlier. The twins had finally grown tired of watching the grown-ups talk, and were digging their fingers into their food.

"I stand true to my word when I say that what makes my family happy makes me happy." Zane said firmly after clasping his hands together on the table. "Over the past few years, I've unintentionally conditioned myself to want what Nya or the twins want, and to forget about my own desires, so it is hard for me to examine my heart independently from them."

Cole patted Zane's shoulder and squeezed it firmly. "Well," he said. "Now would be a good time to practice. Do you want to become a human or not?"

Zane stuttered and made quiet strangled noises. "W-well," he said eventually. "I want to become a human. I-I want to be like all of you, and be able to feel what you feel." He drew a circle on his plate with his fork, creating a small valley in the pasta sauce. "I've felt out of the loop my whole life, if you get my meaning. And I don't want to live forever. Just as you read in father's letter, my condition truly is a curse. I dread the years to come, and don't want to live life without you all-"

"Oh, stop it!" Kai slammed his fist on the table impatiently, making Jenny leap in fright from her chair next to his. "A simple yes or no will do it, Zane." His expression softened. "But I want you to know that whatever you choose, I won't see you any differently."

"He's right," Cole said. "We respected you before we knew of your origins, changing again won't make us respect you any less." He flashed an encouraging smile. "You'll still be my best friend, Nindroid or human."

"I don't see you as a robot, Zane." Lloyd said. "I see you as an awesome big brother. The choice is wholly yours, because I won't see you any differently."

"Yes or no, Zane." Cole repeated. "Push the button on that little box, or put it away and forget about it."

Zane picked up the metal box and held it in one hand, weighing it thoughtfully. "My final quarrel," he said slowly. "Would be that my father worked very hard to create me. Many years went into his project, and now I am considering throwing it away to become something new."

Kai groaned and tapped his fingers on the table impatiently. "Look, Zane." He said. "We can see it in your eyes. You want to take this opportunity with both hands and snatch it up. Is that seriously all that's holding you back?"

"I don't think you realize how expensive that tea is," Lloyd said. "Uncle Wu took me to that tea shop a few times while we were out running errands. That lady's special teas cost a fortune. The fact that Doctor Julien had the tea fabricated specifically for you must have drained the last of his financial reserves. He _wanted _you to take this opportunity by the horns and ride it across the arena."

Zane felt a single tear trickle down his cheek. As much as he could tell that they were all trying to stay neutral, he could clearly see they all wanted him to take the chance. They all saw past his own facade and were pushing him in the direction he wanted so desperately to go.

"But..." He took a deep breath and examined Nya's face. She smiled warmly at him, hand still resting on his knee. "But I'm not sure. It's such a big decision..."

Nya nodded patiently. "That's why you have a week to think about it before the box unlocks," she said. "So that you have plenty of time to change your mind."

Zane let his hand drift over hers, and he squeezed gently. "But..." He trailed off with a sigh. "I guess I'll do it."

"Yes or no." Cole said. "'I guess so' isn't a good enough answer. You don't sound very confident at all."

Zane fingered the cold box in his free hand and bit the inside of his lip. "Yes." He said with a firmer determination. How lucky could a man get, having friends that knew exactly what he wanted, even when he was not certain himself. "Yes, I will do it."

"Good." Cole snatched the box from Zane and turned it upside-down. Without a moment's hesitation, he pressed the button all the way into the box. A loud click sounded out, then silence.

Zane's eyes were wide with bewilderment as Cole dropped the box back into his hand. "Congratulations," the earth ninja grinned. "I'll be over here a week from today for a little tea party. Hope you don't mind that I'm inviting myself over."

Zane blinked slowly, still trying to make sense of what had just happened. "N-no," he said. "That's fine. Come over around six."

Cole slapped his best friend's shoulder and chuckled. "Five-thirty." He said. "I have the night shift at work next week, so I need to be there by seven. Hope that's not a problem."

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope that I kept Zane in character. I actually wrote this scene through twice, just to make sure I got his <strong>**responses just right. **

**Do you guys want me to write a chapter about Zane becoming human? I'm thinking it would be pointless, because it wouldn't make any difference later on. I'm thinking that I'll just skip all that and go on to the next big milestone in this story. **

**ForeverDreamer12: If you don't mind, I'd like it if you'd start telling me when you felt like tearing up in my stories, and why. :) It might help me with my stories in the future. I am flattered that you came close to tearing up, very few people tell me that. Thanks for the long review, I really appreciate those. **

**I'm thinking of starting a new story! How many of you have watched Hakuouki? I'm thinking that I might do a Ninjago/Hakuouki crossover once this story is finished. It would be a ****tragedy/romance, of course. Hakuouki is nothing if not tragic and depressing. Hijikata would be Cole (Sorry Jaya fans!) and Lloyd would be Shinpachi or Hesuke. Zane would be Saitou, and Kai would be Souji or Ibuki. I haven't decided who Jay would be yet. **

**Please review! :D (#) waffles for y'all.**


	14. I Promise

**I would recommend reading the Zane POV part over, and then the Epilogue of NJTWSIT1 before reading this, since there's so many references to it that you might get lost. **

* * *

><p>The small bistro was not very busy, which surprised Zane greatly. It was dinnertime, after all. But he was grateful for the lack of people in the restaurant, because he had a lot on his mind. He did not want too many distractions as he conversed with Lloyd in his small table in the corner of the room, set near a window that overlooked a downtown street bustling with cars and people. The inside of the café was quiet, with only the sounds of the hands in the kitchen and music on the radio to fill in the silence.<p>

"Did you bring the book?" Zane asked as he picked at a chicken sandwich. He was not very hungry, but Lloyd had insisted that he eat _something._ Everyone was obviously worried about him. He had been losing weight at an alarming rate over the past few months. It had gotten so bad that Lloyd had started to get into the habit of coming over on the weekends to check up on him.

Lloyd took a sip of his chocolate milkshake and nodded. He pulled a large bag out from under the table and riffled through it. "Yeah," he said. "I brought a couple different books, actually." He slid a thick volume across the table, and Zane read the cover._ 'Living a Healthy Lifestyle.'_

_Ouch. _Zane thought. _Could a guy be any more specific? _He looked up and raised a brow. "This isn't what I asked for," he said impatiently. "I wanted a guide on-"

"Illnesses and risks during pregnancy and childbirth," Lloyd interjected. "Yes, I know. It's right here." He reached into his bag again and handed Zane a smaller book. "That first book is something I want you to read, though. I feel that it could benefit you greatly as you continue to work on adapting to your new body."

Zane took the book from Lloyd's hand gratefully. "Thanks," he said. "But it's been nearly six months. I think I've nearly got a hold of the ropes."

Lloyd looked over Zane's face and body carefully before shaking his head. "I don't think you do," he said. "You've been letting your emotions and compulsions control you ever since you drank the tea. I can tell just from looking at your body that you're pretty stressed out."

Zane sighed and picked up his sandwich, eying it with distaste. "Nya put you up to this, didn't she?" He said finally. "She's been saying the same thing for months."

Lloyd stirred the straw in his cup. "No," he said. "I'm doing this on my own." He took a sip of his milkshake and held Zane's blue-eyed gaze. "You've got bags under your eyes the size of a watermelon. When was the last time you slept through the night?"

Zane's hand shot up to his face, and he felt under his eyes. "Seriously?" He asked. "Why didn't you say something sooner? How-"

"Kidding, Zane." Lloyd held up a hand. "No, they are not the size of watermelons. It's more like a grape. Now please answer my question."

Zane let his hand drop back down to the table after realizing that Lloyd was joking. He eyed the covers of the books Lloyd had just given him. "I don't know," he said reluctantly. "I pretend to be asleep until Nya finally nods off, then I lie awake for at least an hour before falling asleep. Then I usually have a nightmare that wakes me up around six o'clock, and I sit in bed and read until Nya wakes up at eight."

Lloyd whistled. "Have you tried taking melatonin?" He asked. "It might help."

Zane rubbed his temple with his left hand and closed his eyes, breaking Lloyd's gaze. "It made me ornery," he said tiredly. "It worked, but Nya was never very happy with my sharp, curt replies at night after I took it. So I gave up. Having a good night's sleep is not worth a relationship."

"Hmmm." Lloyd grunted. "Who would've thought that being human could be so stressful?" A smile crossed his face. "This is the first time we've been alone since the day you took the tea, so I've got a somewhat embarrassing question to ask you."

Zane cocked a brow again. "Shoot away."

Lloyd's smile parted his lips, making him look mildly suspicious and shady. "How did it feel, looking at Nya for the first time after you got your hormones?"

Zane's brow went back down into his eyelashes. "Comparable to being hit by a truck in the freeway," he said without hesitation. "I wet my pants instantaneously."

Lloyd grunted again. "I feel your pain," he said. "I remember being in that comic book shop and feeling my pants grow tight the moment I saw Nya. It was hard. I couldn't make eye contact with a female for over a week."

Zane chuckled despite himself and nibbled at the crust of his sandwich. "So that's what was wrong with you," he said. "Needless to say, I was very concerned during your first week as an adolescent." He set the sandwich down, still not feeling hungry.

"I want you to know, Lloyd." He looked up into the man's green eyes. "Just so you don't get the wrong idea. Nya and I didn't... You know, copulate, until three months had passed. As is obvious, since she's just finishing her first trimester." He stared at the cover of the smaller book. "Which, by the way, leads me to the reason I called you here."

Lloyd leaned forward, resting one elbow on the table. "Yes?"

Zane ran a hand through his hair, smoothing out a few rogue strands. "I remember having this conversation a few months ago," he began. "But I'm still worried about Nya."

Lloyd leaned back in his chair and took another sip of his milkshake. "What was it you told me?" He asked. "Something about her heart being fast and all that?"

"Yes," Zane replied. "But it's gotten worse, especially since she got pregnant." He tapped the cover of one of the books Lloyd had given him with a finger. "I've read a couple different book like this one, and they all say the same thing. Nya should not be as tired, nor as pained, as she is right now. It's gotten to the point where I've had to take time off of work to watch the twins, just because she can hardly do anything more than sit on the couch and sleep."

Lloyd sighed and stirred the straw in his cup again. The café seemed abnormally quiet. "I'm sorry," he said finally. "You're right, Zane. I should have told you about this many years ago."

"What?" Zane nearly leapt from his seat. _So there is something wrong with her?_

"Surely she hasn't kept the fact that she's had an abortion from you," Lloyd began. "The unspoken truth of the matter is that, although doctors say that the procedure is completely safe with no long-term effects, they are lying through their teeth."

Zane felt his heart sink. "So you feel that this is connected to her abortion?" He asked. "And how did you know about that, anyway? We've only told Kai. Surely he didn't spout out the news to the-"

"No, relax." Lloyd waved a hand to a passer-by on the sidewalk outside, whom he apparently knew from somewhere. "I found out myself that night five, six years ago in the Birchtree forest, when I was using my powers to get rid of her hypothermia."

Zane blinked, surprised. "Your powers told you that she was pregnant?" He asked, not fully believing.

"Yeah," Lloyd replied. "When I had my hand on her abdomen, I could sense an extra life in her."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Zane stared at his younger friend in shock and disappointment. "We could have saved the-"

Lloyd held up a hand again, calmly asking for silence. "I know," he said. "I know that I should have confronted her sooner, but I never thought that she would actually give it up." He sighed slowly. "To tell you the truth, I didn't want to push her. I knew that her bump would be noticeable after another few weeks, and that she would have to come clean after that. I never thought..." His eyes darkened, and his lips twisted into an anguished expression. "I never thought that saying nothing would cause this many problems."

Zane could see the repentance in Lloyd's eyes and decided to let the matter drop. "Okay," he said. "You are forgiven. But what do you mean by 'this many problems'? Are there more problems coming?"

Lloyd straightened his features, and Zane was suddenly filled with apprehension. This young man was pulling a common 'doctor look' on him. It was the straight, calm face that Zane knew was used by medical practitioners who had bad news to tell the patient.

"Yes," Lloyd said reluctantly. "Yes, Zane. There may be many problems coming. As I said, abortionists rarely elaborate on the risks that the mother undertakes during, and after, the procedure. But it really just depends on the type of abortion you choose to get. It looks like she avoided most of the post-procedure effects without difficulty."

"Most?" Zane prompted.

Lloyd nodded. "As is obvious, since she's still in comparatively good health for a woman of her age. But since she had an abortion, bearing more children will become difficult."

"How?" Zane felt his heart sink slowly into his stomach.

Lloyd grabbed Zane's sandwich and took a bite, attempting to lift the mood by getting his older companion riled up. The café felt more like a morgue than a bustling, dessert-serving restaurant. "Now don't get me wrong and jump to conclusions, Zane." He said, setting the sandwich back on the plate. "You could have nothing to worry about. But at the same time, you should observe her carefully for drastic, sudden changes in behavior and health outside of what you've read in your books on pregnancy and childbirth."

Zane nodded slowly. "Okay," he said. "I'll do that, thanks." He took a deep breath and rubbed his palms against his forehead. A headache was blossoming, and he knew it was going to be a long night. "So will her past abortion have any effect on our child?"

Lloyd shook his head. "No," he said. "No, it shouldn't. What you should worry about is the fact that Nya hasn't birthed any children before in her life. She's formed one, but it was hardly five weeks old before she killed it. Most women have their first children during their early years, when their bodies are stronger. She's getting older, so the process of going into labor for the first time could be more taxing than what it should be."

This was, of course, no news to Zane. He had spent many long nights reading up on what was ahead of Nya for the remaining six months of her pregnancy. He had expected to hear Lloyd tell him the dangers of older women giving birth. It was what any good doctor should do.

A family of four entered the bistro. Zane watched as the two little boys ran around their parents legs. One was around seven years old, and the other was four or five. The former Nindroid found himself smiling at the sight of the couple, who patiently watched as the older one pointed at a fruit tart behind the glass and bounced up and down excitedly as his father squatted to get his ear closer to the younger child, who was looking at a chocolate muffin with interested blue eyes.

"Do you know what it'll be?" Lloyd asked.

"What?" Zane blinked and sat upright, startled. "Sorry, my mind wandered."

Lloyd chuckled. "I saw that," he said. "Your baby. Will it be a boy or a girl?"

"Oh." Zane relaxed slightly. "We haven't checked, actually. I read that having an ultrasound can be harmful to the child's brain and development, so Nya and I decided that it will be a surprise."

"Good choice." Lloyd said. He moaned lightly and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm just giving away all my doctor secrets, aren't I?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know," Lloyd began. "All those secrets about abortion, and telling you that it was a good choice to not have an ultrasound? If my old professor could hear me, I'd probably be in trouble."

The little boy giggled excitedly and hugged his mother's leg as the father took the tray of drinks and desserts from the cashier. _I should take Nya and the twins out more often,_ Zane thought to himself. _It's been a while since I've given them treats like this. _

"Zane? Are you still in there, or is your brain made of jelly?"

Zane's blue eyes darted away from the couple and their boys, whom he realized he had been staring at for longer than necessary. "Am I still in where?" He asked. "Here at the table? Yes, I believe so."

Lloyd snorted. "Thank heavens for small miracles."

"That was a miracle?"

"It was a joke, Zane. Calm yourself, or you might just turn your brain to jelly."

* * *

><p>The moment Zane opened the door to his home that night, he could tell that something was off. His footsteps echoed down the silent hall eerily, and the lights were dim. The only light on the first floor came from a single bulb that burned warmly in the kitchen. He peeked into the room cautiously, seeing nothing but clean counters and a freshly swept floor.<p>

That was strange. He usually did that when he came home from work. Nya hardly did any of the chores around the house anymore because of the nausea that kept her on the couch most of the day.

"Nya?" He whispered as he set the two books Lloyd had given him on the counter. Everything was too quiet. The only sounds he could discern were those of the drier and his own quiet breathing.

He went up the stairs quietly, barely making a sound as he opened the door to the bathroom. Empty.

"Nya?" He called out again, this time a little louder. He was beginning to panic. "Nya, where are you?" His heart- a real, working human heart- was pumping adrenaline through his bloodstream. The old sharp, clear-minded sensation that always came while in a fight came back to him then. It was somewhat nostalgic, if not a little unnerving.

"Zane?" Nya's voice carried through the hall. "You're just in time. I need your help."

Never, _ever_ in Zane's life had he been as relieved as he was now to hear her voice. After that long and somewhat discouraging discussion with Lloyd, his mind was on the rope, hanging precariously over the abyss of panic and insanity. Coming home to a seemingly empty house had nearly made him drop.

_I hope the kids are all right, _he thought. _But judging by Nya's tone, they're just fine. _He went across the hall and opened their bedroom door, which he now noticed had a soft glow from the ceiling lights.

He ran into the room without warning and nearly jumped out if his skin at the sight before him. Nya sat at the desk with her back to him, intent on the work before her. A white towel was wrapped loosely around her body, exposing her shoulders and some of her upper back. The towel absorbed the water that dripped freely from her long, black hair that fell around her shoulders in uncombed ringlets.

She turned to look at him, smiling innocently, pen twirling between her pale fingers. "How was work?" She asked as if there was nothing strange about the lack of clothing on her body.

"Fine," Zane replied, eyes darting to the far wall. "Where are the kids?"

Nya's smile parted her pink lips. "Your dinner with Lloyd went on for longer than I had anticipated, so I called Kai and Jenny. They came over and helped me clean up, then put the kids to bed." She set down the pencil and stood up slowly, holding one hand at her chest to keep the towel in place. "My pajamas are in the drier, and I just got out of the shower. Sorry to startle you, I should've given a warning."

Zane gave her a warm, gentle smile and bent for a quick kiss. "It's fine," he said. His eyes wandered over her body for a moment before returning her gaze. "I actually prefer seeing you like this. It's a fine view."

Nya scoffed and punched his arm with her free hand. "None of that," she said. "Don't start peeling your pants. I won't have it." She turned back to the desk and sat down slowly, painfully. "I've finally started the epilogue. You want to read what I've written so far? I had a sudden burst of inspiration in the shower."

Zane came up beside her and slid a hand across her smooth shoulder, rubbing the tight muscles in her neck. Fondling her like this was a habit he had attained before they were even married, on the Bounty so many years earlier. He leaned over her shoulder and read the penned words on the page before him. They had been working on this story during their free time during the past few months.

_'It has been six years since that day in the dining room, when we poured out our hearts to each other...'_

"I see you decided to leave out what happened after our conversation in the dining room," Zane observed.

"Yeah," Nya admitted. "This story is intended to be angst, not comedy. Ending the story with Kai and Lloyd walking in on us abruptly would not have been the best choice."

Zane chuckled. "I see your point." He continued reading.

_'...I write this out from my desk in our bedroom, because the Bounty has been, unfortunately, destroyed. But that is a story for another day...'_

"You make it sound like you're going to write more," Zane remarked.

Nya shrugged, then winced. Zane brought his other hand up to her shoulder and worked more attentively. Something was abnormally tight in her shoulder, and he was determined to loosen it up.

"So what did you and Lloyd talk about?" Nya asked. "Whatever it was, it must have been important. You were gone a whole hour longer than you said you'd be."

Zane placed pressure on the glands on either side of her neck and rubbed there gently. "Mostly stuff about your pregnancy," he said reluctantly. "But near the end, he started talking about my health, and forced me to down half of my sandwich."

"Good for him," Nya said. "How'd he do it?"

Zane sighed. "He asked me, of course. I reluctantly complied."

"Just asking, huh? I should try that more often."

"Hmmm." Zane grunted. He bent over again and skimmed the page as Nya picked up the pencil and began writing again.

"Is 'epilogue-ing' even proper English?" Zane asked after a minute.

"Shut up." Nya said with a small smile. "I'm doing my best."

"Sorry." Zane continued reading. "And who said that I'd be willing to help you write out our more recent experiences?" The thought of writing out their adventures with the Nindroids and Kai's near-death-experience sounded less than appealing.

"I was going to ask you nicely," she replied.

"Touché."

_'...Zane is none of those things. He is the yang to my yin. We fit together like an intricate puzzle. His cool, even steadiness to my hotheaded, fast-paced and-'_

Zane chuckled despite himself. "You do realize that you should be describing yourself just like you did for Jay?" He said, stopping Nya mid-sentence.

Nya set down the pen and turned her head to glare at him. "Do I need to send you to the couch tonight?" She threatened him with good humor in her tone. She sighed. "Fine. If you want me to add that, I will." She picked up the pen and continued writing on the next line, not even finishing her previous sentence.

_What is she doing?_ Zane asked himself. He watched as she wrote out the next few words slowly, making sure that her handwriting was perfect.

_'...Oh, thanks for that, Zane._

_-He says I'm all of what I described Jay as...'_

"Hey!" Zane objected. "You just transitioned this epilogue from a formal writing to a casual." He sighed wearily over Nya's rebellious laugh. "I hope your satisfied, love."

"Very much so, frosty."

They continued on like this for a few more minutes. She wrote, he read and criticized every sentence with a smile.

_'...Zane is standing right here helping me word this, because I have had problems throughout the story with finding the right words for what I wanted to say-'_

"We've got maybe four main points in this story, and you've only managed to name two of them." Zane interjected again.

"What would those be, Zane?" Nya asked patiently.

"We are married," Zane answered. "That's the first point. "We have adopted twins, which is the second point. The other two would be me becoming human, and you bearing our first blood rated child."

Nya yawned tiredly and nodded. "I'll find a way to fit that in," she said. "We wouldn't want to forget that part."

_'...I honestly had no clue what the word 'incredulously' meant. Zane just said that it fit, so I trusted his judgement. He's usually right, anyway-'_

Zane couldn't help himself. He burst out laughing, making Nya drop the pen again with a growl of annoyance.

"Oh, Nya." He said between chortles. He had to admit, it felt good to laugh for once. Not just a chuckle, but a full-blown laugh that came from deep in his gut, and looked thoroughly humiliating because of the way it made him snort. "Y-you should really say that more often, you know. I would love to hear those words from your mouth for once."

Nya growled again and grabbed the pen. "That's it," she said. "I'm done with this."

_'...Oh, now he's laughing over my shoulder. He says I should say that more often. Excuse me please, I need to shut him up with a kiss.'_

Zane's laugh slowly came to a halt as he stared at the page. "That's not right," he said as Nya closed the book and got to her feet slowly. "Now you can't add those last two important points. It won't sound right if you-"

Nya out her hand behind his head and pulled his face down, locking their lips in a passionate kiss that did indeed shut Zane up. He squirmed uncomfortably for a few seconds in her grasp before finally giving up and kissing her back.

_Sneaky little seductress, _Zane thought as he allowed Nya to enter his mouth. _I'll never understand her lusty-_ His thought was cut short by a tongue that was suddenly in the back of his throat, almost triggering his gag reflex. Zane was forced to pull away so he could cough into his sleeve. His heart rate was going back up again, and the hormones in his system were crying for more of what Nya had just given him. _How was it even possible for her to get that far in? _

"I..." He coughed again loudly. " I think your clothes might be dry now, love."

Nya took a step back and gave him a concerned look. "Are you getting sick again?" She asked. It was a valid question. After drinking the tea, he had spent an entire month in bed fighting off fevers and cold spells in rotation. His new body's immune system seemed to be weaker than most.

"No," Zane straightened and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, Nya. But please watch where you lick. You almost made me throw up."

"Oh," Nya walked toward the door slowly, taking deep breaths and grimacing slightly with each footfall. "I'll be right back. I've got to get my clothes."

Zane leant toward her and grabbed her arm. "No, let me get it." He said. "Please, you need to rest." Without giving her time to protest, he bounded down the hall and down the stairs, going back to the first floor. He went to the laundry room and opened the drier. He quickly riffled through the load and found her tank top and flannel pants before going back up the stairs and back into the master bedroom.

Nya was sitting down again, her book open on the desk in front of her. "I think you're right," Nya said. "This ending doesn't seem right. I'm sorry."

Zane set the clothing on the bed and grabbed her arm to help her back to her feet. "No, Nya. It's a fine ending. It's just different. Granted, it's a little colloquial. But it's fine." He kissed her cheek and gestured to the bed. "They're still warm."

Nya looked at the clothing on the bed and smiled. "Thanks, Zane." She said. "Sorry for making you do all of this. As soon as I reach the tenth or eleventh week, I should start doing better."

Zane's expression darkened. "You're on your twelfth week, you know."

Nya hesitated. "Hmm." She grunted. "I guess the baby's just being slow." She dropped the towel to the floor.

Zane jumped in surprise again and stared at the far wall, face flushing. "A little warning, love." He said. "You know that still turns me on, and I don't want that right now."

Nya slid into the blue tank top with a coy smile. "Sorry," she said. She picked up the pants and sighed. She sat down on the bed and lifted her leg slowly, bent even slower, and tried to get her leg through the first hole.

Zane dropped to one knee and tried to help her, but she waved him off. "Stop," she objected. "I'm not helpless, let me do it myself."

Zane stood again reluctantly and watched her struggled with the other leg before standing unsteadily. She gripped Zane's arm and leaned on him for a moment, breathless.

"Are you all right?" Zane asked. "You look dizzy."

"I'm fine," Nya snapped. Her eyes were pressed shut as she tried to focus on her breathing. "It's just the pregnant sickness."

"No, I don't think it is." Zane objected. "Lloyd and I had a long talk about this, you know. He's worried too. This goes beyond just the average nausea that you are supposed to get when you're pregnant."

"Does it?" Nya asked. She held her free hand to her abdomen and clutched it tightly, hissing through her teeth.

"Yes," Zane answered. He guided her back over to the bed and made her sit down. "He says that back in Birchtree Forest that night six or so years ago, your heart actually stopped. He just restarted it."

"So?" Nya asked. "It's working now, Zane. Stop worrying, please."

"He thinks that as you get older, some of the effects of your heart failure might..." Zane hesitated. "Catch up to you."

"Yeah?" Nya was still focused on her breathing, obviously trying to zone out everything he said. "It's called getting old and dying. Ever heard of it?" She slowly sat back down on the bed.

Zane winced. "Ouch," he said. "That hurts, you know. Don't take me for a fool. I wouldn't be bringing this up if I didn't think it was important."

Nya looked up at him, as if registering for the first time that he was speaking. "I'm sorry," she said, somewhat impatiently. "What else did he say?"

_She's only listening to satisfy me,_ Zane thought. _She doesn't take me seriously at all. _

Zane pulled out the desk chair and sat down in front of the bed. He took her hand in his own fondled it affectionately. "He talked about the effects that your previous abortion might have on this baby," he said finally. "He said it is all dependent on the type of abortion you had, but he did talk about the most common things that could happen, no matter which type of procedure you had." He saw that his hands were trembling as they held Nya's tiny palm. Her simple wedding band glittered in the soft light.

"Yes?" She prodded him.

Zane raised her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. He almost did not want to talk about it. But he knew that now was as good a time as ever, since she was actually listening to him. "He said that the abortion might have weakened your cervix," he said. "That could cause the baby to be born too early. Another disturbing after-effect would be that you have a higher chance of hemorrhaging during, or directly after, childbirth. And..." Tears began to well up in his eyes. "And you might become infertile after this baby is born."

This caught Nya's attention. "Was that all he said?" She asked in a hushed voice. Her face blanched. "All three of those after-effects sound terrible."

Zane nodded. "There were more of them, but Lloyd assured me that they weren't likely to happen. I'm only giving you the ones that I'm concerned about." He looked down at Nya's belly, which rounded barely enough to notice beneath her tank. It was still too early in the pregnancy for the child to really show.

"But... But I promise you..." He hated himself for getting emotional. Whatever emotions he had held on to before his transformation to a human had doubled. The tears trickled down his cheeks and dripped freely from his chin. "I won't let anything happen to you." He squeezed her hand and continued to hold it at his lips. "You are safe."

Nya's brown eyes sparkled with tears as she smiled. "Promise?"

Zane nodded. "I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, Nya's heart did stop in the Birchtree Forest in 'NJ1.' Did you guys catch when Lloyd defibrillated her? If not, go read it again if you're curious. (I feel accomplished for having planned something like this so far in advance...) <strong>

**Please review! I only got one review on my last chappie (thanks, ForeverDreamer12!) **

**I know chapter 13 wasn't my greatest work of art, but still... *Sigh* Oh, well. Only one more chapter to go. I can't give up now that I'm so close. **

***Serious Narrator Voice* Yes, people. You heard me. Only one more chapter. Next week, this will all come to an end.**

**One person a few weeks ago said that s/he hopes that Nya and Zane won't forget about the twins... ? :) No, they won't. They love their little kids. I tried to work them into this chapter, but it didn't work out. You'll see a little more of them next week, but that'll be it. **


	15. A New Life

**No, I was not working on this instead of cleaning the basement for company this weekend... What gave you that idea? **

**Please enjoy this (maybe) final installment of NJTWSIT! Review, favorite, and read! ( :: ) Cookies for you.**

* * *

><p>Cole's house was located a few miles west of Jamonakai village, set sturdily on the side of one of the smaller mountains that made up the valley encircling the town and its inhabitants. The weather that day was sunny and cheerful, with only a few white wisps of cloud to break up the otherwise consistently deep blue skies.<p>

The road was rough and uneven, forcing Zane to keep the car slow for Nya's sake. The twins were in the backseat, making enough noise to wake up the dead. They were excited to finally be visiting their Uncle Cole after so many long weeks. His house was thirty minutes from the tiny village, located at the end of a ridiculously bumpy road.

"I see Lloyd!" Susannah cried out jubilantly as they came to a stop next to Cole's two-story home. He had made it entirely of stone, as anyone would expect from a man who wielded the elemental blade of earth. But because of the carpets and heavy drapes on the inside, there was no echo, and it was actually quite cozy.

Lloyd stood next to his car with his cell phone pressed to his ear, talking with his back to Zane's approaching vehicle.

"It's Lloyd!" Kent repeated Susannah's proclamation loudly, making Zane flinch. His ears were ringing from the noise they had been making for the past two long hours. The twins loved to shout everything. When they saw a raven, they would point at it and cry out that they'd found daddy's falcon. When they saw someone with a red pickup, they would point it out and declare that they had found Uncle Kai's truck.

Lloyd turned and waved to Zane as he brought the car to a standstill. The blond man's lips moved rapidly as he spoke into the receiver.

Zane slid the car key into his pocket as he got out and helped the twins 'escape' their car seats. "Leave Lloyd alone," he warned them. "It looks like he's got a business call." He pointed to the red truck parked in front of Lloyd's maroon colored suburban. "It looks like Uncle Kai's probably inside with Jenny. You can go play with them."

"And Cole?" Kent asked, eyes alight with excitement.

Zane ruffled the boy's brown hair with his thin, bony hand. "Of course," he said. "I'm sure he'd love to play with you."

The twins ran off without another word, full of excited energy that had been bottled up in the car too long.

The former Nindroid stretched his legs and went to the passenger door to help Nya out of her seat. "Ready to get out?" He asked as he opened the door and held out a hand.

Nya let out a low hiss through clenched teeth as she gripped Zane's hand and pulled herself to her feet. "Remind me again why Cole wanted to have his party here, of all places?" She asked. "Two hours of riding in a car down a bumpy road is not the greatest way to spend the afternoon."

Zane shut the door behind her and held out an arm for her to support herself with. "Ask him yourself," he replied. "Your guess is as good as mine. And only a quarter of those two hours was spent on the bumpy road."

"Hey, you two." Lloyd shoved his phone in his pocket and walked up to them, wearing a broad smile. He looked down at Nya's belly and whistled. "You look about ready to pop," he remarked. "How far apart are the contractions?"

Nya shrugged. "About an hour, I guess," she said. "Sometimes longer, sometimes shorter. But I've still got a week to go."

Zane hugged her close and kissed the top of her head. "She's about ready to have it over with," he said.

"Hmm," Lloyd grunted. "I wonder if part of the reason Cole invited us out here was to see if the bumpy road would knock the baby out of you."

Zane chuckled. "A little unorthodox," he said. "But it could work, I suppose."

"Be quiet, both of you." Nya snapped, although her lips were twisted into a humored grin. "Your playful banter is not helping."

"Sorry, love." Zane began to walk, keeping himself at Nya's slow, pained pace. Lloyd followed next to them.

They made it to the stairs at the front porch before Nya stopped and stared, signing tiredly. "Stairs," she said. "The bane of my existence."

Lloyd kicked at the first stone step. There were nine of them that led up to a small porch at the front of the house. "Every man to his own, I guess." He said. "It's cheaper to build a home with one's earth blade than it is to go buy an apartment in the city." He held out his other hand for Nya to take. "If you'd like, I can help you climb."

Nya waved him away. "I'm not helpless," she said impatiently. She looked up at Zane and sighed. Her face was pale. "I'm going to let you help, though." She held his arm tighter and lifted her leg up and onto the first step.

Zane followed patiently, helping her up to the seventh step before she had to stop. She cried out in pain and clutched her rounded belly with her free hand. "Agh..." She moaned.

"Was that a contraction?" Lloyd asked from his perch on the top step. He turned and looked down at them with a little grin.

Nya nodded and continued up the last two steps breathlessly. "I'm all right." She groaned. "Oh, wow, that was a big one." She released her stomach and held up a hand. "Stop for a moment, Zane. I need to rest."

Zane and Lloyd exchanged glances before nodding as if they were one mind. Lloyd opened the glass paned front door and held it for the couple. The former Nindroid looked down at his wife and grinned.

"Zane," Nya looked between the two men, disconcerted. "What are you-" She let out a shocked gasp as Zane bent over and swept her off her feet. "Put me down!" She exclaimed, though the smile on her face negated any seriousness she was trying to maintain. "Zane, I can walk!"

Zane chuckled and looked down at her. After flailing for a moment, she gave up and wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing him to carry her bridal style. "My, my," he said as he walked past Lloyd and entered the house. "This brings back memories. Can I kiss you?"

"No!" Three different voices answered at once. One voice was Lloyd's, another belonged to Nya, and the third was Kai, who stood next to the door, talking with Cole.

Kai turned to look at the couple and smiled wide. "I want a piece of that action," he said. "Can I carry her to the couch, Zane?"

Nya began to squirm half-heartedly again. "Stop teasing me," she said. "Can you put me down, please?"

Kai and Cole cleared the way and allowed Zane to pass across the carpeted hall and into the wide, open living room that extended into the kitchen. A mix of smells greeted Zane's nostrils as he traveled to the center of the room. Cole was probably making an Italian dish, judging by the strong oregano flavor that hung in the air.

To make sure that the stone house would not echo, Cole had installed carpets everywhere but the kitchen and bathroom. The couches and carpets were grey, and decor's main colors were burnt orange and a variety of blues. Since Cole lived alone, the house stayed clean and sanitary.

"I take that as a no?" Kai called out after a moment. "Oh, come on, Zane. I want to get some quality sibling time!"

Zane stopped at one of the two couches and examined Nya's face. She shrugged and gave a slight grin.

He sighed and looked back at Kai. "Fine." He bent his head down to give Nya a quick kiss. "Come over here and sit down. I'll set her on your lap."

Kai bounded up and sat on the grey leather, arms open to receive his sister. Zane set Nya gently into his arms and sat next to them. Nya lifted her legs onto his lap and let him pull off her sandals. She fidgeted for a moment before settling comfortably on and resting her head on Kai's shoulder. She sighed and closed her eyes. "You're warm, Kai." She remarked tiredly. "I could fall asleep on you."

Kai wrapped his arms around her waist, gently hugging her rounded belly. "I could get a little warmer if you'd like," he said. "I wonder if the heat will help you go into labor."

Nya shook her head slowly. "If only," she said dryly. "I am so ready to have this over with."

"Isn't it great," Kai said. "To have such an awesome big brother?"

Nya rolled her eyes. "That was completely random," she said. "But yes. The fact that you are so awesome puts me at ease."

Kai blinked and stared down at her face a moment. "I think you just used sarcasm," he said. "So you're saying that I make you tense up?"

Nya shook her head. "I was teasing you."

Zane put his feet up on the coffee table and addressed Lloyd, who was settling himself next to Cole in the couch opposite Kai and the Juliens. "Who were you talking to a few minutes ago?" He asked.

Lloyd kicked his legs up, mimicking Zane's posture. "A client," he replied. "There was some sort of misunderstanding at the clinic. Apparently, I was supposed to be in town for some surgery. The secretary forgot to write it down and forgot to call me until today. I had to work out rescheduling the appointment."

Cole grunted. "It's a good thing you didn't have to leave," he said. "I made a chocolate truffle cake. You wouldn't have wanted to miss it."

"I'm starving," Nya interjected suddenly. "It's been over two hours since I last ate. The baby is hungry. What's for dinner?"

Cole's eyes lit up. "Beef stroganoff," he said. "It's in the oven. Your baby will love it, I'm sure."

Nya gave Cole a thumbs-up. "Baby says thank you." She yawned and reached for Zane's hand. Her cool palm slid into his larger hand, and she fingered his wedding band. "Where are the kids?"

Zane nearly leapt to his feet in his panic. They weren't in the room. "I don't know," he said. "I sent them inside to see Kai. Are they are still-"

"Relax, Zane." Kai said. "Jenny is with them upstairs. I think they're playing a game." He grinned mischievously. "It's just as well, I suppose. She'd be jealous if she saw Nya on my lap."

Nya grunted. "Too bad for her," she said. "I'm going to keep you stuck for a while." She opened her eyes with a gasp and let go of Zane's hand. "The baby!" She exclaimed.

Zane jumped to his feet. "What?" He asked. "What's wrong?" One look at her face told all. "I-is it...coming?"

Nya took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut. She shouted loudly in pain.

The room immediately broke out into pandemonium.

"Do something!" Cole looked at Lloyd. "You're a doctor!"

Lloyd held up his hands and shook his head. "I'm a cardiologist," he said. "I've only done a few births, and that was in medical school years ago."

"Well, you're better at it than any of us," Cole argued. "Tell us what to do!"

Lloyd hesitated, looked at Nya's contorted face, and sighed. "Go and get some clean towels in the dryer," he said finally. "We need them nice and hot."

"Kai could do that with his fire powers." Cole stated. "But can go get towels."

"Good. Go and do that." Lloyd nodded. "I need some sterile disposable gloves too."

Cole ran off immediately. Zane lifted Nya into his arms and knelt to set her on the floor as Jenny came running down the stairs, asking what on earth the ruckus was about.

Zane began to panic. He was not ready for this. They were supposed to have this birth at the midwifery. The baby was not supposed to be early. What if something happened to the child?

...What if something happened to Nya? They were not in a safe environment for delivering a baby.

"Are you okay, Nya?" He asked her. Although he tried his very best, his voice still trembled. "W-what can I do? Do you want water? Maybe we should get you into bed." He was so frustrated. All of the preparation and training he had been doing for the past nine months left him when he saw his wife on the floor, clutching her stomach with glorified groans of pain.

Nya opened her eyes and sucked in a breath. "Get this thing out of me already," she groaned.

Zane rubbed his temples as he stood up and turned to Lloyd. His knees were quaking. "What should I be doing?"

Lloyd opened his mouth to answer when a loud laugh cut apart the din. Everyone went silent and turned to look at Nya, who was rolling on the floor, laughing so hard her face turned red. "Y-you guys," she cackled. "So incompetent!" She sat upright and tried to control her laughter. "I'm glad we have a midwife who's going to help us with this in the city, because I seriously don't think you could do it!" Tears of laughter sprang into her eyes.

Zane's knees finally gave way, and he fell to the floor at Lloyd's feet. "Nya," he said sternly. "Please don't do that again."

Cole came into the room slowly, bearing a load of towels and arched brows. "What's going on?" He asked cautiously. "Do we need to have her sanity checked? A woman in labor shouldn't be making a laugh like-"

"She's not in labor." Zane and Kai snapped at once, only making Nya laugh harder. Kai rubbed his forehead and chuckled. "Brilliant prank, sis."

Nya flipped her hair out of her eyes. "Oh, you guys," she said again as she crawled over to Zane and sat down next to him, body trembling from the outburst. "Laughing hurts so bad, you know that? I think the baby is dancing in here." She was finally forced to calm down as the baby did its little dance in mommy's tummy.

Zane watched in wonder. He had seen and felt the baby move many times before, but not like this. Nya's outburst really had done something in there. He watched as her skin rippled and moved._ It truly is amazing,_ he thought to himself as the others collapsed on the couch, exasperated. He could hear the twins upstairs, giggling and pounding the floor as they played with whatever Jenny had given them.

_There's a real person in there, just waiting to come out and meet the world._ He looked up at Nya's face. He realized that he seemed to do that a lot. Looking at her face was the thing that could usually tell him what her mood was, since she usually was not very voiced with what she was really feeling.

Unless she was pranking someone. Then, her face would be animated more descriptively than a high-budget cartoon.

He should have seen such a prank coming.

"The baby shifted to a different position," Nya remarked. She felt her belly and hummed thoughtfully. "It's been pretty restless lately."

Zane wrapped an arm around her and kissed her cheek. "She'll be an energetic child," he declared. "Lots of laughter and wiggling, just like her mommy."

Nya nestled her head in Zane's shoulder and pressed a hand to her abdomen in an effort to calm the baby down. "I love you, Zane." She said. "I can't wait to meet Jordan."

Zane nodded. "Alexis," he whispered back. They had been fighting over this for months. After looking through several different baby name books, they had decided to go with a name that would work for both a boy and a girl. Jordan- or Jordyn, for a girl- was what Nya wanted. Zane was partial to Alex and Alexis.

"Still working at that name feud, I see." Jenny remarked from where she stood behind Kai's couch. "Not that I'm trying to stoke the fire or anything, but both are terrible names."

Nya looked up at her sister-in-law and shook her head. "That's one woman's flawed opinion," she said. "They're both pretty, it's just that Jordan is prettier."

Zane slid a hand over Nya's belly and felt the kicks begin to subside. "Agree to disagree," he said. "But we've still got another week to think about it."

Cole got to his feet suddenly and snapped his fingers. "The stroganoff," he said. "I forgot about it." He ran into the kitchen.

Zane looked over his shoulder and watched as Cole reached into the oven. "You_ bake _your stroganoff?" He asked incredulously.

"You don't?" Cole shot back. "Come and eat, you guys. It's ready."

* * *

><p>Dinner was loud and full of laughter. Zane was grateful that he had the rest of the disbanded team to help him with the twins because Susannah was feeling exceptionally rowdy and wild. Kent, for once, was calm and controlled on Jenny's lap.<p>

Zane caught himself smiling as he looked the group over. Most were scraping the white sauce from their plates with forks as they talked, or were tipping their glasses to try and get the dregs from the bottom of their cups. The scene, however wild it may have been, was peaceful. They did not have the stress of evil villains traipsing around the island of Ninjago, and everyone was happy.

Nya had seconds of her plate before complaining about having no more room. She said she was still hungry, but the space the baby took up was restricting the amount of food she could consume at one time. She assured them that she would be ready for more in another hour or so, and resigned herself to the couch for the remainder of the meal.

"Zane?" Kai waved a hand in front of the Nindroid's face and smiled. "Hey, are you in there?"

Zane jumped in surprise and pushed Kai's hand away. "My apologies," he said. "Did you say something?"

"Naw," the former fire ninja shrugged. "I just wanted to see where your brain was."

Susannah giggled and stood in her chair. Her tiny lips were covered in white sauce from the noodles. "Daddy's brain is in there." She poked at Zane's forehead with a finger.

Zane smiled and set the little girl on his lap. "Indeed it is," he said. "You're so smart."

"Yes I am." Susannah declared, making Kai laugh. The little girl began to pick at her father's plate, eating handfuls of the mushrooms that poked out of the creamy sauce with her fingers.

"It was a good meal, Cole. Thank you." Zane said. "How are the studies going, by the way?"

Cole shrugged and set down his fork. "As well as one might expect at a culinary school," he said. "We can all agree that my taste has improved greatly over the years, but I have yet to make it to the top of my class."

Lloyd patted Cole's shoulder comfortingly. "Not everyone can be as great at cooking as Zane."

"Yeah," Kai agreed, mouth full of noodles. "I still think you should have gotten a good job as a chef, Zane. Computer repair is great and all, but it can't pay nearly as well as owning your own bistro might."

Zane used his napkin to wipe Susannah's face and hands as he gave Kai his reply. "I enjoy repairing computers," he said. "Owning a business where I have employees who can do most of the repairs is much easier on me. If I owned a bistro, I would have to do most of the baking myself to make sure that everything stays consistent. I have more time to spend with my family in this line of work."

Kai grunted. "I guess," he said. He looked over at the little boy in Jenny's arms. "You're quite messy, aren't you, Kent?" He remarked.

The little boy grinned and licked his fingers. "Cole's food is good," He said. "Better than daddy's."

Cole pumped his arm into the air. "Milestone one completed," he cheered. "Now I just need to convince the rest of the table."

Jenny wiped Kent's face and sighed as she lifted the boy from the chair. "You're going to need a bath, she said. "Come on, Kenny."

Nya looked over at them from where she sat on the couch and got to her feet slowly. "I can do it," she volunteered. "If one of you can get the extra clothes from my bag in the car, that would be great."

Lloyd stood up. "I'll do it," he said. "I'm done eating, anyways. And I've got to make a quick phone call."

"Thanks." Nya nodded. "Let's get upstairs, Kent." She walked slowly over to where Kent stood, completely covered in sauce. She sighed. "How did you manage it?" She clasped her hands under her belly. "Such manners. At least Susannah was dainty with her finger licking." She gasped and winced. "Darn these contractions," she grumbled.

Zane got to his feet and set Susannah on the floor. "Let me take him to the bath," he said. "You probably don't want to do the stairs. Remember what happened earlier? You almost fell."

Nya rolled her eyes. "That was after thirty minutes of bumpy dirt road and loud children," she argued. "I assure you that I'm much better rested now than I was an hour ago." She turned and strode toward the stairs, making her point clear as she took the carpeted steps slowly, one at a time.

Zane finally gave in and sat back down. Once Nya was all the way up the stairs, he looked at Cole and shook his head. "As stubborn as her brother," he said. "Only with half the strength. Her hot air doesn't have much wind to it."

Kai nodded. "I see what you mean," he said gravely. "She's always pushed her body way too hard in an effort to prove herself. I think it's finally catching up to her." He looked at Lloyd's vacant spot. "You've talked to the professor, right?"

"Indeed," Zane replied. "Many times. But he says that most of my worries are for naught." He looked over at Cole uncomfortably. He had not told anyone but Kai about the abortion, so Cole had no clue why Nya would be facing as many struggles as she was. "But Lloyd says that since this is our first baby, we are probably worrying more than we should." Zane grabbed the tablecloth and fidgeted with the seam awkwardly.

Cole stood up and began collecting plates. "I'm sure everything will be fine," he assured his best friend. "I've always admired Nya's grit and determination. She'll deliver you a healthy baby girl."

Kai laughed uproariously. "Surely you jest," he said. "It'll be a boy, no questions asked. A boy named Jordan."

"Alexis," Cole argued. He snatched up Kai's plate with a mock frown.

Kai looked over at Zane and let his laughter die down. "Isn't it nice to have friends who decide your battles for you?" He asked. An arm went around Jenny's waist, and he pulled her close.

Zane shrugged. "You aren't deciding anything," he said. "But feel free to believe that you are helping."

"Ooh," Cole looked at Kai and winced. "You hear that? He says we are useless."

Zane jumped, startled. "I never said that!" He exclaimed. "I was merely stating the fact that none of us have any say in the matter. The gender of a baby is something that cannot be swayed by argument."

Cole rounded the table and patted Zane's shoulder. "We're teasing you, Zane." He reassured his friend. "Cool off."

Zane sighed and shook his head. He was much too uneasy and insecure for such easy banter.

"Zane?" Nya called down the steps. "There aren't any towels up here. Can you get one?"

"Oops," Zane said. "That's right. They all came down during Nya's prank." He jumped to his feet and ran to the sitting room to grab them. "How many do you need, love?" He called out.

"Just one, thank you."

Zane grabbed the towel and climbed the steps. Nya was at the top, waiting for him. He handed her the towel and frowned. "Don't stand at the top of the steps," he said. "What if you have another contraction? I don't want you to slip and fall."

Nya waved a hand dismissively and scoffed. "I'll be fine, frosty." She took the towel and walked down the grey carpeted hall toward the bathroom. "You don't need to worry about every little thing I do."

_She's been having a lot of contractions today, _Zane mused. _I find it hard to trust her when she says she's fine._ He followed her into the bathroom and stopped short when he saw Kent standing up in the tub, stark naked. "The towel, Nya?" He glanced over at his wife.

Nya held up a hand. "He's so cute, isn't he?" She said with a grin. "It must be a mom thing, because I think he is just way too cute for a towel quite yet."

Kent giggled fitfully as he pulled the plug and tried to crawl out of the tub.

Zane groaned. "Oh, for the love of..." He trailed off and snatched the towel from Nya. He wrapped it around Kent and scooped the little boy out if the tub. "Nya, you shouldn't be teaching the child to think being without clothing is, of all things, cute!" He looked round him and sighed. "Lloyd hasn't brought up the clothes yet, has he?"

Nya shook her head. "Kent will need to go downstairs-"

"I'll stay in the bathroom with him," Zane interjected. "You go downstairs and see what's keeping Lloyd."

Nya shrugged and backed out of the room. "Suit yourself," she said. "I'll be right back."

"No, don't bother climbing the stairs again." Zane said. "Send Lloyd or Kai up here with the clothing."

Nya walked down the hall toward the stairs with her slow, pained steps and out of Zane's field of vision without replying.

Zane turned back to Kent and sighed. "Such a messy boy," he said. "I hope you're satisfied."

Kent frowned. "There's no toys in the tub," he said.

Zane dropped to one knee next to the toddler. "So next time, how about we don't make a mess while we eat?"

Kent nodded reluctantly. "Okay."

Zane had to smile. _They're too cute,_ he thought. _How could we have ever managed to build such a cute family? Nya and-_

A series of loud clumps and a stifled cry of pain cut off his thought.

"Zane!" Kai's voice called through the house. He sounded panicked. "Zane, come quick!"

Zane got to his feet and hesitated. "Stay here," he gestured to the boy. "I need to see what's wrong with Kai." He ran off without waiting for an answer. He reached the top of the steps and looked down. He backpedaled with a gasp of alarm.

Nya was on the floor at the bottom of the steps, eyes closed, her collapsed body limp next to Kai, who was on his knees checking her vitals.

"Nya!" Zane cried out. He flew down the steps and dropped down next to Kai. "What happened?"

Kai lifted Nya's wrist and pressed his thumb to her vein. "I-I'm not sure," he stuttered. "I heard her cry out, and I turned to see her clutch her stomach and trip." He pointed with a finger to the steps. "She fell about halfway down the flight and landed on her side."

Zane's heartbeat quickened. "She must have had a contraction on the steps," he said. "I hope we...can..." He looked down at her legs and his face paled. Her loose fitting sweat pants were wet with fluids. He reached out with a trembling hand and touched the mixture of a brown, watery substance and blood. "C-Cole," he managed to squeak. "Go get Lloyd."

Cole, who had been standing behind them, ran off without asking for an explanation.

Kai breathed a sigh of relief. "She's breathing," he said. "And her heart is beating. Hopefully she'll wake up and..." He cut himself off when he looked at her pants. "Zane," he said in an unnervingly calm, almost deadpan tone. "Please tell me that her water didn't just break."

Zane nodded and took a deep breath. "Y-yes," he said. "It looks to me like the fall, coupled with the sudden contraction, has broken the membrane."

Kai groaned. "Should we hope that this is a prank?"

"Of what sort?" Zane asked as he cupped Nya's cold, unresponsive cheek. He gently rolled her onto her back and worked feverishly at removing her pants. "I'd say this would be a little too intricate for her."

"Guys, what's going on?" Lloyd called from the front door. "Cole said that Nya fell? Where is...she..." He trailed off when he got close enough to see the fluids pouring out of Nya's body. He stopped and rubbed his temple. "Great." He said. "Now, if this was just labor, I'd say to get her to your midwife as quickly as possible. But since her water broke, and the road back is so long and bumpy," his face grew a shade paler. "I think we're stuck.

Kai looked up at Lloyd and nodded. "Looks like you'll be doing it after all," he said. "What should we do?"

Lloyd looked at Zane, who was still trying to fight with her pants. He put a hand on the former Nindroid's shoulder and squeezed gently. "Slow down," he said. "You're going in the right direction, but we need to wake her up before anything else."

Zane looked up at Lloyd's cool, collected expression and felt his heart rate calm a little. "O-of course," he stuttered. This was all right. Everything was under control. This was not the first time Nya had fainted. "S-sorry, Lloyd."

The blond man smiled encouragingly, although there was doubt in his eyes. "Use your powers," he said evenly. "Cool your hand gently and press it to her forehead. That might wake her up." He looked over his shoulder at Cole and Jenny. "One of you needs to watch the twins and keep them upstairs. As soon as Nya wakes up, this room needs to be orderly and quiet, so we can minimize her stress."

Cole and Jenny exchanged glances before Jenny went for the kitchen to get Susannah, who was still picking at her food, oblivious to the chaos in the next room. "Cole knows where stuff is," she explained. "I'll watch the kids, you can help prepare for the baby."

The last two words stuck in Zane's head, echoing in a continuous kaleidoscope of euphoria and panic. _The baby..._ The baby was coming? _The_ baby? He couldn't think straight. His vision doubled and his breathing quickened.

"Zane," Cole spoke through the haze, reaching his subconscious and pulling him back to reality. "Zane, are you listening?"

Zane finally blinked and looked away from Nya's face, where his hand had been pressed without his realizing. "Yes?" His voice was like a cold breath of wind; bleak and whispery.

Cole got onto one knee next to Zane and put both hands on his shoulders, turning his body so the blue eyes were forced to look at green. "Nya needs you," the earth ninja said firmly. "She's going to rely on you to stay calm. Can you do that?"

Hesitantly, Zane nodded. Cole was right, of course. Nya needed them all to be calm. They owed her at least that much as she dealt with he pain.

And such a pain it must have been, because Nya awakened right then with a whimper that drew all eyes to her.

"Nya..." Zane wrenched himself from Cole's grasp and turned back in her direction. Her eyes were scrunched shut. Zane choked on a relieved sob. She was awake. "Are you all right?" He asked her. He took her hand and held it to his lips. "What hurts, love? Is the baby hurting you?"

Nya gave a barely perceptible shake of her head and whimpered again. "My head," she whispered. "It hurts so bad..."

Kai held his warm hand to her forehead and caressed it gently. "Is that better?" He asked. His brown eyes were wide, sparkling with tears of relief.

Nya brought up her trembling free hand and pushed it away. "I need something cold," she said. Her voice grew a little stronger. "Zane..." She smiled weakly and stared at the ceiling. "You were right. I should be more careful about having contractions on the stairs."

Zane chuckled despite himself. "You know I usually am right," he said. "Now do me a favor and deliver a healthy baby."

Nya took a deep breath and squeezed his hand. "I'll do my best," she said. "Now remember, you promised to protect me. So make sure that I don't do anything to hurt myself."

"You know I won't, love."

* * *

><p>The next several hours went as well as one might expect, considering the circumstances. Kai heated blankets and offered assistance wherever else that he could. Cole helped by keeping the room calm and finding items whenever Lloyd needed them.<p>

Lloyd did not have any of his supplies with him, so he was forced to use whatever Cole had on hand. Disposable gloves, a stopwatch, and peppermint oil, to name but a few. Jenny put the children to bed around nine, then came down to offer her own support, although it was not needed. Too many hands in the kitchen, as Cole would say.

Zane was ordered to simply sit by Nya's side and keep her as comfortable as possible. It was hard to keep his composure when his wife was in so much physical pain, but he somehow managed to find enough of his voice to give her words of encouragement.

He never let go of her hand. Whether they were walking around the room or sitting on the couch making small, awkward conversation, he never left her side. After eight or so hours had passed, the contractions became so strong and intense that Nya could no longer move around, and was forced to lay on the couch atop a pile of towels to absorb the amniotic fluids. Zane knew that, even in home births, the mother was usually given strong drugs to prevent the pain from becoming too severe. Cole owned nothing stronger than headache relievers, so Nya was forced to endure the entire process with nothing but her own determination.

Zane admired her ability to keep her cries stifled and short, however much the pain showed on her sweaty, tear-stained face. He moved his free hand over her back and forehead in intervals, massaging gently to help keep her cool. Kai had tried to use his heat once the shivers started, but Nya insisted that she only wanted Zane to touch her. She fainted a few different times from the pain but always woke up again from the intensity of the next contraction.

"I love you, Nya." Zane whispered in her ear for the thousandth time. "You're doing great. Lloyd says it's almost over."

Nya's chest moved up and down with her heaves, and she threw her head back on the couch with a loud whimper. "I..." She panted. "I want to...move. My back...hurts..."

Zane looked over at Lloyd, and at the clear amniotic fluids that trickled slowly onto the towels beneath Nya's trembling body. Her body was still discharging fluids, although it was now no more than a few drops with each contraction. "Is it okay for her to move again?" He asked in a whisper, so Nya could not hear them. "How far is she dilated now?"

Lloyd's hands were shaking so hard that Zane began to doubt his ability to think correctly. He was, after all, a cardiologist. He specialized in heart diseases and surgeries in that field. He was not trained to take care of women in a position such as Nya.

But he was their best chance. He knew more about it than the rest of them, so Zane did his best to encourage both him and Nya.

Lloyd examined Nya and looked back up at Zane. His eyes were bloodshot, a stark contrast with the green of his irises. "Eight, nine centimeters." He said finally. "No, I don't think we should let her move."

Zane nodded in assent and gave Nya an apologetic look.

"I'm surprised that she wants to move at all," Lloyd said. "The pain must be terrible." He looked at Nya's face. She was exhausted, that much was clear. It was nearly three in the morning. Her water had broken around five o'clock at night, so she had been in labor for about ten hours.

"She's taking it so well," Lloyd whispered. "I've always admired her ability to mask pain and persevere, but she's reached a whole new level of respect in my books. Without painkillers, I would expect her to be sobbing and begging for it all to stop. But she's not."

Zane felt a sense of pride make its way through him, weaving around the fear and jitters to take residence on his face for a few brief seconds. "She's remarkable, to say the least." He finally said.

"Agh!" Nya stifled a cry and gripped Zane's hand so hard that he was certain there was no circulation whatsoever. _Another contraction,_ he thought. _That was fast._

Lloyd checked his stopwatch and took a calming breath. "That was about three minutes between," he declared. "Nya, I think you might be able to push now if you feel ready. You're certainly dilated enough."

Zane's heart began to flutter despite the pain in his hand. It truly was almost over.

"You're doing great, Nya." Lloyd continued. "I can see the light at the end of the tunnel. The hardest part is nearly over, I think."

Nya managed a tired nod, trying to focus on her breathing as the contraction finally ended and her body relaxed slightly. Nothing else seemed to exist in her world anymore besides pain and agony. She wanted it over, and Zane did not blame her. They were all tired. Coffee could not keep a man on his feet forever.

Zane leaned in and kissed her hot, sweaty forehead. "I love you," he whispered in her ear. "You're doing fine. Keep it up."

"Cole," Lloyd looked at the dark haired man sitting next to Kai on the couch across from them. "Make sure you have a towel ready." He motioned for Kai to stand. "Come over here and apply pressure to her knees. It will help."

Kai immediately got to his feet and walked over to where Nya was laid on the couch, legs raised and spread apart. He planted his hands on both knees and applied gentle pressure. Her pelvis was expanding as the baby's head passed through the vaginal, moving a centimeter at a time.

Lloyd put on a pair of gloves and reached up the passage. He smiled at Nya, even though her eyes were pressed shut. "I can feel its head," he said. "When the next contraction comes, see if you can push a little harder than before."

Nya did not respond. Her breaths came in ragged, uneven gasps. She had finally given up on trying to control her lungs. She squeezed Zane's hand again as the next contraction came.

Lloyd motioned for Zane to come closer. "Look," he whispered. He pointed with a gloved hand to her cervix. A smooth, pink, rounded object was inches from the opening. "That's the baby's head, Zane."

Zane's blue eyes widened as the head retracted further back into its mother's body again, disappearing from view. "Is that normal?" He asked. "It went in again."

Lloyd nodded. "Two steps forward, one step back." He said. "That's what my professor told us on the week that we studied this subject. It'll come a little further with the next contraction, then you can touch it if you want."

Zane would have replied, but Nya gripped his hand with a sudden ferocity, making a strangled squeak come out of his throat. "N-Nya!" He exclaimed. "You'll break my hand!"

"Quiet," Nya moaned. "You don't have much room for-" She choked on a gasp, face going white faster than Zane would have ever thought possible. A shudder ran through her body, and she let out a gut-wrenching scream that rattled Zane's bones.

He tried to comfort her as the scream stopped and another one started, slightly quieter than the first. "Hey, you're all right." Zane squeezed her hand back, trying to offer comfort. He looked at Lloyd. "What happened?" He asked over her loud cries. "Lloyd, what's going on?"

The cardiologist sat back on his knees and rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand. "Blood," he said. "Calm down, it's perfectly normal... I think."

Zane turned his attention back to Nya and shushed her softly. "You're okay," he said. She began to struggle as her face regained its color. She pushed her knees into Kai's palms as her shoulders went into the couch's armrest. "Love, you're doing great. It's almost over." He was having a hard time convincing himself. Having to listen to Nya's wails was agonizing. As her husband, all he wanted to do was protect her, as he had promised all those months ago in their bedroom.

He wanted to take her place. He wanted to lift the pain onto his own shoulders and off of Nya's tiny, frail ones. If there was _any_ way for him to do such a thing, he would not hesitate. It would have given him pleasure to know that he had protected her.

"Zane, look." Kai spoke up. "I can see the baby's head again."

Reluctantly, Zane pulled his eyes away from Nya's features and shifted his position so he could see between her legs again. The top of the head was peeking out of the hole. Blood seeped with it, red and slightly ominous.

The sight set off a cacophonous mixture of emotions in his chest. He felt proud as he thought of how he had helped Nya create this baby. He had not even seen the little thing's whole head yet, and he was in love with it. He felt euphoric as he thought of everything they had in store for them in their future with this tiny child. Excitement and anticipation filled his mind next as he wondered what gender their baby would be. He was secretly hoping for a girl, although he knew he would be happy no matter what it was. And what would the twins think of this child? The thought made his mind soar.

"Do you want to touch it?" Lloyd asked. A smile lifted his lips as he examined Zane's bright face.

Zane hesitated. Nya was still crying out loudly in pain, no longer doing anything to hide even that. She was at the climax of the agony, and without painkillers, she sounded like a beaten dog.

He wanted to touch the top of the child's head so bad that the desire almost hurt him physically. But he felt that such a want was selfish, since the one carrying the child was suffering so much.

So he shook his head firmly and forced himself to direct his attention back to Nya. He took her other hand and squeezed them both. "I can see the baby," he said. "It's almost out, love. You're doing great."

Nya opened her eyes and looked at Zane desperately. Her eyelids were drooping with exhaustion, and her mouth was opened in a wide 'O' of pain. Her chest moved up and down in deep, rapid breaths that came out of her mouth as loud whimpers.

"Cole, get the scissors and zip ties ready." Lloyd ordered. "You sterilized them like I asked, right?" Since the earth ninja did not own any small clamps, they had been forced to settle with zip ties and paper scissors to cut the umbilical cord.

"Yes," Cole answered. "I've got them on the coffee table behind you."

"Good."

Zane looked into Nya's eyes. Tears were rolling down both their cheeks and he knew that, if this didn't end soon, he was going to break down emotionally just watching.

But he forced himself to endure the agony of watching his wife suffer. He needed to be the one who pulled her out of the dark tunnel. He could not get stuck in there with her.

"Jenny, the towel," Lloyd addressed the woman sitting on the floor beside the coffee table. "Zane, do you want to look at this?"

Zane reluctantly turned his face away from Nya and looked at where Lloyd was working. His heart gave a great leap when he saw that the baby's entire head was now in the open air. Lloyd was fingering the umbilical cord, which was wrapped around the baby's neck. "Lloyd, something's wrong." Zane stated, alarmed. "The umbilical should be-"

Lloyd gave him a stern look and held up a bloody hand for silence. He turned his attention back to the baby and took hold of the cord. Working with the utmost delicacy and caution, he lifted it over the baby's head and pulled it free, allowing the baby to gasp and choke on air. He looked up at Nya. "When the next contraction comes, push as hard as you can. Let's get this baby out of here."

Nya's head lolled to the side for a moment before tensing back up and straightening itself. She let out a deep, guttural moan and squeezed both of Zane's hands. There was no physical indication that she had even heard Lloyd.

The next contraction came within the minute. She whimpered, too weak to scream anymore, and pressed her knees against Kai's hands as she pushed. Whether she had heard Lloyd's command or not, she did a marvelous job of it, in Zane's opinion. She hissed through clenched teeth, clenched her hands, and worked with everything she had left in her.

"That's good, Nya." Lloyd said. "Keep at it until the contraction ends." He held both hands around the baby's body as it came out. "Kai, push harder on her knees."

"Gotcha."

"Deep breaths, Nya." Lloyd continued. "We're almost there."

Zane kept his eyes shifting between Nya's face and pelvis as he watched the final stages of their child's birth unfold. The shoulders came out, then the arms, and then, with one final shove and whimper, Nya's body pushed the child into Lloyd's hands.

Without waiting an instant, he unwrapped the umbilical from the child's ankle and examined its trembling body. Then he held it up for Zane to see before setting it on Nya's chest. "It's a boy," he said. "Congratulations, Nya."

Nya opened her eyes slowly and stared at the child in disbelief. Her face slowly relaxed, and she blinked. Her heaves subsided, and she let go of Zane's hands. The baby was not crying, probably because of all the fluids still left in its lungs. It shivered as it tried to curl back into its fetal position, head rolling back and forth over Nya's breast.

Zane tentatively touched the baby's head, feeling for the first time that it was okay to do so. "Nya..." He managed to whisper. "Excellent work. He's perfect." And he meant it. His chest filled up with pride and admiration as he held one of the baby's tiny pink hands. The baby felt so delicate, as if its skin were made of soft flower petals that would break if he was not careful.

Nya's eyes closed again, and she shivered. She was too weak to do much more than rest a hand over the baby's back and lay limp.

"Nya," Lloyd addressed her gently. "When the next contraction comes, try to give me one more push so we can get this placenta out." He looked at Cole. "Get me the zip ties and scissors," he ordered. "We need to cut the umbilical before the placenta is delivered."

Cole immediately ran to the small table and grabbed the supplies. He handed the ties to Lloyd, who took them with a grunt. "I wish we had something better," he said. "But these will have to do." He turned the baby face-up wrapped one tie around the umbilical, about six inches from the base. The other one went further up, leaving a space between the two that he cut with the scissors with a quick snip, separating mother from child.

Nya was unprepared when the next contraction hit. It caught her off guard, making her jerk and twist as she continued to whimper loudly. Blood began to pour from her vaginal at an alarmingly fast rate, along with the much-anticipated placenta.

Lloyd caught the bloody sac and wrapped it in an already soiled towel next to him on the floor.

"Lloyd," Zane looked at all the blood with apprehension. "Should she be bleeding this much?"

Lloyd took another deep breath and began to massage Nya's deflated belly. "We need these muscles to tighten so the blood will clot," he said. "Kai, can you take the baby? Drape him over your arm and pat his back. He needs to get all those fluids out of his lungs before he suffocates."

Kai took the baby carefully and walked to the opposite side of the room. The blood was making him queasy, so he kept a good distance between himself and the couch.

Lloyd continued to massage Nya's belly, all the while keeping an eye on the blood that was steadily soaking the towel. He mumbled something under his breath and sighed. His gloves hands were coated in blood, which in turn left red handprints on Nya's stomach. "She isn't tightening," he said shakily, staring at his hands in defeat. "Zane, I don't know what to do."

Zane looked at Nya's face. From the looks of things, she had fainted again. The blood loss was getting too unbearable for her already drained body. He watched as Lloyd grabbed a clean towel from his stack and replaced the old one. Blood oozed onto the carpet as Lloyd tried to wrap the old towel in other previously soiled ones in an effort to keep the carpet semi-clean.

"I-I've never done this before," Lloyd stuttered as he went back to massaging Nya's muscles. "What am I doing wrong, Zane? I can't get her to tighten up."

Zane felt Nya's belly with a tentative hand. "She feels plenty tight," he said. "It's something else that's making her bleed."

"L-like what?" Lloyd asked. His breaths quickened. "I don't know how to do this, Zane. I'm lost."

Zane looked down at the towel again. The blood was not slowing down. If anything, it had quickened. He felt more scared than he ever had in his entire life. "Nya..." He whispered. He pressed a cold hand to her forehead in hopes of waking her up. She was so pale that her skin was translucent. _Is she hemorrhaging?_ He hardly dared to consider what that would mean. There was nothing they could do if she was indeed bleeding from a rupture the placenta had created.

Lloyd stood up shakily and went to Nya's head. He peeled off the gloves and felt her forehead, then grabbed her cold wrist and checked her pulse. His hands began to tremble harder. "Zane," he said. "She's...going into cardiac arrest."

Zane felt his own heart stop for a long moment. "N-no," he whimpered. "No, Lloyd. Check again. She's fine." But even as he looked at her, he knew he was lying to himself. As Lloyd had told him months ago in the café, the effects of her heart stopping from the hypothermia would eventually catch up to her. The much-feared symptoms of the abortion, the shock of the delivery, and her intense blood loss were sending her heart into shock. "D-do something, Lloyd." He said. "Please."

Lloyd froze. "I could try to defibrillate her heart, but I don't have any-"

"Please!" Zane shouted this time, desperation clear in his tone. "You did it before, can't you do it again?"

Lloyd began to tremble. "She was younger," he reasoned. "Her heart was stronger. And she wasn't bleeding then. Even if I do save her heart, she'll end up dying from the blood loss and-"

Cole shoved past Lloyd and pressed his finger to Nya's wrist. "You're right," he said. His voice was calm. "Her heart is beating, but it's slow and irregular. Her heart will stop in a few minutes if nothing is done. Just defibrillate her heart and give it a reboot."

Lloyd got to his feet, frustrated. "I know how to restart a damn heart!" He swore. "But if I get her heart functioning properly before I find out where she's bleeding from, her heart will pump all of her blood straight out of her body!"

Zane was shocked by his language. The stressful situation was hitting everyone differently, Lloyd worst of all, since Nya's fate was sitting squarely on his shoulders. Kai stood in the corner, keeping all of his attention on clearing the baby's lungs. Jenny simply stared at Nya's face in shock, as if unable to process what was happening. Zane was barely aware of the fact that tears of agony were streaming down his cheeks as he stared at Nya's bleeding cervix. She was still breathing, but it was inconsistent and shallow. A watery sound accompanied every breath.

"Use your golden powers to stop the hemorrhage," Cole suggested coolly, not phased by Lloyd's language or temper. "Then use your lightning to shock her heart. That should do the trick."

Lloyd took a deep breath and clenched his fists. "My golden powers can only fuse tissues," he said slowly. "I don't know what hemorrhaged, so I might just do more damage if I try to fix things."

Zane blocked out the rest of their conversation. He knew there was nothing he could do, nor anyone he could benefit, by listening in. It had been years since he had last picked up a medical textbook, and even longer since he had last healed someone. And never, ever in his life had he come close to understanding how hemorrhages worked.

_I am useless, _he realized as he stroked her cheek with a bloody finger. _I can't protect her. I am useless._ He was hardly aware of what was going on around him, nor did he care.

Lloyd gently pushed Zane over a little so that he would have space to work. "Fine." He gave in to whatever argument Cole had used on him. "I-I'll do my best." He got to his knees beside Zane and ran a hand over Nya's stomach. After another deep breath, he put his hands together and created his golden orb of light. Yet another deep breath, then he closed his eyes and pressed his glowing hands to the unconscious woman's abdomen.

Zane watched the entire operation with half-lidded, unseeing eyes as he found Nya's left hand and clasped it between both of his own.

_"It's no use,"_ he heard Lloyd's voice distantly, as if he were standing in a tunnel, listening to voices at the entrance. _"I can't tell what ruptured, Cole. We can't do anything."_

_"Jump her heart,"_ he heard Cole's voice- or maybe Kai's. He could not tell anymore. _"You have to at least try!"_

Zane felt shudders overtake his body as he began to sob softly. How could such a joyous occasion turn sour so quickly? How could such a tiny child cause so many problems in Nya's body?

_Of course,_ he thought bitterly as he held her cold hand to his lips. _I cannot blame this on my child. This is my fault, and mine alone. I should not have never done this to her in the first place. I'm a fool._

Lloyd tried to take Nya's hand away from Zane, breaking him from his delirium. "I'm going to try defibrillating her," he gently coaxed Zane into letting go of the cold, limp hand. "Stand back."

Zane watched with blurred, shaky vision as Lloyd pressed his hands onto her right chest and left side. A moment later, Nya shuddered and gasped as a short zapping noise filled in the deathly silence. The blood began to flow from her body faster, and Lloyd removed his hands from her skin.

Nya opened her eyes and began to breath heavily as she trembled.

"Nya..." Zane scooted closer and grabbed her hand again. Normally, he would have hated himself for crying like a child. But now, it seemed like it was truly the best way to describe his feelings in this situation. "You're..." He choked on a sob. "You're awake."

Nya reached up with a pale, cold hand and caressed his cheek. Time seemed nonexistent as he stared into her eyes, which were clouded as she opened her mouth and whispered in a broken voice. "I want to...see our baby." Of all the things, and so soon after regaining consciousness?

But Zane could not say no. He nodded vigorously and looked over his shoulder at Kai, who was watching them from across the room with a sleeping baby in his arms. After realizing it was all right to come close, he did so without hesitation and set the tiny child in Zane's arms.

Kai must have been keeping the child warm with his powers because the baby boy woke up the moment he was placed in the ice ninja's hands.

Zane accepted a blanket from Cole and wrapped the child in it before presenting the bundle to Nya. "Look," he said. "Isn't he cute?" This was the first time he had held his baby and seen its face up close. Blue eyes blinked wearily up at his father, and tiny lips opened and closed as he made cute little snuffling noises. His skin was red and wet from its time in the womb. He waved his chubby arms up and down as he squirmed, complaining about being woken up.

Nya smiled weakly as she looked at the sight. "You're...going to have so much fun...raising Alex," she said. Her voice was getting progressively weaker.

_What?_ Zane tried to process what she said. _Alex? Wasn't that what I wanted?_ For some reason, looking at their child's tiny face, the name lost its appeal. He looked back up at Nya and shook his head. "No," he said shakily. "I think I like Jordan better."

Nya's eyes drooped despite her best efforts. Her body was paling rapidly as the blood poured from her body. "You'll be the one raising...him," she said slowly. "If Jordan pleases you, then...that's what his name will...be." She stared at Jordan's face with admiration. "He looks...like...you, frosty."

Zane nodded, smiling. "He's got your nose, though." Tears entered his parted lips. "Great work, love. He's perfect. The twins will love having a younger brother to play with."

Nya whimpered as another contraction went through her, squirting more blood out of her body. The look of distress that crossed her face told Zane that she knew her end was near.

Kai dropped to his knees beside Zane, tears falling silently.

Zane looked over Kai's face with some measure of awe. He had never seen Kai cry before. Nya had said that she'd seen her brother cry many times, although Zane had been hesitant to believe such a wild tale. Kai did _not_ cry.

...And yet he did. Tears fell in silent streams down the fire ninja's face as he reached out and ran a hand through Nya's sweaty, tangled hair. "Nya," he said finally. His voice was subdued, although he managed to keep it steady. "Don't leave us, please."

Nya reached up and caught his hand in her own. Her eyes closed, and she coughed effetely as she held her brother's hand to her cheek. Tears trickled down her cheek and onto his hand.

Baby Jordan began to cry, wiggling with all he was worth as he expressed his distaste for the whole ordeal.

Zane hugged the child closer and rocked him gently. _Hush, my child... _He wished he could say it out loud, but his throat had constricted, making speech seem impossible. _I know it's terrible to have everything you've known in life taken away from you..._ He looked back up at Nya's face and sniffed loudly. _I know that feeling well, my child._

"Zane," Nya breathed his name. She could hardly keep her eyes open anymore. "I...love..." She coughed again, her frail form jerking with each muscle spasm.

Zane leaned in and kissed her forehead softly, mixing his hot tears with her cold sweat. "I-I love you too, Nya." He found his voice and choked on each word painfully. His throat felt awfully sore. "Are...are you in any pain?"

Nya blinked again. Her clouded brown eyes opened once, then shut again. "No," she exhaled the word and relaxed her grip on Kai's hand. "I...can't feel...anything."

"No..." Zane rocked the baby faster in an attempt to calm him. "No, Nya... Don't go..." He swallowed, relieving the pain a little. "What will I do with you gone?"

Nya opened her eyes again heavily, giving Zane a warm, comforting look. "You will...live," she said. "Live...for me...and..." She closed her eyes and was silent a moment. "For...everyone else."

Kai managed a weak laugh as he shook his head. "You stole that from my playbook," he said.

"So...what?" Nya's lips curved into a faint smile. "Let me...hold...the baby."

Zane gently unwrapped the bundle and placed the child on her chest. "Isn't he just the cutest little thing?" He asked her. "He'll never replace you, but..." He looked down at the bloody towel between her legs and realized she was beyond healing. She had probably been beyond healing since the moment she first hemorrhaged, but until now he had been holding onto a thread of hope that perhaps she would survive.

Now that he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she was passing from this world to the next, he found that he could not hold himself together much longer. His composure was showing cracks as wide as a cragling's mouth as the denial fell away and reality slapped his face.

Jordan did not seem to understand what was going on. The moment he was placed on his mother's chest, he stopped crying and began to shiver. He whimpered pathetically and reached out with a tiny hand to clutch at the air.

"I-I wonder who's hair he's going to have," Zane said after a minute of silence. Lloyd, Cole, and Jenny all stood by silently, in just as much shock as he was. "Of course, you can't tell now, since he's bald and all, but..." He sniffed again and caressed the baby's cheek. "But I bet it will be black like yours, Nya." He looked at her face and felt his heart seize up. "Nya?" He grabbed her hand and felt for a pulse.

"No..." he shook his head and checked the other hand. It bore the same news as the other wrist, of course, but desperation can make the strongest heart beg for impossibilities. "No, Nya..." He looked between her legs and saw the still, undisturbed pool of red.

Her heart had ceased to pump the blood.

It was ironic, really. Her heart, which had struggled so hard to survive through the night, was the cause of her death, siphoning her lifeblood until she was dry.

Zane numbly lifted his child back into his arms and fell back on his knees, denial hitting him once again, numbing his grip on reality.

_No..._ He repeated in his mind. _No, Nya. Don't go..._

_...please..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Epilogue <em>**

* * *

><p>It has been six months since that fateful day at Cole's house. I am not ashamed to admit that watching my love die before my eyes so tragically was indeed the most painful thing I have ever been forced to endure in my long, long life.<p>

I sit at the desk where the first epilogue was written, holding baby Jordan on my lap as I try to finish this before the twins wake up from their afternoon nap.

Ah, yes. The twins. Needless to say, they took the news of their mother's death as hard as the rest of us. Thankfully, though, we had her body removed from the room and the bloodstains scrubbed away before they woke up later that morning.

I should really say that _they_ had the bloodstains and body removed before the twins woke up. I was in too much shock to do anything at the time, and I sat there like an inept fool with the baby in my arms while everyone else worked.

Susannah's reaction to her adoptive mother's death was unexpected, and I wish that I had acted half as reasonably as she did. Instead of sitting next to me and crying into my shirt as Kent had done, she went around and comforted everyone. It was heartwarming to watch the sweet little toddler walk from person to person that morning, giving them hugs and crying with them. It is an attribute I would like to think comes from Kai. Reaching out and helping others was her way of processing the grief.

I have been forced to hire an extra employee for my repair shop because I am hardly ever there anymore. I don't have the heart to put the twins in daycare, and I am a little too possessive to allow a nanny to fondle the baby. But Jenny does take the kids two days a week while Kai is at work, so I can go manage things at the shop and work on the computers that are too difficult for my employees to fix. Other than that, I'm a regular Mr. Mom.

You may have noticed that everything after chapter nine was written from my point of view. That is because Nya passed before writing the end of that chapter. I finished that one, then wrote all the ones proceeding it, in the span of the past three months. I did not have the heart to even speak about Nya until recently, so you cannot expect me to be able to wield a pen and write about her right off the bat. It was hard at first, but I slowly gained confidence as I went.

But that does not mean that I never shed tears. No, indeed! Even as I write this, my tears are falling onto poor Jordan's face as I hold him on my lap. Writing about Nya's death brought back so many bittersweet memories that I dare not count them.

While you're still thinking of Jordan, I'll go ahead and tell you that he did indeed inherit Nya's black hair. It has begun to sprout from his tiny head like peach fuzz. He's going to be a unique little boy, with those bright blue eyes and ebony black hair. There aren't many people in the world like that.

And now for the final point that I wish to discuss before I pen my name and complete this book: What possessed me to end this story on such a tragic, lachrymose, and somber note?

Why, the answer is simple.

This is the story of Nya's journey, not mine.

Yours truly,

Zane Julien.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Important:<span>**

**This MIGHT not be the last chapter! If you guys want me to, I might do an alternate ending next week. (Sort of Clannad-style.) I have a few ideas that might make for a good alt. ending. **

**So now that this story is probably over, I'm going to need a new idea. I'm thinking that I'm going to do an Amnesia/Ninjago crossover, then the Hakuouki/Ninjago crossover. **

**Tell me what you think of this final chapter of Nya's journey! If you cried, please tell me where the tears started. It might help me in the future. **

**PLEASE review! :D And thank you so much for reading. I know that this isn't the most popular romance story in this fandom, but the fact that you've all read this far blows my mind away. I couldn't have made it this far without your wonderful reviews. **


	16. Flashbacks

**Please read!**

**This is NOT the last chapter, nor is this the alternate ending. I had a random burst of inspiration while sitting on my bed, trying to come up with writing ideas for the real alternate ending (which I will try to write and post by next week.)**

**Also, please note that this chapter is not included in Nya's 'book.' Zane did not 'write' this chapter; I did. **

**I wanted to experiment with a few different things in this chapter that I've never done before: **

**1. Flashbacks. I will be including a variety of flashbacks in this chapter. I've never done that before, so it was fun to write. **

**2. No dialogue. I have conversations in flashbacks, but nothing in the '****present time.' **

**Tell me what you think of my interesting (and quite different) style of hurt/comfort. **

**On another note, this story has reached 100,000 words! Wow, I honestly never though I'd make it this far. I'll probably have 110,000 words before I actually am finished writing these one-shots, though. Don't pack your bags just yet, 'cuz I've got a few surprises planned.**

**NorthAmericanJaguar: Thank you for your concern. Yeah, that guest review actually made me laugh. It's really hard to offend me, and I make a game of changing insults into compliments :) And good for you, catching the Zane POV trick that I pulled. Thanks for reviewing! **

**ForeverDreamer12: Thank you so much for the review last week. I'm surprised that you actually signed your name on it, but I'm happy. And just so you know, if I was allowed to review, I'd be signing my name on your work :) You're an awesome, creative writer. And a lot of people have told me that I'm brave... LOL, I don't know... I don't think that I'm that brave. I just write what I feel that that the story needs without any real forethought, if that makes sense. And that last part of your review made me laugh... I mean really? Jaya all the way, but the way that you said it was so funny. ;)**

* * *

><p><em>...We never should have met...<em>

Tears rolled down his cheeks, sparkling brightly in the light of the beautiful sunrise.

_...I did this to her..._

Holding his child close to his chest, he looked up at the sky. Nya's bird, the same one he had made as a gift on their wedding day, circled above them, keening mournfully.

His brother-in-law stood beside him with his head down, eyes pressed shut. His reddish-brown hair was a mess, and the tear-stained bags under his eyes were a clear sign that he had not slept in days.

The child in Zane's arms whined and lifted an arm from the folds of the white blanket he rested in. The warm spring winds billowed around his tiny pink, chubby hand.

Looking down at the infant, Zane wondered how three weeks could have ever gone by so slowly. The days since Nya's passing had been the longest, most draining and depressing time that he had ever lived through. Taking care of Jordan was hard enough without having to deal with the grief of losing his partner. The joy of his three children was shadowed by the oppression in his mind. He cared for them, fed them, and played with them more out of habit than anything else. He loved the twins and Jordan so much, but there was very little happiness in this terrible season in his life.

_...Nya...why did you leave me here?_

His tears blurred and smudged the green ground. The poor baby was getting showered by the salty droplets... But it would not be the first time. Little Jordan was becoming quite accustomed to those frequent moments when his father would cradle him and cry until he was completely desiccated.

The many years with Nya by his side had faded his scars. The way that she had left him so suddenly had opened the old wounds and created new gashes in his sanity. He was now broken beyond repair. Sure, he had the support of his brothers and step-sister. But they were nothing more than distractions. Cole, Kai, Jenny, they were nothing but fruitless medication that clouded his symptoms.

But the thing about medicine was its notorious ability to numb the symptoms instead of eliminating the root of the problem: the ailment that was_ causing_ the symptoms. It was like using painkillers to numb the effects of a headache; the pain was still there, but the nerves were temporarily neutralized.

_...Schizophrenia..._

His mind was spiraling as he looked at the two gravestones. One was nearly ten years old, bearing the name_ 'Jayden Todd Walker'_ in simple font on the granite.

_"The thing is,"_ Jay had been so nervous. _"I-I love her, Kai. Surely you two guys understand this, right, Zane? I've known her for years now, and...and this might be a bad time, with the Nindroids and all that on the loose, but...Kai?"_

The second gravestone had been in place less than two weeks. Since the team was in a better financial position now than when Jay had passed, Zane was able to invest a little more into the elegance of the solid granite piece.

_...Too soon..._

_"Yes, Jay."_ Kai had given Zane a knowing look. He knew that it was Zane who had encouraged Jay to ask permission for the engagement. _"But I swear, if you hurt her I will haunt your kitchen cabinets for all of eternity."_

Zane wiped his eyes on his sleeve and looked at the name engraved in delicate, dignified letters.

_'Nya Bethany Julien'  
><em>_A loving, loyal wife  
><em>_A nurturing mother  
>A stubborn heart of gold<em>

Three weeks since that day in Cole's home when she had given everything to have the child Zane now held in his trembling arms. He loved the infant with all of his heart, but deep inside his chest there was a black void...the place Nya used to inhabit.

Nya would never have allowed him cry himself to sleep at night. And never, _ever_ would she have allowed him to dig his own grave of despair and loneliness, such as he had now.

Zane turned his head and looked at Kai's face. The former fire ninja looked up reluctantly. His red eyes were glazed. A fresh wave of tears that had yet to spill over glittered around his hazel irises. Almost against his will, Zane saw Nya in the reflection of those chocolate brown wonders of Creation.

Kai looked away quickly, self-conscious of his wet cheeks. He had not made a single sound since they had first begun the drive together. The lonely dirt road had not changed much in the past eight, nine years. Not many people came up here besides the old team, who came every year on Jay's birthday. But Zane always came up twice a year with the family to visit Jay's gravestone on the anniversary of the lightning ninja's death, which shared the date of Nya and Jay's short-lived engagement.

Nya... Those rosy cheeks, the angular features, her tiny body that had never been an ounce over one-hundred and twenty pounds. Those beautiful brown eyes, the pale pink lips that surrounded perfect white teeth. Her nervous habit of twirling her fingers through her ebony hair, her fascination with Zane's Nindroid parts before the transformation. She had been so very perfect.

The very first time that they had met... Zane choked on a silent sob as he thought about it. The soft moonlight; the red glow from the fire temple behind them.

_"He cannot speak, but he wants to know if you like blue."_

_The engagement..._ Zane could not help but wonder what would have happened if Jay had not died that night. Nya would have kept her first baby. Obviously, the much-loved Jayden Walker would still be alive as well. They would have found another way to defeat the Nindroids, and Kai would never have been wounded. Those six men in Cryptor's tent would not have died, and Zane would still have his sanity.

But then there were those other things...

Zane would never have fallen in love with Nya. He would never have married her, nor would they have spent all of those wonderful years together, raising the twins. He cherished those memories of their time together.

_"I don't matter, Nya."_ He had said one morning on the roof of the Bounty, about a month after Jay's passing._ "You, and our brothers, and all of Ninjago. That is what matters, not me."_

Jordan began to whimper, and Zane shifted the boy's position. The child found his fingers and began to suck on them, calming himself again.

The thin metal chain around his neck was cold.

_...Cold like ice..._

_...Cold like death._

The small pendant dangling on the end of the chain was translucent like ice.

_"Please don't say that,"_ Nya's voice echoed in his mind. _"You know it's not true. You have always meant a lot to us. Even before we knew about your origins, we loved you as a brother. Why would knowing make us love you any less, or obligate us to treat you as a lesser being?"_

_"Because I am a lesser being."_

Pendant: a hanging ornament, as an earring or the main piece suspended from a necklace.

Pendant: a match, parallel, companion, or counterpart.

The beautiful pendants that hung from the chain around his neck were perfect representations of both.

_"Please, Nya,"_ his voice had been full of concern. _"I find this a most unusual time to begin to cry. What is the matter?"_

_"You," _she had replied. _"You're what's the matter. You treat yourself like garbage. It pains me to hear you speak like that."_

_"I'm sorry,"_ Zane had rushed to assure her. _"If it will make you feel better, I will keep those facts to myself."_

_"No, Zane."_ Nya had insisted. _"Keeping those kinds of thoughts to yourself is worse than saying them out loud. You are treasured above everything else I have in this world, Zane. You and all my other brothers."_ A large tear had fallen from her cheek and into Zane's hand, which had been limp on his lap.

Round, lustrous, and hardly the size of a pin head.

_"Why are you preserving that tear?" _She had asked him.

He lifted a hand to his chest and felt the two tiny pendants. He had kept the tear safe for all of the short years he had lived with Nya. It was not until a few days ago that he built up the courage to spend an afternoon affixing it to Nya's chain. He had removed Jay's old ring and put it in a safe place, replacing it with Nya's wedding band.

_"The same reason you preserved Jay's final gift to you."_ Zane had chuckled lightly, heart bursting with innocent affection.

The white gold ring now dangled with the tear. Cleaned up, polished, and no longer covered in blood, he had reverently threaded it onto the gold chain alongside the tear.

_"You mean the ring?"_

Perhaps it was about time to go back home. Jenny was watching the twins so that the men could go out on this special (if not completely heartbreaking) road trip.

_"Yes," _Zane had replied. _"The ring for you is a permanent reminder of Jay, and of his love and sacrifice, am I correct?"_

The former Nindroid held Jordan close to his chest and sank to his knees next to the newer gravestone. He hardly had the strength to keep from screaming at the sky.

_"...Yeah..."_ Her head had nestled so comfortably- securely, even- into his shoulder. They were compatible, that much was a given.

(Like an intricate puzzle...the yin to his yang.)

_Happy four-year anniversary, _his throat was too tight for him to even breath, let alone say the words out loud. _I love you so much, Nya. I always will._

Zane's arms had wrapped around Nya in a tight embrace as relief swept through his once artificial being. _"Your gift to me will me a permanent reminder of your words..."_

His cold, trembling hand ran across the smooth surface of the tombstone.

_...A gift of unconditional love..._

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like it? It was different, that's for sure. <strong>

**Here's another question for you: What if Zane had the chance to go back in time and make it so that Jay would survive and marry Nya? Do you think that he would allow Jay to be killed, or would he alter the past? **

**Please give me your opinion, along with details on why you think the way you do. **

**Review, please! :D Thanks for reading! **


	17. A Promise Fulfilled

**Guess what? I've decided that I might make this story continue. You'll understand why at the end of this chapter. The way that I wrote this alternate ending opens up lots of new possibilities. **

**Yes, this is an alternate ending, since it occurs a month after Nya's death. (Remember, the Epilogue was written six months after her death.) **

**NorthAmericanJaguar: Drat. You're too smart, LOL. You figured it out. **

**This chapter has a lot of italics in it, so I might have missed one or two of those [brackets.] Please tell me if you see them. **

**I do not own Ninjago or Hakuouki. **

* * *

><p>It was raining on that cold evening outside of the Julien home. Lloyd, Kai, and Jenny all sat in the family room with Zane, sipping at teas as they watched the two children play with toys on the floor. No one wanted to speak in the relative silence, broken only by the sound of thunder and rain pattering against the roof.<p>

Zane sat in the recliner with his feet up, eyes wandering between the twins with their building blocks and Jenny, who was cradling the month-old Jordan in her arms. He held an empty cup in his thin, bony hands.

"You want some more tea, Zane?" Lloyd asked. He seemed reluctant to speak, and for a good reason, because as soon as the words left his lips, everyone stared at him. Even the twins looked up from their toys to examine the one who had shattered the tense silence.

The former Nindroid looked down at his empty mug and nodded. He was all too aware of the fact that his hands were growing cold from the stress his mind was placing on his powers. He held up his frozen mug and allowed Lloyd to take it. He then lifted his left arm and examined his hand absently. A blanket of cold air surrounded it. His ring finger had a pale band of skin around where his wedding ring used to sit. He wished that his skin would hurry up and tan so that he could maybe get on with his life and forget that he'd ever married.

But as he looked at the child in Jenny's arms, he knew that his mind would never be able to turn that blind eye. The pain was great, but his love for life was greater. He would force himself to remember, if only for the brass tack reality that he had these three wonderful children to care for, raise, and mentor.

Oh, why he would teach them as they grew older. He would teach them to love, protect, and serve, just like the legendary ninjas of so long ago.

Well, not so very long ago, but it seemed that they were already nothing more than legends. Who would have thought that the people of Ninjago were so simple-minded as to forget the Great Devourer, or the Overlord, within the span of fourteen, perhaps fifteen years?

He dropped his hand back onto his lap and looked up at one of the many pictures on the walls. Unfortunately, all of the older photos and documents had been destroyed in the Bounty's fire. But there were a few newspaper clippings with photos of the five ninja during their heyday that they had found later.

In one of the many clippings Zane had collected, all five of the ninja stood in full uniform, eyes turned to the camera as they brandished shurikens, scythes, nunchucks, and other weapons. The headline read, _'Ninjas Save City Again'_ in bold print. Kai stood next to Cole, sword slung carelessly over his shoulder as he looked at the camera through his mask.

Of course, they always wore their masks during battle. The point of wearing a mask was to keep their identity hidden. They never worked for the glory of it, although such commodities had always come in a trailer behind the satisfaction of knowing that families all over Ninjago would sleep safely that night.

Zane felt a finger tap his right shoulder, making him leap with fright. He looked to his right with wide eyes and saw Lloyd standing there with a steaming mug.

Lloyd set the cup in his older friend's hand with a concerned smile. "Sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to startle you."

Zane wrapped his hands around the aromatic mug and took a deep breath, calming his racing heartbeat. He looked away from Lloyd without giving him a response, still focused on the article on the wall. Next to Cole in the picture stood Lloyd with his arms crossed, one eyebrow raised in cavalier. To his right stood Jay, who swung his nunchucks in one hand, sparks flying from the chain.

And then there was Zane and Nya. They both posed on opposite sides of the picture. He stood next to Kai with a shuriken spinning in one hand, whereas Nya had an arm around Jay's waist as she looked into the camera with those huge brown eyes. Her face was hidden by her samurai mask, but the smile was evident in the way that her eyes squinted as she leaned into Jay's blue gi.

"Zane?" Lloyd addressed the former Nindroid in a soft tone. "Do you want something to eat?"

Zane turned his head slowly and stared vacantly into Lloyd's green eyes. He shook his head once.

Kai held up a bowl of cold chicken, which he had prepared for dinner that night. "You should eat something," he said. "It's been a month, and I've yet to see you eat a full meal and keep it down."

It was true. Every time he tried to eat more than a few bites of food, his body would reject it and trigger his gag reflexes. He'd given up trying to eat after two weeks of depression. He ate only when he became too weak to even take care of the kids. He still did his best to make meals every day, but he only did it for the twins. Jordan only drank formula, of course, being only a few days under a month old.

"Please, brother." Kai held up the bowl again in offering. "At least a bite. You've lost too much weight, and we're all scared for you. It's not right to starve yourself."

Zane gave Kai a long, tired look before nodding. He set his cup on the lamp stand beside his chair and held out a hand.

Kai passed him the large chunks of chicken, a fork, and a knife. "Thank you," he said. His brown eyes took on a maternal quality that made Zane look away with a flinch. Why was it that every time he looked at his brother-in-law, all he saw was his wife? It was horrid. Kai was not Nya, and he never would be. It was cruel and taunting.

He began to cut at the meat slowly, running the knife back and forth... And back again... And forth again... And-

"You're going to cut the bowl," Jenny said. That meat is plenty dead. No use trying to butcher it any more."

Zane stared at the meat. His fork and knife were still embedded in the white flesh. Come to think of it, he wasn't hungry at all. He had eaten some leftover crusts from the kids sandwiches that afternoon, so he would be set for another day or so. He set the bowl aside and turned his eyes to the sleeping bundle in Jenny's arms.

Kai sighed tiredly and shook his head. He held up a bag of potato chips and waved it enticingly. "How about this?" He asked. "You remember when you used to cook with this stuff on the Bounty? It tasted good in casseroles. Jay would always-"

"Stop," Zane growled, speaking for the first time in nearly an hour. "I have a brain, you know. I remember when I used to cook with potato chips."

He glared at the bag in Kai's hands and felt the blood drain from his face. "Kai," he whispered. "You opened the bag wrong."

Kai looked at the bag confusedly and shrugged. "It doesn't matter," he said. "The chips taste the same whether the bag was opened from the bottom or the top."

"No," Zane insisted. His mind began to spin as he looks at the jagged cut on the _bottom _of the bag. _He opened the bag with a knife!_ His apprehension and horror only grew with this realization.

Kai sets the bag on the floor, suddenly nervous. "Are...are you all right, Zane?" He asks. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Zane leapt to his feet, glaring darkly between Kai and the bag of chips. "Give me the bag, please." He said each word in an unnervingly cool and controlled manner, disguising the terrible emotions raging in his mind.

Kai slowly picked up the bag and held it out for Zane. "So...you do want chips after all?" He asked. "Not the healthiest diet, but whatever floats your boat."

Zane snatched the bag from Kai and examined the cut. Tape... He needed tape...

He ran from the room under the confused eyes of Kai and Jenny. Lloyd's expression, on the other hand, radiated only deep concern.

Zane went into the kitchen and rifled through the drawers until he found the tape and a pair of scissors. Working with gaunt fingers, he mended the jagged cut and turned the bag right-side-up so he could use his hands to break the seal properly. Satisfied, he let out a relieved breath and walked back into the living room. He held the bag out to Kai, who took it with an ever-growing look of perturbation and concern.

"Zane," Lloyd spoke up from his spot on the floor. "This obsessive-compulsive disorder is getting out of hand. You need help."

Zane sat down in his chair with a quiet _thump_ and picked up his mug of tea. "No, I don't." He said curtly. "Every man to his own. I've had this problem since before I married Ny..." He swallowed. "You know, and it hasn't hurt me yet. I'll do as I like."

Kai held up the bag of chips and pointed to the meticulously aligned pieces of clear tape on the bottom. "It obviously is hurting you if simple things like chip bags make you unable to think properly."

"I can still use my head, thank you."

"Oh, yeah?" Kai turned the bag on its side and ripped the tape off. He crumpled the sticky stuff into a ball and tossed it onto the floor at his feet, then held up the bag by both ends. A few stray chips fell to the wooden floor with faint _clicks._

Kai looked at Zane challengingly. "I dare you to ignore this mess for two whole minutes," he said.

Zane stared with wide, horrified eyes as Kent accidentally stepped on one of the chips, breaking it into a hundred tiny crumbs as he passed by with his building block 'rocket ship.' The former Nindroid felt his hands grow colder as his ice powers were stimulated by his agitation. He clutched the cup tighter. It began to cool rapidly between his hands._ Oh, no, Kai... _He thought as his right eyebrow twitched._ Does he want me to kill him?_

The four adults sat in silence for many long, suspenseful seconds as they waited. The two children continued playing, oblivious of the typhoon of overstrung emotions their father was trying to fight.

Baby Jordan began to squirm in Jenny's hands, and she rocked him gently in an effort to make him fall asleep again. "Kai," she said after about twenty seconds. "That's enough. Don't make him suffer like-"

"No," Lloyd held up a hand. "Hold on, Jenny. We need to see this."

Zane fought his self-control, his emotions, his very _sanity _in an effort to keep himself from breaking under the stress. He stared between the chip bag in Kai's hands, the tape under his feet, and crumbs all over the floor. After about thirty-five tense, agonizing seconds, he dropped his head into his arms and began to shake with silent, dry-eyed sobs.

It was true. It was all so very true. When he stared into the black shadow of his sleeves, all he saw was that terrible chip bag and the mess Kai had created on the floor. He was a wreck; an ultimate failure as a friend and father. He heard Jordan's quiet, half-hearted wails for food, and he could hardly even comprehend it. All he saw was the mess.

How could he have ever let this problem get so much out of hand? It was controlling him. He was a slave to his emotions.

"I...I can't!" He shouted finally. He got to his feet, tears streaming down his cheeks, and slammed the frozen mug of tea down on the lamp stand. "Oh, God help me, I can't do it!" He dropped to his knees and grabbed the wad of tape. Using his hands, he swept up every crumb, then went to the kitchen to throw his handful of trash away.

He walked back into the living room again and pointed at the bag in Kai's hands with a trembling finger. "Get it out of my house," he said as he got his ice powers under some semblance of control. "P-please, before I slit my wrists or something. Put it in your car and take it home." He turned to Jenny and scooped the wailing child into his now somewhat warm arms.

Kai slowly backed out of the room, face pale as eggshell as he watched his brother-in-law cradle his child with tears dripping freely from his chin. The infant was whimpering and sucking on his tiny fingers, clearly telling father that it was feeding time.

"Zane," Lloyd sighed as he got to his feet. Tears brimmed in his eyes. "Please let us help you."

There it was. Plain as day, Zane had been given evidence of just how broken he really was.

_'Broken'_ did not even come close, actually. It was more like _'shattered.'_

Zane turned without a word and ran to the kitchen to heat up water for Jordan's formula. He held the infant in one arm as he got the bottle prepared.

Everything was meticulously organized in the kitchen. The cabinets were neatly stocked with instant meals like boxed macaroni and canned vegetables that could be thrown into a pot and warmed up within minutes.

He looked around with blurred vision as he began to wonder for the_ first time_ what had happened to him. Where was the old Zane that respected his family's wants over his own needs? Where was the Zane who would spend hours cooking a good, homemade meal and shuddered at the sight of frozen egg rolls?

He was long gone, never to return.

The realization hit him like a landslide, momentarily stopping his tears and calming his tremble. He needed to let go; give up trying to be the perfect father, give up stressing over everything, and allow his friends to help. He should start allowing Lloyd to bring over his home-cooked meals for the kids, and perhaps let Cole's girlfriend take the twins out on hikes and overnight adventures in the mountains. Perhaps he was behaving irrationally, letting his instabilities and pride dominate every aspect of his life. Perhaps it was time to let go and move on with his life instead of wallowing in past mistakes and grief.

He shook the now warm bottle in his free hand to mix the powder into the water. His body began to tremble again as he screwed the lid back onto the jar of formula and wiped the stray powder away with a wet rag. After making sure that everything was orderly and clean, he took a deep breath and walked back into the room where Jenny and Lloyd waited. He realized that he had not even looked to see how the twins had reacted to his outburst. Actually, they weren't even in the room anymore. Perhaps, by some form of blessing, they had somehow missed it.

Kai was probably still outside putting the bag of chips in his car. Zane felt sort of bad for making his friend do such a thing, but it could hardly be helped.

Jenny held out her arms. "Let me feed him, Zane," she said. "You should just sit down and rest."

Zane shook his head insistently and went to his seat. "I-I need to do this," he stuttered. "Call it my therapy."

_"I was just making pancakes..."_ The memory came upon him suddenly and without warning. He had been rubbing her shoulder in a tender, affectionate manner in the Garmadon monastery kitchen. _"I wanted to keep everything as stress free as possible, so I woke up early to start this. I was thinking that if everyone could wake up with breakfast taken care of, we could take care of more pressing matters on today's agenda."_

That had been the day of their wedding, a mere four years ago.

Zane held the bottle to the infant's tiny, puckered lips. Jordan began to suck at the milky liquid hungrily, his cries now reduced to grunts and quiet slurping noises.

_"You should have made Lloyd do it,"_ Nya had put her hand over Zane's, smiling sweetly. _"After all, this is your special day."_

_"It's yours as well as mine, love."_ He had replied._ "And we've been through this before. I enjoy serving you guys. Call it my therapy."_

_"Well Lloyd loves to help out too,"_ Nya had argued in good humor. _"You're like a second father to the kid. He'd love to cook."_

_"Well, I don't need any help,"_ Zane had said. _"__Case closed."_

_"You're such a guy,"_ she had scoffed. _"I'm sort of supposed to be your helpmeet. Are you saying you don't need me?"_

_No!_ Zane realized now how relevant those words were in his current circumstances._ No, no, no, a thousand times over! I need you!_ He blinked rapidly as the words burned through his skull, coming out in the form of hot tears. _I loved you so much, and I still do... Come back, please..._

"...Please..." He said it out loud before he realized what he'd done.

_"No!"_ Zane had exclaimed, eyes growing wide with alarm as his hand tightened on her shoulder. _"Listen, I'm sorry. That's not how it was supposed to come out."_ He had stroked her hair soft hair tenderly. It was a wonderful feeling that he knew he would never forget, no matter his many years he lived through. _"I do need you, Nya... You're the only thing that helps to keep the fears at bay..."_

Those terrible fears that now stalked him like a plague of death and torment.

"Please, Nya..." He closed his eyes as he fought the sobs that tormented his body. "No, no, no... Don't go..."

* * *

><p>Kai ran from the house feeling extremely unsettled and agitated. He had known that something was wrong with Zane, but this...<p>

He took a deep breath in an effort to keep his composure as he unlocked the car door. _This is the type of problem that would make counselors shudder. _He set the trashed chip bag on the driver's seat and and relocked the door.

Zane terrified him. It's not that he was afraid that the widower would hurt him. No, Kai was scared that Zane was really and truly losing his sanity.

_"P-please, before I slit my wrists or something,"_ Zane had said as his body shuddered from the sobs.

Was Zane really considering such a horrid thing? Was his friend, brother, heck, his _mentor, _plagued by poisonous thoughts of self-harm? He had never known Zane as the type to get so depressed.

Kai was suddenly afraid to leave Zane alone. It was one thing to not show up for work for a month, hardly eat anything, and have an anxiety disorder. But _slitting his wrists? _Oh, heaven forbid that their sweet, innocent, life-loving Nindroid would ever do something like that.

_But one must remember, _Kai thought ruefully as he headed back into the house. _Life since Jay's death has stained his life in a variety of reds. His sweet temperament disappeared in Cryptor's tent, and he has too much blood on his hands for the term 'innocent' to really fit._

He opened the door and kicked off his shoes._ But loving?_ He mulled over that one as he walked back into the living room._ Yes, I'd say that love is probably the only barrier between life and death for him. He loves his children too much to die._

An aching throb began to take up residence in his heart. _I'm almost afraid to have kids with Jenny, just 'cuz I don't want her to go like Nya did. I don't want to be like Zane, but..._ He smiled sadly as he rounded the last corner.

While she had been alive, Kai had never seen Zane more content and happy. They had been quite a team, raising those two little twins together. And even when Nya was pregnant and bedridden for weeks, even months at a time, he went through life with a passion, juggling work, housework, and just being a dad like it was a breeze.

Kai looked into the spacious living room where Zane, Lloyd, and Jenny were. The twins were nowhere to be found; they'd probably been sent up to their bedroom to play.

Kai sighed regretfully as the throb increased its intensity in his chest. Zane was seemingly unaware of any of the activities around him as he held Jordan. His eyes were pressed shut, and tears dripped freely from his chin onto the child's face. He held the half-empty formula bottle in a trembling hand to his son's mouth.

_What changed?_ Kai wondered. _What happened to Zane? Where did he go?_ He watched as Zane's lips moved to form inaudible words that accompanied his silent sobs. _Will he ever return?_

He silently walked across the room and knelt beside Zane's armchair. "Hey, brother," he said softly. He reached out and rested an arm on Zane's shoulder. "Look at me, please."

The former Nindroid's blue eyes opened hesitantly and stared at Jordan's face. The child's eyes were closed, and he breathed heavily as he sucked at the bottle.

Kai reached out a little more and grabbed Zane's wet chin, forcing their eyes to meet. "Hey," he said firmly. "I love you, Zane. We all love you, and we're here for you." He let go of Zane's face and let his hand drop back to his side. "Don't you dare leave us. We need you here. Got it?"

Zane nodded hesitantly. His lower lip quivered as he tried to get his hiccups under control.

Kai got back to his feet, took the baby from Zane's arms and, before anyone could so much as blink, set the child back on Jenny's lap. "Come here, Zane," he ordered.

The blond man hesitated. His eyes wandered over to Jordan, who was whining about having been moved when he was trying to eat.

"Come here," Kai said in a firmer tone. "You need a serious lecture. Stand up and get over here."

Zane finally did so. He unsteadily rose to his feet and went over to where Kai stood. "Y-yes?" He asked as his eyes found the floor.

Kai felt his heart get ripped out of his ribcage, repeatedly stabbed with pins, then get stomped into the mud. This was _not_ Zane. This was a shell of his brother, a man who was posing as Zane while the real one was away doing... What?

He knew it was an irrational and illogical thought. This was Zane, it just wasn't...Zane. Even the hardest rocks are eventually turned to sand by the tide, and Zane had weathered some of the worst storms Kai had ever seen. The rock he had met fifteen years ago in Sensei Wu's monastery was now a spread-out beach of pebbles and coarse sand.

Kai looked at Zane's downcast face with a soft frown. "You're an idiot," he said bluntly. "Just about the biggest idiot I've ever seen in my life. Good grief, Zane. What's wrong with you? You go through life like as if you're a slave to it, carrying a heavy load on your back with the fear of the whip in your master's cruel hand." He put a hand on Zane's shoulder, making him flinch.

"We care," Lloyd spoke up. "Please stop floundering and come back to us."

Zane reluctantly turned his head upward and looked at Kai's face. His blue eyes were wide, red from crying, and trembling with emotion. He took a single, slow step forward before throwing himself suddenly into Kai's arms.

Kai stood there, bewildered, for a long second before returning the embrace. _I did it,_ he thought, relief flooding his being. _I actually did it._

Zane clutched Kai with all he was worth. He cried into his friend's shoulder for a long time, choking and shuddering with the hiccups. "W-where is she?" He whispered desperately. "I n-need her, Kai. I can't even l-live without her."

Kai felt a single hot tear run down his cheek as he held his brother tightly. "I don't know," he whispered brokenly. "I miss her too, Zane. We all miss her terribly."

Zane shook his head once and shuddered with the force of another sob. "She a-always made sure that m-my anxiety disorder wasn't controlling me, she p-played games with the kids, she-"

"Shhh," Kai hushed him, as much for his own sake as it was for Zane. The former Nindroid's words were digging into his chest, making him realize just how much he missed his sweet little sister. "Just relax, Zane. Let her go; smile fondly at memories of her, remember how much you loved her, but don't bury yourself in her grave."

As he held Zane's trembling body, he began to realize just how skinny Zane had become. His warm hands could feel every rib in Zane's back, the sharp points in his shoulder blades, and his spine. Zane's arms gripped Kai weakly, a clear sign that he was losing muscle. This poor man could hardly be heavier than a hundred and forty pounds.

Kai knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he could pick up two Zanes and walk around, one in each arm, without any effort. He did, after all, own a dojo. He worked out for a living. Zane had been sitting at a desk repairing computers before Nya's death. His body was decaying.

As Kai stood there, clinging to the broken man tightly, he began to wonder how to continue making headway. He could not shove Zane off of him, that much was clear. So he decided to just start talking, if only to break the awkward silence. "Are you getting enough sleep, Zane?" He asked. Sure, he sounded like a nagging mother, but perhaps that was just what Zane needed.

"I-I don't know," Zane breathed his reply quietly after a moment.

"Well," Kai continued. "How many hours do you think you're getting each night?"

Zane was reluctant to answer. "Two, m-maybe three hours," he said. "Jordan wakes up e-every hour and won't go back to sleep unless I walk around and rock him."

_How?_ Kai wondered._ How is he still on his feet after so much abuse to his body? A month of eating nothing and sleeping zero. No wonder he's so stressed out._ He cleared his throat. "I want you to sleep all night tonight," he ordered. "And in the morning, Jenny and I will stop by and make you breakfast. How does that sound?"

Zane pulled away, shocked. "I can't do that!" He exclaimed. "What about Jordan? He'll-"

"Hey," Kai rested a hand on Zane's shoulder. "Please relax, okay?"

Jenny got to her feet, holding a content baby and an empty bottle in her arms. "We'll take him tonight," she said. "We can also help you put the twins to bed, then you can go to bed and sleep a whole six, seven, _heck,_ twelve hours, if that's what you want."

"B-but-"

"No buts, Zane." Lloyd interjected. "I say that you accept his offer, or I'll be driving you straight to one of my doctor friends for a visit you won't appreciate."

Zane wiped his eyes dry and took a deep, shaky breath. He looked at Lloyd's firm complexion, Jenny's gentle smile, and Kai's soft brown eyes. "O-okay," he whispered.

"Thank you," Kai said. He gently pushed Zane back into his chair and picked up the frozen cup of tea. Using his fire powers, he reheated the beverage and handed it back to his friend.

Zane took the now steaming hot mug from him and held it between his cold, ice-empowered hands.

"Don't do that again," Kai said when he saw the steam disappear from the cup. "You'll shatter the mug."

Zane choked on a silent sob and shook his head. "I can hardly help it," he said. "I have no control anymore. There are times when I wake up in the middle of the night from a nightmare and Jordan is crying because the bed is cold. And when I'm holding his bottle, I often end up freezing the milk."

_So he sleeps with Jordan in the bed with him,_ Kai observed. _I guess that makes sense. He's been lonely since Nya..._ He trailed off, not having the power of will to finish the sentence.

Lloyd grunted. "How deeply do you sleep?" He addressed Zane. "Do you have any idea?"

Zane nodded. "I can answer that one with certainty," he said. "Most nights, I sleep very soundly. So soundly that I think I might wake up."

Lloyd and Kai exchanged glances. "That..." The cardiologist began slowly. "That makes no sense, Zane."

"No?" Zane looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, I'm still trying to figure it out myself. But when I fall asleep, I usually sleep shallowly with a nightmare, or I sleep very, _very_ deeply." He stared into the dark liquid of his cup. "It's as if I'm sinking into deep, deep well. But instead of finding a rocky bottom, I see a tunnel of light."

"A tunnel of light?" Kai repeated.

"Yes," Zane replied. "But always, without fail, Jordan wakes up before I can reach it and see what's inside."

"Huh," Lloyd grunted. "That's strange. Perhaps it's just another dream?"

"No," Zane said obstinately. "It feels like...a vision. The problem is," he looked up at Kai with grave eyes. "I haven't had a vision since my transformation."

This gave Kai pause. "Your sixth sense left with your android body," he said it as a statement, not as a question. "And...you're sure that this tunnel isn't a part of a strange dream?"

"N...no," Zane admitted as he wiped his face dry. "It could be a dream, but I am inclined to believe otherwise." He sighed. "If only I could stay asleep long enough to see what's inside the tunnel."

Thinking that this topic was more than a little on the crazy side, Kai turned to Jenny and held out his hands. She deposited the child into his arms and sat down.

_It's easy to believe that this is Nya's baby,_ Kai thought as he propped Jordan upright and looked at the tiny pink face. Blue eyes blinked wearily up at him. Having a full belly, the child wanted to sleep again, and was upset that Kai was holding him in such an uncomfortable manner._ He's so tiny, like she was. Anyone who didn't know better might think he was a newborn instead of a four-week-old._

Looking between Jordan and Zane, Kai could see the genetic similarities. The eyebrows, the fingers, and obviously the eyes. But those ears...

"Who's ears does he have?" He asked. "They don't look like yours or Nya's."

Zane swirled the mug in his hands as he spoke in his soft, tired voice. "I'm not sure," he said. "At first, I thought they looked like Nya's. But they look more like yours, now."

Kai blinked. "Really?" He asked. "Jenny, do his ears look like mine?"

The blond woman nodded. "Yeah, I was just thinking about it a couple days ago. He's got some of your genes."

Kai looked at the infant's ears again and grunted. "Huh. I guess so." He sat down between Lloyd and his wife, then used his fire powers to gently warm the blanket the child sat in. "Never thought that I'd be taking the ear glory from my own sibling's kid."

Lloyd snorted and added condescendingly, "Don't worry. I don't think that any of us saw that coming."

* * *

><p>Zane's bedroom was dark, but not cold. The rain outside had reduced to a methodical trickle about two hours ago, when he'd first gone to bed.<p>

_It's strange having this bed all to myself, _he thought to himself as he hiked the blankets higher on his chest. _Not to mention lonely._ He turned over and stared at the glowing digital clock on the nightstand, which told him that it was just a little after two in the morning.

He moaned as he turned over. The sound of the jingling chain around his neck caught his attention, not for the first time that night. He was beginning to understand Nya's old habit of fingering Jay's ring a little better. For her, it was probably a nervous habit gained from a need to occupy the mind during especially intense emotional moments. For him... Well, it was basically the same thing. A distraction from the real problem.

He fingered the ring and tried to fit it over his little finger. No such luck; she had been so tiny that the ring hardly fit over the first knuckle on his much larger hand.

Feeling foolish, he wiped away a tear. He was behaving so irrationally. Sure, crying had been acceptable, even expected, for the first two or three weeks. But a month had passed, and he was still wetting his pillow nearly every night.

_Just like Nya,_ he realized._ I'm behaving just like Nya had when Jay passed._ She had only kept her sanity during that hard time because Zane had there to help and protect her.

_Protect..._ The word beat around the inside of his skull mercilessly.

_"But... But I promise you..."_ The tears had trickled down his cheeks as he held her hand to his lips. _"I won't let anything happen to you."_

Nya's brown eyes- those _beautiful _brown eyes- had sparkled brightly with tears as she smiled at him. _"Promise?"_

Zane had nodded fervently. _"I promise."_ And he had meant it with all of his heart. He would die to keep her safe. He would go to the end of the world to fulfill her wishes and whims.

But that promise had been broken.

Zane's eyelids fluttered shut, and he finally began to drift off. Tears still trickled from his chin as he clenched his fist around the ring and Nya's tear, preserved a month after Jay's death.

_"It's been a month, Zane."_ Her voice had been tired, cracked, and hoarse as she held his hand to her face. _"Why does it still haunt me?"_

_Why, indeed..._

His world faded, and he traveled to find that light at the deepest point of his sleep.

* * *

><p>"Zane?" A voice entered his consciousness. "Zane, hey!"<p>

Zane turned over and winced. His head was throbbing. The air was warm and smelled like...was that chocolate?

"Kai, what happened?" Another voice entered his dark world.

"He just fell over," Kai's voice spoke up again. "Come on, Zane. Don't be dead. Give me a heartbeat."

"Can Nindroids even die?" Nya's voice entered the fray.

_Nya?_ The feminine voice bounced around in Zane's pounding head for a moment before his eyes flew open. _Nya's here?_

The first thing he saw when his eyes opened was a wooden ceiling. The next thing he saw was the face of a young man with brown eyes and-

Kai. Zane stared in utter shock for a moment. Was this really Kai? He looked so young!

"Don't scare us like that, Zane." Nya knelt over him, face full of consternation. "What happened to you?"

Zane froze. He stared at her face in shocked silence for an indefinite amount of time, mouth agape and eyes wide.

Nya's concerned look turned to confusion as she looked at her brother. "Good grief," she said. "What happened to him? Is something wrong with my face?"

Zane finally found his senses and scrambled backwards. "Sorry, love, I-" he cut himself off and bit his tongue. "N-Nya. Sorry." He scrambled to his feet and ran a hand through his hair. Something felt...different. He felt more alert, stronger, and less exhausted.

"What's going on in here?" A voice behind Kai asked, making Zane freeze, hand still gripping his blond strands. Jay walked into Zane's field of vision, that permanent smile affixed to his lips. "Whoa, Zane. You look like you just saw a ghost."

Zane's face blanched. _Not just a ghost,_ he thought. _Two ghosts._

Jay laughed nervously and uncrossed his arms. "What happened to Blondie, Kai?" He asked. "Did I miss a spot when I shaved this morning?"

"That's basically what I just asked him," Nya said. She took a step in Zane's direction.

"You asked him if you missed a spot in your...shaving?"

"No," Kai rolled his eyes.

"Okay," Jay said with a nervous smile. "'Cause I was just thinking...I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that she's not a guy, and-"

"How would you know for sure, Jay?" Kai asked.

Jay chuckled nervously and held up his arms in defense. "N-never mind," he said quickly. Nya shot him a glare. "Forget I said anything."

"Are you hurt, Zane?" Nya asked. She reached up and touched his face.

Zane stiffened at her gentle touch. Her soft brown eyes gazed up at him with concern.

Something in the back of his head told him that this was not the same Nya he had grown accustomed to. This Nya's hands weren't teasing his ears or lips, nor were they running over that dip in his chin to make sure that he'd done a decent shaving job. These hands were reaching up to his head in an effort to pull him down so she could examine his scalp for damage from his fall.

It took every scrap of will-power Zane had to keep himself from wrapping his arms around her and giving her a thousand kisses on every part of her face. She was alive! Jay was alive! And Zane was...

He pulled himself out of her grasp and cleared his throat. "E-excuse me," he said. "I have to...uh, sorry." He ran from the room quickly, ignoring their calls for him to come back.

Through the door was a dining room with a large wooden table and benches on both sides. Zane stopped short, his chest heaving, and stared in shock. _This is the Bounty!_ He realized. _I am on the Bounty!_

He felt a hand on his shoulder and flinched. Jay was standing there, gripping him hard to keep him from running off again. "Whoa, there!" He exclaimed. "Zane turn around. Let me look at your panel. The fall must have jarred something."

"Panel?" Zane asked breathlessly. He was hyperventilating. "I-I'm not a..." He paused. Something was different. The way that he felt, heard, saw, and even moved was different than he remembered. His brain was functioning as he was a...

He turned around slowly and faced Jay. _No,_ he thought._ No, it can't be true..._

"Good," Jay reached for Zane's shirt. "Hold still for a few minutes. I need to mess with a few things."

"What about the picnic?" Kai asked. "Won't you be late?"

"Late?" Jay unbuttoned Zane's shirt and exposed his heaving chest. "How could we be late for our own picnic? But don't worry, this'll only take a sec." He ran a practiced hand over Zane's skin and pressed the invisible latch, making the panel open on silent hinges.

_I'm a robot again..._ Zane's shock was clearly evident on his face as he glanced around the room with wide eyes. _But...how?_

Jay examined the open panel with a thoughtful look on his face. "Hmm," he fingered the circuit boards and wires with his gentle, delicate fingers. "I...don't..." He was obviously thinking out loud. "Aha!" He wiggled a blue wire and adjusted a knob. "There. Is that better?" He looked up at Zane with his smiling blue eyes.

No, Zane did not feel better. But he nodded anyways. "Y-yeah," he said. "Thanks, Jay." He stood up and shut his panel. "Excuse me, please. I-I need a minute." He turned to leave, but was stopped again by Kai's hand.

"What is going on?" The fire ninja asked. "I seriously don't think you're being very honest with us."

Zane swiped Kai's hand away and slid the door open. _I'm a Nindroid again,_ he thought as he ran across the deck and down the stairs. _I'm on the Bounty again._ He passed the TV room, where Cole and Lloyd's excited shouting was heard. They were probably playing video games. _Nya and Jay are alive, and..._ He opened up the bathroom door, walked in, and locked it behind him.

_Oh, snap._

He examined his face in the mirror and took a deep breath._ Oh, snap. Jay is alive._ Was this good or bad?

He buttoned up his shirt with slow, shaky fingers as he recalled everything he remembered from before he fell asleep.

_"A tunnel of light?" _He remembered Kai's voice from the night before.

_"Yes,"_ he had replied._ "But always, without fail, Jordan wakes up before I can reach it and see what's inside."_

"I must have reached the tunnel," he said out loud as he adjusted the collar of his white shirt. "Since Kai and Jenny took Jordan to their house last night, I slept long enough to touch it, and then..." He trailed off, groaning as he pressed the heels of his hands to his forehead. "I'm back in the past."

_"Change anything, change everything."_ Sensei Wu's voice came back to him.

Could he?

Could he change the future?

_"Our world is the result of past events that have already happened."_ His own voice came back to him in another distant memory. _"If for whatever reason events in our past fail to happen, then the future could radically change."_

_Oh, snap._

He forced himself to calm down. Breathing steadily, he stood up straight and stared at his reflection in the mirror.

_"But... But I promise you..."_ The tears had trickled down his cheeks as he held her hand to his lips._ "I won't let anything happen to you."_

_"Promise?"_

"I promise," he whispered out loud. He could fix it. He could fix it all. Just a few simple words in Jay's direction and he would take Nya and Kai to a different area for the proposal. Jay would never have given his life to save Kai during that Nindroid attack. Nya would go on to marry Jay, have that child, and live...

She would _live!_ She would never bear Zane's child, she wouldn't-

A knock sounded at the door. "Hey, Zane?" Jay's voice. "You in there? Cole said that he heard you barrel through here like an express train."

Zane cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair, smoothing it a little. "Y-yeah," he replied. He opened the door and offered the lightning ninja a smile.

Jay looked up and down the hallway nervously before leaning close to the Nindroid's face. Looking at Jay's deep blue eyes, Zane began to remember a few less critical details about his friend, such as the fact that the red-headed ninja was almost as tall as he was, and that the left side of his upper lip had that strange dimple that always made it look like he was smiling, even when he was actually just deep in thought.

"I just wanted to thank you one more time," Jay whispered. "Y'know, for all of your encouragement. I never would have gathered up the courage to ask without you pushing me along from behind."

Zane blinked and took a single step backwards. "N-no problem," he replied. "So where are you going to propose at?"

Jay cocked his eyebrow. "You were the one who suggested it in the first place," he said. "We're going to our usual picnic spot. Y'know, the one that's a couple miles northwest of where _you _landed the Bounty?"

After digging through his memory banks for a moment, Zane found the memory he was looking for and nodded. "Ah," he chuckled nervously. "H-hey, listen..."

_Should he?_ Of course he _could,_ but whether or not it was a good idea was questionable. _Should_ he change the future? What about his life with Nya? What about the twins? What about Jordan, his own _child,_ for Heaven's sake? If he did his, then none of what he'd done with his life after Jay's death would take place.

How did he even _get_ into the situation in the first place? Why was he here? What had caused that tunnel of light in his sleep to bring him here?

Perhaps he would never know.

"Yes?" Jay asked patiently. "What's up?"

Zane fumbled for a moment. _Protect her,_ he repeated in his mind. _Protect her, even if it kills you._

But this was a fate worse than death. Losing Nya, his most prized possession in the entire world, and giving her to Jay?

If...if it meant that they would both live...

Zane cleared his throat awkwardly. "Did Nya ever get the clasp on her bracelet fixed?"

Jay raised an eyebrow. "Uh...you mean the bracelet that calls her samurai mech?"

"Yeah. That one."

"Hmm," Jay grunted. "Y'know, I don't think she did. Why do you ask?"

Zane shrugged. "I'm just worried about it falling off and getting lost. I-I mean, if she were to ever be in danger, it wouldn't be good if she couldn't call her suit."

Jay nodded thoughtfully. "I see your point," he said. "I'll check and make sure."

"You do that," Zane instructed. "I...sense..." The word sounded strange to his own ears, especially since he was lying. He sensed nothing of the sort. "There are some Nindroids in the area. I don't want you three getting into a fix like that on your big day." He patted Jay's arm. "Good luck, by the way."

Jay's face flushed as he played with something in his pocket. "Thanks, Zane. You're the best." His eyes narrowed as he entered deep thought. "Hmm... I wonder if Nya would mind if we went to a different area for the picnic?"

Zane nodded. It was getting harder to keep the tears from sliding down his cheeks. "That might actually be a good idea," he said. "If my memory serves me correctly, we are only about ten miles from a lake with a good beach. That might be a good place."

Jay snapped his fingers. "That's right," he said. "What's it called again?"

"Mirror Lake?"

"Yeah!" Jay's navy blues lit up. "That's a great idea. Thanks, Zane."

Zane gave a soft chuckle and managed a smile. "You've thanked me three times already," he said. "I'll get this ship moving again, you go and inform the others of the change in plans." He paused a moment before remembering one more detail. "And don't forget to ask Nya about her bracelet."

"Will do," Jay saluted casually and turned on his heel. "See ya later."

Zane watched as Jay turned the corner and left his field of vision. "Oh, Jay..." He whispered under his breath as a single tear snaked down his cheek. Being a Nindroid again, his emotions were declined, perhaps even inferior._ Have you any idea what I just did for you..._

He clutched at the wall to keep his knees from buckling as a second and third tear followed the first. _I love you so much, Nya._

Unable to fight it any longer, he turned and staggered into the bathroom again, where he locked the door and fell to the floor._ I did it,_ he thought with some horror-tainted relief. Now on his hands and knees, he hung his head between his shoulders as he tried to contain his quiet sobs. _I protected you._

_And I will continue to do so with all of my strength for as long as Fate allows it..._

_...This I swear..._

* * *

><p>"Oh, that was quick," Nya remarked as Jay reentered the kitchen. "Kai went to his room to change a moment ago, so..." She trailed off, blushing. "We're alone for a few minutes."<p>

Jay shut the door behind him and gave her a provocative smile. "Indeed we are," he said. He pulled Nya close and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "How are you feeling, baby?"

Nya frowned slightly and looked away. "I've told you before," she said. "Stop calling me baby."

"Why?" Jay asked. He knew that it annoyed her, but she was just so darn _cute_ when she was mad. "What would you rather have me call you?"

Nya ran a hand up Jay's chest and snaked it behind his shoulder. "Call me...love," she said with an alluring smile.

"Love?" Jay asked. He felt his face flush as Nya rolled onto the balls of her feet to get closer to his face. "So...when I say something like, _'I love you,'_ I'll have to say, _'I love you, love,'_ instead?"

"No," Nya said. Her soft fingers caressed the reddish-brown hairs at the back of his neck. "You'll have to say, _'I love you, honey,'_ or _'I love you, dearest.'_" She blinked once _very_ slowly. "How does that sound?"

Jay cleared his throat and cast a desperate glance in the direction of the closed door. "I-I think you're making this more complicated than it needs to be," he stuttered. "H-hey, listen. I talked to Zane. He wants me to ask you about your bracelet."

Nya placed her weight back on her heels and looked at the strobing red jewel on her arm. "What about it?" She asked, forgetting about her flirting attempt.

Jay sighed inaudibly with relief. He'd barely gotten out of that one...

"U-um," he began. "He wants to make sure that you fix your clasp before we leave. His sixth sense says that something's up, and is worried about a Nindroid attack at our regular picnic grounds."

Nya fumbled with her gilded bracelet for a moment before speaking. "Really?" She asked. "So are we still going, or-"

"Naw," Jay interrupted. "Zane is guiding the ship to Mirror Lake. Apparently he thinks that it's safer."

Nya nodded. "The Nindroid knows best," she said. She lowered her hands to her stomach and clutched it with a sigh.

Jay reached out and caressed her warm cheek. "Does it hurt?" He asked.

Nya shook her head. "It's just nausea," she assured him. "It'll pass in a few minutes." She walked into Jay's open arms and buried her head in the crook between his collarbone and shoulder blade. "I love you, Jay," she whispered. "I'm so thankful that you're helping me through this."

Jay kissed her forehead with a smile and hugged her tightly, as if afraid that something might snatch her away. "I love you too, Nya." He added in a whisper, "You and our baby."

* * *

><p><strong>How'd you like it? I got my inspiration from Clannad. Putting music lyrics between the line breaks was fun. And I really hope that I kept everyone IC. Please tell me if you find any errors, I did this in a rush.<strong>

**ForeverDreamer12: Is it to late to put my name in that letter you're sending to LEGO? I wanted to PM you, but I'm not allowed. :( If possible, can you put my name on the list? Thanks! **

**I'm thinking that I'll continue writing about Jay and Nya's life! Ahaha, so excited! But how should I do it? Should I make a NJ part 3 (new story), or should I continue writing new chapters in part 2? (This ****story.) **

**Eeek, it makes me get so excited! We'll have Nya and Jay's wedding, their baby being born, and read about how they'll defeat the Nindroids...**

**You can tell that I have writers ADHD. Zaya one minute, Jaya the next. Hehe...**

**Ahem... Poor Zane? ^^ Please review with your thoughts! What did you like? What did you not like? When did you cry/laugh? **


	18. The Threads of Fate and Destiny

**I appreciate the positive feedback I got on the last chapter! No one flamed me, which is an improvement over chapter 15. Hehe. **

**NorthAmericanJaguar: Wait. You actually got your siblings to READ something on Fanfiction? Wow, I'm impressed. I can't even get my brother to read On A String, by Winter's Realm! The only Fanfic I've EVER gotten him hooked on is Once Bitten, New Life, written by... Dang. I forgot her name. You would't happen to remember the author's name, would you? **

**Anyways, ****I hope that this super short chapter answers some of your questions and gives this story the 'Finished Feel' you were looking for. And thanks a bunch for that tip; I was actually going to just label this story as complete and move on to the third, but yes, you're right. I need something to wrap it all up. However, I wrote this story from Garmadon's POV instead of Zane's. :) Forgiven? **

**Hmmm... Wow, you brought up lots of good points in your review. I haven't really decided who's POV the next story ****will be written in. I'm actually thinking that it won't be 'written by the characters' like these first two (for the most part) were. It'll be a compilation of a bunch of different POV's.**

**I don't own Ninjago.**

* * *

><p>Zane's story was outrageous. Anyone with any semblance of sanity would dub the Nindroid insane for even suggesting that he had gone back in time.<p>

But Garmadon had seen plenty of crazy things in his lifetime, and he knew Zane all too well to judge him harshly. If the Nindroid claimed to have come from the future to save Jay and Nya's lives, who was he to argue?

"That..." The green-eyed Sensei cleared his throat in the silence that had followed after Zane finished narrating his story. "That's incredible. And you're sure that this was not a vision?"

Zane lifted his chin and looked at Garmadon with weary, dim blue eyes. His pale hands rested on his knees as he sat on the bamboo mat across from the Sensei. "No, sir." He said. "It was much too detailed to be a vision of the future."

Garmadon stroked his chin thoughtfully. "And other than myself, who else knows about this...journey?" He asked.

"No one, sir," Zane replied. "You are the only one I trust with such delicate information."

"Hmm," Garmadon grunted. "Consider me honored... I think."

Relative silence once again filled the small meditation room as Zane used his ears to pick up noises from outside the monastery's walls. Jay and Nya's wedding was tomorrow, and the entire team, sans Zane and Garmadon, were out in the courtyard working out last-minute details.

"I understand your pain," Garmadon said softly.

Zane sighed slowly and examined the Sensei's sympathetic eyes. "How could you understand me?" He asked. "You've never lost your wife or your brother, nor have you been forced to make decisions like mine."

"No?" Garmadon raised a grey eyebrow. "I was a man controlled by evil for most of my life. I was forced to fight my own brother, losing my pregnant wife in the process." He pointed at his chest. "My good self was still there, but the venom of the Great Devourer was dominant. Every choice I ever made in life only hurt my family more." He looked down at the floor, eyes glistening with tears. "You cannot say that I don't know how you feel."

Zane looked out of the sun-filled window as he swallowed back a lump in his throat. "I'm sorry," he said. "I-I spoke too quickly. You're right." His shoulders shuddered with a chilly breath of wind that flowed through the room, then disappeared.

"Did you miss her?" He asked.

"Misako?" Garmadon filled in.

"Yeah."

The grey haired Sensei chuckled. "More than I ever missed being good," he answered. "I remember..." He followed Zane's gaze out the window and sighed. "I wanted to create a world where I could live with my family. Since I did not think that it was possible to ever become good again, I wanted to recreate Ninjago in my own image so that..."

"So that you could live with them," Zane filled in. "You wanted to dominate the world and make it evil like you so that you could be with your family?"

Garmadon nodded. "It's nice to see that someone understands my perspective," he said.

For another minute or so, there were no words between them. Zane heard a mirth-filled cry from Lloyd and a mischievous laugh from Kai. Nya's voice joined the chaos, calling for Kai to stop picking on the poor kid.

"Do you..." Zane's Adam's apple bobbed with another hard swallow. "Do you think I made the right decision?"

Garmadon examined Zane's tired face. Even though the Nindroid's features had not changed physically, there was definitely something different about the depth of those mechanical blue eyes. They were more weary and wise, belonging to a man who had been through every bipolar extreme possible to get to where he was today.

"It was a very brash choice," the Sensei replied finally. "The Past and Future helped you cheat Fate and Destiny." He leaned forward and added in a serious tone. "And take it from a man who's seen it firsthand; Fate and Destiny do _not_ take kindly to being cheated."

Zane's eyes narrowed. "So you think that I should have allowed Fate to kill Jay, and Destiny to later kill Nya?" He asked.

Garmadon shrugged. "I cannot say," he answered. "But I advise you to watch your step. Even with the Past and Future enhancing your sixth sense, there are many things you cannot see or do."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you just made some dangerous enemies," Garmadon said gravely. "As I said, Fate and Destiny are terrible adversaries. They had a plan for the world, and you saving Jay and Nya undoubtedly upset it. They will do _everything_ in their power to get things back on track."

Zane felt the breath get sucked from the room as he blinked dumbly. "What are you saying?" He asked in a whisper.

"What I'm saying is," Garmadon said as he jabbed a thumb at the open window. "If you want to keep those two lovebirds out there alive, you're going to have your plate full for many years to come. Destiny obviously wanted you and Nya together. Fate wanted you to raise Susannah, Kent, and Jordan for a time later in history." The wrinkles around his eyes grew deeper as he frowned. "And if Fate and Destiny fail to get history back on track, they won't be happy."

Zane got to his feet stiffly and walked over to the window that overlooked the courtyard. "And I will continue to do so with all of my strength for as long as Fate allows it," he said under his breath.

Garmadon joined Zane at the window and watched as Kai and Jay chased Lloyd around the enclosure. "Come again?" He asked.

Zane looked at his elder with his faded blue eyes. "That's the promise I made after saving Jay a month ago," he said. "But it turns out that I was wrong. Fate and Destiny have been against Nya and Jay's marriage since the beginning. I need to rely on the power of Past and Future to protect them from now on."

The elder rested a wrinkled hand on Zane's shoulder. "Good luck," he said.

Zane let out a dry laugh and lifted a hand to his chest, where two tiny pendants rested against his skin. Garmadon recognized neither the white gold ring or the strange translucent crystal that hung on a yellow gold chain about his neck.

Zane's pale lips formed a grim smile as he watched Nya sit on the steps of the monastery, one hand over her flat stomach as she giggled loudly at spectacle before her. Kai had Jay by the throat, shouting for him to "take it back" as everyone else laughed.

"Thank you," Zane said as Cole entered the arena wielding a shiny katana, making both Kai and Jay run for cover. Lloyd and Nya doubled over with laughter thereafter. "I'll need all the luck I can get my hands on."

* * *

><p><strong>What should I call the next story? 'Nya's Journey to Where She is Today 3,' or something different? I thought that the title 'Nya's Journey to Where She Was Yesterday' would be <strong>**sort of clever, but my brother thinks that the title for the third part should be 'Nya's New Life.' What say you? One of these three aforementioned, or something completely different?**

**Ugh... I started writing that new story _'My Name Is ?' _because I thought that this one was over... *sigh...* I'll try to have chapter two of that story out by the end of the week, okay? :) Thank you all for waiting so patiently. **

**And about chapter 23 of _'True Grit.'_ I know, I'm sorry. I've had terrible writers block and only have about 2,000 words written so far. So I want to ask you guys what you want more: a good long 4,000 chapter at the end of this week, or a 2,500 word chapter tomorrow or the day after? **

**Please review! This story is now labeled as complete, just an FYI. Thank you all SO MUCH for following me! It's been so much fun.**


End file.
